Sangre, Sudor y Lágrimas
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Zoro viaja por el East Blue para lograr convertirse en el mejor Kenkaku del mundo...pero tal vez su pésimo sentido de la orientación le haya elegido otro camino para llegar a cumplir su sueño...además de llevarle hasta alguien inesperado en su vida.
1. Prólogo

Sangre, Sudor y Lágrimas

**Chishio, Ase ken Namida.**

**Los sueños que comparten un mismo corazón**

**Prólogo: El camino a seguir**

Hacía casi una semana desde que dejó tierra y ya se había quedado sin provisiones, aunque realmente no podía decirse que se tratara de su culpa ya que no tenía planeado estar más de dos días a la mar, tres como mucho, pues solamente tenía que navegar hasta la isla vecina que estaba a un día de distancia para una persona con algún conocimiento de navegación. Y él conocía el mar lo suficiente tras tantos años de continuo viaje. Además cualquiera podía pasar de una isla hasta la vecina sin mayores problemas que la falta de viento o algún monstruo marino que lo confundiera con lo que ahora mismo le faltaba a él: comida.

Nunca se detenía. Caminar por tierra, navegar por mar. Pero siempre con la misma férrea intención en su mente. Cumplir con su promesa. Alcanzar su sueño.

_'Algún día seré…'_ "…¡¡**EL MEJOR KENKAKU DEL MUNDO!!**..."

Sin poder evitarlo rompió a reír. A punto de morir de inanición y de sed pero ni con esas podía darle la espalda al motivo que regía su vida.

Algo que no podía entender era cómo con el viento tan fuerte que lo acompañaba desde varios días aún no fuera capaz de avistar tierra. Ya no la isla a la que pretendía dirigirse si no a cualquier lugar con tierra firme. No cambió de dirección para evitar estar dando vueltas como un novato en una cáscara de nuez pero incluso eso parecía ser totalmente inútil. Por eso no le gustaba mucho navegar y evitaba hacerlo lo máximo posible y con mayor motivo si tenía que hacer la travesía por su cuenta y riesgo, pero esta vez no había otra salida ya que no tenía ni un mísero berri para pagar el pasaje. Ya fue mucha suerte encontrar este bote medio roto y lograr parchearlo lo mejor que pudo para el "corto" trayecto que suponía que iba a hacer.

_'Y hoy harán siete días'._

Y cuando había decidido tomarse una pequeña siesta cayó en la cuenta de que pasaba algo realmente extraño. ¡No había viento!

Irguiéndose se sentó en el bote preguntándose desde cuando no soplaba el viento mientras miraba a su alrededor con la vana esperanza de poder divisar tierra.

Nada. Ni tierra, ni tampoco se acordaba de cuando había dejado el viento de soplar. Aunque eso último no importaba mucho, lo que importaba era saber cuándo iba a volver el viento.

Sin ver otra salida decidió dejar la siesta para más tarde mientras metía los remos en el agua. _'Un poco de ejercicio extra nunca viene mal'_, se dijo poniéndose a remar en la dirección en la que estaba seguro que se encontraba la isla más cercana.

Durante varios minutos solo se podía escuchar el rítmico golpeteo de los remos contra el agua. Sin pensar en lo cansado que estaba o lo hambriento que se sentía empezó a coger un buen ritmo y pronto empezó a sentir la esperanza de encontrar tierra antes de lo previsto.

Por supuesto se equivocaba.

Comenzó de una forma sutil. Solamente se trataba de una ondulación imperceptible en la superficie del mar. Tal vez si en vez de encontrarse remando hubiera estado totalmente detenido se habría dado cuenta de lo que le iba a suceder. Pero este no era su día. Cuando la imperceptible ondulación aumentó hasta que el mar empezó a estar picado Zoro se percató de que otra vez se encontraba en problemas.

Deteniéndose volvió a colocar los remos en el interior de su bote quedándose a observar el repentino y extraño cambio en el estado del mar. Habría pensado en que se estaría acercando una tormenta si no fuera que el cielo se encontraba totalmente despejado y ni una sola nube estaba a la vista. Era un tiempo perfecto.

Zoro no era un lobo de mar por lo que no entendía la complejidad de las mareas y los estados que podía presentar el mar. Para él solo era agua. Agua que no podía beberse. Pero si sabía que no todo lo referente al mar era patrimonio suyo, si no que tenía sus equivalencias en tierra. Por lo que finalmente supuso lo que estaba ocurriendo.

_'Es… un…maremoto'._

Si lo hubiera sido su vida no hubiera estado en peligro mortal.

De pronto una fuerza extraña lo intentó aplastar contra la base de su bote mientras grandes explosiones de agua y horribles sonidos se sucedían a su alrededor. Zoro no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo y si no se encontrase completamente solo le habría preguntado a quien lo acompañara en semejante situación si sabía lo que estaba pasando.

Con la misma rapidez en que empezó aquella sensación se detuvo y por un instante Zoro pensó en dar las gracias…hasta que pudo comprobar con un simple vistazo desde su bote que en realidad no se encontraba tan solo como pensaba.

"_**¡¡DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTOY!!**_"

Hay momentos en la vida en que se aprenden importantes lecciones que te acompañarán hasta el día de tu muerte. Este, para Zoro, era uno de ellos. "**Nunca se debe gritar a pleno pulmón cuando se esté en un nido de monstruos gigantescos**".

Zoro podía ver como bajo él y en todas las direcciones solamente parecían existir decenas de decenas, _'¿cientos?'_, de monstruos. Habían tantos que le resultaba imposible ver una sola gota del mar que tendría que encontrarse allí mismo.

Por desgracia no tuvo más tiempo para pensamientos profundos cuando cada uno de aquellos monstruos intentó comérselo. Tal vez no les gustasen las personas que gritasen en su casa. Ya sabes, los maleducados.

Su bote fue pronto un recuerdo cuando desapareció totalmente destrozado entre los cuerpos de aquellas bestias marinas. Suerte de que logró saltar a una zona relativamente segura. Por lo menos hasta que uno de esos monstruos lo hubiera visto. Aún sabiendo que sus posibilidades eran nulas Zoro no se dejaría comer sin antes provocar los mayores daños posibles. Desenvainando sus tres katana les mostraría lo difícil que era darle un bocado.

"**Si tenéis hambre os tendréis que conformar con mi **"**San tou Ryuu**"."

A pesar de toda su destreza Zoro sabía que aquí se acababa la búsqueda de su sueño. No podía decirse que no lo había intentado pero personalmente había pensado que de alguna manera habría conseguido acercarse muchísimo más a su objetivo. No se trataba que estuviera solamente en una obvia desventaja tanto numérica como en fuerza si no que mientras huía de aquellos pozos sin fondo llenos de dientes afilados para estar a punto de acabar siendo devorado por otro monstruo, cada vez le estaba resultando más difícil el simple hecho de poder respirar. Al principio pensó que el esfuerzo le estaba pasando factura aunque se negaba a creer que solamente por tratarse de monstruos titánicos le estuvieran consumiendo tanta resistencia. De que había servido todo su entrenamiento si al final iba a caer con tan suma facilidad. Pero cuando esquivó una letal dentellada, que acabó mordiendo un objetivo del tamaño del último pueblo que había visitado Zoro, dando un salto en dirección a uno de los pocos monstruos que aún no se había percatado de la lucha montada en relación al espadachín, finalmente comprendió lo que le estaba sucediendo. Se estaba ahogando lentamente en el apestoso aliento de todos aquellos monstruos. Dado su tamaño era muy sencillo que el aliento que despedían acabara por sobreponerse al aire limpio del lugar. Y sin aire ni siquiera Zoro aguantaría durante mucho más tiempo.

_'Menudo final más ridículo. Ahogado por el mal aliento de unos bichos'._

Hincando la rodilla sobre la cabeza de lo que parecía ser un flamenco marino, Zoro notó como su visión se volvía borrosa. Ya casi no tenía tiempo. La muerte venía a reclamarlo antes de lo previsto…pero para la muerte nunca se llega temprano si no que siempre es la hora justa.

_'__**¡¡No la mía!!**__'_ pensó Zoro sujetando con fuerza a Wadou Ichimonji entre los dientes. _'__**No pienso fallarte, Kuina. Ni la muerte podrá detenerme**__'_.

Los rugidos de los monstruos eran ensordecedores pero de pronto un grito desgarrador y poderoso se sobrepuso sobre ellos.

"**¡¡ YO NO VOY A MORIR!!"**

Continuará en el **Capítulo 1: El Espadachín del Diablo**


	2. Chapter 1

Chishio, Ase ken Namida

**Chishio, Ase ken Namida.**

**Los sueños que comparten un mismo corazón**

**Capítulo 1: Akuma no kenshi**

Los habitantes de la ciudad sabían que no podían hacer nada para defenderse de los piratas que estaban robándoles. La vida ya resultaba demasiado dura para intentar hacerse el héroe y acabar tan muerto como el propio país. Lo único que podían hacer era esperar que alguien viniera en su ayuda y precisamente no es que tuvieran pocos recursos ya que al ejército del país se le sumaba una fuerza única en todo el mundo que había decidido establecerse en estos territorios. Mucho más peligrosa que cualquiera de los piratas que llegaban a estas tierras malditas y que todo el ejército del país.

La mayor esperanza de los ciudadanos era que Él escuchara lo que estaba ocurriendo y viniera a ayudarles. Con Él no tenían que tener miedo de nada ni de nadie. Porque nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a plantarle cara. Simplemente eso sería otra forma de suicidio. Por eso los piratas se comportaban como ratas intentando robar lo máximo posible en el menor tiempo para no alertarle.

Nadie se atrevería a sufrir la ira y el poder que posee un…

¡¡SHICHIBUKAI!!

En la costa jugaban despreocupados un grupo de niños. Era increíble que a pesar de lo mal que pueda ir todo, la inocencia de los niños logra superar cualquier obstáculo y mantenerse a flor de piel.

Deiho decidió tomarse un descanso tras toda una hora de juego ininterrumpido y se colocó en una de las pocas sombras que había por la zona. Cerca del mar. Como le gustaba el mar. Sabía que cuando fuera lo suficientemente mayor para poder enrolarse en un barco lo haría de inmediato. Quería ver el resto del mundo. Ver cosas que nunca había visto. Cosas que nadie había visto nunca.

Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de que algo apareció en el horizonte. Un punto.

Cuando Deiho abrió sus soñadores ojos comprobó como un extraño montículo había aparecido en el mar y parecía crecer a ojos vista. No se dio cuenta de que había preguntado, "_¿qué es eso?_" en voz alta hasta que el resto de sus amigos le contestaron que ninguno lo sabía mientras permanecían justo detrás suyo con sus caras reflejando la sorpresa por lo que estaban viendo.

Todos los ojos de los niños crecieron alarmadamente cuando en aquella extraña colina de unos cincuenta metros de altura surgieron unos ojos colosales.

Aquel extraño montículo era en realidad un monstruo marino.

Un Rey del Mar.

Los niños escaparon a toda prisa hacia el interior de la ciudad igual que la mayoría de los adultos. Solo unos pocos intentaban pensar en que hacer con el monstruo y evitar que se quedara rondando por la costa del país.

Mientras todos permanecían asombrados por la presencia del monstruo alguien se alejó en busca de algo que usar para defenderse de semejante criatura y tal vez lograr que volviera mar adentro. Era una posibilidad minúscula pero había que intentarlo. Por lo menos el monstruo no podría atacarles mientras se mantuvieran fuera de su alcance lejos de la costa.

El monstruo finalmente arribó a tierra y apoyando su cabeza en el suelo permaneció quieto como si esperara que sucediera algo o que alguien le dijera que hacer a continuación. Sus ojos recorrían todo lo que se encontraba delante de él poniendo bastante nerviosos a los ciudadanos que aún permanecían allí.

A esa distancia eran apreciables la enorme cantidad de heridas que cubrían todo el cuerpo del monstruo. Dentelladas y desgarros por todas partes. La vida era peligrosa incluso para un titán como éste.

De pronto hizo un movimiento inesperado. Abrió la boca…ligeramente pero lo suficiente para acabar con los últimos nervios de algunos.

Y uno de ellos poseía un cañón.

El sonido del disparo sobresaltó a todos con la excepción del monstruo marino que permanecía totalmente quieto mientras la bala del cañón se dirigía directo a su frente. Era un disparo perfecto…pero que nunca podría hacerle el mínimo daño a una mole semejante. Solo lo encolerizaría y provocaría que descargase su ira con todo lo que encuentre a su paso.

La gente iba a ponerse a correr para escapar de la furia del monstruo cuando ocurrió algo insólito. La bala de cañón pasó a ambos lados de la cabeza de la criatura.

"**¡¡La bala se ha partido en dos!!**" gritaron varias personas.

Dos explosiones acallaron a los presentes que se quedaron absortos al extraño espectáculo que estaban presenciando.

Sobre la cabeza del monstruo vieron aparecer la figura de una persona que se encontraba sentada de espaldas a la ciudad. Para asombro de todos, aquel tipo empezó a desperezarse sin ningún reparo.

_'¿Es qué ni aquí se puede dormir tranquilo?'_

Poniéndose en pie echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Parecía que se sorprendía por lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

"Así que finalmente llegué." Dijo antes de ponerse a reír. "Ha Ha Ha, sabía que tenía que seguir todo recto hacia el sur. Era imposible que me perdiera."

Tras dar un par de pasos se deslizó por el rostro del monstruo hasta acabar por aterrizar finalmente en suelo firme tras tantos días de travesía marítima. Lo primero que notó era que estaba hambriento. Hacía calor y tenía mucha hambre.

"Si que te costó llegar." Le dijo al monstruo que volvía a bostezar. "Este calor es demasiado. No sabía que en esta zona hacía tanto calor. Necesito litros y litros de bakushu fresquita."

Por algún motivo no parecía haberse fijado en ninguna de las personas que lo miraban con gran incredulidad. Nadie antes había visto un monstruo de ese tamaño tan cerca de la costa que podría decirse que estaba en tierra firme, pero mucho menos a alguien hablando con un monstruo con esa tranquilidad.

"Me muero de hambre." Dijo volviendo la cabeza hacia el monstruo. "Ya te conté cuanto tiempo llevaba en el mar antes de que os pusieras a jugar a "¿Quién se come al humano?" conmigo."

Los ojos del monstruo se le abrieron de forma desorbitada mientras enormes gotas de sudor surcaban su cabeza. Negando su enorme tamaño se volvió rápidamente alejándose a toda velocidad de la costa mar adentro.

La gente miraba con asombro como un monstruo semejante huía aterrorizado por culpa de un simple kenkaku.

"¡¡SERÁS CAPULLO!! ¡¡NI QUE FUERA A COMERTE, DESGRACIADO!!" le gritó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a pesar de que ya no se podía ver al monstruo. "Si para asarte tendría que quemar este pueblo entero." Murmuró entre dientes para sí mismo.

Aún así la gente más cercana pudo escuchar sus palabras y empezaron a temblar de miedo. Pero antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de reaccionar alguien se acercó corriendo.

"¿Qué ha sido esa explosión? ¿Los kaizoku también llegaron han llegado por aquí?" la voz pertenecía a una niña de unos once años.

La gente no podía creerse lo que estaban escuchando. Apenas se habían librado del posible ataque de un Rey del Mar para descubrir que estaban siendo víctimas del ataque de los kaizoku.

Rodeado por los habitantes de la ciudad vio a un extraño portador de tres espadas. Resultó una confusión obvia y perdonable la suya.

"¡¡Maldito kaizoku!!" gritó la niña mientras levantaba sus pistolas hacia su objetivo.

La gente intentó alejarse antes de que empezaran los disparos. La súbita acción de la niña no les dejó recordar que aquel hombre no podía formar parte del grupo que está atacando la ciudad. ¿Cómo iba a ser posible si acababa de llegar montado sobre un Rey del Mar?

Lo único que llegó a ver fue como aquel 'supuesto' kaizoku cogía una de sus katanas y se disponía a desenvainarla antes de que sus pistolas cayeran totalmente troceadas al suelo.

La verdad era que ya estaba envainando la katana.

_'¡Es imposible! ¡¿Cómo ha podido moverse tan rápido!?'_

El aspecto de aquel individuo era seco, duro y estoico, con una gélida mirada penetrante que parecía ser capaz de atravesarte el alma. Un auténtico asesino despiadado. _'No muestres miedo. No le des esa satisfacción.'_

"Así que hay una plaga de kaizoku en el pueblo." Sus palabras surgieron tras una sonrisa de pura felicidad. "Ha Ha Ha Ha al fin un golpe de suerte a mi favor."

Resultaba una visión hilarante.

"Eh, niña. ¿Dónde están esos kaizoku de los que hablas?" le preguntó dirigiéndole su penetrante mirada que ahora parecía arder.

_'¿Pero quién es este tío?'_

Un chasquido de dedos por parte del kenkaku la sacó de sus pensamientos. Sintiéndose avergonzada por su comportamiento no pudo evitar un ligero sonrojo de sus mejillas. "Están en la "Plaza Mizu" cinco calles por-"

Sin dejarla terminar vio como el extraño se puso en dirección a la plaza dispuesto a enfrentarse a los kaizoku él solo. En un instante desapareció de su vista.

Una vez sin la presencia del kenkaku la gente empezó a hablar sobre el ataque que la ciudad parecía estar sufriendo a manos de los kaizoku. No podían creer que alguien se atreviera a atacarles teniendo al ejército y a un shichibukai para protegerles.

"Oye, ¿qué sabes de esos kaizoku?" le preguntaron a la niña que les trajo el aviso.

"No mucho. Son un montón de ellos. Tal vez cient-"

"Hey, ¿alguien puede decirme dónde está la "Plaza Mizu"?"

La gente se volvió hacia la persona que había hecho la pregunta y cual fue su sorpresa al comprobar que era el mismo kenkaku de antes.

"¡¡CÓMO ESTÁS AQUÍ DE NUEVO?!" le gritaron todos los presentes.

La niña le miraba boquiabierta. _'¿Cómo es posible que haya aparecido desde la dirección contraria?'_

Los rostros de la gente les resultan familiares por algún motivo pero no tenía tiempo que perder o los kaizoku podían aprovechar para escapar. "¿A quién se le ocurre hacer un pueblo como un laberinto? Así no hay quien se oriente."

_'Pero si son simples calles rectas.'_

Entonces vio a la niña, algo no muy difícil al tenerla delante suyo, y recordó que había sido ella quien dio el aviso del ataque. Echándosela al hombro volvió a ponerse en marcha.

"¿Pero qué haces? Suéltame." Protestó la niña mientras le hacía polvo la espalda a patadas.

"Hey, estate quieta de una vez. Pensé que querías que alguien se encargara de esos kaizoku." Aquello la detuvo en el acto. "Muy bien. Ahora dime por donde queda esa dichosa plaza."

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

"Sólo tienes que seguir recto y cuando escuches el alboroto que están montando coges una de las calles de la izquierda."

Ahora que sabía la dirección volvía a estar animado. Pronto podría comer todo lo que quisiera.

"¡¡PERO A DÓNDE VAS!!" le gritó totalmente atónita cuando el kenkaku se metió por una calle de la derecha. "¡¡TE DIJE QUE FUERAS TODO RECTO!!" la niña le retorció la cabeza en la dirección correcta.

Sin detener la marcha volvió al camino correcto. "Esta bien, niña. Pero deja de intentar romperme el cuello, ¿quieres?"

_'No sé si esto va a salir bien. ¡Jo, es qué no inspira mucha confianza!'_ "No me llames niña. Tengo un nombre, ¿sabes?"

"Pues la verdad es que no. Creo que esta es la primera vez que nos vemos."

Por su tono se podía creer que ni siquiera él mismo estaba seguro de no conocerla. Si no fuera por lo que le vio hacer o no vio, para ser más precisos, con sus pistolas…ni se habría molestado en ayudarle…tal vez si lo miraría más de dos veces…_'es que está buenísimo'_ …pero de ahí a llevarlo a enfrentarse a…

"Yo me llamo Jeizhy."

"Zoro." Dijo simplemente el kenkaku de pelo verde.

_'¡Zoro! Es un nombre genial para un kenkaku.'_

"Oye, debo decirte que los kaizoku son muy numerosos." Había cierto miedo en su voz porque tal vez al saber el número con el que se iba a encontrar decidiera elegir no ayudarles. "Son cientos."

La sonrisa de Zoro rezumaba pura excitación. "Eso está bien. Cuantos más sean ellos mayor la cantidad de comida que podré comerme luego."

"¡¿QUË!?" aquello había cogido desprevenida a Jeizhy. "¿Vas a luchar contra ellos por comida?"

Zoro ignoró el tono incrédulo de la niña. "Llevaba más de una semana en el mar sin comida ni bebida. Así que por si solo pagan cincuenta míseros berries por cabeza me viene bien que cuantos más sean mejor para mí."

"¿Pero cómo te vas a enfrentar a tantos tú solo?" ahora empezaba a sentirse mal por haberle traído hacia una muerte segura. Por muy bueno que fuera solamente era uno y sus rivales siempre acabarán por imponerse aunque sólo fuera por número.

"Nunca estoy solo." Dijo Zoro casi para él mismo mientras agarraba la empuñadura de la katana de su amiga Kuina. Se apartó el sudor de la frente con una mano. "Aquí hace demasiado calor. Pensé que por aquí llovía bastante a menudo."

Cuando Jeizhy iba a intentar alguna réplica se pudo empezar a escuchar como el débil murmullo que existía de fondo incrementaba su volumen hasta dar forma a la cacofonía de gritos de los kaizoku.

"A la derecha."

"¡¡A LA IZQUIERDA!!" le rectificó la niña.

Murmurando algo ininteligible Zoro volvió al camino correcto. Pronto pudo ver al fondo de la calle a un montón de personas bloqueando el paso.

Antes de que Jeizhy supiera lo que estaba pasando se encontraba volando por los aires mientras Zoro se alejaba acortando la distancia que le separaba de los kaizoku. "Esta es tu parada, niña." Logró oírle decir al kenkaku que nunca disminuyó su paso.

"¡¡NO SOY UNA NIÑA!!" protestó desde el cesto paños en el que había aterrizado. "Estúpido kenkaku de pelo verde." Farfulló enfadada.

Zoro no sabía si la sonrisa era por la proximidad del combate o por el comentario de Jeizhy. Dentro de unos segundos daría completamente igual.

Ante él se encontraban de espaldas suficientes kaizoku para impedirle ver el mínimo resquicio de la plaza. Habría dado lo que fuera para que también le hubieran impedido escuchar las palabras de su oyabin, o quien Zoro pensaba que era el líder de los kaizoku.

_'…bla, bla, bla…somos los mejores, somos cojonudos, nadie podrá detenernos……'_

El mismo discurso de siempre. Era como si una vez montan la banda les fuera entregado un manual de cómo ser un kaizoku, o uno de tópicos sobre ellos. Últimamente parecía que faltase originalidad en el ramo de la piratería.

Cuando Zoro intentó tragar saliva y notó la sequedad de su garganta supo que no debería seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Era hora de comer y beber hasta hartarse pero primero había que conseguir el dinero para pagar.

Atrajo la atención de la mole que tenía delante suyo con tres golpecitos en el hombro. "Disculpa pero tengo que pasar."

Girándose para ver quién diablos se atrevía a molestarle durante el discurso de su jefe, lo que en parte era de agradecer, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a un muchacho de pelo verde que parecía haber pasado por un infierno. Su ropa se veía claramente deteriorada y las partes visibles de piel mostraban varias heridas. Aún así la mirada que le lanzó a Zoro pretendía atemorizarlo de por vida. En lugar de ello, Zoro le respondió con una sonrisa que le heló la sangre al kaizoku.

De pie en el otro extremo de la plaza se encontraba el líder de los piratas arengando a sus hombres. Tampoco pretendía dedicarle mucho tiempo a su discurso por el peligro que representaba quedarse durante demasiado tiempo en estas tierras. Si algo no quería era atraer la atención del shichibukai. Por eso el plan consistía en un ataque relámpago. Robar todo lo posible en el mínimo tiempo para luego marchar a la siguiente isla. Deberían encontrarse lejos de la zona para cuando el shichibukai tuviera conocimiento de lo ocurrido. Varios de sus hombres estaban preparando el barco para partir tras llenar las bodegas de todo lo robado. Lo malo es que no podía evitar decir unas palabras como muestra de la hazaña que habían logrado realizar.

"Los demás kaizoku evitan este país porque sus gentes se creen protegidas bajo la presencia de un shichibukai pero nosotros les demostramos que nadie puede estar a salvo de nosotr-"

Sus palabras se le atragantaron cuando vio a uno de sus hombres volar por los aires. Todo el mundo se apartó para evitar ser aplastados cuando cayó al suelo. Pronto empezaron los murmullos…Y el miedo se apoderó de ellos.

_'Debimos habernos largado todos juntos.'_

Poco a poco se fue formando un claro en la zona de donde salió volando el kaizoku. Los hombres empezaron a retroceder sin atreverse a salir corriendo por miedo a atraer una atención no deseada sobre sus personas.

Finalmente el jefe de los kaizoku pudo ver a la persona que les hacía frente. Ni que decir que fue una sorpresa comprobar que no se trataba del shichibukai. Eso le dio nuevas fuerzas.

"¿Quién diablos eres, muchacho?" su voz sonaba segura y no titubeaba la más mínimo. Todo el temor de haberse sentido de camino al Infierno desapareció al ver al muchacho de pelo verde. "No me digas que finalmente hay alguien en esta ciudad que no se esconde tras el shichibukai e intenta defenderse."

Muchos empezaron a reírse y a burlarse del muchacho. Incluso los que se habían alejado de la plaza volvían a acercarse cuando escucharon las palabras de su jefe. Fuera quien fuera no se trataba del temible shichibukai.

"Es una pena de que no tengamos tiempo de jugar contigo de manera apropiada…a no ser que te llevemos con nosotros. Qué me decís vosotros, muchachos, ¿nos lo llevamos de juerga?"

Una nueva ola de risas inundó la plaza y solamente los más cercanos pudieron escuchar cuando Zoro empezó a hablar.

"Es una pena." Dijo mirando a todos los kaizoku que había en la plaza mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza. "Sois menos de los que me había imaginado. Espero que entre tanta basura haya alguien que merezca la pena, sino no podré comer mucho. Tendría que conformarme con la bebida."

Nadie entendía de qué podía estar hablando y empezaban a impacientarse.

"Hey, capitán. ¿Podemos mostrarle modales al chico?" preguntó uno de los piratas.

Con un suspiro exagerado el capitán se apoyó contra la columna a su espalda. "Está bien, pero daros prisa. No tenemos tiempo para ser corteses."

Aquello fue respondido por más risas.

"Bueno muchacho que piensas de la oferta de nuestro capitán, ¿te gustaría embarc-?" alguien chocó con el kaizoku cortándole la pregunta. "'EH, ¿a ti qué te pasa?"

Pero su compañero no parecía haberle escuchado mientras seguía retrocediendo con la tez toda pálida y su cuerpo cubierto de temblores. Sus ojos no se apartaban del muchacho de pelo verde.

"¿Estás enfermo?"

El capitán vio la actitud de aquel hombre y no le gustaba nada. "¡¡HEY, ¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁ PASANDO?!"

Antes de que pudieran responderle vio asombrado como más de sus hombres empezaban también a retroceder ante la presencia de aquel crío. _'¿Pero qué?'_

"¡¿Es que no sabéis quién es él?!" dijo con una voz aguda por el miedo uno de los kaizoku.

Ya algo nerviosos por la actitud de sus compañeros volvieron a examinar con mayor detenimiento al muchacho. "¿Lo conoces?" preguntó alguien.

Sus ojos repasaban cada detalle del muchacho y veía como cuadraba con todo lo que sabía de ËL. No podía haber ninguna duda de su identidad.

"…es el kaizoku-kari…" su voz no dejaba de temblar del miedo que tenía. "**¡¡RORONOA ZORO!!**"

Aquel nombre ya empezó a aclararle la cabeza a muchos de los presentes. Muchos habían oído hablar del caza-recompensas Roronoa Zoro. El de las tres katana.

"…"

"…el asesino de kaizoku…"

"…nos matará a todos…"

"…dicen que es un tenma…"

"…es el "akuma no kenshi"…"

"…nadie sobrevive a su paso…dicen que es tan peligroso como un shichibukai."

No le estaba gustando para nada cómo estaba cambiando la situación por momentos. ¿Cómo era posible que una sola persona, un simple kenkaku, pudiera provocar tanto miedo? _'Sólo es un simple kenkaku más. Como él los hay a miles.'_ Aunque fuera solamente por su número no tendrían que temer nada. _'Eso es.'_

"Oye Roronoa. ¿Crees qué puedes derrotarnos a todos nosotros tú solo?" la voz del jefe de los kaizoku sonaba muy firme, a pesar de no tenerlas todas consigo. "Para tu información debes saber que a parte de los ciento treinta que ves aquí, en mi barco tengo a otros cien hombres más. Por muy bueno que te creas serás aplastado por nuestro mayor número."

Aunque algunos aún no se las tenían todas consigo, la mayoría empezaba a ver la situación según el punto de vista de su capitán. Su mayor número terminaría ahogando al kenkaku.

Zoro desenvainó sus tres katana. "Empecemos de una vez que necesito el dinero para poder ir a comer." Se colocó la katana de Kuina el la boca y su posición no dejaba lugar a equívocos. Se disponía a terminar cuanto antes.

Aquello pareció que no les sentó muy bien a ninguno de los kaizoku. "¡¿Pretendes pagar la cuenta con nuestras recompensas!!" gritó enrabietado el capitán. No les tomaba en serio.

"Pues sí. Resulta que no tengo ni un mísero berri." Respondió con la mayor naturalidad Zoro.

Eso fue la chispa que inició la pelea.

"**¡¡TRAERME SU CABEZA!!**" gritó el jefe de los kaizoku.

Sin atreverse a pensárselo dos veces se lanzaron contra Zoro con sus armas dispuestas a segarle la vida.

_'San tou ryuu'_ "**¡¡**_**Karasutra Gari**_**!!**"

Un rayo pareció cruzar por entre los kaizoku sin que ninguno de ellos pudiera tener la más mínima posibilidad de lograr conectar un solo golpe. Cuando Zoro se detuvo en el extremo opuesto de la plaza desde la zona de donde inició su ataque, todos y cada uno de los piratas que se encontraron en su camino cayeron inconscientes o muertos por las heridas provocadas por las katana del kenkaku.

Los que aún permanecían de pie no podían dar crédito a lo que veían. Era una pesadilla porque algo así sólo podía ocurrir en el más espantoso de los sueños.

_'¡¡Es imposible!! ¡¡No puede haberse cargado a más de la mitad de mis hombres con un solo ataque!!'_

Zoro se volvió hacia sus restantes rivales. Casi podía saborear la fría y refrescante cerveza deslizándose por su garganta. Una sonrisa de satisfacción cubría su rostro. "Esto es lo bueno de luchar contra un gran número de rivales a un tiempo. Facilita enormemente poder conectar los golpes. Aunque la verdad es que creía que podría haberme cargado a cien de un golpe…" Zoro dio un suspiro de resignación. "Supongo que tengo demasiada hambre. Eso sin contar lo seca que tengo la garganta."

"¡¡MALDITO SEAS!! ¡¡DEJA DE BURLARTE!!" el capitán podía ver como el resto de sus hombres retrocedían asustados. "Estúpidos, dejad de usar vuestras espadas y dispararle. ¡¡Llenarlo de agujeros hasta vaciarlo de toda su sangre!! Es un kenkaku, no podrá hacer nada en un combate a distancia."

Las palabras del capitán surtieron el efecto deseado cuando los hombres restantes empuñaron sus armas de fuego.

Jeizhy aún no podía creerse de lo que había sido testigo. Como una sola persona fue capaz de derrotar a decenas de enemigos de un solo golpe, cuando escuchó las palabras del jefe de los kaizoku. Por muy bueno que fuera Zoro con la katana, Jeizhy no creía que pudiera oponer resistencia al ataque de las armas de fuego. Si Zoro no escapase o se rindiese tal vez no saldría vivo de esta. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de gritarle a Zoro que se pusiera a salvo pudo escuchar el sonido de las armas de los kaizoku disparando.

_'It tou Ryuu'_ "**¡¡**_**Sanjuu Roku Pound Hou**_**!!**"

De pronto el horrible sonido de los disparos efectuados por los kaizoku fue silenciado por un estruendo que Jeizhy nunca antes había oído. Ante su atónita mirado pudo ver como todos los kaizoku saltaron por los aires como si hubieran sido alcanzados por la explosión de un cañón.

Si la sorpresa de Jeizhy era comprensible también lo era la del jefe de los kaizoku. Su cuerpo estremeciéndose de puro terror. El sudor recorriéndole cada parte de su cuerpo. Y sus ojos desorbitados incapaces de creerse lo que acababan de presenciar.

_'Nos ha derrotado con tan solo dos golpes.'_

Zoro observaba como los cuerpos de los kaizoku caían al suelo tras el impacto de su ataque. Algunos se golpearon contra las paredes de la plaza.

"…imposible…"

"Tampoco quise abusar." Dijo Zoro mientras caminaba hacia el último kaizoku que quedaba en la plaza. "Si hubiera usado algo más potente podría haberme cargado la plaza…y creo que eso no les hubiera gustado nada a los habitantes de la ciudad."

Nada de lo que estaba pasando podía ser real. Debía estar sufriendo una horrible pesadilla. Eso era lo que se repetía una y otra vez pero no era capaz de creérselo. "¡¡CREES QUE HAS VENCIDO, MALDITO KAIZOKU-KARI!!" gritó con toda la rabia que sentía en su interior.

"Yo nunca me he hecho llamar de esa manera." Respondió con una exasperante tranquilidad Zoro.

Esa actitud solo servía para acrecentar la rabia que sentía el kaizoku. "¡¡SOY ROSHIO, EL EJECUTOR!! MI RECOMPENSA ASCIENDE A LOS 32 MILLONES DE BERRIES. ¡¿CÓMO TE CREES QUE PUEDES DERROTARME, GUSANO!?"

A Zoro se le iluminó el rostro. "¡¡32 millones!! He, podré comer y beber hasta reventar."

Aquella respuesta no pareció ser del agrado de Roshio. "**¡¡MUERE!!**" gritó mientras le lanzaba algún tipo de esfera negra.

Zoro se colocó en posición de ataque dispuesto a superar a lo que le habían arrojado. Justo metro y medio delante suyo la esfera explotó de improviso arrojando sobre la figura del kenkaku una ola de fuego que lo envolvió.

La risa depravada de Roshio inundó la plaza mientras Jeizhy no podía evitar un grito ahogado cuando vio desaparecer a Zoro bajo aquella marea de fuego.

_'San tou Ryuu'_ "_**Yaki Tora Gari**_"

Roshio sólo fue capaz de sentir como el fuego pasaba de las katana a su propio cuerpo mientras sellaba casi al instante los cortes que surgieron tras el fugaz ataque de Zoro. Luego cayó inconsciente.

Sin darle mayor importancia a la derrota de Roshio, Zoro observó con detenimiento sus katana durante varios segundos. El kenkaku parecía meditar sobre algo al respecto pero esos pensamientos quedaron para él. Envainando dos de sus katana se quedó con la que había pertenecido a Kuina, a la que también examinó a conciencia.

Tras decir unas mudas palabras finalmente envainó la katana.

Jeizhy seguía boquiabierta. Jamás hubiera pensado que Zoro pudiera ser tan fuerte. Le parecía de otro mundo la manera en que acabó él solo con todos los kaizoku. Había salvado la ciudad.

Zoro sonreía felizmente. "Y ahora toca el momento de cobrar para poder ir a comer y beber hasta hartarme." Cogiendo a Roshio de una pierna con su mano derecha lo llevó a rastras por medio de los cuerpos caídos de sus subordinados. "¡Oi, niña! Llévame al puesto de la Marina más cercano."

Jeizhy empezó a correr hacia Zoro. "Será lo mejor porque si no es seguro que…¡¡NO ME LLAMES NIÑA!!" le gritó enfadada. Zoro no pudo evitar reirse. "Más te vale no estar riéndote de mí porque si lo estás haciendo jamás encontra-"

Cuando Jeizhy se calló de golpe Zoro la miró para entender cual podía ser la causa. La mirada de la niña parecía atemorizada y no miraba hacia Zoro, ni siquiera al cuerpo inerte de Roshio. No. Miraba hacia el tejado que estaba a espaldas de Zoro. Entonces sintió como una sensación extraña golpeaba su cuerpo.

_'__**¡Peligro!**__'_

Instintivamente se dispuso a desenvainar su katana pero justo antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Jeizhy le cogió la mano izquierda deteniéndole en el último suspiro.

"¡¡Pero qué est-!!"

"…detente..." Le interrumpió Jeizhy. Hablaba tan bajo que a Zoro le resultaba difícil poder escuchar sus palabras. "…no se te ocurra desenvainar tu katana, Zoro..."

"¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí!?"

Sólo escuchando el sonido de aquella voz Zoro sintió como se le aceleraba el ritmo de sus latidos. _'A Vida o Muerte.'_ Tal vez encontró por fin a un rival con el que medir realmente sus fuerzas. Sintió como le temblaba la mano…pero eso no podía ser porque Zoro no tenía miedo a la muerte. Mirando comprobó que lo que le hacía temblar era la mano de Jeizhy que lo sujetaba como si le fuera la vida en ello.

"¿Jeizhy?" la voz sosegada del kenkaku buscaba transmitir una calma necesitada a la niña. "¿Le conoces?"

Por fin Jeizhy apartó la vista de aquel tipo y miró a Zoro. Sus ojos le suplicaban que no se le ocurriera atacar bajo ningún concepto.

"…es el shichibukai..."

Zoro volvió la cabeza para mirar a quien muchos consideran la Muerte directamente a los ojos.

"… **¡¡Mr. Crocodile!!**"

Continuará en el **Capítulo 2: En la boca del Cocodrilo**


	3. Chapter 2

Chishio, Ase ken Namida

**Chishio, Ase ken Namida.**

**Los sueños que comparten un mismo corazón**

**Capítulo 2: Crocodile no kuchi**

Cuando se dice que las apariencias engañan no deben estar hablando de alguien como Mr. Crocodile. Su sola presencia era imponente y te hacía sentir como si fueras la cosa más insignificante del mundo. Se podía ver que se trataba de uno de los shichibukai.

_'Me pregunto si no tendrá calor con semejante abrigo'_ pensó Zoro. Sintiendo como el calor le parecía estar devorando las pocas fuerzas que el hambre y la sed le habían dejado.

"Pues creo que lo que puedes ver lo deja bastante claro." Le respondió con sorna Zoro a la pregunta de Crocodile. "Y ahora discúlpame pero tengo una recompensa que cobrar y un banquete que devorar."

Sin añadir nada más empezó a caminar llevando en una mano a Roshio y en la otra a Jeizhy que seguía visiblemente asustada. Y el que Zoro le hablase en ese tono a Crocodile no ayudaba a calmarla.

"…Zoro…no debes hablarle de una manera tan descortés a Mr. Crocodile." La niña se pegaba a Zoro para evitar que de alguna manera Crocodile pudiera escucharla. "Si se enfada puede matarte en un instante. Es una persona muy peligrosa."

_'… ¿Zoro?...no puede ser… ¿qué diablos hace aquí?'_

"¡Roronoa Zoro!" la voz de Crocodile dejó helada a Jeizhy. Al ver que se había detenido por puro miedo, Zoro también se detuvo. "Me avisan de la impertinente presencia de unos kaizoku en la ciudad y cuando llego no sólo me encuentro a dichos kaizoku completamente derrotados, si no que en su lugar me encuentro a alguien totalmente inesperado. ¿Saber se puede qué trae por estas tierras al famoso kaizoku-kari Roronoa Zoro?"

Zoro miró a la asustadiza forma de Jeizhy. "Nada, simplemente acabé aquí por casualidad." Le respondió sin volverse. "Y como dije antes, ahora no tengo tiempo que perder. Tengo hambre y me estoy muriendo de sed." Le dio un ligero apretón a la mano de la niña para atraer su atención. "Vamos, que las recompensas no se cobran solas."

_'¡¿Por casualidad!?… ¿Se está burlando de mí?...En verdad morirás de sed'_

Justo cuando Jeizhy iba a empezar a caminar de nuevo notó como Zoro le soltaba la mano y al ver hacia él para ver por qué lo había hecho dio un grito de sorpresa y miedo cuando a espaldas de Zoro apareció Crocodile.

De pronto Zoro ya empuñaba dos de sus katana y agachándose para esquivar el enorme garfio dorado de Crocodile dio un giro sobre si mismo mientras atravesaba el cuerpo de su enemigo con una gran facilidad.

_'Demasiado fácil para tratarse de un shichibukai'_ pensó Zoro mientras se detenía a unos diez metros de su rival. Al mirar a sus katanas algo le llamó la atención. _'¿Granos de arena?'_

"Buen movimiento, kenkaku." La voz de Crocodile no mostraba ningún signo de preocupación. Como si supiera el resultado final de la pelea de antemano.

Zoro se volvió y para su sorpresa comprobó como Crocodile no tenía ni un solo rasguño. Su ataque había resultado completamente inútil. _'Es imposible. Pero si le he acertado de lleno.'_

"De nuevo te haré la misma pregunta. ¿Saber se puede qué trae por estas tierras al famoso kaizoku-kari Roronoa Zoro?" la frialdad de su mirada contrastaba con el fuerte sol que estaba haciendo.

A pesar de la obvia desventaja en la que se encontraba, y no podía negárselo a sí mismo, Zoro no pudo evitar una mueca burlona. "Y de nuevo te daré la misma respuesta. Nada, simplemente acabé aquí por casualidad."

"Tu epitafio."

Y tras las palabras de Crocodile, Zoro vio como su brazo izquierdo empezó a alargársele directo hacia él. Aquel garfio en busca de su vida.

_'Joder. Akuma no Mi.'_ ¿pero de qué tipo? Recordando el resultado de su ataque sólo podía pensar en una posibilidad. '¿_Suna Suna no Mi?'_

Jeizhy vio como Zoro se colocaba en una posición defensiva dispuesto a bloquear el ataque de Crocodile pero notó como perdía el aliento cuando aquella larga columna de arena se dividió en dos. Un chorro de arena seguía de frente directo al pecho de Zoro mientras el garfio dando un giro intentaba clavársele en la espalda.

El impacto del ataque pareció aplastar a Zoro y mientras el garfio había cumplido su propósito, el chorro de arena siguió empujando al kenkaku hasta terminar por golpearlo contra una pared que se rompió de la fuerza del impacto.

"**¡¡ZOROOOO!!**" el grito de Jeizhy rompió el hechizo de silencio que pareció cubrir la plaza tras el impacto del peliverde contra el muro.

La preocupación de la niña parecía ser correspondida por Crocodile que parecía de alguna manera contrariado.

Cuando la nube de arena y polvo terminó por asentarse pudo verse a Zoro completamente ileso. Con una de las katana había detenido lo mejor posible el chorro de arena mientras que con la otra a la espalda logró bloquear el garfio.

_'No está nada mal. Ha sabido recuperarse y prepararse en un instante."_ Crocodile recuperó su brazo izquierdo. "No esperaba men-"

_'It tou Ryuu'_ "**Sanjuu Roku Pound Hou**."

El ataque golpeó de lleno en la cabeza de Crocodile haciéndosela desaparecer en una explosión de arena.

Mientras Zoro parecía contento consigo mismo, Jeizhy no podía creerse que tras comprobar el aterrador poder que tenía Crocodile siguiese queriendo luchar contra él. No importaba lo fuerte que pudiera ser Zoro, y debía admitir que nunca hubiera podido sospechar que realmente atesorase tanta fuerte, el combate contra los kaizoku había sido toda una revelación. Pero de igual manera el propio Zoro debía admitir que Crocodile era demasiado fuerte para luchar contra él y que de hacerlo sólo la muerte le podría esperar.

Ante la imperturbable mirada de Zoro podía verse como se iba reconstruyendo la cabeza de Crocodile grano de arena a grano de arena hasta dejarlo totalmente indemne.

"No debes ser tan impaciente, Roronoa. Las prisas sólo pueden llevarte a una muerte prematura." Le dijo condescendientemente Crocodile.

"La Muerte siempre es la Muerte. Da igual la forma en que llegue." Le replicó Zoro con un encogimiento de hombros. Entonces sonrió maliciosamente. "… ¿fue por eso? Tienes miedo a la Muerte y te uniste a los shichibukai para tener aliados poderosos a tu lado." Zoro se rió sin disimulo. "¿Qué clase de pirata, si no uno cobarde, buscaría la protección de la Marina? Supongo que a pesar de poseer el poder de una Akuma no Mi eres capaz de admitir a ti mismo que eres débil. La fuerza se encuentra en uno mismo. Pero tú que te vendiste por protección que sabrá de verdadero poder, honor o cualquier cosa que no sea el miedo y la traición."

Jeizhy estaba totalmente atónita escuchando como Zoro ridiculizaba a uno de los shichibukai con total descaro. No entendía por qué se estaba cavando su propia tumba con aquellas palabras pero de que eso mismo era lo que estaba haciendo no había ninguna duda. Veía como se oscurecía el rostro de Crocodile con la rabia que lo estaba desbordando. Nada podría salvar a Zoro de la ira de Crocodile.

"¡¡El ejercito Real de acerca!!"

Los gritos de varios ciudadanos empezaron a escucharse por las calles más cercanas a la plaza.

"Mmmmm."

Era lo que le faltaba a Zoro. Ser pillado luchando contra un shichibukai. Seguramente era algo prohibido y duramente castigado pues ellos trabajaban al servicio del "Sekai Seifu". _'Tal vez sea hora de un mutis.'_ Zoro envainó sus katanas mientras fruncía el rostro. _'Si esto sigue así…'_

Zoro salió corriendo hacia donde había dejado tirado en el suelo a Roshio. Por supuesto no podía dejar a Jeizhy atrás, por el simple hecho de que la necesitaba para encontrar el cuartel de la Marina. Para su alivio la niña se encontraba al lado del kaizoku. Agarrando por una pierna a Roshio y cargando a Jeizhy al hombro se dirigió a la calle más cercana.

"Como dije antes, tengo prisa y no puedo quedarme pero si aún no estás satisfecho puedes ir al puerto donde estos kaizoku tienen su barco amarrado. Seguro que puedes conseguir un buen botín de sus bodegas." Le gritó Zoro sin molestarse en mirar hacia Crocodile. "¿No te dedicas a eso? ¿A desvalijar piratas?"

La risa de Zoro se fue perdiendo mientras se adentraba cada vez más profundamente en las calles de la ciudad, dejando a Crocodile en la plaza rodeado de los cuerpos de los kaizoku que había derrotado con anterioridad Zoro.

_'No creas que puedes escapar, Roronoa. Pronto conseguirás lo que viniste a buscar…y sobre ti caerá todo el peso de la_ "_Baroque Works_"_.'_

Sin decir ni una palabra Crocodile se convirtió en una tormenta de arena que se dirigió hacia el puerto. Necesitaba un poco de ejercicio para aliviar su creciente enfado y aquellos kaizoku iban a pagar por Zoro.

Continuará en el **Capítulo 3: Destino o Maldición**


	4. Chapter 3

Chishio, Ase ken Namida

**Chishio**** to Ase to Namida.**

**Los sueños que comparten un mismo corazón**

**Capítulo 3: Shukumei matawa Jubaku**

Zoro no había aflojado su marcha desde que abandonó la plaza. No tenía ninguna gana de dedicarse a explicar todo lo sucedido con los kaizoku o con el propio Crocodile. Aunque lo de los kaizoku seguramente no le acarrearía ningún tipo de problemas ya que, ¿por qué se iban a molestar se alguien les facilitara su trabajo? Pero hambriento como se encontraba no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo. O se alimentaba pronto o…

"¡¿PERO QUÉ!!"

Para su sorpresa al cambiar de calle se volvió a encontrar frente a la "Plaza Mizu" donde ahora había un par de cientos de soldados que esposaban y recogían a todos los kaizoku que había derrotado Zoro.

"¿Uhm?"

"¿Pasa algo?" le preguntó un soldado a su compañero que parecía algo preocupado.

Este negó con la cabeza. "Nah, supongo que es culpa de este maldito sol."

Con una triste sonrisa los soldados volvieron a su tarea.

Antes de que pudieran haberle visto, Zoro volvió corriendo sobre sus pasos hasta dejar atrás la dichosa plaza. _'Maldita sea, tan agotado y hambriento estoy que no puedo ni orientarme correctamente por la ciudad.'_

Deteniéndose se quitó a Jeizhy del hombro y la puso en el suelo delante de él. "Eh, niña. Indícame por dónde queda el cuartel de la Marina más cercano. Se supone que me tenías que dar las direcciones correctas pero por ahora no hacemos nada más que dar vueltas sin sentido."

Jeizhy miró fijamente a Zoro durante unos segundos en los que parecía estar debatiéndose su siguiente acción. Sin decir ni una palabra empezó a caminar hacia el interior de la ciudad.

Detrás de ella le seguía Zoro.

Siguieron durante unos minutos en completo silencio ajenos a las miradas que la gente les lanzaba. No todos los días podía verse a un kenkaku ir tras los pasos de una niña mientras va arrastrando el cuerpo inconsciente de un kaizoku.

Zoro notó como le agarraron de su haramaki y tiraban ligeramente de él. Echando un vistazo pudo ver que se trataba de Jeizhy, parecía ser que Zoro empezaba a encaminarse hacia una calle errónea…de nuevo.

"¿…por qué luchaste contra Mr. Crocodile…?" le preguntó la niña cuando Zoro volvió al camino correcto.

"Me atacó."

Jeizhy sintió como a sus pulmones les costaba poder respirar.

"…pero podías haber huido. Él es demasiado fuerte y no se le puede derrotar. ¡Si hubierais seguido luchando habría acabado matándote!" protestó la niña.

"… ¿Y?"

Aquello era demasiado para ella. No podía comprender el poco valor que Zoro le daba a su propia vida. ¿De qué podía valerle luchar una batalla que se sabe perdida de antemano?

"¡¡Te habría matado!! ¿Es qué quieres morir?"

Zoro se detuvo y esperó a que ella hiciera lo mismo antes de hablar. Jeizhy deteniéndose se volvió hacia el peliverde.

"Mi sueño es ser el mejor kenkaku del mundo y para ello debo hacerme más fuerte cada día y la única manera es enfrentándome con los tipos más fuertes que me encuentre en mi camino. Da igual el tipo de monstruos que sean, debo derrotarles." El rostro de Zoro estaba completamente serio. "Mi ambición puede llevarme a la Muerte pero es el camino que he elegido para mi vida. Si le diera la espalda por el simple hecho de intentar salvar la vida, esta carecería de todo valor."

"Pero si acabas muerto tu sueño tampoco podrás verlo cumplido." Se defendió Jeizhy de las palabras de Zoro.

"Pero no me habría traicionado a mi mismo." _'Ni a Kuina'_ "Es cierto que Crocodile es muy fuerte pero comparándolo con mi verdadero rival…no vale nada."

Jeizhy observó la sonrisa de Zoro y pudo ver que estaba teñida de cierta melancolía y tristeza antes de que empezara a reírse con ansias.

"¿Tu verdadero rival?" preguntó Jeizhy. "…no será…" la niña tragó saliva. "…el mejor kenkaku del mundo…"

Zoro se puso en marcha de nuevo y alborotándole el cabello a Jeizhy la hizo volver a caminar. "…Él es mi objetivo final…Mi rival…¡¡mi rival es invencible!!" su mano derecha agarró la empuñadura blanca de su katana. "No es de este mundo. Pero cuando finalmente acabe muerto me presentaré como el mejor y lucharemos de nuevo…y entonces conseguiré mi primera victoria."

Jeizhy no podía ocultar la creciente admiración que estaba sintiendo por el recién conocido kenkaku. Y se preguntaba hasta dónde acabaría llevándole su espíritu.

"¡Maldición!" protestó Zoro. "Hace demasiado calor. Estaba mejor en medio del East Blue que aquí en tierra."

_'… ¿el East Blue?...'_

* * *

A pesar de las grandes alabanzas hacia su persona y las miradas de admiración que recibía a su paso. Mr. Crocodile no parecía escucharlas mientras entraba en el casino que tenía en la ciudad de Rain Base. Lo único que ocupaba su mente era que su plan maestro que tardó tantos años en poder emprenderlo sin levantar sospechas y que aún se encontraba en el complicado y peligroso proceso de inicio, podía verse en peligro por culpa de la presencia en el país de un solo hombre.

_'Roronoa Zoro'_

Dejando atrás las estancias principales se adentró en las profundidades del casino donde se encontraban ocultos más secretos de los que la gente podía empezar a imaginarse. Si por algún motivo se llegasen a conocer sus verdaderas intenciones respecto al país, no sólo tendría en contra tanto al ejército real como a los ciudadanos, si no que incluso al propio Sekai Seifu. Y estos no dudarían en mandar contra él al resto de los shichibukai e incluso a los propios almirantes.

Así de grande era su ambición. Tendría al mundo entero como rival.

_'Por eso no puedo permitirme ningún error. Y Roronoa puede convertirse en un peligroso error…uno fatal.'_

Abriendo las enormes puertas dobles que llevaban hasta su despacho personal pudo ver como en la silla frente a la enorme mesa que presidía la habitación se encontraba alguien sentado. Esperándole.

"¿Qué está haciendo aquí Miss All Sunday?" preguntó mientras se sentaba frente a ella. "Sabe que no me gusta que alguien esté en mi despacho privado."

La mujer sonrió sutilmente.

"Discúlpeme, Mr. Crocodile. No quería molestar. Lo que sucede es que no abandoné el despacho desde que usted se fue a 'tratar' con los kaizoku." Aquella voz sonaba despreocupada. "Supongo que esperaba que no le llevaría demasiado tiempo y me pareció lo más correcto esperarle aquí." Miss All Sunday inclinó levemente la cabeza estudiando al hombre que estaba delante de ella. Podía verse que algo no iba bien. "¿Me equivoco o algo parece perturbarle?"

Crocodile abriendo una caja de madera que había sobre su mesa sacó un puro que encendió una vez lo tuvo en la boca. Dando profundas caladas intentó que el tabaco pudiera subyugar la enorme sensación de irritación que la presencia del kenkaku le había provocado.

"Daré por seguro que no han sido esos simples kaizoku quienes le han puesto en un estado tan tenso."

Finalmente Crocodile fijó su mirada en la mujer que estaba ante él. La pieza maestra de todo su plan. Quien le daría el poder para dominar su destino y el mundo.

"Esos tipos ni siquiera merecían mi sola presencia, si no fuera por el 'deber' que tengo como shichibukai ni siquiera les habría dignado una mirada." El puro no dejaba de moverse entre los labios de Crocodile. "Pero cuando llegué la inmensa mayoría incluyendo a su senchou habían sido derrotados por una sola persona. Un kenkaku."

La mujer pudo percibir el sutil cambio en su tono de voz. _'Algo, o más bien alguien, acaba de entrometerse en sus planes. Y eso tampoco es bueno para mis propios fines.'_

"¿Y quién, si se puede saber, es esta persona? ¿Este kenkaku?"

La mirada de Crocodile podría matar en estos momentos. "Una antigua pieza que a estas alturas debía encontrarse totalmente fuera de juego."

El interés de Miss All Sunday aumentaba por momentos.

"Roronoa Zoro."

Cuando finalmente escuchó el nombre de la persona no podía dar crédito. _'¿En qué estará pensando para venir aquí?'_

"¿Debo iniciar la búsqueda de nuevos miembros?" la pregunta fue hecha con un tono burlón y pudo ver en los ojos de Crocodile que no le había gustado nada. "Considerando las pasadas experiencias que "Baroque Works" tuvo con kenshi-san, me parece lógico exponer mi pregunta." Se defendió con el mismo tono de voz.

Era cierto pero no tenía porque gustarle.

"No, no busques a nadie. No será necesario."

La seriedad de su voz no le gustaba en absoluto a la mujer. Ya lo había escuchado con anterioridad y no denotaba nada bueno para quien se encontrase en su mira.

"Kenshi-san acabó con la vida de Mr. 7 que habíamos enviado al East Blue para reclutarle. También acabó con la vida de treinta "Millions" que enviamos para acabar con él. Tras esto fueron enviados con la misma misión a Mr. 6, Mr. 5 y a Mr. 4 y luego al sustituto de Mr. 4. Todos ellos y sus parejas acabaron por tener el mismo final que tuvo en primer lugar Mr. 7." Aunque estaba enumerando las muertes de personas, la indiferencia de su voz resultaba difícil de creer. "La Muerte."

"Por eso mismo. No pienso permitir perder a ninguno de los miembros actuales porque son necesarios para la consecución de mis planes. Y mandar a cualquier otro daría como resultado el obtenido anteriormente."

La mujer sólo alzó ligeramente una ceja en respuesta. "¿Piensa acabar con él usted mismo?"

"Hoy tuve una ligera disputa y fue un error. No puedo luchar contra él sin motivo alguno porque atraería demasiada atención." Crocodile cruzó las manos delante de él. "No. Lo mejor es mandar al último miembro de "Baroque Works"."

"¿Pensé que no quería arriesgar a nadie más contra kenshi-san?" preguntó extrañada Miss All Sunday.

"No existe riesgo alguno. Roronoa no podrá derrotarlo y así comprenderá en sus últimos instantes en este mundo el error que cometió viniendo aquí." Crocodile se reclinó sobre el respaldo de su asiento.

Miss All Sunday se puso en pie apartando a un lado la silla. "Como usted ordene, Mr. Crocodile. Llamaré a Daz Bones y le daré su misión. Acabar con el kaizoku-kari Roronoa Zoro."

"Muy bien. Adelante, pero no se olvide de que ya no responde por Daz Bones. Ahora es Mr. 1."

Cerrando las puertas tras de si la mujer conocida como Miss All Sunday se ciñó su sombrero mientras sonreía sinceramente por primera vez en demasiado tiempo.

_'¿Qué te ha traído hasta aquí, kenshi-san? El Destino o una Maldición.'_

Continuará en el **Capítulo 4: ¿QUEEEEEE?**

* * *

Gracias por seguir la historia, christti. Oh y fíjate que sin avisar por fin hizo su aparición Nico Robin. Aunque sólo fuera por un poquito y sin interactuar con Zoro…directamente. ¿Qué estará pensando Robin acerca de Zoro? ¿Por qué ya le está llamando kenshi-san? ¿Es que ya se conocen de antes?...La verdad es que no tengo ni idea. Supongo que tendré que esperar a juntarlos para ver que sucederá...y comprobar si ya sucedió antes algo.

Lamento oír lo de tu ordenador. Snif! Snif! Es que no somos nadie. Tan frágiles… : (

Saludos a mi más ferviente lectora.

Y tranquila que ya actualizo, ya actualizo…caray que prisas ; P


	5. Chapter 4

Chishio, Ase ken Namida

**Chishio, Ase ken Namida.**

**Los sueños que comparten un mismo corazón**

**Capítulo 4: NANIIIIII?**

Había sido alertado del ataque de los kaizoku pero su misión no consistía en luchar contra ellos. Para eso estaba el ejército real. La Marina sólo se dedicaba a ser testigo de todo lo que sucedía y él debía escribir multitud de informes que serían entregados a sus superiores para que supieran que todo marchaba tal y como debía.

No es que fuera lo que había esperado cuando se alistó pero alguien debía hacer este trabajo y le había tocado hacerlo a él. Aunque teniendo a un shichibukai en el país incluso el ejército real estaba siendo reducido a simples recaderos y limpiadores. Y para su sorpresa incluso con algo tan simple eran capaces de meter la pata.

"A ver, repítamelo de nuevo." Pidió el marine evitando mostrar algún tipo de burla en el tono de su voz.

"…" por un momento parecía que no iba a haber contestación. "Repito. El senchou de la banda de kaizoku, Roshio 'el ejecutor' no se encuentra en la "Plaza Mizu"." Dijo la apagada voz a través del den den mushi.

No podía creérselo. ¿Cómo iba a ser posible que justamente faltase el senchou? ¿Habría escapado durante el ataque a su banda?

"Muy bien daré orden a los hombres de que vigilen todas las posibles salidas de la ciudad. Corto." Respondió sin dar opción de réplica.

Justo cuando se disponía a marcar el número del cuartel de la Marina algo cayó sobre su mesa provocando que casi se le tirase su den den mushi al suelo.

"¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ES ESTO?! ¡¿QUIÉN HA TIRADO EST-!?" el hombre perdió la voz al ver delante de él a un individuo sumamente sospechoso.

_'¿Y ahora qué?'_ se preguntó mientras se fijaba en la mirada fría y el aire peligroso que exudaba aquel tipo. Además iba armado hasta los dientes. Llevaba tres katana.

"O-oiga, ¿qui-quién se cree…qué es?" su mano buscaba su arma inconscientemente pero cuando aquellos ojos se posaron en él aquel pensamiento salió volando de su mente. Pudo escucharse cuando tragó saliva por los nervios. "No puede tirar cualqui-"

Una vez más volvió a quedar en silencio cuando vio lo que habían tirado sobre su mesa. Una persona…Un hombre…_'Este tío me suena de haberlo visto hace poco.'_

"¡¿ES ROSHIO!?" preguntó atónito viendo el estado del kaizoku.

El pecho de Roshio estaba marcado por dos profundos cortes verticales que eran divididos por uno horizontal a media altura. Estaba seguro que Roshio habría muerto de semejante herida si no fuera porque los cortes, a pesar de su profundidad, estaban totalmente sellados. Cauterizados. Como si un médico loco los hubiera cerrado usando una antorcha en vez de intentar curárselos de una manera más civilizada.

"¿…qué diablos le ha pasado…?" preguntó susurrante medio asqueado por el fuerte olor a carne quemada que empezaba a notar proveniente del cuerpo de Roshio.

"Págame la recompensa por su cabeza." Dijo el extraño ignorando totalmente la pregunta del marino. "Quiero ir a comer de una maldita vez." Farfulló de mala gana.

Viendo el aspecto de aquel tipo y como, presuntamente, dejó a Roshio, sólo un loco se atrevería a llevarle la contraria. Además le había traído al kaizoku que aquellos soldados realistas no habían sido capaces de encontrar. _'Pues ya podéis seguir buscando todo el tiempo que queráis porque no lo encontrareis nunca.'_ Pero las formalidades no podían pasarse por alto y mucho menos cuando se trataba de pagar semejante cantidad de dinero.

"Lo siento mucho," empezó disculpándose el marine para evitar que aquel tipo se pudiera enfadar con él. "pero debo rellenar un formulario sobre la captura de este kaizoku."

Zoro gruñó de mala gana. No podía entender como era posible que todo el mundo se confabulara para impedirle ir a comer. Por un motivo u otro pero siempre se interponían entre la meshi y su estómago. Mirando al asustado marine decidió apiadarse de él y soportar durante un poco más las piedras en su camino.

"Muy bien, pero date prisa." Le fulminó con la mirada Zoro.

No había que decírselo dos veces. Rápidamente llamó a cuatro marines para que llevaran a Roshio a una de las celdas que tenían.

"¿…a la celda especial…?" preguntó uno de los marines.

_'¿especial?'_ pensó Zoro.

El encargado negó con la cabeza. "No. Roshio no posee los poderes de las akuma no mi."

"¿Qué es eso de una celda 'especial'?" preguntó Zoro con algo de interés mientras se dedicaba a mirar los carteles de "WANTED" que estaban pegados por las paredes.

El marine que estaba buscando el formulario para poder hacer efectiva la captura y el pago de la recompensa le contestó mientras encontraba finalmente el formulario correcto.

"En todos los cuarteles de la Marina como en pequeñas dependencias como esta siempre se tienen calabozos. Normalmente un par de celdas, de las cuales una siempre es 'especial' porque está hecha de kairouseki." Zoro sólo levantó una ceja interrogadamente por las palabras del marino. "¿No sabe lo que es el kairouseki?" sin dejarle tiempo para responderle continuó con su explicación. "El kairouseki es un extraño mineral que tiene la capacidad de anular todos los poderes que otorgan las akuma no mi y drenarles la fuerza. Esto es posible porque este extraño mineral tiene la misma composición y energía que el agua de mar. Por eso algunos capitanes de la Marina tienen armas de kairouseki. Así se pueden enfrentar a esos monstruos con altas posibilidades de derrotarles."

El marine parecía orgulloso de sí mismo pero Zoro no parecía haberle escuchado mientras seguía mirando sin interés los carteles de "WANTED".

"A mí eso me parece hacer trampas." Zoro dio un bostezo de aburrimiento. "Si no pueden derrotarle por sus propios medios pues que se aparten y se lo dejen a alguien a quien no le importe luchar contra esa clase de gente."

_'Este tipo no sabe de lo que está hablando.'_ "Pero esos no son gente. Son monstruos horribles que son prácticamente invencibles si no se usa el kairouseki para su detención."

"Pero en la Marina también hay gente con poderes de las akuma no mi. Tenéis vuestros propios monstruos." Ahí no podía llevarle la contraria. Un silencio se apoderó del lugar hasta que el propio Zoro volvió a tomar la palabra. "¿Cuándo se me va a pagar?" volvió a preguntar Zoro cambiando de tema e ignorando de nuevo al marine. "No tengo todo el día. Ni siquiera tengo unos minutos."

"Oh, por supuesto, lo siento mucho." _'si será desgraciado. Pero si es él quien se ha puesto a entablar una conversación.'_ "Primero tengo que cubrir lo referido al kaizoku que capturó, por lo que me temo que tendrá que esperar un momentito." _'Eso para que aprendas que conmigo no se juega. ¿Tienes hambre? Pues a mí me da igual.'_

Zoro soltó un bufido de desesperación pero lo dejó pasar ya que no tenía más remedio. "Debí ir primero a comer y entregarle al kaizoku para pagar la cuenta como hago siempre."

El marine no pareció escucharle mientras cubría con tranquilidad el formulario. No es que le tuviera que llevar mucho tiempo pero estaba decidido a hacérselo perder a Zoro.

_'¿eh?'_

Algo había captado la atención del kenkaku.

"¿Desde cuándo la Marina se dedica a ir detrás de niñas pequeñas?" preguntó Zoro señalando un cartel bastante deteriorado. "Me parece que os estáis aburriendo últimamente para dedicaros a perseguir simples chiquillas."

El marine alzó la mirada, ya empezándose a cansar de las interrupciones de Zoro, para ver de qué diablos estaba hablando ahora el tipo este cuando miró el cartel al que se refería. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

"¿No sabes quién es ella?" preguntó incrédulo.

Zoro volvió la vista al cartel y parecía estudiarlo detenidamente pero estaba claro por la expresión de su cara de que no tenía ni idea de quién era la niña.

"¡Increíble! Pero, ¿qué clase de houshoukin-kari eres tú?"

Zoro arrancó el cartel de la pared y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba el marino.

"Este cartel parece bastante antiguo."

"Claro que lo es." respondió el marine. "Esta es una recompensa con veinte años de vigencia."

Ahora Zoro si que estaba sorprendido. _'¿veinte años en busca y captura? Pobre niña, menuda vida ha debido pasar.'_ Zoro leyó el nombre del cartel con una seria expresión en su rostro. _'Nico Robin._' Pero entonces se puso a reír con fuerza.

Tal vez no había sido tan buena idea alargar el proceso de pago de la recompensa porque la actitud de Zoro empezaba a molestarle al marine. Se estaba riendo de la Marina en su cara. Intolerable.

"¿Así qué tanto el Sekai Seifu como la Marina no han sido capaces de atrapar a una niña durante veinte años?" logró decir Zoro cuando logró controlarse lo suficiente.

Ya no podía soportarlo más. "¡¡TÚ LO QUE NO SABES ES QUE ESA 'NIÑA' RESULTA SER UN AKUMA QUE HUNDIÓ ELLA SOLA 6 NAVÍOS DE LA MARINA!!"

La mirada que Zoro le lanzó dejó helado y totalmente atemorizado al marino. En esos momentos pensaba que había metido la pata por última vez.

"¿Seis navíos ella sola?" Zoro meditó sin apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos azules. "Pero hoy en día este cartel es completamente inútil."

En eso había que darle la razón, pensó el marine mientras volvía su atención al formulario y no viendo como Zoro se guardaba el cartel en su haramaki de manera inconsciente.

"Es verdad, pero nadie la ha vuelto a ver y no se ha podido actualizar su cartel." Le dijo mientras acababa de rellenar el formulario. El marine alzó la vista y se dirigió a Zoro. "Necesito su nombre para indicar quién realizó la captura."

Entonces una voz se escuchó desde la calle. "Hey, Zoro. Dijiste que no te iba a llevar mucho tiempo." Protestó Jeizhy quedándose bajo el marco de la entrada.

"No es culpa mía. La burocracia que siempre es así de lenta." Se defendió Zoro.

Por un momento el marine pensó que debía haber oído mal a la niña porque no era posible que el tipo que tenía delante fuera…Entonces se detuvo a mirar con gran detenimiento al houshoukin-kari y todos los detalles característicos empezaron a ser bastante obvios.

_'Tres katanas…Un haramaki verde…Pelo verde…Una mirada fría, letal y asesina…'_

"Hey, ¿me estás escuchando?" le preguntó Zoro mientras le chasqueaba los dedos delante de la cara.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué?"

Zoro volvió a gruñir de impaciencia. "¡Qué no ha anotado mi nombre! No sé para qué me lo pregunta si no lo va a escribir." se quejó Zoro señalando el formulario.

El marine miró al formulario y luego al hombre que tenía delante. Tragó saliva notando como empezaba a ponerse muy nervioso.

"El nombre…el nombre debe escribirlo la persona que…que realizó la captura." le explicó el marine mientras le hacía entrega de una pluma.

"Lo que sea para perder aún más tiempo." Se quejó Zoro mientras escribía su nombre en el formulario. "Ya está." Zoro colocó la pluma sobre la mesa. "y ahora, ¿dónde está mi recompensa?"

En ese momento apareció uno de los marines que se habían llevado a Roshio cargando con un maletín que le entregó al encargado. Este lo abrió para que Zoro comprobara su contenido.

"Aquí tiene los 32 millones de berries por la cabeza de Roshio, 'el ejecutor'."

Zoro miraba con mala gana aquella enorme cantidad de dinero. A su manera de ser no le gustaba para nada tener que cargar con tanto dinero encima. Lo normal era que sólo llevase lo mínimo para la siguiente comida…aunque tal vez esa fuera la causa de que siempre estuviera sin un mísero berri. Pero para eso le servían los kaizoku. Y en estos días había de sobra, por lo que nunca le faltaría dinero si estuviera atento.

El marine pensó que Zoro le iba a pedir que contase todo el dinero por si faltaba algo. Lo normal en estos casos. Pero…

"Oye, ¿me lo podías cambiar a una mochila?" le pidió Zoro.

"¿Una mochila?" aquello no lo esperaba y no lo entendía.

"Si, ya sabes una mochila grande para guardar el dinero en un compartimiento y la bebida y comida en otro." Le explicó Zoro.

Finalmente Zoro abandonó la oficina de la Marina contento de poder tener el dinero para ir a comer todo lo que pudiera meterse en el cuerpo e incluso más todavía.

"Ya era hora." Se quejó Jeizhy.

Zoro se rió mientras la despeinaba con una mano a pesar de las protestas de ella. "No te quejes que te invito a todo lo que quieras comer y beber."

Aquello puso contenta a la niña que empezó a correr en dirección al restaurante más cercano. "¡Vamos, Zoro! No te quedes atrás o te perderás la comida."

El marine los vio alejarse de su vista hasta que ni siquiera pudo escuchar sus voces. Entonces su mirada se volvió al formulario donde estaba escrito el nombre de aquel tipo del haramaki verde.

Su garganta empezó a secarse y la respiración se le fue negando. No había ninguna duda. Su aspecto…Sus katana…El haramaki verde…y ahora…Su nombre.

Roronoa Zoro

Para su sorpresa la letra en la que estaba escrito aquel nombre no parecía hecha por un salvaje kenkaku que simplemente se dedicaba al combate como había escuchado describir a Roronoa Zoro, si no por alguien letrado. Lo que claramente no casaba con la persona que había visto.

_'¿A qué habrá venido a este país alguien como él?'_

* * *

En el interior del restaurante solamente una persona comía…pero comía por una docena por lo mínimo. Se notaba que hacía tiempo que no había probado algo de comer. Y de bebe mejor no hablar porque estaba vaciando la bodega del lugar.

La gente que había en el restaurante no podía apartar la vista del extranjero mientras contaban todos los platos de comida y las botellas que estaba consumiendo vorazmente.

_'Me parece que está exagerando un poco.'_ Pensó Jeizhy mientras tomaba su trozo de pai acompañado de un vaso de shiru de naranja.

"Vamos, niña. Come con más ganas, no tengas vergüenza." Le dijo Zoro entre bocados de niku y sakana. "¡Qué aún estás en fase de crecimiento!"

"¡¡TÚ ERES QUIÉN ME HACE PASAR VERGÚENZA!!" le gritó Jeizhy. "¡¡Y NO ME LLAMES NIÑA!! TENGO UN NOMBRE."

"Caray, menudo genio." Murmuró Zoro.

Sin tiempo que perder y ante la atónita mirada de todos los presentes Zoro cogió los cinco platos de sopa que tenía sobre la mesa y los vertió en una jarra grande que había previamente vaciado de biiru.

"¡Kanpai!" y de un trago se bebió toda la sopa.

"¡¡AAAHHHH!!" gritó Jeizhy. "¿Es qué no tienes modales? Eso ha sido asqueroso."

Zoro le lanzó una mirada penetrante. "No. La sopa está buenísima. ¿De dónde sacas tú que está asquerosa?"

"¡¡TÚ ERES EL ASQUEROSO!!" bramó Jeizhy poniéndose en pie sobre su silla y el mostrador.

Zoro le lanzó una sonrisa malicioso. "Esos pies, niña. ¿Y tus modales?"

Como un rayo Jeizhy volvió a sentarse con su rostro totalmente colorado de vergüenza. _'Estúpido marimo.'_ Para calmar sus nervios dio un buen trago a su shiru. "Aaaah, ¡qué fresquito está!"

Con un fuerte golpe contra el mostrador Zoro dejó el vaso de biiru. "Ahí tienes toda la razón. Es una pena el calor que hace pero si no fuera así no se podría saborear de esta manera la bebida." Dijo Zoro ofreciéndole una sonrisa cómplice a Jeizhy.

Sin poder evitarlo la niña volvió a ponerse colorada pero ahora por un motivo bien distinto.

"Lo que realmente espero es que durante la continuación de mi viaje llueva un poco."

Todo el mundo se quedó de pronto en silencio al escuchar las palabras de Zoro. Incluso él se dio cuenta del brusco cambio en el ambiente y sin dejar de comer el miku no nabemono le preguntó a Jeizhy lo que pasaba.

"¿Es qué no lo sabes, Zoro?"

"Creo haber dejado bastante claro que no soy de aquí pero si solamente hace cinco días estuvo lloviendo no entiendo por qué no iba a volver hacerlo de nuevo." Le respondió entre bocados.

Todos se miraron extrañados sin entender lo que estaba diciendo Zoro. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera llovido?

"Hace un año que no llueve en el país." Dijo totalmente seria Jeizhy.

A pesar de la seriedad del asunto Zoro sólo muestra cierta atención pero sin dejar de comer. "¿Un año? ¿Cómo es posible? Pero si me llovió hace unos días."

"¿Dónde ocurrió eso, muchacho?" le preguntó el dueño del local.

"Pues ni idea, solamente puedo decir que fue en alta mar mientras intentaba llegar a la próxima isla." Y con un último trago de biiru Zoro acabó de comer.

"¿Qué isla?" preguntó otro tipo que había en el bar.

Zoro se estiró sintiéndose totalmente satisfecho. "Ha estado buenísima. Creo que podría aguantar incluso meses tras este banquete." Dijo entre risas…pero nadie parecía querer acompañarle en su broma.

"Zoro. ¿Dónde llovió?" le preguntó seriamente Jeizhy.

Con un gran suspiro Zoro intentó recordar dónde le había cogido aquella tormenta…pero por algún motivo más allá de sus fuerzas era incapaz de recordar el lugar exacto.

"Ni idea." Zoro se rascó la cabeza pensativamente. "Por alguna isla cercana a la Red Line en la zona sur del East Blue."

Todos los presentes le miraban como si se tratara de un loco. Porque, ¿de qué otra manera podría verse a alguien que dice semejante afirmación?

"Es que ahí claro que llueve, Zoro." Le dijo con aire triste Jeizhy.

Ni el tono, ni el contenido le gustaban a Zoro.

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'ahí'?" preguntó con recelo. "¡Querrás decir 'aquí'!"

Zoro miró a Jeizhy a los ojos e hizo lo propio con el resto de los presentes mientras apoyaba la espalda contra el mostrador. "¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Dónde crees que te encuentras, Zoro?" preguntó Jeizhy usando un tono raro que no le estaba gustando en absoluto a Zoro.

"En alguna zona del East Blue, ¿dónde iba a estar si no?" le respondió el kenkaku algo irritado pues no entendía que estaba pasando.

Jeizhy se terminó su shiru antes de volver a hablar con Zoro.

"No sé cómo decírtelo así que no me andaré con rodeos." Jeizhy miró a los ojos a Zoro. "Estás en Arabasta." Pero Zoro no reaccionaba en absoluto pues no reconocía el nombre, aunque los nombres de los lugares no eran su fuerte. Jeizhy volvió a intentarlo de nuevo. "Es un país que está en Grand Line."

Aquello si trajo una reacción por parte de Zoro.

"**¡¿QUEEEEE!?** **¡¿GRAND LINE!?**"

Una cosa era que le digan que tiene un sentido de la orientación pésimo pero otra muy diferente es que le digan que entró en Grand Line sin darse cuenta de ello.

"¡¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!!" protestó Zoro. "¿Cómo voy a entrar en Grand Line sin darme cuenta?"

Todos asintieron, pues no pensaban que alguien pudiera ser capaz de entrar en Grand Line y llegar hasta Arabasta sin saber donde se encuentra. Era obvio que no conocían a Zoro.

"¿No te acuerdas de cruzar la "Reverse Mountain"?" le preguntó un hombre de mediana edad.

Zoro puso cara de no entender nada. "¿La qué?"

Ahora fue el turno de los demás de poner caras de sorpresa. Porque si no conocía la "Reverse Mountain", ¿cómo había llegado a Grand Line?

Jeizhy tomó la palabra. "Zoro, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas antes de llegar a Arabasta?"

Por fin algo que podía contestar sin que le miraran como a un loco.

"Pues llevaba más de una semana de navegación cuando fui atacado por decenas y decenas de monstruos marinos de los que no pude escapar con mi bote porque, quitando el hecho de que fue destrozado casi en el mismo instante en que hicieron su aparición, no había ni una simple brizna de viento para que las velas pudieran ser de alguna utilidad."

A diferencia de lo que Zoro había esperado, su contestación sólo sirvió para que todos le miraran con los ojos desencajados y sus mandíbulas limpiando el suelo. Tal vez no había sido buena idea contar lo de los monstruos…

Jeizhy observaba como Zoro cogió otra biiru y se la bebía con toda tranquilidad como si lo que les había contado era algo de lo más común.

"¿Tú sabes dónde has estado?" le preguntó con perplejidad Jeizhy.

Zoro se encogió de hombros. "Hasta ahí llego, niña. Era un nido de monstruos marinos…" dijo despreocupadamente. "…a los que no les gusta que alguien llegue pegando gritos." Añadió al final Zoro en voz baja.

Si algo así era posible, los rostros de todos crecieron en estupor. No podían creer lo que estaban escuchando.

"Casi aciertas, Zoro." Le dijo Jeizhy. "Eso era la Calm Belt." Zoro inclinó la cabeza ignorante del significado de aquello. "¡Arrrgghh!. ¿Pero tú cómo has podido viajar tan lejos ignorante de cosas tan importantes?"

"Porque puedo." Le dijo Zoro con una sonrisa diabólica.

Jeizhy agitó una mano delante suya como si haciendo eso apartase aquella mirada. "Una clase particular solamente para ti así que estate atento a lo que te voy a contar. Grand Line está rodeado por dos franjas de mar llamadas Calm Belt donde no hay corrientes marinas ni sopla el viento. Por culpa de esto es imposible la navegación por eses trozos de mar. Pero sobre todo y lo más importante es que la Calm Belt es el mayor nido de los más terribles y peligrosos monstruos marinos de todo los mares."

"¿Y cómo llegué hasta aquí, oh, su magnificencia sabiduría?" preguntó con sorna Zoro. "¿Es posible llegar del East Blue hasta…?" Zoro se quedó en silencio al haberse olvidado del nombre del lugar donde se encontraba. Como casi siempre…o tal vez como siempre.

"¡Arabasta!"

"Eso mismo." Zoro tomó otra biiru. Era demasiada información. "Ilumíname."

Todos permanecieron en silencio sin saber que contestar. Hasta que alguien habló desde la puerta.

"Tal vez te trajo el Rey del Mar."

Cuando todos miraron a la puerta vieron a un niño.

"¿Qué Rey del Mar?" le preguntó Jeizhy. "¿Y quién diablos eres tú?"

Al chaval no le gustó nada el tono que usaba Jeizhy, y a pesar de que era bastante guapa no pensaba dejárselo pasar. "Mi nombre es Deiho…y que no se te olvide, niña."

Aquello sacó una carcajada a Zoro que rápidamente fue fulminado por la mirada de Jeizhy antes de que volviera su atención al muchacho.

"Yo estaba cerca de la costa cuando llegó él," dijo señalando a Zoro. "montado sobre la cabeza de un Rey del Mar."

Jeizhy y el resto de la gente se volvieron hacia Zoro esperando su confirmación o la negación de las palabras de Deiho.

"Pero ese bicho lo cogí en el East Blue." Se encogió de hombros de nuevo. "¿Cómo pudimos llegar hasta aquí? No creo que ese monstruo pudiera cruzar esa montaña de la que me habláis."

"Pero tal vez cruzó la Red Line por alguna zona bajo el agua." Aventuró Jeizhy lo que hizo reírse a Deiho. La mirada letal de la niña fue dirigida a su nuevo objetivo para alivio de Zoro y desgracia del muchacho. "¡¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, niño?!"

El tono que usó le cortó la diversión y le hizo enfadarse. "Sólo a una chica cabeza hueca se le ocurriría una idea tan absurda. Si el monstruo cruzó la Red Line lo habría hecho bajo el agua, y si eso fuera cierto, entonces, ¿cómo podría haber sobrevivido ese tipo?" dijo señalando a Zoro de nuevo. Él cual les estaba ignorando lo mejor que era capaz. No tenía la intención de meterse en peleas de críos…Pues nunca sabes cómo podrán acabar. "Y sobre todo, ¿cómo no podría acordarse de nada de eso?"

"Ahí tiene razón." Dijo para si mismo Zoro.

Pero Jeizhy si le había escuchado. "Tal vez le devoraron. Y nadie sabe si existen pasajes a enormes profundidades que les permitan a los monstruos cruzar la Red Line."

Deiho negaba con la cabeza como si lo que dijo Jeizhy fuera algo dicho por un completo ignorante. _'Y tal vez lo haya sido.'_ "Claro que sí. El monstruo lo come y luego lo devuelve para llevarlo de viaje a donde él quiera. Tú eres oroka."

"¡¡Y TÚ UN IMBÉCIL!!" le respondió Jeizhy a gritos mientras saltaba al suelo y se encaraba con el chaval.

La gente no sabía que pensar sobre lo que estaban escuchando cuando la riña entre los dos críos, que consistía en miradas letales y crujir de dientes, fue interrumpida por una lunática risa proveniente de Zoro.

"**¡¡NO TE RÍAS DE NOSOTROS!!**" le gritaron al unísono Jeizhy y Deiho antes de mirarse por haber hablado al mismo tiempo. Rápidamente apartaron la mirada mientras se ruborizaban.

La voz de Zoro les devolvió al presente y lejos de su avergonzada situación.

"¡¡Estoy en Grand Line!! ¡¡Estoy en Grand Line!!" repetía entre su risa diabólica.

"Eso ya te lo dijimos. ¿A qué viene ahora esta reacción de loco?" habló Jeizhy alejándose disimuladamente del lado de Deiho.

"No pretendía llegar tan pronto a Grand Line pero supongo que el destino lo ha preferido así." Los nervios le pedían otra biiru. "Él se encuentra en algún lugar de Grand Line y ahora podré buscarle para poder cumplir mi promesa. Es más fácil buscarle en Grand Line que hacerlo desde el East Blue."

Nadie entendía de lo que podía estar hablando el kenkaku. Pero se veía en sus ojos que lo arrastraba una fuerte determinación. Fuera lo que fuera lo que pretendía hacer, no dejaría que nada ni nadie le impidiesen realizarlo.

"¿Quién está aquí?" le preguntó curiosa Jeizhy. "¿A quién se supone que estás buscando?"

Dejando la biiru en el mostrador Zoro agarró de manera instintiva la katana que pertenece a su amiga y rival. _'Pronto, Kuina, muy pronto podré cumplir nuestra promesa.'_

"El mejor kenkaku del mundo." La gente no dejaba de sorprenderse por las palabras de Zoro. Lo siguiente que decía siempre parecía superar a lo anterior.

"¡¡No puede ser!!" pero Jeizhy recordaba lo que le había contado antes Zoro. No podía haber ninguna duda de la identidad de esa persona.

"Si. ¡Jurakyuru Mihawk!"

Los gritos de sorpresa y asombro llenaron el local.

"¿Es qué pretendes luchar contra un shichibukai?" le preguntó un atónito Deiho. "Es una sentencia a muerte."

Pero nada parecía ser capaz de romper la burbuja en la que Zoro se había instalado. De pronto y sin esperarlo había dado un gran paso en su objetivo. Podía sentir como su cuerpo pedía a gritos poder luchar.

"Pronto lo encontraré, tranquilo." Habló consigo mismo Zoro.

Deiho se dirigió, a su pesar, a Jeizhy para que tratase de hacerle cambiar de opinión. Ya que ella sabía lo peligrosos que eran los shichibukai.

"Y tú, ¿por qué no le dices nada? ¿Es qué pretendes que muera?" tal vez usó un tono demasiado alto pero la situación no dejaba lugar para sutilezas.

"Es su vida." Zoro le agradeció sus palabras con una sonrisa ansiosa por el combate. "Nada de lo que nadie pudiera decirle le haría cambiar de opinión. ¿Verdad?"

En lo único que estaba pensando ahora Zoro era en cómo poder encontrar a Mihawk. Y estaba claro que no iba a resultar una tarea sencilla. Podía estar en cualquier punto de Grand Line. _'Necesito información.'_

"Es una locura." Se escuchó decir a alguien. Todos parecían estar de acuerdo con ese comentario.

Jeizhy se tranquilizó bebiendo otro vaso de shiru. "Si no aprendió la lección después de enfrentarse con Mr. Crocodile…jamás la aprenderá."

"¡¡IIIIIIIHHHHH!!"

Aquello no se lo esperaba nadie de los presentes.

"¿Ha luchado contra Mr. Crocodile?" preguntaron varias personas.

Zoro les había dado la espalda y hablaba con el dueño del local sobre su pedido. Comida para llevar y una buena variedad de botellas de licor.

"Mr. Crocodile le atacó." Respondió Jeizhy con la misma tranquilidad con la que hablaba Zoro. Tal vez ha pasado demasiado tiempo a su lado. "Y tras un breve intercambio de golpes pararon el combate porque llegaba el ejercito Real."

No podían creer lo que estaban escuchando. ¿Cómo era posible que el muchacho que tenían delante se hubiera enfrentado con Mr. Crocodile y sobreviviera? Inaudito.

"Muchacho, lo mejor sería que te fueras del país cuanto antes." Dijo un hombre.

Finalmente Zoro acabó de llenar su mochila de todo lo que necesitaba llevar. "Hey, niña, una pregunta."

"¡¡Deja de llamarme niña!!" protestó débilmente Jeizhy.

Zoro la ignoró completamente. "¿Dónde puedo encontrar al Crocodile?"

"**¡¡PERO TÚ NO ESCUCHAS!!**"

La mirada de Jeizhy le suplicaba que cambiase de opinión. Era una locura meterse en la boca del cocodrilo por su propia cuenta. Pero los ojos de Zoro no dejaban ni un lugar de dudas sobre que nada le impediría acometer sus intenciones.

"Lo más seguro es que volviera a Rain Base. Por lo que es más que probable que lo encuentres en el casino "Rain Dinners" que posee en esa ciudad." Le dijo resignada Jeizhy. "Deberías coger el próximo transporte que salga hacia Rain Base."

Jeizhy se había adelantado a la próxima pregunta que le iba a hacer Zoro. Sacando un fajo de billetes de su mochila se los lanzó al dueño del local. "Por todo lo que comimos."

El hombre no daba crédito a la enorme cantidad de dinero que le entregó Zoro. Debía haber unos cien mil berries y la cuenta no debía sumar ni siquiera la mitad.

"Vamos, llévame hasta ese transporte. Cuanto antes salga antes obtendré mis respuestas." Dijo Zoro mientras se colgaba la mochila sobre su hombro izquierdo.

Deiho lo miraba totalmente atónito…pero por suerte con palabras.

"…es una locura… ¿y qué harás si Mr. Crocodile no te da las respuestas que estás buscando?" le preguntó el muchacho.

Zoro se detuvo bajo el marco de la puerta de entrada al local y mirando sobre su hombro le lanzó una mirada letal a Deiho. "Entonces tendré que obligarle a dármelas."

Dejando a todos los presentes totalmente boquiabiertos Zoro se marchó por la izquierda en busca del transporte a Rain Base.

Jeizhy le agarró del haramaki y tiró hacia ella. "Es por la derecha." Su tono condescendiente con Zoro.

Rumiando entre dientes Zoro caminaba al lado de Jeizhy.

"…deberías avisar… ¿qué clase de guía estás tú hecha?..."

Todo el camino hasta el lugar donde Zoro cogería el transporte hacia su destino fue hecho en un silencio sólo roto por el sonido que hacía el kenkaku al beber. A pesar de la aparente tranquilidad del momento y la apatía que parecía estar sufriendo Zoro, no se le pasaba ninguna de las miradas que ciertos personajes de aspecto más que sospechoso le estaban lanzando. A Zoro le parecía que le estaban vigilando y por ese motivo no hizo nada al respecto. Tampoco era plan de hacerles ver que les había descubierto a pesar de su, presunta, capacidad de camuflaje. Y no podía olvidar que estaba con Jeizhy en estos momentos.

_'Mientras sólo permanezcan vigilando todo les irá bien y mantendrán su vida.'_

Por supuesto tuvieron que hacer una parada prevista por Jeizhy para que Zoro pudiera comprar unas ropas más adecuadas al tiempo de Arabasta. Por supuesto, como buen chico que era Zoro, no le apeteció para nada ese momento de compras. Como acertadamente lo había expuesto Zoro, simplemente se trataba de comprarse un trapo. La réplica de Jeizhy provocó que el tiempo para las compras se alargara más de lo necesario simplemente para que le sirviera de lección a Zoro.

_'Lección aprendida. Ni loco vuelvas de compras con una tía. Están todas locas. Sin límite de edad.'_

* * *

Durante la espera Zoro supo que el transporte se trataba de una especie de carromato de gran tamaño con una capacidad de un máximo de cien personas y todo su equipaje. Lo que más le sorprendió fue que el carromato fuera transportado por unos enormes cocodrilos autóctonos del país: los 'bananadrilos'.

Y así pronto llegó el momento de la despedida.

Sin mediar palabra Zoro se subió al carromato.

"¡¡IMBÉCIL!! ¡¿ES QUÉ NO PIENSAS DESPEDIRTE!?" le gritó Jeizhy temiendo que Zoro realmente se fuera a ir sin despedirse de ella.

Zoro se volvió hacia Jeizhy con aire serio en su rostro.

"Pues adiós, niña." Dijo insensiblemente Zoro volviéndose de inmediato para entrar en el carromato dejando sin palabras a Jeizhy.

Pero justo cuando la niña pensaba que realmente se iba a ir despidiéndose de ella de una manera tan fría y distante, Zoro volvió a bajar del carromato con una gran sonrisa mordaz en su rostro mientras no podía parar de reírse.

"Tenías que haber visto que cara has puesto, niña. Seguro que nadi-"

Pero Jeizhy le cortó sus palabras cuando se lanzó a sus brazos mientras no podía evitar que algunas lágrimas le mojasen sus mejillas. "¡¡…eres un estúpido marimo…!! Pensé que realmente…te ibas a…a marchar sin despedirte."

"¿De qué hablas? Claro que me despedí. ¿No me oíste decir: 'Pues adiós, niña.'?" Se quejó burlonamente Zoro.

Jeizhy le golpeó sin fuerzas en el pecho.

"Eso fue cruel…¡¡y no me llames niña!!"

Una persona empezó a avisar que iban a ponerse en marcha rumbo a Rain Base.

Zoro la devolvió al suelo mientras ella se limpiaba su rostro de lágrimas. No podía creerse que no hiciera solamente unas horas que le había conocido, pues parecía que lo conocía desde hacía años.

"Gracias por todo, Jeizhy." Se despidió Zoro alborotándole el cabello a la niña. "Y deja a los kaizoku para quienes puedan luchar. Y si no quieres…pues hazte más fuerte para poder derrotarlos tú misma."

Jeizhy intentó arreglarse el pelo lo mejor posible.

"Ten cuidado, Zoro." El tono serio y preocupado de Jeizhy le llegó a Zoro. "Lo digo en serio. Cuídate."

Y sin previo aviso volvió a lanzarse a sus brazos para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Zoro volvió a subir al transporte algo ruborizado. Lo suyo no era este tipo de muestras de afecto.

"Tranquila, niña. ¡¡Yo no pienso morir!!" le gritó con total seguridad y confianza. "Esto es por el buen trabajo realizado, pequeña guía."

Zoro le lanzó un fajo de billetes que Jeizhy cogió en el aire.

"¡¡NO LO HICE POR DINERO, IMBÉCIL!!" Jeizhy le tiró el dinero directo a la cabeza de Zoro. "¡¡Y NO ME LLAMES NIÑA!!"

Podía escucharse las risas de Zoro por encima del rugido de los bananadrilos cuando el carromato empezaba a ponerse en marcha.

"¡Eso ya lo sé, cabezota!" Zoro le lanzó tres fajos de dinero. "¡¡Y dejarás de ser una niña cuando crezcas, Jeizhy!!" Se despidió entre risas.

Jeizhy se quedó allí de pie despidiéndose hasta que incluso la arena levantada por el carromato terminó por posarse completamente en el suelo.

"¿No me digas qué estás llorando?"

"Y a ti qué te importa." Dijo Jeizhy limpiándose la cara antes de volverse.

Delante suya estaba Deiho actuando como si pasara por allí, aunque lanzaba unas miradas hacia el último sitio donde se había visto al carromato.

"Nada. Sólo me parece que eres una niña que intenta hacer creer que es mucho mayor de lo que realmente es. Pero que al final acababa llorando porque el peliverde ese se marchó y lo más probable es que nunca lo vuelvas a ver."

"Me da igual." Le replicó Jeizhy. "Zoro simplemente pasó por aquí durante su camino que le llevará a convertirse en el mejor kenkaku del mundo." Sin un vistazo hacia donde desapareció Zoro, se encaminó de vuelta a casa. "Alguien así no pasará desapercibido. Sabré de él sin ningún problema." Jeizhy sonrió feliz. "Y de la misma forma yo también lucharé por hacer realidad mi sueño." Sin decir nada más empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

"Hey, ¿adónde vas ahora?" le gritó Deiho poniéndose a correr detrás de ella. "¿Cuál es ese sueño?" le preguntó mientras intentaba darle alcance.

Jeizhy se rió con ganas.

"A ti te lo voy a decir…niño."

* * *

De los cien posibles pasajeros que podían transportar únicamente había unos treinta y cinco. Uno de ellos era Roronoa Zoro. Ignorando las miradas que les estaban lanzando todos los presentes, Zoro centraba su atención en la comida y la bebida que serían su cena. Parecía ser que el viaje duraría toda la noche y que acabarían llegando a Rain Base cerca de las ocho o nueve de la mañana.

Parecía que la presencia de Zoro no resultaba del agrado del resto del pasaje…bueno, tal vez algunas mujeres eran de la opinión de que no resultaba malo para la vista…siendo un buen comienzo para algo más. Lo malo era que Zoro ignoraba a todo el mundo. Primero porque estaba comiendo y luego porque estaba durmiendo. Aunque se trataba de su modus operandi, esta vez casi no pudo evitar quedarse dormido por el incesante y continuo traqueteo del carromato.

Más tarde, cuando todo el pasaje también dormía placidamente, el viaje fue abruptamente interrumpido. La brusca detención despertó a muchas personas y a otras logró arrojarlas al suelo. Todos estaban preocupados por lo que estaba sucediendo.

¿Todos? Tal vez no todos.

En el interior del carromato una persona dormía como si no existieran las preocupaciones en el mundo. En estos momentos de miedo, preocupación y una pronta histeria, Zoro era la viva imagen de la paz y la tranquilidad.

Muchos no veían con buenos ojos que Zoro estuviera durmiendo en un momento como este pero nadie se atrevía a despertarlo. Lo poco que habían visto de él dejaba claro que su despertar podía no ser tan agradable como su sueño. Debía existir alguna norma de precaución sobre despertar a gente que va armada con tres katana. Solamente alguien violento y peligroso llevaría tantas katana encima.

"¡¡ESCUCHEN ATENTAMENTE LOS DEL INTERIOR!! ¡¡SOLAMENTE QUEREMOS QUE NOS ENTREGUEN AL KAIZOKU-KARI RORONOA ZORO!!" les gritó alguien desde el exterior. "¡¡TIENEN UN MINUTO!!"

La histeria dio comienzo. Personas gritando y maldiciendo por haber elegido precisamente este transporte. Otros buscando saber los nombres de los demás aunque fuera a golpes en un intento de encontrar a la persona que aquella gente estaba buscando.

El alboroto y el ruido eran insoportables. No permitían a la gente entenderse entre ellas y sobre todo no dejaban dormir a quienes tenían ganas de hacerlo…

_'Salvo a ese tipo,'_ pensó Mika.

Entonces se fijó en aquella persona en todos sus detalles y no sólo en que se trataba de un chico atractivo. Y no podía dejar de mirar a las tres katana que sujetaba contra su pecho, _'seguramente bien musculado y con unos increíbles abdominales'_, con su mano derecha. Con un rápido vistazo a los demás pasajeros Mika terminó con la única conclusión lógica a todo este asunto.

"¡¡La persona a la que esa gente está buscando es él!!"

Sus palabras lograron que todos se callaran. Una vez más la mirada de todo el pasaje se posó en Zoro, que continuaba durmiendo placidamente.

"Por supuesto."

"Entregárselo antes de que decidan entrar."

"Cojámosle entre todos."

"¡¡Adelante!!"

Pero nadie se movió.

Nadie se atrevía a acercarse al kenkaku durmiente.

"¡¡Menudos hombres más cobardes!!" dijo Mika más para si misma que para los demás pasajeros.

Con paso firme, y con su corazón latiéndole a gran velocidad, fue acortando la distancia que la separaba de Zoro. Pero cuando estaba a menos de dos metros de distancia se detuvo paralizada cuando la mirada del kaizoku-kari se clavó en sus ojos castaños.

Zoro no se fijó en que toda la gente del carromato estaba mirándole fijamente. Y, a pesar de que era increíblemente atractiva, tampoco se fijaba en la muchacha que tenía delante. Lo que captó su atención fue el sonido que hacían los percutores de las armas antes de que se dispusieran a dispararlas.

"**¡¡TODOS AL SUELO!!**" les gritó Zoro mientras se abalanzaba sobre la chica que se le estaba acercando.

Pudo ser más a causa del miedo por el grito que dio Zoro que por la advertencia que les había gritado pero lo que importaba al final era que todos se echaron al suelo justo antes de que el carromato fuera atravesado por decenas de balas.

Mika no sabía si había empezado a gritar en el momento en que vio a Zoro lanzarse sobre ella, algo que en otras circunstancias estaría disfrutando, o cuando las primeras balas empezaron a silbar sobre su cabeza.

Durante unos aterradores e interminables segundos Mika no podía hacer nada más que gritar contra el pecho de Zoro mientras rezaba por sobrevivir al ataque de aquella gente. En una parte de la mente de Mika se felicitaba al comprobar que en verdad había acertado respecto al pecho del kaizoku-kari.

De pronto se dejó de escuchar el sonido de los disparos.

Sin decirle ni una palabra de preocupación, ni de ánimo, ni siquiera alguna palabra…Zoro se levantó dejándola en el suelo totalmente encogida.

La gente lo veía pasar pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada por miedo a que se desencadenara de nuevo aquella lluvia de disparos. La única lluvia que podía haber en estos momentos en Arabasta.

Todas las armas apuntaron hacia la puerta que se había abierto, a la silueta que se divisaba en su umbral. Una silueta que llevaba tres katana.

"¡¡RORONOA ZORO!! El destino ha sido irónico contigo, pues la cabeza del kaizoku-kari tiene un precio para la "Baroque Works" y cualquiera de los "Millions" que se la entregue a Miss All Sunday obtendrá una gran promoción. Has viajado muy lejos para encontrar tu muerte."

A primera vista Zoro calculaba que debían ser unos veinte. _'¿Otra vez la _"_Baroque Works_"_? ¿Es qué nunca aprenderán?'_ Debía acabar cuanto antes para que pudiera continuar su viaje. Estas cosas sólo servían para retrasarle…y después del día que tuvo hoy, no estaba para más retrasos.

"La Muerte siempre viaja conmigo. No es ninguna extraña." Zoro estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta sin mostrar ninguna preocupación. "Pero vosotros si que tendríais que viajar mucho para llevarle mi cabeza a la tía esa. Por si no lo sabéis ya no estamos en el East Blue."

Un creciente murmullo se apoderó de los "Millions".

"Pues claro que no estamos en el East Blue. ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?" preguntó uno de los asesinos.

Aquello si resultó una sorpresa para Zoro. "¿Pero entonces cómo sabíais que estaba aquí?"

"Eso da igual. Aquí lo único que importa es que uno de nosotros llevará tu cabeza a Rain Base y se ganará una gran promoción."

_'¿Rain Base?'_ pensó Zoro. _'¡Así qué la tía esa de la _"_Baroque Works_"_ también está en Rain Base! ¿Cuántas podrían haber sido las posibilidades de que algo así ocurriera?'_

"**¡¡MATADLO!!**"

Antes de que pudieran apuntarle Zoro ya estaba en movimiento hacia ellos mientras blandía una katana en cada mano.

_'Ni tou Ryuu'_ "**Sai kuru**."

Y antes de poder decir que había comenzado un combate todo había terminado.

Zoro observó los cuerpos caídos de sus 'oponentes' en busca del que pudiera tener una conversación con él. _'Alguien tiene que haber. Tampoco es que usase tanta fuerza en el golpe.'_

Y cuando iba a rendirse y volver al carromato para continuar su viaje vio como uno de aquellos tipos se movía. Bueno, la verdad es estaba haciendo sonidos agonizantes y más parecía estar dando los últimos estertores de vida que intentando recuperar el aliento perdido. Daba igual. Lo importante era que estaba consciente y podía responder a sus preguntas.

_'O eso espero.'_

Poniéndose de cuclillas al lado del despojo que una vez fue un, supuesto, asesino peligroso, Zoro le volvió el rostro hacia tenerlo cara a cara.

"Aquí estamos. Me preguntaba si podrías responderme a un par de simples cuestiones que me rondan la cabeza." Zoro sonría siniestramente y sin esperar por una respuesta que no era de las que le interesaban Zoro continuó hablando. "¿Cómo sabíais que estaba en este país?" _'si yo mismo acabo de enterarme hace unas horas.'_

Entre horribles sonidos, que daban muestra de que le costaba mucho poder respirar tras el fuerte golpe recibido, el asesino moribundo logró responder a Zoro.

"…nos lo…dijo ella…"

"¿La mujer a la que le ibais a llevar mi cabeza?" el hombre asintió como respuesta. "¿Y ella cómo podía saberlo?" Ahora sólo negó con la cabeza. "Responde."

"…no lo sé. Ella…ella es la segunda…al mando. La…la pareja de Mr. 0." El hombre se interrumpió por un ataque de tos. Cuando le pasó continuó hablando. "Es quien…nos da…da las misiones. Es…experta en información…Parece…parece saber…saber de todo."

_'Resumiendo. Una mujer…una mujer peligrosa.'_

"¿Y cómo puedo reconocerla?"

Pero Zoro no recibiría ninguna respuesta más de su parte.

_'¡Maldita sea! Justo en el momento más importante.'_

"¡¡HEY!! ¡¿ALGUIEN MÁS ESTÁ CON VIDA!?" preguntó como último recurso sin verdaderas posibilidades de que alguien le respondiese.

"…aquí…" se pudo escuchar en la oscuridad.

_'¿Esto es lo que muchos llaman milagro?'_

Zoro volvió a acuclillarse sobre el nuevo moribundo.

"La misma pregunta, ¿cómo puedo reconocer a la mujer que os envió aquí?"

El hombre negó con la cabeza. "No nos envió…a…a por ti…nosotros…sólo debi-debíamos…vigilart-"

"Responde a mi pregunta." Le interrumpió Zoro.

Al hombre le costaba respirar pero Zoro en estos momentos no sentía mucha simpatía por alguien que había intentado cobrar una recompensa por su cabeza. _'¿Así qué esto es lo que sienten esos kaizoku que cazo? Es una curiosa sensación.'_

"…ella es…es la encargada…" _'unas cuantas toses más y…'_ "…la encargada…" _'odio cuando se repiten.'_ "…del casino "Rain Dinners"."

_'Vamos, admítelo… ¿cuántas posibilidades habían para que todos acabáramos bajo el mismo techo?'_

"Y mi pregunta era que cómo podía reconocerla." Le dijo Zoro.

"…alta…morena…ojos a-aaa-……" fueron sus últimas palabras.

Zoro se puso en pie de vuelta a su transporte. Todos los caminos parecían querer llevarlo a Rain Base y no pensaba defraudarles. Lo único que le rondaba preocupadamente por la cabeza era si Crocodile sabía que su empleada trabajaba también para una organización criminal y de asesinos.

_'Aunque pensándolo mejor, espero que no lo sepa. Sería bueno tener un as en la manga y no tener que sacarle las respuestas a golpes…por lo menos no con muchos golpes.'_

Al entrar en el carromato se hizo el silencio. Todos miraban para él como si en verdad estuvieran viendo una aparición o un imposible. Zoro no les dio importancia. Lo único que quería era volver a su asiento y volver a coger el sueño que le interrumpieron.

"¡A sido algo increíble!"

La muchacha a la que había arrojado al suelo para evitar que acabara como un colador se interpuso entre él y su bien merecida siesta.

"¡Jamás había visto a nadie moverse como tú y por supuesto no conozco a nadie tan fuerte para derrotar a tanta gente de un solo golpe!" Mika se comportaba como una adolescente excitada pero no podía evitarlo. Verle en acción la había puesto totalmente sobreexcitada y si tenía que mostrar sus intenciones tan abiertamente pues lo haría. _'Cualquier cosa para poder sentir ese increíble cuerpo junto al mío.'_

No sabía si era él o si aquella mujer estaba realmente intentando meterle sus pechos por los ojos. Incluso Zoro podía admitir que estaba buenísima pero de igual forma que lo estaban todas las tías que se le insinuaban. Pero ahora no tenía tiempo. Estaba cansado y sus problemas ya eran suficientemente complicados para añadir un lío de faldas.

La mirada de Zoro no pudo evitar caer al corte de dicha falda que mostraba las largas piernas que ocultaban.

_'Suerte que estoy cansado y lleva anillo porque no creo que sea de las que aceptan un __**no**__ por respuesta.'_

Sin dirigirle la palabra pasó a su lado y se tumbó en su asiento. Recuperando la misma posición que tenía antes del ataque se dispuso a volver a dormirse.

El sonido de los bananadrilos y del carromato poniéndose en marcha ocultó el bufido de rabio que soltó Mika mientras volvía a su asiento mientras maldecía al kenkaku.

_'Las mujeres únicamente te han traído desgracias, Zoro……sólo Kuina te dio algo de valor.'_ Zoro sonrió en sueños. _'Si, pero luego de molerte a palos.'_

"Pero nunca lo habrías querido de otra manera." Susurró Zoro para si mismo.

* * *

Finalmente llegaron a Rain Base a las nueve y media de la mañana…Parecía ser que sin retrasos. Zoro no quería comprobar cómo sería llegar con retraso. Con sus katana bien sujetas a su haramaki y la mochila al hombro, Zoro se dispuso a poner el pie por primera vez en Rain Base.

Lo primero que notó era que resultaba bastante más alegre y festiva que……_'…vaya, ni siquiera pregunté el nombre de la otra ciudad…'_ "Bueno, ahora ya da igual. Tampoco es que vinieras de fiesta."

Debía encontrar el casino de Crocodile pero en una ciudad de este tamaño podría resultar bastante complicado para un forastero. No tendría otra solución que preguntar la dirección. Y si la gente no le apetecía hablar tampoco habría problema.

_'Se lo preguntaré a esos que me están vigilando…_"_Baroque Works_"_.'_

Pensando que lo mejor sería no actuar en las calles principales por una gran variedad de motivos, como no poner al resto de la gente en peligro ya que estos preferían disparar antes de preguntar, o para no atraer la atención de la Marina o el ejército real. Por supuesto en plena ciudad ellos también tendrían que ser bastante más precavidos, ya que se trata de una organización secreta.

Los gritos de la gente lo sacaron de sus divagaciones justo cuando uno de los bananadrilos se dirigía contra Zoro dispuesto a comérselo de un bocado. _'Hum, lo que me recuerda que aún no he tomado el choushoku.'_

"¡¡APÁRTATE MUCHACHO!!" chillaba la gente desde todas partes mientras corrían a esconderse.

Ignorando todas las advertencias Zoro agarró su katana dispuesto a ejecutar un 'It tou Ryuu' que acabase con el bananadrilo.

En el último momento cambió de opinión. "¡¡BÚSCATE A OTRO PARA COMÉRTELO!!" le gritó Zoro mientras le daba un puñetazo.

El bananadrilo salió volando de vuelta hacia el carromato donde estaba su pareja que no se había soltado. El impacto entre los dos monstruos convirtió al carromato en una gran provisión de mondadientes y los dejó inconscientes para lo que quedaba del día que apenas comenzó unas horas antes.

"Era lo que me faltaba," murmuraba Zoro para si mismo mientras se alejaba de la zona. "acabar siendo el choushoku de alguien antes de que pudiera tomar el mío."

La gente estaba atónita por el portentoso espectáculo que habían presenciado. Tanto los ciudadanos como los miembros de "Baroque Works" que empezaban a entender porque una sola persona había puesto en acción a todos los "Billions" que estaban en Rain Base. Lo mejor sería que siguieran las órdenes de mantenerlo vigilado y no interferir. Lo que quería decir que nadie intentaría un ataque como el realizado con el bananadrilo otra vez.

Mientras Zoro se encaminaba calle abajo empezó a coger uno de los platos preparados para poder comer. No desaprovechó la ocasión para lanzarle una mirada fría y distante, y no sólo por encontrarse bastante lejos, a la mujer que había soltado al bananadrilo. Mika sintió como temblaba todo su cuerpo y esta vez no era por el deseo que el kenkaku le despertaba, _'bueno, tal vez no todo'_, y se alejó en dirección contraria por la tomada por Zoro.

Con un bufido Zoro se dispuso a comer. Eso le enseñaría a mantenerse alejado de las mujeres. _'¿Aún más? A este paso voy a necesitar mi propia isla.'_ Por suerte los buenos trozos de carne que estaba comiendo le alegraban el momento y pronto encontraría el casino de Crocodile, lo que le acabaría acercando a Mihawk y a la consecución de su sueño.

Durante el tiempo en que duró su choushoku Zoro pudo decir sin temor a equivocarse que no le habían dejado de vigilar ni un solo segundo. Lo que en cierta manera no le gustaba porque cuando está comiendo le gusta hacerlo con total tranquilidad, o toda lo posible cuando estás comiendo por la calle. Pero tener decenas de ojos observando cada paso que andaba, cada bocado que daba…resultaba irritante y si no fuera por no traer la atención del ejército o la Marina ya se los habría despachado a todos ellos sin miramientos…….Y sobre todo esto, lo que más estaba gastándole los pocos nervios que le quedaban era el hecho de que…

"¡¡He vuelto a pasar por esta misma tienda por sexta vez!!"

Zoro no tenía ninguna duda de que todas las ciudades de este país habían sido construidas siguiendo el mismo esquema laberíntico porque no podía ser que se perdiera con tan relativa facilidad. Y el hecho de no conocer la ciudad no le parecía excusa suficiente.

"¡¡PERO VAS O NO VAS A COMPRAR ALGO!!" protestó la mujer de la tienda que no paraba de intentar convencerlo de que le comprara algo solo para verlo alejarse sin ni siquiera mostrar el más mínimo interés por su aromática mercancía.

Cansado de parecer perdido, ¿de qué otra manera llamarías a una persona que camina por la misma calle durante los últimos quince minutos con cara de no saber dónde está?, Zoro decidió que lo mejor sería disimular un poco comprando algo.

_'Pero, ¿por qué he tenido que pararme justamente delante de una maldita tienda de perfumes?'_

Ignorando a la mujer que no le había dejado en paz cada vez que volvía a pasar por delante de la tienda, Zoro fue hacia cualquier otro vendedor. El hombre tras el mostrador le lanzó una mirada demasiado sugestiva para su gusto. _'Mejor me largo de aquí y sigo buscando el dichoso casino.'_ Pero antes de que pudiera volverse hacia la entrada lo detuvieron.

"¿Buscas algo único para alguien especial?"

A su pesar Zoro le respondió a la anciana. _'Una señora mayor vendiendo perfumes para gente joven…y, ¿luego qué?'_, pensó Zoro. "Me valdría cualquier cosa."

La anciana se rió por su respuesta. Algo que no le gustó nada al kenkaku, aunque no podía culparla realmente ya que en verdad él no era un 'verdadero' cliente. Aparte de comida y cuatro trapos que podrían considerarse ropa, no es que se aventurase demasiado por las tiendas.

_'Te había dicho que te alejases de las mujeres, ¿verdad? Pues entonces no te quejes de lo que te pase por no hacerme caso.'_

"Un perfume debe ser algo íntimo y personal para la persona que lo va a recibir. Por eso mismo debes conocer muy bien a la chica antes de comprárselo. Si no lo mejor sería que le comprases otra cosa." La señora le ofreció una sonrisa sagaz.

_'…'_

"¿Por qué tendría que haber una chica?" preguntó sin percatarse Zoro.

La sonrisa de la mujer se hizo visiblemente mayor. "¿Es qué no la hay?"

Zoro empezó a maldecir para si mismo. _'Tú es que no sabes cuando debes callarte…'_ Ciertamente había una mujer pero no existía ni un 1 ..._'¿pero qué estás diciendo, imbécil? No existe ni un 0,0000000001 …'_ de que le fuese a regalar un perfume. Por empezar…

"No la conozco."

_'…'_

No la respuesta que debería haber dicho. Pero parecía que de alguna manera no podía evitar decir todas las contestaciones erróneas a las preguntas de la mujer. Lo mejor sería abandonar la tienda antes de que todo empeore.

"¡¡Ooooh, ya veo!! ¡¡Una cita a ciegas!!" La mujer parecía demasiado entusiasmada al respecto. "Entonces ciertamente un perfume no parece ser un regalo perfecto para una primera cita." _'Al fin dices algo sensato, bassan.'_ "Aunque tal vez podríamos encontrar algo con todo lo que sepas sobre ella."

_'Asúmelo, Zoro. Tú no sales de esta tienda sin comprar un maldito perfume.'_ Sin evitarlo Zoro sonrió. _'Seguramente un perfume maldito es lo que esa mujer se merece.'_

"La verdad es que fue anoche cuando alguien me dijo dónde encontrarla. No sé nada acerca de ella."

No es que Zoro tuviera la esperanza de que la bassan desistiera tan fácilmente pero le estaba diciendo la verdad y ella debería ser capaz de verlo.

"¿Estás seguro de no saber nada sobre ella?" preguntó la mujer evitando darse por vencida tan pronto. "Ya sé que es una cita a ciegas pero alguna información sobre ella te habrán dicho antes de mandarte a quedar en evidencia ante ella."

_'Si empezamos por el hecho de que __**¡¡NO!!**_ _es una cita.'_

"Mejor me marcho."

La mujer le sonrió pícaramente…lo cual produjo un escalofrío a Zoro. "¿Tanta prisa tienes por encontrarte con ella?"

Aquello lo detuvo en seco. Lo mejor sería intentar darle lo que la mujer buscaba para así poder salir con su orgullo intacto. Entonces, pensándolo bien, Zoro recordó las palabras del asesino en el desierto.

_'…alta…morena…ojos a-aaa-……'_ No es que se tratase de la clave para llegar hasta el "One Piece" pero era lo único que sabía…ya que ni loco le diría de quien se trataba. No le apetecía que asomara las narices por el casino y empeorara una situación que seguro iba a ser explosiva.

"Lo único que realmente estoy seguro sobre ella es que es alta, morena y sus ojos son a-…" Pero hasta ahí sabía. Esa 'a-' podía significar cualquier cosa.

La mujer le miraba como si intentase leerle la mente, lo que estaba poniendo muy nervioso a Zoro.

"¿'Adorable'?" le ayudó a terminar la palabra. "Mmmm, creo que esperas mucho de esta cita a ciegas, muchacho."

Zoro tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para morderse la lengua y no responder ni a ese 'adorable' ni al comentario posterior. Aunque era verdad que esperaba mucho de su '**no** cita' con la mujer que iba tras su cabeza.

_'No lo sabes tu bien.'_

Zoro recordó algo más y por alguna inexplicable razón, que nunca intentaría buscar comprender, también se la dijo a la anciana. "También es una mujer muy culta y de extraordinaria inteligencia."

La mujer se alejó meditando toda la información recibida y si ese podía haber sido el mejor momento para intentar escapar de aquella tienda y de la locura en la que se había visto envuelto, Zoro pareció no darse cuenta de ello y empezó a caminar tras ella.

Finalmente sobre el mostrador aparecieron tres perfumes.

_'¿Y qué te esperabas? ¿Qué con lo poco que sabes sobre ella te hubiera llevado al perfume perfecto para ella? ………………… ¿Y por qué diablos estás aquí perdiendo el tiempo buscándolo? __**No**__ vas a una __**cita**__…o por lo menos no de ese tipo de citas.'_

"Muy bien, según todo lo que me has contado estas tres son las únicas posibilidades que te puede ofrecer mi tienda." Empezó a explicarle la anciana. "Pero debes ser tú quien debe elegir el perfume correcto."

_'¡¿Quieres coger uno para poder salir de aquí?!'_ se gritó Zoro.

Sin pararse a pensarlo decidió coger el del centro por el simple hecho de que era el que tenía más a mano. "Me llevo este. ¿Cuánto cuesta?" le preguntó mientras le entregaba el perfume.

La anciana cogió el perfume que Zoro le entregó y se dispuso a envolverlo para regalo con un papel elegante y agradable para la vista. Nada de esos colores chillones y que dañan a los ojos. Un precioso tono morado rodeado de la luminosidad de una puesta de Sol.

"Son trescientos ochenta berries." Le dijo la anciana de espaldas a Zoro. "Tal vez algo caro pero como es para un momento tan especial que te parec-"

La mujer que pretendía hacerle un descuento tuvo que callarse cuando al volverse hacia Zoro le vio colocar un par de billetes de mil sobre el mostrador justo en la zona de donde había cogido el perfume. En la derecha.

"Doumo Arigatou." Le dijo Zoro cogiendo el perfume ahora primorosamente envuelto y apurando el paso para salir de la tienda cuanto antes.

La anciana tenía una sonrisa de felicidad al ver las prisas de Zoro para ir cuanto antes a su cita. Entonces Zoro se volvió hacia ella desde la puerta por temor a que si le volvían a enredar pudiera salir corriendo de allí rápidamente.

"Discúlpeme pero, ¿podía decirme dónde está el casino de la ciudad?"

Con la posibilidad de que hubieran elegido el casino como lugar de encuentro la mujer le sonrió amablemente. "El casino "Rain Dinners" no tiene pérdida." Zoro se guardó una réplica simplemente porque era en su propia contra. "Es esa enorme construcción que se puede ver desde cualquier parte de la ciudad. El que tiene un gigantesco bananadrilo en su cumbre."

"Muchas gracias, bassam."

Y con esto Zoro salió corriendo de la tienda sin mirar atrás hasta que llegó a un callejón donde se detuvo para guardar el perfume en su mochila. Lo mejor era colocarlo en el mismo compartimiento que el del dinero.

_'No me apetece que mi comida tenga extraños olores.'_

Volviendo a una de las calles principales Zoro fue capaz de divisar a menos de quinientos metros la enorme figura del bananadrilo que coronaba el "Rain Dinners". Zoro emitió una carcajada seca y carente de gracia mientras empezó a caminar hacia su objetivo mientras cogía su última biiru.

_'¡Cómo no seas capaz de llegar hasta ahí es que realmente tienes algún tipo de problema!'_

No sabía por qué, y negaría hasta la tumba que fuera por los nervios de encontrarse con esa mujer de la "Baroque Works", pero parecía que en su estómago se le había instalado un pozo sin fondo. Durante el camino hacia el "Rain Dinners" Zoro acabó con la poca comida que le quedaba. _'Pues sí que calculaste bien la cantidad…aunque si hubiera tenido algún percance que me hubiera apartado de la ruta correcta volvería a encontrarme sin nada para comer otra vez.'_ Lo que resultaría irónico al tener suficiente dinero para no tener que pasar hambre durante el resto del año.

Finalmente llegó ante la imponente presencia del casino "Rain Dinners" cuando estaba dando los últimos bocados a su pai que Jeizhy le había instado comprar. Y que él hizo sin pensárselo dos veces, ya que al fin y al cabo se trataba de meshi. _'Lo que tú digas, pero incluso esa niña acabó por manejarte.'_ En verdad Zoro resultaba muy fácil de manejar si tenías la oportunidad de llegar a conocerle un poco.

"¡¡LLEGUÉ!!" Zoro reía a voz en grito haciendo que todo el mundo le evitara. "¡¡SABÍA QUE EL PROBLEMA ERA DE LA CIUDAD!! ¡¡Seguro que todas las ciudades de este país siguieron el mismo esquema laberíntico en su construcción!!" Zoro se encaminó a la entrada del casino. "No me perdía por mi culpa."

Cuando quedaban unos metros para entrar en el casino la actitud de Zoro pasó de una total despreocupación a estar en alerta constante. Eso si, decidió que era el mejor momento para acabarse la biiru que había guardado en el bolsillo del pantalón. Una cosa no quitaba la otra.

Una vez traspasó el umbral de entrada su presencia no pasó desapercibida para bastantes personas. La mayoría le ignoraba como si en verdad no estuviera allí. Unas pocas le miraban con interés…y solamente una le habló.

"Discúlpeme, 'caballero'." Zoro notó el tono que usó pero era algo que a él no le afectaba en absoluto. "Pero está prohibido entrar armado en el "Rain Dinners"…y también existe un mínimo de decoro en la vestimenta." Le dijo mirándolo de la cabeza a los pies con un aire de desagrado.

Zoro pasó de su comentario mientras tomaba un trago de la biiru. Pero a su pesar miró a como iba vestido…Aquello le cogió por sorpresa.

"¡¡PERO QUÉ LE HA PASADO A MI ROPA!?" gritó Zoro al comprobar el mal estado de la ropa que Jeizhy le había hecho comprar. "¡¿ESTO CUÁNDO OCURRIÓ?!"

Pero la respuesta era bastante obvia. _'Durante el ataque de la _"_Baroque Works" no saliste tan bien parado como pensaste.'_ Resultaba que por muy rápido que se hubiera movido su ropa sufrió varios encontronazos con las balas disparadas. _'Como Jeizhy se entere de lo que le pasó a la ropa que me compró.'_ Y la climatología del desierto tampoco le había ayudado. La ropa se veía tan desgastada como si tuviera años en lugar de horas de uso.

"¡¡Podría hacer que me pagase por destrozarme la ropa con sus constantes ataques!!" se dijo Zoro mientras continuaba caminando por el casino.

El hombre hizo unas señas a los miembros de seguridad del casino indicándoles a Zoro y que lo sacaran del recinto.

"Oye, creo que le han dicho que está prohibido llevar armas en el "Rain Dinners". Además no nos gusta que gente de su clase moleste a nuestra distinguida clientela." El hombre era un armario parlante. "Será mejor que deje esas katan-"

El de seguridad se calló cuando Zoro le agarró por la muñeca deteniendo su intento de quitarle sus katana.

"¿Sabías que a los ladrones se les cortaban las manos como pena por sus delitos?" preguntó conversacionalmente Zoro.

A pesar de la fuerza que hacía por tratar de recuperar su brazo resultaba inútil. No era capaz de moverlo ni un ápice.

"Soy de seguridad. Y no pretendo robártelas. Como te hemos dicho está prohibido acceder armado al "Rain Dinners"." Protestó el hombre mientras seguía intentando recuperar el control de su brazo.

"Mis katana no se tocan…" la mirada de Zoro resultaba fulminante. "Para mí es lo mismo que intentar robármelas."

Cuando el de seguridad decidió que ya había soportado suficiente la actitud del kenkaku, se dispuso a abrirle la cabeza de un puñetazo.

"Más te vale soltarme si no quieres salir mal parado. Mis puñetazos pueden destrozarte los hues-¡¡AAAARRRRGGGHHH!!"

Las palabras del hombre se convirtieron en un grito de dolor cuando Zoro empezó a apretarle la muñeca. Cayendo de rodillas los lamentos podían escucharse por todo el casino, donde la gente empezó a mirar con una creciente preocupación a la escena que se estaba desarrollando.

"Si no puedes cumplir tus amenazas no las hagas." Con un movimiento de su brazo Zoro lanzó al hombre contra la pared de la entrada. La fuerza del impacto agrietó la pared mientras el hombre caía al suelo inconsciente.

Los otros dos encargados de la seguridad se lanzaron contra Zoro que seguía todo tranquilo mientras le daba un trago a su biiru…para encontrársela vacía.

"Al final todo se acaba." Zoro le rompió la botella en la cabeza a uno mientras esquivaba el puñetazo que le lanzaba el otro, para acto seguido darle uno propio que acabó por mandar al hombre contra una de las mesas de la ruleta.

Mirando con cierta pena a los restos de su botella de biiru Zoro se encaminó hacia una mesa en la que no había nadie sentado en una zona. "Tengo varias personas que ver aquí. Empezando por la gerente de este lugar." Le dijo Zoro al único miembro del personal que seguía consciente. "Por lo tanto os aconsejo que no volváis a entrometeros ya que no creo que a tu jefe le guste como podría acabar su casino si se me llegase hacer enfadar."

La gente se apartaba del camino de Zoro ajeno a todas las miradas asustadas, y algunas lujuriosas, de las que era objeto. Una vez se acomodó en su asiento hizo señas a la camarera más cercana.

Sharia no podía creerse que de todas las camareras del casino aquella mala bestia fuera a llamarla a ella. Podía ignorarle y hacer como si no le hubiera visto pero no resultaría cierto ya que no le había quitado ojo al muchacho desde que lo interceptaron los de seguridad. Solamente fue ver la manera en que entró en el casino para saber que traería problemas. Y ahora se los traía personalmente a ella.

Sin poder evitar que su cuerpo temblara de miedo, se acercó llevando su bandeja con copas de licor. A pesar de todo haría su trabajo de manera eficiente y lo más rápido posible. Ofrecerle una copa y salir de allí en dirección a la otra punta del casino.

"¿Puedo ofrecerle una copa?" le preguntó Sharia mientras le mostraba una de sus mejores sonrisas. Inclinándose le acercó la bandeja mientras le ofrecía una buena vista de sus pechos ya que quedaban justo por encima de la bandeja y no podías evitar fijarte en ellos al coger la bebida.

_'Es que tal vez sea bruto pero atractivo lo es a rabiar.'_

Ante su atónita mirada Zoro empezó a coger todas las copas y se las pasaba a la gente que estaba en su misma mesa haciendo lo posible para no alterarle y que no se quejaban en absoluto. Cuando vació por completo la bandeja Zoro le dio su pedido.

"Gracias. Y ahora prueba a traerme bebida de verdad y no ese licor afrutado. Biiru, ramu, whisky o lo que veas. Y me traes las botellas junto a un vaso bien grande."

Volviéndose para buscar el pedido de Zoro, Sharia no sabía si sentirse ofendida o no por el hecho de que le hubiera hablado mirándola directamente a la cara y no le dio ni un sutil vistazo a sus generosos pechos ya que casi se los había puesto sobre la bandeja.

Mientras Zoro esperaba la bebida y que hiciera su aparición la gerente del chiringuito se entretenía observando el juego de dados que realizaban en su mesa. Para Zoro el juego era una auténtica pérdida de tiempo y la mayoría de los casos también de dinero. El prefería perder el dinero gastándolo en bebida y comida.

_'Y hablando de bebida…'_

El vicegerente sabía que tenía que librarse del kenkaku antes de que este asunto llegase a oídos del propietario. No le apetecía nada que Mr. Crocodile pensase que no era capaz de realizar eficientemente su trabajo. Y acabar con Mr. Crocodile de enemigo era lo que menos deseaba en este mundo. Deberían aprovechar la única oportunidad que le parecía viable. Cuando la camarera le trajera su pedido iniciarían un ataque relámpago para reducirlo.

"Discúlpeme." Le habló una voz a su lado. "Llegaron a mis oídos malas nuevas sobre un incidente."

No necesitaba girarse para saber a quien le pertenecía esa voz, pero no hacerlo sería una mayor falta de respeto. Ella era la segunda persona a la que no debía tenerse como enemigo.

"No es nada de lo que deba preocuparse, gerente. Pronto tendremos todo bajo control, no se preocupe." A cada palabra le acompañaba una reverencia suplicante. "Solamente se trata de un kenkaku muerto de hambre. Nos ocuparemos fácilmente de este pequeño contratiempo."

La mujer sonrió divertida.

"Pues desde aquí no se ve tan fácil."

El vicegerente miró hacia sus hombres que habían lanzado su ataque aprovechándose de la camarera surgiendo de improviso tras su espalda. Zoro seguía atento a los dados y parecía no darse cuenta de lo que le estaba a punto de suceder.

"¡¡CREEIS PODER SORPRENDERME CON UN ATAQUE TAN BURDO!! ¡¡POR QUIÉN ME HABEIS TOMADO!!"

Zoro saltó directo hacia sus dos atacantes que ya podían verse derrotados reflejados en los ojos del kenkaku.

_'Muéstrame que tenía la razón, kenshi-san. Déjame ver a dónde te ha llevado la búsqueda de tu sueño.'_

_'Mu tou Ryuu'_ "_**Sakuretsu Tsume**_"

El golpe de los puños de Zoro envió a los dos hombres volando a través de todo lo que encontraron en su camino hasta atravesar la pared del fondo. Parecía ser que estos habían pagado por todos los anteriores.

"Tal vez he exager-"

La gerente observaba como Zoro dejó de hablar mientras se lanzó contra la camarera que por culpa de estar en medio de los ataques iba a caerse y golpearse contra el suelo. Notó un pinchazo en su corazón cuando Zoro la cogió con delicadeza por la cintura mientras la atraía contra su propio cuerpo…algo que Sharia aprovechó para poder sentir los músculos que se ocultaban bajo la ropa del kenkaku.

_'¿Qué esperabas?'_ se preguntó la gerente. _'Esto es el resultado de tus decisiones. No puedes culpar a nadie más que a ti misma……'_ su mirada fija en Zoro y en como la camarera parecía disfrutar entre sus fuertes y seguros brazos. Unos brazos que protegían a aquellos quienes le importaban a Zoro sin preocuparse por las consecuencias de sus actos.

Para evitar un sollozo la gerente se mordió el interior de su labio inferior. No podía permitir que su máscara de seguridad e indiferencia fuera a resquebrajarse ahora y solamente por haberle visto a unos metros de distancia.

Todo es diferente ahora.

_'El mundo se ha movido y nosotros con él.'_

Sharia empezaba a preguntarse cuando iba a abrazarla con ambos brazos cuando vio como el kenkaku la soltaba mientras evitaba con gran pericia que las botellas que le había traído cayeran al suelo recogiéndolas en la bandeja.

"¡¡Uff!! Porque poco no me tiran mi bebida eses imbéciles."

Zoro volvió a su asiento entre las miradas de asombro del resto de la gente. Colocó sobre la mesa las tres botellas.

"Así que dos biiru y una botella de whisky….hey, camarera, ¿cómo es que no tenéis ramu?" le preguntó Zoro algo contrariado.

La gerente no pudo evitar reírse por la actitud de Zoro y tuvo que cubrirse la boca para intentar disimularlo. _'Y cuanto más cambian las cosas más continúan igual.'_

Sharia notaba como empezaba a crecer el enfado en su interior. _'El tío estaba más preocupado de su bebida que de mi bienestar.'_ "Lo siento pero el ramu no es del agrado de nuestra clientela."

"Menuda tontería. Como no lo va a ser si el mismísimo propietario es un antiguo kaizoku." Le replicó Zoro mientras observaba el vaso para el whisky. "Y puedes llevarte esta mala excusa de vaso que aquí no van a beber niños pequeños."

Zoro le hizo entrega de la bandeja a Sharia y dio un trago de biiru mientras rebuscaba en su mochila.

"Este es el vaso que se utiliza para beber el whisky. ¿Cómo si no pretende beberlo?" le preguntó un poco exasperada.

"Antes que en ese vasito de bebés, bebo de la botella." Le respondió mientras le lanzaba algo sobre su hombro que cayó en medio de la bandeja. "Gracias por todo. Cóbrate las bebidas y el resto para la propina."

_'Si no fuera tan guapo, y peligroso, ya le habría dado una buena bofet-'_

Los ojos de Sharia se le abrieron como platos al ver el enorme fajo de billetes de mil berries que tenía en la bandeja. Y casi se le podrían haber caído al suelo cuando se fijó en que el fajo estaba numerado como uno de cien mil berries.

_'¿De dónde sacó este tío tanto dinero?'_ estaba claro que las pintas de Zoro dejaban claro que no se trataba de un millonario…ni siquiera de uno excéntrico. _'Mi propina superará al sueldo de varios años.'_

Entonces surgió la horrible sospecha de que la 'propina' no le saldría tan barata como parecía, pues nadie en su sano juicio daría tanto dinero sin recibir nada a cambio.

_'…Si piensa que me voy a acostar con él por dinero…aunque sea tanto es que realmente está loco.'_

"¡OYE! No sé por quién me has tomado pero ni siquiera pienses que me voy a acost-"

Zoro ya no le estaba prestando atención. Estaba siguiendo el aburrido juego de dados mientras disfrutaba de su recién adquirida bebida.

_'Pero será desgraciado, no va el muy capullo y me ignora totalmente.'_

Una vez más Sharia no sabía si sentirse ofendida o agradecida. Pero lo que si sentía era rabia por la fría actitud que el kenkaku tenía con ella.

"¡¡HEY!! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a ignor-?!"

"Haga el favor de dejarnos."

Aunque aquella voz había sonado calma y serena, logró erizarle el pelo a Sharia. Sabía a quien pertenecía y lo mejor era hacer lo que le había ordenado.

"Discúlpenme." Y Sharia corrió hasta desaparecer en las entrañas de "Rain Dinners".

La gerente observó como el kenkaku se había puesto tenso justo en el momento en que ella había hablado a la camarera, pero que pasó tan rápido como un parpadeo. Si no estuviera su mirada tan fija en los movimientos del peliverde se le habría pasado su reacción.

Sus labios desplegaron una sonrisa satisfecha.

"Buenos días. Me han dicho que estaba preguntando por mí."

Zoro se irguió es su asiento pero no se volvió hacia la nueva voz.

"Puede ser." Zoro ladeaba la cabeza. "pero eso depende de quién seas tú."

La sonrisa de la mujer creció ante sus palabras. _'Así que quieres jugar.'_ "Yo soy la gerente del "Rain Dinners"."

Entonces Zoro se volvió hacia su interlocutor. "…la gerente…pues justamente a ti no te estaba buscando…'gerente'."

Por primera vez Zoro tenía ante él a la mujer que regentaba el "Rain Dinners" y también a la mujer que había mandado a todos esos asesinos de la "Baroque Works", y era a esa mujer a la que estaba buscando. Pudo notar una ligera confusión en su mirada. En esos ojos…_'…esos ojos…'_.

"Estoy buscando a…Miss All Sunday."

Aquellos ojos azules se abrieron sorprendidos por las palabras de Zoro.

_'¿Cómo lo ha descubierto?'_ pensó sintiendo cierto temor a las posibles represalias, que por culpa de esta información saliendo a la luz, podían llegar a producirle.

Ahora fue el turno de que Zoro sonriera diabólicamente.

"… ¡tú!..." la mirada de Zoro clavada en los ojos azules de la mujer. "...es a ti a quien busco. ¡¡Miss All Sunday!!"

Continuará en el **Capítulo 5: Antes de morir. Salvarla**

* * *

Habéis visto lo que ocurre cuando se me dejan reviews que me llegan al fondo. Suerte que no me podéis ver cada vez que leo vuestras reviews, porque no puedo evitar emocionarme tanto que incluso Chopper quedaría en evidencia a mi lado. Me provocáis unas sonrisas que un día de estos me van a romper la cara.

Pero no por ello debéis dejar de enviarlas. Fijaros que este se suponía que iba a ser un fic con capítulos de corta duración y…… ¡debí dividir este capítulo en varias partes! Creo que me pasé un poco. Aunque tras tanto escrito y van Zoro y Robin y se encuentran al final del capítulo. ¿Oops?

Bueno, la verdad, ¿lo esperabais de otra manera?

No sé como surgió pero al repasar lo escrito me he dado cuenta de que aunque Robin parece conocer a Zoro y así lo demuestra con sus comentarios, Zoro parece no tener ni idea de quién es ella. ¿Habré metido la pata en alguna parte……o pasa algo más? Conociéndome temo la primera opción…. ;P , aunque intentaré que me digan lo que pasa realmente. Y uno sin tener ni idea, y ella siendo tan hermética…. ¡¡ESCRIBIR UN FIC NO ES NADA SENCILLO CON ESTES DOS!!

Siempre me estoy quejando cuando, mayormente en los episodios de relleno, meten a niños pequeños de personajes secundarios de los capítulos y que desearía que alguien los matara en su primera escena y voy yo…y hago lo mismo. ¡¡DE MANERA INCONSCIENTE!! ¡¡OS LO JURO!! ¿Debería habérmelos cargado también o no fue tan malo como podía esperarse?

En cambio ahí está Zoro, el hombre de hielo que no sucumbe a los encantos de las mujeres… ¿de todas las mujeres? Tal vez eso es decir demasiado. Suerte (¿o desgracia?) de que Nami esté por el East Blue desvalijando a ingenuos kaizoku porque si no…pobre Zoro. ;)

Disfrutar de este capítulo y toda la información que hay en cada párrafo. Por cierto que como suele decirse: algunas fechas (aquí edades) han sido modificadas por el bien de la historia. ¡¿Qué sacrilegio he cometido!?

**Me disculpo ante todos vosotros de antemano.**

**Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento.**

A veces podemos exagerar las cosas…otras no.

Veamos algunas reviews.

¿Ha sido Robin demasiado obvia, st.nuky? Je,je,je…parece ser que alguien va bien acertada sobre Robin pero mira que crueldad del destino que en el capítulo más extenso no ha podido aclararse nada al respecto. Habrá que consolarse con el hecho de que por lo menos se hayan encontrado cara a cara al fin. ¿Enfrentarse él solo a Crocodile el shichibukai una osadía? Es que Zoro siempre lucha primero y sangra después. Si te has dado cuenta Zoro es más fuerte de lo que presuntamente debería ser a estas alturas. ¿Los motivos o causas? : ) ¿Es necesario decirlo?

Hola de nuevo christti…….¡¿el ordenador de tu madre?!...bueno, si logras que también me lea los fics ; P Supongo que algunas de tus preguntas obtuvieron respuesta y espero que otras nuevas hayan surgido.

¿Así que "todo esto y **'mucho más'** en el próximo capítulo"?

Vaya, vaya…me parece que he descubierto quien me provocó para que escribiera un capítulo tan largo……La verdad no sé si darte las gracias o…¡¡Qué diablos!!

**¡GRACIAS POR SER UNA GRAN INSPIRACIÓN!**

Pero volverán los episodios cortos…eso espero…si **'alguien'**, y no digo ningún nombre (tranquila **CHRISTTI**) no vuelve a echar más leña al fuego. (más reviews serán igualmente agradecidos)…ni yo sé lo que realmente necesito……la culpa es de Zoro y Robin, estoy seguro. El título del próximo capítulo indicará por dónde irán los tiros…: )

Nos leemos pronto y no os empachéis con este capítulo…mmmmmm, creo que debí haber puesto esto al principio del fic…¿reoops?


	6. Chapter 5

**Chishio, Ase ken Namida.**

**Los sueños que comparten un mismo corazón**

**Capítulo 5: Antes de morir... ¡Salvarla!**

Sabe que ella representa a la peligrosa organización "Baroque Works" y que además parece tener como tapadera el trabajo de gerente en el casino "Rain Dinners" que resultaba ser propiedad del shichibukai Crocodile. Pero Zoro no podía evitar sonreír maliciosamente a la cara de sorpresa que había puesto.

Y no sólo por lo que mostraba su rostro. El resto tampoco era para dejarlo pasar por alto. Desde que la "Baroque Works" se había cruzado en su vida ofreciéndole un puesto en su organización, Zoro no había dedicado ni el más insignificante pensamiento sobre quienes podían ser sus miembros o para qué podían quererle. Pero con cada nuevo encuentro con los asesinos que fueron enviando para matarle fue descubriendo nuevos detalles al respecto sobre el tipo de organización que tenían.

Si nunca había mostrado interés alguno por formar parte, lo que realmente sólo fue en el primer contacto ya que los posteriores eran los intentos de cerrarle la boca para siempre pues nadie debía conocer la existencia de la "Baroque Works" salvo sus propios miembros, cuando supo que a los altos cargos, los agentes, a los que numeraban según la importancia que tenían para su jefe, ese hombre llamado Mr. 0, también los emparejaban se dio cuenta de haber tomado la decisión correcta. A Zoro le gustaba actuar por libre y estar atado a una pareja, a una mujer, sólo le habría servido para frenarle y si de algo estaba completamente seguro era que nadie lo frenaría.

_'Mi sueño, mi promesa es lo primero y único para mí.'_

Pero ahora viendo a la mujer que tenía delante, y viéndola bien, de la cabeza a los pies…O más bien debería decirse desde el sombrero hasta las botas…Tal vez si le hubieran asegurado que sería su pareja podría haberse replanteado todo…tal vez.

_'Pero ella es la pareja de Mr. 0. No habría sido posible, así que tomaste la decisión correcta, idiota.'_

Entonces por qué no podía dejar de contemplarla. Porque en verdad no la estaba mirando, viendo u observando…lo que hacía era beberla…casi parecería que la estaba adorando. Por algún motivo no podía apartar la vista de ella.

Su esbelto cuerpo oculto y a la vista al mismo tiempo. La minifalda tan corta que Zoro desearía ofrecerle un asiento para ver como lograría sentarse sin llegar a mostrar lo que oculta bajo tan poca tela. Como le gustaría jugar con las pequeñas cintas que bordeaban el final de la tela. Su torso ligeramente cubierto por un corsé cuyas ligaduras parecían resentirse por la fuerza ejercida por sus pechos…esos pechos que…_'Mejor cambiar de objetivo…'_ Pero toda esa belleza era capaz de ser ocultada, si así fuera el deseo de esa mujer, abrochándose el largo abrigo que llevaba puesto. _'Con el calor que hace aquí no entiendo como es capaz de llevar eso puesto…me sofoco con sólo vérselo puesto…aunque también por…'_ Un abrigo que, para terminar, llevaba tanto en los puños como desde el cuello recorriendo todo el borde hasta completar toda su extensión un remate de lana que con solo verlo daba aún más calor. Y sobre su cabeza un elegante sombreo de corte vaquero le daba un último toque de distinción. _'No el último'_, se recordó Zoro mientras su mirada descendía por aquel espectacular cuerpo, lentamente mientras sin darse cuenta su cabeza asimilaba cada centímetro de la mujer que parecía haberlo hechizado. Bajando por sus largas y morenas piernas llegó hasta las botas que hacían juego con el abrigo y su sombrero. Blancas y cuyos cordones casi las llenaban casi por completo.

En verdad era merecedora de una sentida adoración.

_'Es…'_

Antes de que pudiera completar ese pensamiento se fijó en como el rostro de sorpresa que había puesto se evaporaba hasta que fue reemplazado por una astuta sonrisa. _'Te ha pillado, capullo.'_ Y ahora como iba a tratar con ella si pensase que tenía semejante efecto en Zoro. Debía volver a recuperar la distancia que la mujer había logrado recortar.

"Y aquí estoy yo sintiéndome una de las personas mejor predestinadas en todo el mundo al haber podido ser testigo de un acontecimiento que, estoy seguro, nadie había podido contemplar en toda la vida." Zoro volvía a sonreírle diabólicamente intentando actuar como si no hubiera estado perdido en la belleza de aquella mujer.

"¿Y puede saberse de qué acontecimiento estáis vos hablando?" le preguntó recuperando su voz calmada y segura de si misma que sintió haber perdido por culpa de la revelación de Zoro.

Apoyándose contra la mesa de dados clavó su mirada en aquellos ojos azules.

_'…esos ojos…'_

La sonrisa del kenkaku era traviesa y ella no pudo evitar recordar.

"Pues que tú no eres de las que se sorprenden con facilidad. Daría que nadie antes había podido ver la cara que has puesto cuando dije tu nombre. Fue como observar un eclipse total de Sol o una de esas extrañas alineaciones planetarias."

"Tal vez…" _'te equivocas…hace tiempo alguien logró sorprenderme igual…otro contexto pero las mismas personas…'_ "…tal vez no." La mujer apoyó una mano sobre su cadera en actitud relajada, como si la presencia de Zoro no la inquietara lo más mínimo. A pesar de la verdad.

No le gustaba que jugasen con él, o lo que es lo mismo, que se burlasen en su cara. Si lo hacía pensando que estaba a salvo por ser mujer…

"Pero supongo que no has recorrido tan largo viaje para ver mi rostro, no importe de que tipo sea, ¿verdad?" era increíble como sus palabras parecían ocultar mucho más bajo la superficie.

_'Supongo que es lo que pasa cuando te dedicas a reunir información.'_

"Cierto, Miss All Sunday." Ahora era su turno de hablarle condescendientemente y pensaba disfrutarlo. "Pero a ti sólo quería decirte que os iría mucho mejor si me dejarais en paz de una maldita vez. Os ahorraríais tener que reclutar nuevos miembros para sustituir a todos los que me cargo y supongo que tras todo este tiempo te darías cuenta de que no merezco el esfuerzo realizado."

_'…me echas en cara mis propias palabras…'_, pensó ella.

Mirando alrededor se dio cuenta de que estaban atrayendo demasiado la atención. Lo mejor era seguir la conversación en otro lugar…y por varios motivos.

"¿Podemos seguir hablando en otra parte?"

Zoro quedó sorprendido por que le hubiera preguntado y no que lo diera por hecho. _'No querrá hacer una escena precisamente aquí.'_ Sabiéndose en control de la situación Zoro se estiró relajándose. El mensaje claro: Se irían se le apeteciera irse.

"¿Por qué las prisas, Miss All Sunday? ¿Temes que algo llegue a oídos de Crocodile?" la sonrisa de Zoro iluminaba su rostro.

_'Siempre pensando que tienes el control…pero, ¿y si te acordaras de que nunca era así?'_

"Por favor, deje de llamarme de esa manera. Aquí solamente soy la gerente del "Rain Dinners"." La voz no sonaba alterada a pesar de la situación.

Zoro se terminó la biiru que había estado bebiendo. "¿Temes que descubran tu tapadera? Supongo que a Crocodile no le gustará averiguar que su gerente es una peligros-"

"No es eso." Le interrumpió la mujer. "Me parece que no tienes ni la más mínima idea de donde se está metiendo y siguiendo aquí hablando de estos temas sólo servirán para que acabes muerto."

Aquello captó el interés de Zoro, un interés que no se había dado cuenta de que le rondaba cerca. Dándole un trago a su segunda biiru cerró su mirada con la de ella.

"¿Lo que oigo es preocupación por tu parte?" Zoro cubrió su pecho con su mano libre en exagerada actitud. "Me siento halagado de que estés intranquila por mi seguridad…pero…" los ojos de Zoro se volvieron fríos y letales provocándole a Miss All Sunday un estremecimiento que contradecía el calor que sufrían. "…eso no es algo de tu incumbencia."

_'…lo sé, kenshi-san…y es por mi propia culpa…'_

"No te excites, kenshi-san. Simplemente no quiero alterar la tranquilidad del lugar, y contigo llevando esta actitud…sólo conseguirás agotar toda tu suerte y que te maten."

Aquello ya era el colmo y había sobrepasado el límite de Zoro. ¿Quién se creía quien era esta mujer para decirle algo semejante? Si había algo que no podía soportar era que dudaran de sus habilidades.

_'Esta no quiere salir de una pieza.'_

Poniéndose en pie sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de aquella mujer, Zoro tuvo que hacer un titánico esfuerzo para no acabar con ella ahí mismo. _'Tan sencillo…Un corte y a otra cosa…'_ Pero no iba a dejarse llevar por un arrebato provocado por ella.

"¡¿¡Suerte!?!" la voz de Zoro indicaba el esfuerzo que hacía para no pegarle un mordisco, no literalmente, por su comentario. "La suerte no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Tal vez rija tu vida pero no tiene ningún lugar en la mía. Mi vida la mantengo gracias a mi fuerza y a mi habilidad."

Zoro tiró su mochila sobre la mesa de juego y se apoderó de los dados. Por supuesto nadie puso ninguna objeción…ya que, ¿quién se atrevería a decirle algo?

"La suerte no existe. Todo es un conjun-"

Intentó continuar Zoro antes de que fuera interrumpido por la gerente.

"Pero, ¿no acabaste de decir que la suerte debía estar rigiendo mi vida?" le preguntó con falsa ignorancia.

Aquello no sólo irritó a Zoro si no que consiguió ponerlo no nervioso si no un poco colorado. Podía escucharse como le crujían los huesos de la mano mientras esta le pedía un buen golpe.

"La habilidad es lo que cuenta." Dijo lanzando los dados sin apartarle la mirada.

Todos los presentes no apartaron la vista de los dados hasta que estos se detuvieron. Los gritos de sorpresa no se hicieron de esperar cuando los dados mostraron un cuatro y un tres.

El encargado de la mesa no sabía lo que hacer, pues técnicamente no se había realizado ninguna apuesta pero tampoco quería oponerse a Zoro. No después de todo lo que le ha visto hacer. Como último recurso le lanzó una mirada suplicante a la gerente. Esta seguía sin apartar su mirada de la del kenkaku.

"Esto es Habilidad." Sentenció Zoro.

La mujer que tenía delante le sonrió divertida. Hacía tanto tiempo que no…

_'Haces aflorar viejos recuerdos, kenshi-san.'_

Para su desgracia estaba claro que sólo le sucedía a ella pues la mirada de Zoro seguía tan fría e insensible como antes de su tiro. Una vez más sus palabras parecían haber sacado lo peor de los demás. Parecía ser que nunca iba a aprender la lección. Y eso que lo había intentado para intentar evitar meterse en más problemas de los que se acostumbraba a meter por culpa de su estilo de vida.

_'…eras un buen maestro pero yo no fui una buena alumna…'_

"Bravo, acabas de duplicar tu dinero, kenshi-san." Le dijo sin apartar su mirada mientras le seguía sonriendo divertida por sus reacciones.

"¡No quiero tu maldito dinero! Sólo quería…que…" Zoro se rió por no gritar. "…olvídalo. ¿No querías a otra parte? Tú mueves."

La sonrisa de la gerente no podía abandonar su rostro, hacía mucho tiempo que se había sentido así, o comportarse de esta manera con alguien…_'…desde que me fui…'_ y le gustaba poder volver ser esa parte de ella que tenía que ocultar.

"Sígueme, kenshi-san." Al pasar al lado de Zoro parecía que le iba a posar su mano sobre su hombro pero en el último momento cambió se opinión y se colocó el pelo tras la oreja en un coqueto movimiento. "Guarden las ganancias de Mr. Roronoa hasta que vuelva a recogerlas."

"¿Es qué no me has escuchado cuando dije que no quiero tu maldito dinero?" Zoro podía sentir como esta mujer podía volverlo loco si se lo permitiese.

Ella no se volvió para que no la viera sonreír a sus réplicas.

"No es mi dinero…es de Mr. Crocodile."

A pesar de sus precauciones Zoro pudo notar la sonrisa en sus palabras y por un momento se olvidó de que quería arrancarle la cabeza y sonrió a las posibilidades.

"Son 31 millones de berries." Dijo Zoro mientras salía tras aquella mujer. Por supuesto no se olvidó de la botella de whisky.

Todos los presentes en la mesa se sorprendieron al escuchar la cantidad de dinero que había en aquella mochila tan castigada. Y ahora lo había duplicado. Aquel extraño y violento personaje poseía 62 millones de berries.

"No exactamente. Tienen que ser unos miles de berries más." Le aclaró la gerente muy segura de sí misma.

"Es para redondear la cifra…aunque tampoco es que me interese mucho el dinero. Con tener para la próxima comida me es suficiente."

Zoro seguía la figura de aquella mujer fuera del "Rain Dinners" siendo recibido por el fuerte sol del país. No le gustaba para nada el calor que sentía y mucho menos cuando observaba a aquella mujer…_'…por estar llevando ese largo abrigo…no por…'_ llevando puesto ese abrigo que la debía estar derritiendo.

"Sólo con verte con ese abrigo tengo más calor, si eso es posible." Dijo con poco interés Zoro. No pretendía que sus palabras se malinterpretasen…

_'Entonces no abras la boca, imbécil.'_

Una idea que empezó seriamente a plantearse cuando la vio detenerse en el puente. Bajo la brillante luz del sol su cabello resplandecía con preciosos reflejos morados.

_'Lo que ocurre es que el sol ya te está afectando a la cabeza. Es el enemigo así que céntrate en ello y olvídate de lo demás.'_

Ante su atónita mirada vio como dejaba deslizarse al abrigo hasta los puños dejándole toda la espalda a la vista. Una suave y perfecta espalda que daban ganas de recorrerla con suaves caricias…con besos…

_'¡¡TÚ ERES DE LOS QUE NO ESCUCHAN!!'_

Pero ni todas las palabras del mundo podrían lograr que apartase la vista cuando el abrigo enmarcó su perfecto trasero moldeado en su apretada minifalda. Jamás había visto nada semejante durante toda su vida…aunque claro, tampoco vio la barandilla del puente hasta que tropezó con ella.

"¡¡Maldita sea!!" el grito de Zoro acompañó al sonido que hizo su botella de whisky al caer al agua.

Ella se volvió al escuchar su grito y observó divertida como Zoro se apoyó rápidamente contra la barandilla como si no hubiera pasado nada. Volviéndose a colocar el abrigo se encaminó hacia donde estaba él.

"Si ya no tenías más sed podías haberme dejado la botella y no tirarla al agua."

Los dos miraban hacia donde la botella había desaparecido bajo el agua.

_'…hasta que al final…no parará.'_

"Por lo que he oído este país sufre una grave sequía" empezó a decir Zoro intentando apartar su mente de la mujer que estaba a su lado asintiendo a sus palabras. "Entonces, ¿por qué gastar toda esta agua para un foso?"

"No sólo es un foso, kenshi-san. También es el hábitat de los bananadrilos de Mr. Crocodile." Le explicó con calma mientras apartaba la vista del agua y la posaba en Zoro. Ella no tenía que contenerse demasiado.

"Lo que sea." Zoro se despidió de su whisky perdido y se volvió para encontrarse aquellos profundos ojos azules. _'Y esta sensación no me abandona.'_ Echó un ligero vistazo al casino por encima de su hombro. "Al final qué, ¿quieres hablar aquí?" Como respuesta se puso de nuevo en marcha hacia la ciudad mientras seguía sonriéndole. "De palabras justas. Pero por muy…que sea, podía aprender a relacionarse mejor con los demás."

Zoro se puso a caminar tras sus pasos. Pero pronto decidió que era mejor si caminase a su lado. Detrás era demasiado…

_'Atrayente.'_

Lo mejor era llenar la cabeza de otras cosas menos sugestivas. Por lo que volvió al único tema que tenía que tratar con ella.

"¿Por qué ese continuo intento de acabar conmigo? Viendo lo poco efectivo que os resulta, ¿no sería mejor qué me dejaseis en paz?"

""Baroque Works" no acepta un no por respuesta. Y al no unirte debes morir por conocer su existencia. Así de simple." La voz de la mujer sonaba sin ningún tipo de sentimientos, muy diferente a como le había hablado antes. "Sin importar la cantidad de bajas que se necesiten para cumplir la orden."

"Supongo que tendré que matar a todos los miembros para lograr que me dejéis en paz." Zoro le lanzó una mirada predadora a la mujer esperando preocuparla. La sonrisa que recibió por su parte no era de ninguna manera lo que esperaba.

_'¿De qué va esta tía? ¿Es qué no sabe que estoy diciendo que la voy a tener que matar a ella también?'_

Entonces su mente le ofreció una posibilidad que no había llegado a prever.

"Una pregunta."

De nuevo se colocó su sedoso pelo con gran elegancia tras su oreja. Era algo que estaba afectándole demasiado a Zoro sin darse cuenta de ello.

"Tú dirás, kenshi-san."

El sonido de su voz empezaba a introducírsele en el fondo de su ser, y pronto le sonaría tan natural como si hubiera formado parte de su vida desde siempre.

"¿Por qué formas parte de "Baroque Works"?" Zoro no pretendía ocultar su curiosidad. "¿Te hicieron unirte a ellos o fuiste tú quién les busco?"

_'Una buena pregunta.'_

"¿Tanta curiosidad te provoca, kenshi-san?" le devolvió la pregunta. "Yo les busqué. Me son necesarios para mis fines y yo les puedo ayudar en los suyos. Una relación provechosa para ambas partes."

Zoro se detuvo al escuchar sus palabras. Algo en su interior parecía rebelarse y no estaba seguro si dejarle libertad para expresarse o intentar contenerlo.

_'……'_

Deteniéndose miró con curiosidad a Zoro que con la cabeza medio gacha le impedía que le viera sus ojos. Pero era obvio que algo estaba sucediendo en su interior.

"… ¿kenshi-san? ¿Estás bi-?"

Antes de que pudiera terminar su pregunta fue sorprendida por Zoro que la acorraló contra la pared más cercana colocando sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza. Pero lo que más le preocupaba y que le robaba el aire era que Zoro estuviera a la distancia que les separaba únicamente su propio cuerpo.

La mirada de Zoro parecía querer fulminarla ahí mismo. Desde que lo volvió a ver en el "Rain Dinners" no había recordado como era Zoro cuando se enfadaba de verdad. Incluso ella temía sus inesperadas reacciones.

_'…porque ahora no pueden acabar de la misma manera que lo hacían antes…'_

"¡¿¡PROVECHOSA!?!" gritó Zoro fuera de sí. "¡¡TE UNISTE A UNA BANDA DE ASESINOS!!" tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para calmarse. "¿Qué es lo que vale que manches tus manos de la sangre de personas inocentes?"

Era una conversación que ya había mantenido muchas veces consigo misma. Y hace tiempo también habían tenido una bastante parecida…Su final estaba marcado en su vida como uno de los mejores instantes de toda su existencia y como uno de los peores. Los que dicen que no se puede tener todo…caray, como se equivocan.

"El mundo está manchado de sangre inocente." Haría lo necesario para no llorar. "Mis propias manos hace muchos años que están manchadas. Así es la vida. Hay gente que nace para llevar la muerte consigo."

Zoro acercó su rostro tan cerca al de ella que podía respirar el aroma de su cuerpo y ver su propio rostro acalorado en los ojos de Zoro. Su latido se sentía aplastado por la fuerte palpitación del corazón del kenkaku.

"¡Nada puede ser tan importante para obtenerlo sobre sangre inocente!"

Al escuchar sus palabras no pudo evitar reírse maliciosamente.

"Ellos iniciaron mi camino sobre la sangre de todos los que quise en mi vida. La sangre que se está vertiendo no es por mi culpa. Si me dejasen en paz, nadie sufriría daños colaterales. Si fuesen tan justos como pretenden ser, se habrían hecho a un lado y me dejarían realizar mi búsqueda en paz."

Las palabras y el tono que usaba provocaban en Zoro las mismas ganas de hacerla callar como de simplemente matar a todos los causantes de su dolor. No entendía que era lo que le estaba sucediendo con esta mujer y ciertamente empezaba a ver porque había pensando que se trataba de una mujer peligrosa.

_'Por lo menos para mí.'_

"Pero, ¿por qué unirte a "Baroque Works"? ¿No habría resultado más sencillo pedir ayuda a tus amigos, o a tus nakamas? Estoy seguro que ellos te habrían ayudado si se lo hubie…ras…pe…di…do."

Para su sorpresa aquellos hermosos ojos se habían humedecido mientras le estaba hablando y ahora, sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, cálidas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

_'Maldita seas, Zoro. ¡Mira lo que has hecho con tu bocaza!'_

Era su enemiga. Debería estar pensando en eliminarla de su camino…pero en cambio…

"…no tengo amigos…" la voz venía cargada con una pena tan dolorosa que incluso Zoro se sentía mal por ella. "…mucho menos…nakamas."

_'…porque al único que tuve…yo le…'_

"Déjales."

Mirándole como si no hubiera entendido sus palabras se quedó allí quieta, en silencio mientras sus lágrimas no dejaban de suplicarle a Zoro.

"¡Déjales!" repitió Zoro mientras le enjugaba aquellas dolorosas lágrimas. "Si Crocodile no quiere darme la información que necesito acabaré con él…y aunque me la dé, y luego si tú me lo pides mataré a todos los de "Baroque Works"."

Le miraba con incredulidad mientras en su cabeza volvía a revivir un momento de su pasado. Si no fuera por ser consciente de que el mundo se había movido casi le parecía sentir como si volviera de nuevo a…

_'…Otra vez __**¡NO!**__'_

De improviso se quitó de encima a Zoro de un fuerte empujón que la miraba sin entender a que venía ahora esta súbita explosión de carácter.

"¿Quién te crees que eres? Yo no he pedido ni quiero tu ayuda." Sus ojos a pesar de estar abiertos se cerraron para no dejar ver su alma que estuvo a punto de poder ser vislumbrada por Zoro. "Tu lo dijiste. Somos enemigos y mis órdenes son acabar con tu vida."

Zoro no comprendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. En un momento estaban teniendo lo que podía entenderse como una conversación civilizada y cuando pensaba que había llegado hasta ella de alguna manera…

"¿Te estás burlando de mi?" preguntó un irritado Zoro.

_'Esto es lo que te mereces por meterte donde nadie te ha invitado.'_

Pero la mirada que le estaba lanzando aquella mujer indicaba claramente que no retrocedería en su actitud mientras se cruzaba de brazos esperando al movimiento de Zoro. Algo que no tuvo que esperar mucho para obtenerlo.

"¡¡AL INFIERNO!!" su mano agarró la empuñadura de su katana. "Es tu maldita vida, por mí haz lo que te plazca, oroka onna. Ahora dime dónde está Crocodile para que pueda seguir con mi propia vida o seré yo quien acabe con la tuya ahora mismo."

Pero aquella mujer se mantuvo en su silencio desafiante sin apartar su mirada de la de Zoro que a cada segundo que pasaba aumentaban sus ansias por borrarle aquel gesto de su cara.

"¡¡Tú misma!!" Zoro se volvió en busca del "Rain Dinners". "Más le vale estar en el casino porque si no cuando vuelva se encontrará un maldito solar."

_'…es lo mejor para los dos…'_ mordiéndose el labio para evitar ponerse a llorar tuvo que hacer tanta fuerza que acabó por hacerse un corte. _'…no puedo hacerte lo mismo otra vez…lo siento mucho…'_

"¿…a qué vino todo esto…? ¡¡Malditas mujeres!!" se alejó murmurando Zoro.

Agarrándose el sombrero con ambas manos lo inclinó para cubrirse el rostro que era capaz de reflejar el profundo dolor que su alma y su cuerpo estaban sufriendo. Dándole la espalda al camino por el que se alejó Zoro, decidió que lo mejor era permanecer lo más lejos posible de él mientras permaneciera en Rain Base.

"…adiós…kens-"

Su despedida quedó cortada cuando una mano la sujetó por el cuello y llevándola hasta un callejón la mantuvo en el aire contra la pared. Instintivamente intentó quitarse aquella presa de su garganta.

"Yo también me lo pregunto, Miss All Sunday. ¿A que vino todo esto?"

Viendo más allá de aquel brazo se encontró al último miembro de "Baroque Works".

"¿Qué cree estar haciendo, Mr. 1?" su voz sonaba ahogada pero con toda su fuerza.

"Recibo la orden de matar al kaizoku-kari Roronoa Zoro y cuando me dispongo a cumplir mi misión os encuentro teniendo lo que muchos llamarían una conversación amistosa mientras dan un tranquilo paseo."

A pesar de la situación la mujer logró formar una sarcástica sonrisa. "No creo que el final siguiese su interesante comentario. Lo que debería hacer en vez de estar atacándome sería ir a cumplir la misión que se le encomendó."

La mano apretó con más fuerza cortándole casi por completo el paso de aire.

"¿Crees qué no reconocería a Roronoa? ¿O qué no me enteraría del motivo por el que lo queréis muerto?" La mirada de Mr. 1 era fría y distante. "Sé que se negó a formar parte de "Baroque Works" y acabó con la vida de todos los que fueron enviados para acabar con su vida."

Por la mirada de Miss All Sunday no se podía saber si algo de lo que decía era cierto porque permanecía impasible.

"¿Se trata de eso? ¿Estáis probándole para conseguir que finalmente se una a la organización?"

"Lo único que debes hacer es cumplir la orden que Mr. 0 le dio y nada más. Roronoa Zoro debe morir." Nada en la voz de esta mujer mostraba algún tipo de simpatía por Zoro.

Mr. 1 no entendía la actitud de esta mujer. Era cierto que se había separado de Zoro de una manera extraña pero también se dio cuenta de la manera en que lo trató. De forma especial, casi como si fuera un viejo amigo…

_'Aunque Roronoa no parecía tener la misma actitud respecto a ella.'_

"Lo que quiero es hablar con Mr. 0 una vez cumpla mi misión para tratar directamente con él. No sé lo que te traes y no me apetece ser cogido en el medio."

"Será tu funeral." Ella sólo sonrió divertida a sus palabras. "Por cierto, haz el favor de liberarme. No me gusta que se me ataque, pues suelo responder muy mal a ellos."

_'Seis brazos fleur.'_

Dos de los brazos le hicieron una presa cogiéndole por el cuello mientras con los restantes inmovilizaban el brazo libre e intentaban abrirle la mano que la mantenía a su merced…indefensa, algo que no le gustaba sentirse.

"Es inútil, Miss All Sunday."

Para confirmar sus palabras Mr. 1 provocó que su cuerpo usase el poder que le otorgaba su akuma no mi, la supa supa no mi, adquiriendo filo en brazos y cuello.

Su grito amortiguado por la mano de Mr. 1 no resultaba muy gratificante pero si dejaba claro quien tenía el control aquí. Y no era ella como demostraba el filo de sus dedos en torno a su garganta… ¿o si?

"**Nada** puede dañarme. **Nadie** puede dañarme." La seguridad en su voz así lo hacía creer por eso le extrañó tanto ver que a pesar de todo ella seguía sonriéndole divertida y burlona. "¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?"

Sin perder la sonrisa en su rostro la voz de Miss All Sunday sonaba con tanta naturalidad y tranquilidad que negaba la situación en la que se encontraba.

"No creo que le guste estar en presencia de Mr.0 si continua perdiendo el tiempo de esta manera tan absurda y no cumple su orden."

"La orden será cumpli-"

Ella le interrumpió sin tiempo que perder.

"¿Sabe a dónde se dirige, kenshi-san?" la pregunta no buscaba una respuesta y no esperó a que Mr. 1 dijera alguna, aunque por su confundida mirada era obvio que no tenía la menor idea. "Va de camino a "Rain Dinners" para hablar con Mr. Crocodile, claro está, si se encuentra en su casino."

"¿Mr. Crocodile?" De pronto la situación parecía empeorar para Mr. 1. "¿Qué puede querer Roronoa de Mr. Crocodile?"

Ella le negó ligeramente. "La cuestión no es lo que pueda querer kenshi-san de Mr. Crocodile si no que si a Mr. 0 le pueda gustar la implicación de un shichibukai en nuestros asuntos."

No tenía ni que sopesar las implicaciones que un shichibukai podía acarrearle si por su culpa obtuviera algún conocimiento sobre "Baroque Works". Finalmente liberó a Miss All Sunday que volvía a tener los pies en el suelo una vez más.

"Y ahora, vaya y cumpla la orden que se le ha dado." Su voz sonaba igual de autoritaria como si no hubiera estado a merced de Mr. 1 con su vida en alto riesgo.

Sin añadir nada más Mr. 1 salió en busca de Zoro. Pronto lo encontraría y entonces acabaría con su vida como le había sido ordenado.

Zoro seguía deambulando por las calles de Rain Base en busca del casino del que no hacía ni unos minutos había salido acompañado de la mujer más…había tantos adjetivos para ella y tan contradictorios que no se veía capaz de elegir sólo uno para poder definirla con claridad.

_'…tormento…'_

Zoro no entendía como era incapaz de encontrar el dichoso casino si antes lo había logrado con una insultante facilidad. No era que se estuviera perdiendo a propósito para volver a encontrarse con esa mujer que había rechazado una propuesta que ni siquiera él sabía de dónde había surgido ni por qué le molestaba tanto que la hubiera rechazado. De alguna forma era como si se sintiera obligado a ayudarla pero que cayera muerto ahora mismo si supiera decir por qué.

_'Y ahora por su culpa no puedo concentrarme lo suficiente para encontrar el casino. Seguro que lo tenía planeado para evitar encontrarme con Crocodile.'_

Y hasta para sus oídos aquello no tenía ningún sentido.

"¿Qué tal le ha ido?" le dijo una voz a Zoro.

Cuando se volvió hacia el origen de aquella voz, Zoro se encontró de nuevo en la misma perfumería de la que había logrado escapar hace tan poco tiempo que la libertad saboreada empezaba a sentirla como un enorme tesoro. Y allí en la entrada estaba la anciana que le había vendido un perfume que no necesitaba para una cita que no existía…existió.

_'Ignórala y sigue tu camino'_, se dijo Zoro. Por supuesto sólo eran palabras y sin poder evitarlo se encontró respondiendo a la pregunta.

"¿Sabe qué dicen que siempre podía haber ido peor?" le preguntó irónicamente Zoro. "Pues lo ha sido."

La mujer se rió a las palabras de Zoro.

"A los jóvenes todo os parecen dificultades. Seguramente no habrá sido para tanto pero…" la mujer observó con detenimiento a Zoro lo que ponía a este bastante nervioso. No le gustaba estar bajo la lupa de nadie. "…me parece que tal vez pueda ayudarte si me dices lo que ocurrió."

Aquello no sonaba nada bien en la cabeza d e Zoro. Por nada del mundo se iba a poner a discutir con esta anciana una **no cita** para saber que pudo haber ido mal.

_'Por mí que le parta un rayo a esa oroka onna.'_

La anciana le seguía observando como si supiera lo que estaba pensando Zoro y sin poder evitarlo se encontró de pronto explicando todo lo que sucedió desde que se encontró con aquella mujer…desde que escuchó por primera vez su voz. Por supuesto sin decirle de quien se trataba ni nada sobre la organización "Baroque Works" ya que lo último que buscaba era que también fueran tras la anciana por su culpa…

_'…tal vez si se pone demasiado pesada…'_

"…y de pronto al ofrecerle mi ayuda para solucionar sus problemas va ella y me aparta de su lado. Por poco no me golpea por atreverme a preocuparme por ella."

Cuando Zoro vio a la anciana ponerse a pensar con gran detenimiento sabía que no le iba a gustar nada de lo que le fuera a decir. Estaba teniendo un horrible presentimiento sobre todo esto desde que se encontró con esta tienda y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que entrar en ella.

"Diciéndote la verdad, no me parece que no os conocierais de antes." Vio como Zoro estaba a punto de replicarle y se le adelantó. "Me refiero por parte de ella."

Aquello no tenía sentido para Zoro. ¿Cómo iba a ser posible que Miss All Sunday pudiera conocerle sin ser por motivos de su trabajo? Pero eso era lo que la anciana parecía estar asegurándole. ¿Realmente algo así podía ser posible? Y si así fuera como podría haber olvidado a alguien tan inolvidable como era Miss All Sunday.

_'Deja de darle vueltas a cosas sin importancia, Zoro. Debes hablar con Crocodile para poder encontrarte con _"_Taka no me_"_ y así poder cumplir con tu promesa, ¿te acuerdas de la promesa que le hiciste a Kuina? Así que olvídate de esa mujer y sigue adelante…que el mundo se mueva.'_

"Dime una cosa, muchacho. ¿Le entregaste tu regalo?" a la pregunta de la mujer Zoro sólo puso cara de indiferencia. Estaba claro que no lo había hecho.

"Oh, vamos. ¿No creerá realmente que todo habrá sido por no darle un simple regalo que ni siquiera había pensado comprarle?" estaba claro la incredulidad por parte de Zoro.

"Tal vez tengas razón, muchacho." _'¿Tal vez? Está claro que la tengo'_, pensó Zoro. "Pero dime una cosa… ¿la besaste?"

Solamente con la idea de haber besado a Miss All Sunday, el rostro de Zoro estuvo a punto de arder de… ¿vergüenza?... ¿o deseo?

"¡¿¡PERO CÓMO IBA YO A BESARL-!?!"

Gracias a su velocidad Zoro fue capaz de bloquear el ataque de Mr. 1 con su katana ya que de haber tenido éxito le habría sesgado la columna. Inclinándose dejó que la fuerza y la velocidad del ataque alejasen a su oponente para permitirle ponerse en guardia.

"Será mejor que se meta en la tienda, bassam." Le dijo a la mujer sin apartar la vista del hombre que se oponía entre Zoro y Crocodile. "Esto no va a ser muy agradable de ver."

A Mr. 1 le sorprendió la sonrisa diabólica que tenía el kenkaku. Era como si disfrutase de la posibilidad de morir porque para él eso era lo que le iba a ocurrir a Roronoa.

"No te lo vayas a tomar como algo personal porque no es nada por el estilo. Simplemente se me ordenó acabar con tu vida." La voz de Mr. 1 denotaba total tranquilidad casi como si supiera cual sería el final del combate. "Puede hacerse de dos maneras. Una rápida e indolora o lenta y violentamente dolorosa."

Zoro empezó a reírse maliciosamente mientras colocaba su katana en la boca y desenvainaba las otras dos poniéndose al momento en posición de ataque.

"Si empiezas diciendo tonterías como esta me parece que voy a salir decepcionado contigo." A Zoro le gustó que sus palabras alterasen a su rival. "Solamente existe una manera de combatir…sin restricciones…y es violenta y dolorosa."

_'Ahora comprobemos que fue aquel ruido.'_

Lanzándose al ataque Zoro conectó una serie de golpes que fueron bloqueados con gran facilidad por su rival pero lo que él estaba buscando era el origen de aquel sonido que pudo escuchar cuando le golpeó por primera vez y que volvía a escuchar cada vez que sus katana hacían contacto con aquel hombre. No podía haber ninguna duda…

_'…otro más…parece que se multipliquen como una mala resaca…'_

"Es inútil que te esfuerces, Roronoa. Desde que comí la Supa Supa no Mi nadie puede dañarme. Mi cuerpo es como el acero."

La voz tan segura de aquel hombre incitaba a Zoro a demostrarle de lo que era realmente capaz de hacer.

_'Acero.'_

Oculta en las sombras de una callejuela cercana una figura observaba en silencio la confrontación de aquellas dos enormes fuerzas. El resultado que deseaba parecía no poder ser realizable por lo visto…pero su fe en las habilidades del kenkaku eran tal que si le dijeran que él era capaz de cortar la luna con sus katana no habría dudado ni un segundo en darles la razón.

_'Adelante, kenshi-san. Demuestra que no me equivoqué…por favor, hazme ver que no me equivoqué…por favor…'_

"Por lo que si no soy capaz de cortar el acero…" empezó a decir Zoro dejando el final abierto para dar entrada a su rival.

"…no podrás hacerme ni un simple rasguño." Acabó la frase de Zoro. "Admite tu derrota y ten una muerte rápida." Zoro envainó la katana que llevaba en la boca. "Parece ser que no eres tan tonto como pareces al primer vist-"

Zoro salió corriendo hacia Mr. 1 cortándole su discurso con su ataque.

_'Ni tou Ryuu'_ "**Tourou**."

El golpe proporcionado bajo la barbilla impulsó al cuerpo de Mr. 1 hacia los cielos. Tras él saltó Zoro que estaba dispuesto a ejecutar el 'Ni tou Ryuu' Outourou pero en el último momento…

_'… ¡Por qué no!'_

La sonrisa de su rostro no auguraba nada bueno.

_'Ni tou Ryuu'_ "**Nanajuuni Pound Hou**."

La fuerza del ataque mandó a Mr. 1 contra unas columnas de piedra que cruzaban la calle destrozándolas con el impacto. El cuerpo se arrastró por la calle decenas de metros hasta que finalmente se detuvo.

Cuando Zoro tocó suelo salió corriendo tras su objetivo. Esto no había hecho nada más que comenzar.

Mr. 1 se levantó sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba por la fuerza del golpe recibido. Nunca antes alguien le había golpeado con una brutalidad semejante…y ni siquiera le fue necesario usar directamente sus katana.

_'¿Un ataque a distancia usando solamente sus katana? Realmente es bueno.'_

La gente al ver la fuerza y destrucción que estaban causando solamente dos personas decidieron que lo mejor era abandonar la zona y alejarse por lo menos hasta el extremo opuesto de la ciudad…o mejor aún, esconderse en "Rain Dinners" y esperar la protección de Mr. Crocodile.

Un súbito ataque de tos le llevó a taparse la boca con una mano. Cuando la separó pudo verla manchada de sangre… ¡Su Sangre!

_'¿Cómo es posible?'_

"Por muy resistente que sea tu exterior por dentro sigues siendo igual de frágil que cualquier otra persona." Le aclaró Zoro sin disminuir su velocidad. "Además tengo que avisarte que soy un experto destrozando katana, así que acabar contigo tampoco me será muy complicado." Se burló Zoro.

La figura también se movió entre las sombras para no perderse nada del combate, un combate que le estaba dando la razón sobre sus elecciones pasadas. Su rostro en cambio no mostraba la presunta alegría que este hecho debería haber traído, si no todo lo contrario. La tristeza cubría su cara.

_'…tenía razón, kenshi-san. No me equivoqué contigo…con nosotros…Pero si hice lo correcto…entonces, ¿por qué sigo sintiéndome así de mal?'_

Por primera vez el rostro de Mr. 1 mostraba signos de ira y enfado porque lo que estaba ocurriendo no seguía para nada los cauces normales de sus anteriores combates. Así que lo que debía hacer era atacar con todo su poder para terminar con Zoro lo más pronto posible para no darle ocasión de tener cierta posibilidad de vencer.

"Atomic Spurt." Creando una hoja baja sus pies se lanzó a gran velocidad al encuentro de Zoro. "Y usando el choque de nuestras velocidades lograré acabar con tu insignificante vida, Roronoa."

Colocó sus brazos por delante indicando claramente que le iba a atacar con ellos, como si no temiera que Zoro pudiese defenderse de su ataque.

_'Desgraciado…te enseñaré el poder de mis katana.'_

_'Ni tou Ryuu'_ "**Nigi**-"

"Spiral Hollow." Sobre los antebrazos de Mr. 1 surgieron unas cuchillas circulares que empezaron a girar a una velocidad asombrosa.

Zoro tuvo que detener su ataque para poder bloquear aquel ataque. El choque no fue nada en comparación a la lucha que empezó entre aquellas cuchillas y las katana de Zoro. Las chispas empezaron a llover por todas partes.

_'Maldición…si esto sigue así va acabar por romp-'_

La visión de sus katana rompiéndose en pedazos le dolió más que los cortes que el ataque de Mr. 1 le provocó en su torso. Apretando los dientes ahogó el grito de dolor que buscaba salir de su garganta.

"Te avisé que sería doloroso, Roronoa."

Zoro salió impulsado hacia atrás por culpa de aquel ataque. Por todo el suelo dejó un sanguinolento rastro de su sangre. A pesar del dolor que estaba sufriendo no tenía tiempo para perderlo en pensar en su estado. No cuando el combate aún seguía en marcha.

_'¡Ten cuidado, kenshi-san!'_ pidió la figura entre las sombras. _'No puedes perder…no después de lo que tuvimos que pasar…a lo que tuve que renunciar por nuestro bien…nuestro futuro…'_

"Sparkling Daisy."

Por muy poco casi no le da tiempo a Zoro para desenvainar la única katana que tenía en su poder, la más importante para él, pero logró detener el ataque de Mr. 1. Sus dos manos unidas por las muñecas detenidas milagrosamente por la katana.

"Vas a terminar en peor estado que mis dos katana, desgraciado." Le aseguró entre dientes Zoro. "No sabes con quien te enfrentas."

"Te equivocas, Roronoa. Eres tú quien no sabe con quien está luchando." Empezó a decirle con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. "Yo soy Mr. 1."

Como única respuesta Zoro inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado mostrando su ignorancia hacia aquel nombre.

"¡¡MALDITO IMBÉCIL!!"

Finalmente parecía que Mr. 1 había perdido su calma por culpa de la forma de ser de Zoro. Entonces el impulso de su ataque provocó que los edificios tras Zoro fueran cortados siguiendo el camino mostrado por sus dedos. Zoro podía escuchar el sonido de los cortes y de alguna manera sabía que el combate iba a resultar ligeramente más complicado de lo que había esperado en un principio.

_'Justo lo que necesitaba como calentamiento.'_

Entonces la fuerza del ataque lo mandó volando contra los restos de los edificios que se estaban derrumbando. En unos instantes quedó enterrado bajo aquellos restos.

"Y así termina la vida del kaizoku-kari Roronoa Zoro." Sentenció Mr. 1.

_'No, no es posible. No me pude haber equivocado…por favor, kenshi-san…'_ la figura en las sombras parecía estar temblando. _'…levántate y demuestra que tenía razón…que no podíamos estar juntos…por favor… ¡¡Teníamos que separarnos!!'_

Justo cuando Mr. 1 iba a ponerse en marcha para abandonar la zona aparecieron cinco soldados del reino corriendo por la calle en su dirección.

"¡¡Usted!! ¡¿¡Qué ha pasado aquí!?!" preguntó uno de los soldados.

Mr. 1 volvió la cabeza en su dirección. Su mirada determinada en no dejar testigos de su paso por la ciudad.

"¿Quién…quién es usted?" el miedo era evidente en la voz del soldado, asustado por la simple presencia de Mr. 1.

Pero antes de que este pudiera contestarle o lo que es lo mismo, matarlos a todos, los restos de los edificios empezaron a temblar y ante la atónita mirada de los presentes, y de los ocultos, vieron como empezaron a ser levantados del suelo.

"**¡¡¿¿¡¡QUÉ DIABLOS OCURRE!!??!!**" gritaban los soldados.

_'No es posible'_, pensó Mr.1 viendo como se iba levantando un enorme pedazo de edificio en el que se podía ver el interior de las habitaciones. _'Debería estar muerto.'_

Para asombro de todo el mundo veían como quien levantaba aquel enorme trozo de edificio era una simple persona cubierta de sangre que manaba de las heridas que le cubrían el torso y que se deslizaba por entre los restos bajo sus pies. Una camisa blanca y un pantalón oscuro verdoso. Sobre su cintura un haramaki verde y cubriéndole la cabeza ceñía una bandana verde.

"**¡¡¿¿¡¡PERO QUIÉN ES ESE MONSTRUO!!??!!**"

Zoro miró de reojo con desinterés a los soldados antes de centrarse de nuevo en su combate. Mr. 1 pareció darse cuenta del vistazo a los soldados.

"No te preocupes, Roronoa. No serán ninguna molestia." Y con un simple movimiento de su mano derecha lanzó un ataque hacia los soldados. "Sparkle."

"Estúpidos." Zoro le dio una patada a un trozo de edificio que tenía a sus pies lanzándolo en colisión al ataque lanzado por Mr. 1 al que alcanzó de lleno.

El trozo fue cortado en docenas de pedazos menores…lo malo fue que siguieron la dirección del ataque de Mr. 1 dirigiéndose hacia los soldados. Sin ser capaces de evitarlos resultaron golpeados por todos los trozos cayendo finalmente inconscientes al suelo.

_'…'_

"Supongo que es mejor ser golpeados y caer inconscientes que ser cortados y caer muertos." Dijo Zoro intentando quitar hierro al asunto.

"Simplemente les has prolongado su sufrimien-"

Una vez más Zoro le interrumpió lanzándole el enorme pedazo de edificio que tenía en sus manos. No tenía ganas de escuchar nada de lo que tenía que decirle.

"Atomic Spar." La voz de Mr. 1 mostraba claros signos de irritabilidad por los continuos desaires que Zoro estaba teniendo con él.

El trozo de edificio fue cortado totalmente por una serie de cortes en equis que ocupaban su totalidad. Una increíble muestra del poder que tenía la Supa Supa no Mi.

_'It tou Ryuu'_ "**Iai Shishi Sonson**."

De pronto el conjunto de piezas que formaban el extraño puzzle que anteriormente había sido parte de un edificio fue separado por la mitad por un corte horizontal hecho por Zoro.

Mr. 1 casi no tuvo tiempo de evitar el golpe de Zoro que se detuvo a varios metros por detrás de él con su katana ya envainada.

"No ha estado nada… ¿mal?" para sorpresa de Mr. 1 un corte le cruzaba tanto su antebrazo derecho como parte del pecho de la misma zona.

_'¿Cómo es posible que fuera capaz de herirme?'_

Zoro aún no se había movido, era como si no se hubiera recuperado del esfuerzo realizado o…porque no fuera capaz de moverse.

_'¿Kenshi-san?...enhorabuena por tus logros… me hubiera gustado tanto que pudiéramos haber tenido…'_

"¡¡ESTO NO ES POSIBLE!! ¡¡NADA NI NADIE PUEDE DAÑARME!!" gritó de rabia Mr. 1.

"La fuerza y la habilidad han regido mi camino…pero mi sensei intentó enseñarme otro camino para que pudiera mejorar mis capacidades. No entendía a lo que se refería y si no te hubiese encontrado habría seguido sin hacerlo." Zoro sonreía feliz. "Debo darte las gracias por ello…por cierto, ¿tú quién eres?"

No podía entender como alguien así había sido capaz de superar a la Supa Supa no Mi pero la verdad no podía ser negada. _'¿Por esto lo quería Mr. 0 en _"_Baroque Works_"_?'_ Tal vez, pero ahora él era Mr. 1 y no dejaría que le quitase su puesto y por supuesto no fallaría en su misión.

"Soy Mr. 1 y acabaré con tu vida ahora mismo." Dijo mientras se ponía en marcha hacia Zoro. "Atomic Spurt."

Con gran esfuerzo Zoro logró erguirse. "¿Mr. 1? Veo que por fin han empezado a tomarme algo en serio…pero a estas alturas esperaba que viniera Mr. 0."

Zoro se volvió desenvainando la katana y bloqueando el ataque múltiple con ambas manos de Mr. 1. Una rápida sucesión de golpes fueron lanzados pero detenidos por Zoro hasta que un golpe vertical descendente necesitó ser bloqueado dejando su estómago desprotegido para que Mr. 1 usase su otra mano para cortarle profundamente con su Sparkle.

Mr. 1 intentó aprovechar ese momento para cortarle el cuello a Zoro pero este lo vio venir y lo esquivó desviando el ataque con la katana…pero sin lograr volver a herirle en el proceso.

_'Necesito concentrarme otra vez…comprender como lo hice y repetirlo.'_

Un nuevo ataque atrajo su atención pero cuando lo bloqueó se dio cuenta de que había cometido un grave error pues cayó en una trampa bastante evidente de Mr. 1.

"Te pillé, Roronoa."

Mr. 1 aprovechó el bloqueo para agarrar la katana y luego la terminó de apresar usando la otra mano. Sin posibilidad de usar la katana para defenderse Zoro estaba a merced de su enemigo.

Una patada cortante en pleno vientre estuvo a punto de cortarle el estómago pero Zoro se movió siguiendo el mismo camino de la patada para evitar toda su fuerza. Cuando Mr. 1 recogió la pierna, Zoro aprovechó para propinarle una patada en la boca donde le partió varios dientes. Aquello no le hizo gracia a Mr. 1.

"Sparkling Daisy."

La fuerza del golpe la llevó a golpearse contra una de las columnas que había al fondo de la calle. Y antes de que pudiera moverse vio como Mr. 1 se deslizaba a toda velocidad hacia su encuentro sobre la sangre que había derramado.

"Spar Break."

El ataque fue tan violento que le provocó tal cantidad de cortes profundos que pensó haber sido rebanado allí mismo…de igual manera que lo fue la columna que fue incapaz de soportar la fuerza del golpe.

_'… ¡¡NO!!…es imposible… ¿me…me equivoqué?…'_

Todas aquellas piedras cortadas cayeron sobre Zoro…pero para su sorpresa no cayeron encima suyo. De alguna manera pareció como si lo hubieran esquivado…o tal vez fue él quien lo hizo.

Recoger la katana y la vaina del suelo consiguió abrir sus profundos cortes haciendo que mucha más de su escasa sangre fuera vertida.

_'…por favor, kenshi-san. ¡¡Detente!!…tenías razón…ahora no continúes luchando, por favor…'_

Cuando Mr. 1 vio a Zoro de pie empuñando de nuevo su katana con intención de continuar la lucha no podía creer a sus propios ojos. Resultaba una visión imposible de aceptar.

Viendo la sangre que cubría toda la zona no podía imaginar que sería lo que le permitía seguir vivo y dispuesto a luchar.

"¿Cómo es posible que sigas viva tras perder toda esta sangre?" le preguntó mientras abarcaba la calle con sus manos.

"…la sangre…es vida…"

"¡¡PERO SÓLO CUANDO ESTÁ DENTRO DEL CUERPO!!" replicó airado Mr. 1. Calmándose decidió que el combate debería terminar en el siguiente golpe. No tenía más tiempo que perder…no fuera a ser que Zoro volviera a ser capaz de…pero él mismo negó con la cabeza intentando quitarse esa idea de la cabeza. Había sido algo único e irrepetible. "Está bien, supongo que tendré que cortarte por completo. Un desmembramiento total."

La figura oculta en las sombras veía como Zoro se colocó la katana a su espalda con la empuñadura hacia abajo inclinada hacia la izquierda. Doblándose ligeramente y girando su cuerpo hacia la izquierda cogió la empuñadura con su mano derecha. Todo esto sirvió para que brotase aún más sangre. Apenas debía tener fuerzas y cada movimiento tendría que ser sumamente doloroso pero nada de eso se podía ver reflejado en el rostro de Zoro. Allí sólo había una cosa…

_'¡¡Determinación!!'_ notó como una profunda tristeza volvía a llenar su corazón. _'… ¿por qué continuas, kenshi-san?…debí hacerte caso…pero no podía creerme merecedora de nada bueno…de ti…'_

"Atomic Spurt." Mr. 1 se dirigía dispuesto a ejecutar su Spar Break con todo su poder hasta que brazos…piernas y cabeza fueran separados del torso seccionado por la cintura de Zoro. "Reza a tu kami Roronoa porque no tienes salvación."

_'…lo siento, kenshi-san…debí hacerte caso…debí decirte todo…aunque me hubieras abandonado… ¡No! Nunca me habrías dejado…ahora lo sé…y eso es lo que más me duele ahora…perdí todo por no haber sido valiente…contigo…con nosotros.'_

"Spar Break."

_'It tou Ryuu'_ "**Iai Akuma no Tsume Hana no Shisubeki aibu**."

Zoro se movió de frente a Mr. 1 hasta que su cuerpo se giró siguiendo el movimiento de su katana al desenvainarla. El giro hacia la izquierda esquivó el golpe de Mr. 1 mientras la katana lo golpeaba desde la cadera izquierda y subiendo por su cuerpo hasta que lo rodeándolo remató su ataque con un corte descendente desde la clavícula siguiendo el mismo movimiento previo por toda su espalda.

La velocidad del Atomic Spurt alejó a Mr. 1 de Zoro mientras terminaba su ataque envainando su katana con un seco movimiento.

_'¡¡Imposible!!'_ pero para Mr. 1 ya resultaba inútil no querer ver la realidad. _'Roronoa será alguien temible.'_

"Y lo próximo qué será, ¿cortar diamantes?" preguntó con sorna Mr.1.

"…los diamantes…los pueden cortar…hasta los niños…" logró replicar Zoro con el poco aliento que tenía.

La risa de Mr. 1 se ahogó cuando la sangre inundó sus pulmones y salió a chorros por el enorme corte que recorría todo su cuerpo.

"…me…refer-…a rayarl-…, chulo…de mierd-"

Y así cayó Mr. 1.

Zoro casi no podía ver. Tenía la visión nublada por el dolor y la pérdida de sangre. Cierto, había logrado vencerle y ser capaz de cortar el acero pero ahora llegaba su final. Y no podía evitar pensar que llegaba antes de tiempo.

_'Espero que no me des la paliza que me merezco, Kuina…No voy a poder cumplir mi promesa……espero no acabar donde estés porque no me lo merezco…'_

Frente a Zoro una figura cubierta por una túnica y la cabeza encapuchada se iba acercando hasta donde se encontraba. Zoro sonrió a la borrosa visión.

_'Así que la Muerte está ansiosa por llevarme consigo…'_

Zoro sintió como aún era capaz de agarrar la vaina de su katana y tal vez podía enseñarle a la Muerte que él no era una presa fácil ni en el Final. Esperó intuyendo, más que viendo, como se acortaba la distancia entre los dos. Por momentos sintió como le flaqueaban las piernas y pensó que no iba a ser capaz de aguantar a que llegase a su lado y que empezaría el Final él solo.

Para sorpresa de Zoro la Muerte pasó de largo sobre el cuerpo de Mr. 1 y siguió caminando hacia donde él se encontraba.

_'Alguien tiene ciertas preferencias.'_

Los ojos de Zoro se aclararon cuando la figura finalmente estuvo frente de él…al alcance de su katana…y no se sorprendió en demasía al ver el rostro de la Muerte.

"…así que la Muerte…tiene el rostro…de una mujer hermosa…uruwahii…"

Pero para sorpresa de Zoro había algo en ella que le resultaba familiar.

_'Bueno, eras tú quien decía que la Muerte siempre viajaba contigo…tal vez fuera más cierto de lo que pensabas.'_

"…yo…te conozco…" dijo Zoro con frialdad en sus cansados ojos.

Antes de que la 'Muerte' pudiera contestarle, Zoro desenvainó su katana y la clavó en su objetivo. Ella pudo escuchar el sonido del acero atravesando la carne y como la sangre recorría el filo que miraba hacia el cielo.

"…lo…lo sabía…"

La voz de Mr. 1 parecía sorprenderla. Había sido cogida por sorpresa y si Zoro ya no hubiera sido capaz de empuñar su katana…este habría su final.

"Adelántate y…búscame un buen sitio." La voz de Zoro sonó con más fuerza de la que poseía… ¿su último aliento?

El cuerpo de Mr. 1 se deslizó de la katana mientras caía al suelo mientras le lograba quitar la capucha a la 'Muerte'.

"Te estaré aguard-"

Y estas fueron las últimas palabras del hombre llamado Daz Bones antes de que su cuerpo ya muerto tocara suelo mientras el viento aullaba como respuesta.

_'…esos ojos…'_

Zoro sin fuerzas apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro desnudo de aquella mujer.

"…eres…Nico…" sus piernas finalmente acabaron por desfallecer y Zoro cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras su rostro ensangrentado manchaba el cuerpo de la mujer. "…Rob-."

Robin sentía como su cuerpo temblaba. Se mordía con fuerza su labio inferior para que su llanto no rompiera el silencio que reinaba en la calle. De sus ojos cálidas lágrimas volvían a brotar una vez más por la misma persona.

"…lo siento…tanto, kenshi-san…yo debí decírtelo…y no marcharme…" con gran delicadeza cogió el rostro de Zoro entre sus manos. La bandana colocada como muestra de la forma en que…Le inclinó la cabeza para que pudiera verle su rostro.

"...tenías razón…y yo me equivocaba…" sus lágrimas cayeron sobre los párpados cerrados de Zoro y se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

"…debí decírtelo, kenshi-san…"

Robin se inclinó sobre el rostro de Zoro.

"…te quiero…Zoro."

Bueno y aquí estamos…Supongo que el final termina por llegarnos en algún momento y sólo debemos esperar a la manera en que lo hace…Si estás triste por lo ocurrido créeme si te digo que yo también lo estoy.

Es cierto que usé bastante del combate original entre Mr.1 y Zoro pero fue para mostrar lo doloroso que resulta el cambio de Destino. Saber como podía/debía haber sucedido y lo que terminó por pasar… : (

Y ahora que pasará con todo lo que decía Robin sobre ellos dos…lo contará sobre la tu-… ¿o puede que se lo quede para ella?

Lo mejor es que responda vuestros últim- anteriores reviews:

christti: La verdad es que nadie puede quejarse realmente de ser el centro de atención de 'ciertas' mujeres y menos de las que más le importan a uno.

- _- si, el encuentro/reencuentro ha llegado pero me parece que la manera no ha resultado tan agradable al final como se hubiera esperado…y creo que tus preguntas sólo las podrá contestar Robin…

Y no, la comida de Zoro se encontraba perfectamente guardada y segura para evitar ese tipo de incidentes.

Creo que ha sido mucho más…tal vez, ¿demasiado?

¿Qué tal el enfermito? ¿Se ha recuperado o aún estás siendo una abandonada por parte de tu ordenador?

¿Largo? Si. ¿Qué haya sido de tu agrado?.......

Y tranquila que la voz que insistentemente me ha estado urgiendo todo este tiempo no ha tenido nada que ver con lo sucedido…las cosas simplemente pasan…

¿Te has fijado en el título? Alguien me aseguró que así debía ser…

: Lo de que si Zoro conoce o no iba a ser un punto importante pero……y sobre lo de no poder olvidarse de Robin…por mi parte debo darte la razón. Nadie con sangre en las venas y ojos en la cara podría olvidar a alguien como ella.

Gracias por tus comentarios sobre Jeizhy porque creo que has dado de pleno con ella…y sobre Deiho, bueno si no le entiendes es que me ha salido mejor de lo que esperaba…; ) exacto, Deiho era el proyecto de personaje que no viene mucho a cuento : D

O pero es interesante ver como Zoro acaba pasando de ellas. Por ese motivo me encanta colgarle de vez en cuando alguna chica del cuello…aunque ¿literalmente?

Más o menos…pero ello no implica que sea capaz de hacer lo mismo…como ha quedado, por desgracia, demostrado…

¿Osado? Pero, ¿te acuerdas de la sonrisa que tenía al saber quien era Mr. 0? Como deseaba encontrárselo ya en ese momento.

Las edades eran parte de la historia y servían para comprender mejor la situación… : (

…y ahora…seguirá siendo merecido o… ¿inmerecido?

Espero que no haya quejas por la longitud del capítulo…aunque por otra parte…

Me quedo con el beso porque creo que tal vez no vuelva a recibir otro…

P.D. Una pequeña aparición especial de la anciana de la perfumería toda para ti…lo del perfume……quién sabe lo que lo podría haber pasado por la cabeza a Zoro…

¿Continuará? en el **Capítulo 6: Informe**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chishio, Ase ken Namida.**

**Los sueños que comparten un mismo corazón**

**Capítulo 6: Todokede**

Palacio de Alubarna

En la enorme sala del trono no se escuchaba ni un solo sonido mientras entraba el sustituto del capitán de la Guardia: Chaka, 'el chacal'. Con un aire serio se detuvo frente al trono donde se encontraba sentado el Rey de Arabasta.

Nefertari Cobra XII.

"Ya tenemos todos los datos que han sido posible conseguir sobre lo sucedido en las calles de Rain Base hace unas horas."

"Muy bien, Chaka. Adelante, por favor." Le pidió el Rey.

"Aproximadamente sobre las 10:30 horas se inició un combate entre dos personas en la calle 'Sari Gani' por la que la gente que allí vive y de los alrededores se vieron obligados a evacuar la zona por miedo a resultar implicados en la pelea."

A pesar de todo esto era lo más sencillo de explicar…lo siguiente sólo era un cúmulo de complicación tras otra.

"¿Se saben las identidades de esas dos personas?" preguntó el Rey no exento de curiosidad.

Chaka asintió con la cabeza. "Si, majestad. Tenemos los nombres de los dos…pero solamente tenemos el cuerpo de uno de ellos." Pudo ver la confusión en el rostro de su Majestad. "Por lo poco que sabemos es que ninguno de los dos sobrevivió al combate pero en la calle sólo se encontraba un único cuerpo."

"Muy bien. ¿Y de quiénes se trataban?"

El rostro de Chaka se cubrió de seriedad al recordar de quienes se trataban.

"El nombre del muerto en nuestro poder es Daz Bones y se trataba de un houshoukin-kari del East Blue."

"¿Un houshoukin del East Blue? Me pregunto qué podría haber estado haciendo alguien así en Arabasta…y precisamente en Rain Base." Muchas ideas le cruzaban la mente del Rey. "Y el otro hombre, ¿cuál es su nombre?"

"Estamos completamente seguros de que se trataba del famoso kaizoku-kari Roronoa Zoro. Otro houshoukin-kari del East Blue." La voz grave de Chaka mostraba también su propia confusión por la presencia de estos dos hombres en Arabasta.

"¿Podemos estar completamente seguros de sus identidades, Chaka?" le preguntó el Rey no por desconfianza, si no por lo extraño de la situación.

"La identificación de Daz Bones fue más sencilla teniendo su cuerpo. Sólo fue necesario remitir una foto suya a la Marina para conseguir confirmar de quien se trataba." Con un movimiento natural que le llevó a agarrar la empuñadura de su espada continuó hablando. "De Roronoa teníamos la descripción que nos dieron los soldados que se personaron en la calle durante el combate y que oyeron a Daz Bones llamarle 'Roronoa'."

"¿Cómo se encuentran?" preguntó con sincera preocupación el Rey.

"Los cinco están heridos pero de ninguna gravedad. Sólo tienen unos fuerte dolores por los golpes recibidos por los pedazos de un edificio que les alcanzó." Chaka decidió aclarar un poco la situación. "Parece ser que Daz Bones poseía el poder de la Akuma no Mi y era capaz de practicar cortes a distancia. Les atacó con uno de sus golpes cortante pero Roronoa interpuso el trozo de edificio que resultó totalmente seccionado. A pesar de salvarles de ese ataque la fuerza de este lanzó los pedazos contra los soldados dejándole inconscientes pero prácticamente ilesos."

"Sabiendo como pudo haber acabado tuvieron mucha suerte de que Roronoa interviniese." Se tranquilizó el Rey.

"Gracias a la descripción que nos dieron y su apellido nos fue más sencillo rastrear sus movimientos por la ciudad." Continuó Chaka. "Parece ser que llegó a Rain Base en un transporte desde Nanohana…provocando un incidente con los bananadrilos que terminó con la destrucción de dicho transporte. Parece ser que uno de los bananadrilos logró soltarse y el lo detuvo…de una manera muy 'expeditiva'." Chaka puso una mueca de disgusto. "También resulta ser que Roronoa fue quien acabó con los kaizoku que atacaron ayer Nanohana, cobrando la recompensa que su senchou, Roshio, tenía por su cabeza."

"¿Crees qué la lucha fue por culpa del dinero de la recompensa?" le preguntó el Rey.

"Podría ser…pero me resulta muy extraño que dos famosos houshoukin-kari del East Blue terminan por aparecer en nuestro reino al mismo tiempo para dedicarse a luchar por una recompensa…además…" la voz de Chaka mostraba la confusión que todo esto le provocaba.

"…además…" le instó a seguir el Rey.

"…además antes de que Roronoa iniciara su combate contra Daz Bones se le vio por la ciudad comportándose de una manera extraña y sospechosa."

"¿Sospechosa?"

Chaka volvió a asentir a su Rey.

"Parece ser que se le vio vigilando con detenimiento la calle 'Sari Gani' antes de que se encontrase con Daz Bones. Como si supiera lo que iba a pasar unos minutos más tarde y estuviera conociendo la zona del combate." Chaka parecía meditar para si mismo sus propias palabras. "Incluso intentó comportarse como un turista para intentar no levantar sospechas." La sonrisa de Chaka resultaba forzada. "Parece se que compró un perfume en una tienda para una supuesta 'cita'."

"¡¿Una cita?!" aquello se le sorprendió al Rey. "¿En serio?"

Chaka negó con la cabeza. "Eso no podemos confirmarlo pero lo que si sabemos y resulta muy sospechoso es que Roronoa, tras comprar el perfume, se dirigió a "Rain Dinners"."

"¡¿Crocodile?!"

"No estamos seguros pero…" a Chaka no le gustaba basarse en cotilleos pero…"parece ser que Crocodile apareció en Nanohana cuando Roronoa derrotó a los kaizoku. Nadie pudo confirmarlo pero algunos dicen que se enfrentaron entre ellos."

El Rey sopesaba toda la información.

"¿Crees qué fue a "Rain Dinners" para terminar el combate contra Crocodile y Daz Bones se interpuso a causa de los kaizoku?"

"Una posibilidad pero difícil de probar." Chaka continuó con su informe. "Pero sabemos que Roronoa provocó un incidente con la seguridad del casino antes de abandonarlo acompañado por la gerente."

"¿La gerente?" el Rey pensó sobre todo lo que Chaka le contó llegando a una posible conclusión. "¿Podría ser ella la 'cita' de Roronoa?"

Chaka no era persona de citas. "Sabemos que estuvieron juntos durante varios minutos caminando por la ciudad y que una vez se separaron fue cuando Daz Bones y Roronoa empezaron su combate."

"Supongo que solamente Roronoa o esa mujer podrían responder a nuestras preguntas." Aclaró el Rey.

"Pero a pesar de que únicamente estaba el cuerpo de Daz Bones por lo que nos contaron los soldados de las heridas que le pudieron ver a Roronoa y de toda la sangre que había derramada por la calle…estamos seguros que Roronoa está muerto." La voz de Chaka no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre lo que pensaba.

"Pero sin cuerpo…" intentó buscar una posibilidad el Rey.

"Algunas personas que se acercaron cuando todo pareció calmarse nos contaron que junto al cuerpo de Roronoa había una figura encapuchada cubierta por una túnica y aunque en el momento en que Roronoa mató a Daz Bones este logró quitarle la capucha…la gente no se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca para darnos una descripción de esa persona." Todo era extrañamente complicado para Chaka. "Lo más extraño es que de improviso a todos los que estaban por los alrededores con alguna posibilidad de observar lo que le podía suceder a Roronoa se les oscureció la vista durante unos instantes…pero suficiente para que cuando la luz volvió a sus ojos Roronoa ya no se encontraba en la calle. Y por supuesto tampoco estaba esa extraña persona."

"¿Esa persona podría haberse tratado de la gerente del "Rain Dinners"?" preguntó el Rey.

"No, tenemos la confirmación de que durante el combate ya se encontraba devuelta en el casino." A pesar de ello Chaka no sonaba muy convencido de ello. "Nos contestó a las preguntas acerca de Roronoa y nada parece confirmar que existiera alguna conexión entre ellos."

La curiosidad le ganó la partida al Rey.

"¿Dijo el por qué se fue del "Rain Dinners" junto a Roronoa?"

"Resulta que Roronoa ganó varios millones en un juego de dados y aunque era cliente, tras su enfrentamiento con los miembros de seguridad, ella decidió que para que Crocodile no tomase cartas en el asunto lo mejor era que abandonara el casino. Le acompañó sólo como muestra de amabilidad…según ella."

"Y Crocodile, ¿qué dijo sobre todo esto?" pidió saber el Rey.

"No le dio la más mínima importancia a lo sucedido en el "Rain Dinners" ya que para él cualquiera puede jugar en su casino. Y sobre lo ocurrido con Roronoa en Nanohana simplemente fue una cuestión de egos. Parece ser que no le gustó para nada que Roronoa se le adelantara con los kaizoku. Pero viendo que era una reacción exagerada detuvo el combate." A Chaka no le gustaba nada Crocodile y lo que les contó le sonaba a una pobre excusa para que ellos quedaran contentos y le dejaran en paz.

"Entonces el cuerpo de Roronoa debe tenerlo el extraño que apareció al final del combate y del que no sabemos nada. Y todas las preguntas sin contestación sólo podrían ser contestadas por las únicas personas que acabaron muertas."

El Rey se fijó en como se le oscureció la mirada a Chaka.

"¿Sucede algo más, Chaka?"

"Si, majestad. En los alrededores de 'Sari Gani' fueron encontrados siete cuerpos más."

"¡¿¡SIETE MUERTOS MÁS!?!" el Rey no podía dar crédito a lo que oía.

Chaka asintió. "Así es, majestad. No podemos asegurar que estas muertes estén relacionadas con Daz Bones o Roronoa pero resulta sospechoso que aparecieran sus cuerpos en los alrededores de la calle 'Sari Gani'." Chaka tragó saliva intentando recuperar el aliento. "Además estos siete parecían formar parte de algún tipo de organización."

"¿Organización? ¿Sabemos de cuál se trata?" preguntó totalmente intrigado el Rey.

Chaka fijó su mirada ante el hombre que tenía frente a él.

"Todos ellos tenían un tatuaje en el cuerpo." Chaka tenía un mal presentimiento. ""Baroque Works"."

El Rey no dijo nada pero estaba teniendo profundos pensamientos acerca de toda la información que estaba recibiendo.

"Tres de ellos tenían el cuello roto. A otros dos les cortaron el cuello con sus mismas dagas y a los dos restantes también los mataron usando sus propios cuchillos clavándoselos en el corazón."

"Muy bien, Chaka. Buen trabajo." El Rey juntó las manos delante de su rostro. "Ahora intentad averiguar todo lo posible sobre esta "Baroque Works" y si tienen alguna base en nuestro reino." Chaka asintió a su petición. "Respecto a Roronoa…por lo que sabemos sus heridas acabaron con su vida."

"Si, majestad. No hay ninguna duda sobre ello. Nadie podría sobrevivir a las heridas que le infligió Daz Bones y por supuesto a la enorme pérdida de sangre que sufrió. No creo que le quedase lo suficiente en su cuerpo para que pudiera sobrevivir ni un minuto más tras haber matado a Daz Bones."

"Entonces supongo que fuera quien fuera la persona que se llevó el cuerpo de Roronoa podemos suponer que sería para proporcionarle sus últimos respetos antes de llevar a cabo su funeral. Tal vez fuera alguien que conociera a Roronoa y le quería dar su último adiós de manera privada ya que aquí nadie le conocía." A pesar de todo había algo que aún no le encajaba al Rey. "Supongo que se puede dar por cerrado el caso pero manteniendo, eso sí, un oído alerta ya que con Crocodile de por medio y aún no totalmente seguros de lo que realmente había traído a los dos houshoukin-kari al reino no podemos estar seguro que nada de esto volviera a salir a la luz de nuevo."

La sala volvió a quedar en silencio durante unos momentos antes de que el Rey volviera a hablar.

"¿Alguna noticia sobre el incidente con el 'Dance Powder'?"

Chaka bajó la cabeza avergonzado. "No, majestad. Aún no sabemos nada sobre lo ocurrido."

"Muy bien. Sigue así, Chaka y felicita a tus hombres de mi parte."

Con una reverencia Chaka se volvió para marcharse de la sala del trono cuando…

"…por cierto, Chaka…sobre lo otro… ¿tienes alguna novedad?" la voz del Rey no mostraba ningún signo de la preocupación que sentía.

Chaka no se atrevía a volverse hacia su Rey para darle la única respuesta que tenía para aquella pregunta. Una respuesta parecida a la que acababa de dar pero aún así le resultaba más complicado decírsela.

"No, majestad. No tenemos ninguna novedad sobre el paradero de esas personas."

La sonrisa del Rey era triste pero pronto la hizo ocultar sobre una más alegre.

"Muy bien. Adelante Chaka."

Y así el Rey se quedó solo en la sala del trono.

_'Estés donde estés…cuídate mucho Vivi y cuida también a Igaram…porque como algo te pasase le tendría que dar una lección por no saber protegerte.'_

Y un solitario padre rió triste su propia broma.

Continuará en el **Capítulo 7: Lágrimas por los muertos**

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, sea cuando sea 'hoy' ; P

No se trató de un especial muy extenso, en la que sólo hubo la mención de Zoro y Robin pero ninguna aparición de ellos.

Como se puede ver a pesar de lo ocurrido el mundo sigue moviéndose…Es triste pero cierto. Supongo que habrá que esperar algo más para saber lo que ocurre con nuestra pareja favorita…

christti: n . n Felicidades por la buena recuperación de tu ordenador. ; )

Tus preguntas tardarán algo más en poder ser contestadas…pero, ¿Robin dándole a la bebida?... ¿no habrás celebrado demasiado la resurrección de tu ordenador? ; P

Los soldados ya se saben que sólo están para que reciban unos cuantos golpes para aliviar un poco la tensión del momento. ¿Cruel? Naaaa…

Vaya, supongo que las ansias solamente han dado para unas pocas páginas…Je, je, je…bien para mí. Supongo que la voz esa tan insistente debía tener resaca. : D

DragFire: Bienvenido al pobre rincón desde donde os agradezco por leer mi humilde fic y siguiendo ese camino te llevará a otros. : ) Espero que este capítulo no te haya echado para atrás, a ti y al resto de mis lectores, pero… ¡¿puedo decir que fue cosa de christti?! ; P

¿Y quién sería digno de matar a Zoro? Él mismo dice que no puede morir hasta lograr su objetivo…para mi simplemente no podría morir…lo malo es que no siempre podemos tener lo que queremos…

Bueno nos veremos en el últ-...digo, ¿siguiente capítulo?


	8. Chapter 7

**Chishio, Ase ken Namida.**

**Los sueños que comparten un mismo corazón**

**Capítulo 7: Dansei nai ni namida**

En alguna parte de Rain Base

No podía escucharse ningún otro sonido que unos sollozos en toda la habitación. Los llantos de una mujer a la que le habían arrancado el corazón hacía 18 años y que tuvo la oportunidad de haberlo recuperado hace unos cuatro años pero por miedo no lo hizo. Miedo por creerse indigna de poder encontrar la felicidad con alguien que le respondía con igual amor que el que ella le procesaba. Miedo por acabar arrastrándole a la oscuridad que llenaba su mundo y que solamente con su presencia a su lado lograba hacerle olvidar todas las penurias vividas.

Su encuentro como dos extraños le había dado la posibilidad de iniciar un contacto con una persona de una manera que nunca jamás había hecho antes en toda su vida. Intentando crear un vínculo entre los dos. No buscarle por ninguna otra causa que el poder estar junto a él. No por su fuerza…No por su habilidad…No por lo que le podía ofrecer para conseguir su sueño…Solamente para estar junto a él y ver como el mundo se movía.

_'Pero el mundo se movió arrastrándonos junto a él.'_

Sobre el frío suelo estaba la inerte figura de Roronoa.

Su camisa ensangrentada había sido removida de su cuerpo y colocada sobre una mesa junto a su haramaki verde y su calzado. Mientras que la única katana que permanecía de una pieza descansaba sobre la cama.

Robin limpiaba con un trapo humedecido las profundas heridas que cortaban el cuerpo de Zoro. Muchos trapos acabaron totalmente empapados de sangre y sustituidos por otros limpios que acabaron de la misma manera tras unas cuantas pasadas sobre aquel torso herido.

_'Cuando Crocodile dijo que te encontrabas en el país…no sabía si te habías visto arrastrado por culpa de la maldición que parece perseguir a todos los que me importan o de alguna forma habías sido capaz de superarla y volvías conmigo.'_

Con gran delicadeza seguía limpiando de sangre el cuerpo de Zoro y ahora ya era posible distinguir todos los cortes de donde había surgido tanta sangre. Robin sintió como un escalofrío le recorrió la columna…Aquella visión de carne desgarrada sería soportable por su parte si no fuera que conocía a la persona a la que pertenecía ese cuerpo masacrado.

_'Yo que me alejé de ti por miedo a hacerte daño…'_

_**Flashback mental sonoro**_

No puedes estar hablando en serio, Robin.

Es lo que debo hacer. Siento si crees que-

¡¿Es porque tienes siete años más que yo?! Dijiste que no importaba o ahora cambiaste de opinión para así encontrar una excusa para abandonarme.

…sé lo que dije pero…admítelo kenshi-san. Sólo tienes quince años y un gran sueño por delante y yo-

Eres la persona que quiero y no te dejaré marcharte de mi lado solamente por un capricho que te ha dado.

_'…'_

Tal vez ese no haya sido el capricho.

_…_ Lo siento pero si crees que podrás echarme atrás con algo tan insignificante y poco creíble como eso, estás muy equivocada.

…lo sé…pero mira lo que pasó hoy. No quiero arrastrarte a este tipo de vida por mi culpa. No te lo mereces, kenshi-san.

A ti es a quien no me merezco pero no me importa luchar por demostrar que puedo llegar a ser digno de ti. Y sobre lo de hoy, tú lo has dicho. Mira lo que ocurrió. ¿No te he salvado de esos tipos? Pues eso haré con todos los que vengan a por ti. Serán sus cabezas las que acaben cortadas.

No sabes lo que estás diciendo. No sólo son kaizoku y houshoukin-kari los que van tras de mí.

**¡¡¡ME…DÁ…IGUAL!!!** Por mí puede venir quien quiera porque lo único que encontrará será el filo de mis katana.

¿Y qué será de tu sueño…de tu propia promesa?

Me parece que estar contigo me traerá muy buenos rivales ya que si quien va tras de ti es tan importante sólo mandará a los mejores para atraparte. No tendré ningún problema para practicar. Además, ¿quién mejor te podrá ayudar y proteger que el mejor kenkaku del mundo?

_'…'_

Te quiero, Nico Robin......Je, asúmelo porque es algo que nunca va a cambiar por mucho que el mundo se mueva.

…yo lo que no quiero es verte sufrir por mi culpa…y eso es lo que acabará pasando si me qued-

…mmmmm…

…mmmmm…aaah, kenshi-san…

Te quiero, Robin. Aunque sea lo último que haga conseguiré que cumplas tu sueño.

…yo…kenshi-san…yo sólo puedo pens-

…mmmmm…

_**FIN DEL Flashback mental sonoro**_

Su mano trazaba el contorno de aquellos espantosos cortes que habían arrebatado mucho más que carne y sangre.

_'No te quise hacer daño y…'_

Robin no podía evitar que sus lágrimas lavasen las heridas de Zoro. El dolor que sentía era algo que nunca antes había tenido que confrontar. La pérdida del amor de su vida…Su alma gemela…

_'El único quien me complementa.'_

"No te hice solamente daño al abandonarte tiempo atrás sin una despedida que no era posible porque sabía que no habría tenido las fuerzas necesarias si te tenía enfrente…" su voz sonaba suave y dolorosamente culpable. "…si no que al final ha sido por mi culpa que has acab-"

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar lo que pretendía decir una mano se alzó y como un cepo agarró el cuello de Robin impidiéndole no sólo hablar si no que aquellos dedos fueron apretando poco a poco hasta que…tampoco le dejaban respirar.

_'…¿kenshi-san?...'_

Terminará en el **Capitulo 8: No puedo morir**

* * *

Huuuuuyyyy……. Tal vez alguien tiene un mal despertar… ¿o no será lo que parece?

Bueno que alguien tenga el valor de admitir si pensó que Zoro había muerto…

…que alguien diga si cree realmente que no lo está… ¿quién sabe lo que estará pasando con él? ¡¡¿YO?!! ……pues no sabría decírtelo…

…¿por qué pensabais que Robin estaba limpiando el cuerpo de Zoro si no? ¿sólo por tener a su disposición ese cuerpo para ella?......supongo que algunos estarán de acuerdo…por muy '¿eww?' que pueda parecer pero…para 'raro'…siempre tendremos a 'Robin'. ; )

christti: ¡Mira que suerte!…creo que en vez de aclarar las cosas se me han complicado un poco más…es que estos dos nunca hablan claro…o lo piensan…o lo que elijan en estos momentos. Aunque tal vez hayas podido aclarar alguna de tus dudas… ¿puedo dudarlo?

¡¿¡Zoro sabiendo que era querido por Robin!?!...me parece que estás siendo infiel leyendo otro fic y comentándolo en el mío. T.T ……eres muy cruel… T.T

¡¿¡Tan fácil!?!...bueno…tal vez tengas razón en eso……debí ponérselo un poco más difícil…si tuviese otra oportunidad…

Ahora que lo dices…el Rey podría reclamar el dinero de Zoro para la reconstrucción de la calle que destrozaron durante el combate… Una calle que, a diferencia de todo lo demás, logré sacarlo de la realidad. De una calle del Cairo pero que si lo pones junto 'Sarigani' en japonés te significa 'cangrejo de río' ; P el contrapunto al cangrejo de las arenas de Arabasta.

Ja, ja, ja…tú si que sabes como dar ánimos a la gente…pero no temo a las represalias…por lo que aquí os espero…en mi bunker secreto. ; P

Si no fuera por esa voz que siempre me está rondando…no sé lo que haría. n.n

Y espero que por lo menos ahora que tu ordenador está de vuelta pueda mantenerte un poco más atada…que me estás un poco, demasiado, suelta últimamente y no creo que eso pueda hacerme algún bien…es como si ya lo estuviera viendo…decenas y decenas de páginas…… : X

stnuky: …mmmmm…me parece que tú lo arreglarías todo con un beso, ¿verdad? No sería mala idea pero has visto que tal vez no haya sido necesario…aunque seguro que no les habría importado. ; )

La verdad es que creo que de una sutil manera estoy sembrando una tormenta perfecta que cuando me dé de lleno no dejará ni una migaja de mí…porque me estoy fijando que cierto detalle ha podido llegar a malinterpretarse…

Puedo tomarme eso como una licencia para actualizar con más calma? Tal vez la voz de mi cabeza (y la de fuera) no estarían de acuerdo con esto.

Fíjate que en estos momentos tengo conectado AnimeNfo radio y están tocando "Rose" de 'NANA' y no veas lo bien que sienta mientras pienso sobre el Destino de estos dos.

¡¿¡Más amenaz- consejos!?! Caray, esto si que es tener lectores fieles. ; ) Pero…y ahora…volverán los 'consejos'?

Ya sabes lo que se dice… ¡pues espera sentada! ¡¡¡LO QUE YO NO PIENSO DECIRTE!!! El capítulo llegará pronto y sólo pido paciencia…… ¿y también que alguien pudiera aplicarse el mismo cuento? ; P

Todos los besos seguirán siendo recibidos con cariño y alegría…pero espero no recibir algún mordisco por ¿'error'? tras el capítulo…aunque un mordisco bien dado… ^ _ ^

Dragfire: Nunca te puedes creer todo lo que lees pero tampoco ignorar los detalles que se te ofrecen. No creo que sea necesario decir que Zoro en verdad está ----, ¿verdad? ; P

Una posibilidad pero…no la única…^ _ ^

**houshoukin-kari**: Está bastante claro que significa '**caza-recompensas**', ¿verdad?

P.D. Me he dedicado a comprender un poco más el funcionamiento de este lugar y de pronto me encontré con el número de personas que han conectado/leído mis fics…y casi me da un vuelco el corazón…Lo que no es muy bueno para mí que el muy tonto se acelera por cualquier cosa. ; )

Y por ello os doy infinitas gracias a todos los que os detenéis por aquí para leerlos y para los que queréis dejar vuestra opinión en forma de reviews gracias-gracias-gracias por todas vuestras palabras.

Espero no defraudaros.

P.D.P.D. **Admítelo**. Por un momento **pensaste** que realmente **el siguiente capítulo era el último**… ¿será el último? Pero sólo estaba 'bromeando' y por algún motivo creo que no me van a gustar las consecuencias…Sólo fue una pequeña broma sin malicia…no me lo toméis a mal…que he tenido ciertos problemas con el ordenador…(y por qué pienso en christti?)

Seguid disfrutando de la historia y no hagáis caso de mis problemas que no repercutirán en el devenir de Zoro y Robin. Faltaría más.

Gracias y review mi todo lo que queráis. ; )


	9. Chapter 8

**Chishio, Ase ken Namida.**

**Los sueños que comparten un mismo corazón**

**Capitulo 8: Shinu ****kirenai**

**Hace unos momentos antes**

La calle anteriormente llena de sonidos de batalla, metal contra piedra y carne como metal, gritos y el rechinar de dientes, se encontraba en estos momentos en completo silencio. El combate, pelea o diversión había terminado de la única manera posible en que ella había creído que lo tenía que hacer.

Con la derrota de Mr. 1.

Algo que no iba a agradar a Mr. 0 pero en estos momentos ella no tenía tiempo para pensar en los deseos de ese hombre.

Su Mente. Su Corazón. Su Alma. Sólo podían verle a Él.

**Roronoa Zoro****.**

¿O debería decirse su cuerpo inerte?

La calle se encontraba completamente anegada con la sangre vertida por el kenkaku. Desde que le había conocido sabía que Zoro era una persona que siempre lo daba todo cualesquiera que fuera la ocasión. Carecía de importancia si se trataba de la vida o de su vida.

_'O de la mía.'_

Las palabras de Zoro nunca dejaron de repetirse y ella nunca dejó de escucharlas pues sabía que eran lo que lograba mantenerla en guardia y dispuesta a cumplir con su Destino. Su Sueño.

**El Río Poneglyph****.**

_'Y finalmente cumpliste la promesa que me hiciste… ¿qué pensará Kuina de que hayas dado tu vida por tu promesa a mí y no por la que le hiciste primero a ella?'_

Tener nuevamente el rostro de Zoro entre sus manos…era una sensación que nunca pensó en volver a sentir. Pero ahora, únicamente tristeza le proporcionaba tenerlo entre sus manos. Arrodillándose apoyó delicadamente la cabeza de Zoro sobre su pecho.

Siempre pensamos que todo siempre acabará por salir bien y que de ninguna manera nos puede acabar sucediendo algo malo. Pero para ella esa clase de pensamientos no existían. Su vida le mostró que siempre le sucederían cosas malas y que no tenía manera de escapar de ellas. Lo único que podía hacer era mantenerse alerta y a salvo lo mejor que fuera capaz. Por desgracia no tenía a nadie de quien preocuparse. Todos los que, de alguna manera, eran importantes para ella estaban muertos y por triste que resultaba, ahora entendía que para poder cumplir con la misión que regía su vida era necesario seguir sola.

_'Lo único que podía ofrecer era muerte…hasta que te encontré…'_

Por primera vez en muchísimos años llegó a sentirse unida a una persona por el simple hecho de querer estar junto a él y no por lo que podía llegar a ofrecerle. No se trataba de una relación más de conveniencia como las que le llevaban a unirse a toda kaizoku-dan que le pudiera facilitar su búsqueda. Era…

_'…Es…Amor…'_

Pero igual que lo había sospechado, el amor podía doler aún con mucha más fuerza que el odio…o que la indiferencia.

_'Ojos fleur'_

Las lágrimas pasaban de sus mejillas para caer sobre las de Zoro ofreciéndole la posibilidad de volver a compartir los sentimientos con otra persona. Sabía que tras todo lo que había sufrido por culpa de la muerte de Kuina, Zoro se había escudado en la promesa que le había la noche antes de su prematura muerte. Aprendió como centró toda su vida en mejorar su habilidad con la katana hasta que finalmente llegó a dominar el San tou Ryuu. Nada más parecía importarle.

_'Tu vida pertenecía a Kuina, a la promesa que os hicisteis.'_

Por eso se sorprendió tanto cuando Zoro se ofreció por completo a ella. Todo lo que poseía, todo lo que era y toda su fuerza se las quería entregar libremente y sin esperar nada a cambio.

_'Te encontré por primera vez ante la tumba de Kuina mientras le presentabas tus respetos y le contabas los progresos que habías hecho. Me sorprendió la sinceridad de tus palabras y como admitías que a pesar de todo seguro que ella habría logrado su victoria 2002 si os volvierais a enfrentar.'_

Había localizado a cinco ciudadanos que permanecían ocultos en sus casas y que no les iban a dar problemas. Pero lo importante era que encontró a varios"Billions" que habían sido ordenados mantener una vigilancia constante sobre Zoro. Ahora simplemente se interponían en su camino.

_'Nos cruzamos cuando dejaste a Kuina y volvías al dojo. Debí haber abandonado el lugar cuando te encontré hablando con ella en el cementerio pero por alguna causa no fui capaz y me quedé allí de pie esperando por ti. Mi corazón saltó en mi pecho cuando me miraste por primera vez.'_

Eran siete "Billions".

_'Dieciocho fleur Twist'_

Sus brazos hana hana sujetaron a tres de los "Billions" que no entendían que estaba sucediendo. Lo último que notaron fue las manos que les cogieron por la cabeza antes de que el sonido de sus cuellos al romperse les arrebatase la vida.

_'Ahora que pienso en ello no puedo evitar que me haga gracia pero entonces no me lo llegué a tomar muy bien el que me hubieras ignorado totalmente.'_ Apretaba con fuerza los dientes para evitar hundirse en el llanto. _'Pasaste a mi lado caminando impasible…y si no fuera por haber usado "orejas fleur" no te habría escuchado como soltabas el aliento que… ¿cómo lo habías dicho?… "no se atrevió a mostrarse ante mi belleza"…'_, en su rostro su triste sonrisa conseguía poco a poco tornarse ligeramente feliz. _'…luego te prometiste no volver a decirme nada parecido porque no pude evitar reírme. No sabes cómo lamento haberlo hecho y todas las veces en que me disculpé y me aceptaste las disculpas no lograrán borrar la pena que sentí por haberte herido con mi gesto.'_

Eran dos "Billions".

_'Doce fleur stab'_

Los seis brazos sujetaron y amordazaron a los dos hombres de "Baroque Works" reduciéndolos con gran facilidad antes de arrebatarles sus propios cuchillos y clavárselos directamente en el corazón.

_'Me quedé en Shimotsuki-mura porque me obligué a creer que sería un buen sitio para pasar desapercibida mientras se calmaran las cosas tras la caída de los "Kakutasu kaizoku-dan". Pero era por ti. Porque por primera vez en años sentí haber encontrado a alguien para mí…alguien que pudiera quererme.'_

Únicamente dos "Billions".

_'Doce fleur slaughter'_

Los últimos miembros de "Baroque Works" que quedaban en la zona cercana a la calle 'Sari Gani' fueron sujetos por los brazos hana hana y puestos de rodillas. Echándoles hacia atrás sus cabezas dejaron a la vista los cuellos que fueron cortados limpiamente con las dagas que ellos mismos portaban. Hasta que el corazón detuvo el flujo de sangre y la vida abandonó los cuerpos de los dos "Billions" sus cuerpos no fueron liberados. El único sonido tras desaparecer el gorgoteo de aquellas heridas fue cuando los cuerpos cayeron muertos sobre los charcos de su propia sangre.

_'¿Cómo pudiste decir que yo era alguien por quien darías tu vida, kenshi-san?**'**_

La anciana se asomó al umbral de su tienda y pudo observar al fondo de la calle las figuras de tres personas. Una de ellas arrojada en el suelo sobre un gran charco de sangre. Ante ese cuerpo estaba una persona arrodillada sujetando…lo que podía ser el cuerpo sin vida del muchacho que había conocido hoy y que tan buena impresión le había causado. El cuerpo del muchacho no se movía y tras tantas heridas sufridas y tanta sangre vertida, resultaba imposible creer que pudiera tener el más mínimo hilo de vida.

Vio como la figura arrodillada se volvió a colocar la capucha para ocultar su identidad…pero entonces se hizo la oscuridad.

Sujetando el cuerpo de Zoro con fuerza se dispuso a abandonar la calle antes de que más soldados o"Billions" aparecieran para comprobar lo que había sucedido.

Mientras sus manos sujetaban a Zoro, un par de brazos hana hana cubrieron la cabeza con la capucha antes de unirse a otro par de brazos que agarraron a Zoro para levantarlo del suelo.

Poniéndose en pie con Zoro sujeto por cuatro brazos hana hana, su cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro, usó sus propias manos para cubrir a ambos con la capa.

_'Catorce brazos fleur'_

Tan de improviso como se había hecho la oscuridad, la luz volvió a sus ancianos ojos y por supuesto no fue una sorpresa que ni el muchacho, ni la figura encapuchada hubieran desaparecido del lugar de los hechos. Incluso se había llevado la última katana que permanecía de una pieza con su vaina.

"Descansa en paz, muchacho." Se despidió la anciana. "Tal vez ha sido la Buena Fortuna la que hizo que tu onna no estuviera a tu lado en los últimos instantes de tu vida en este mundo."

Poco a poco el silencio de la calle fue desapareciendo cuando la gente empezó a acercarse tras los soldados reales. Lo que se encontraron sólo podía describirse como una zona de guerra…con cadáver incluido.

En alguna parte de algún sitio desconocido

La luz era absoluta y no permitía ver a nada en los alrededores. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba allí de pie incapaz de encontrar una salida o el lugar por el que había llegado. Por mucho que caminase le parecía como si no avanzase en absoluto, lo cual terminaba por ser una perdida de tiempo y energías. Algo que podía notar que no le sobraban.

Como cualquiera en su posible situación había gritado por si hubiera alguien cerca que le pudiera ayudar. Pero el silencio fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

_'Ni sabes dónde estás…ni sabes como salir…'_ Zoro se rascó la cabeza pensativamente intentando encontrar una solución que empezaba a temer que no existía. _'…admítelo, Zoro. En buen lío te has metido.'_

"Veo que por mucho que las cosas cambien, siguen completamente igual."

Zoro se volvió hacia aquella voz y antes de que pudiera hablar, su cerebro reconoció a quien pertenecía aquella voz. ¿Cómo iba a poder olvidar? No existían vidas suficientes para empezar a perder siquiera el detalle más nimio que tenía de esa persona.

Esa misma persona que le seguía mirando con eses aires de superioridad que tanto le hacían hervir la sangre e irritarle…Toda su fuerza fue necesaria para que no rompiera a llorar como un mocoso inútil.

_'…'_

"No has cambiado nada, baka."

"…Kuina…"

No podía creerse lo que estaba viendo ante él…no solamente por el simple hecho de que ella estaba muerta, si no porque…

_'Admítelo, es porque Kuina está muerta y es imposible que estés aquí con ella…a no ser que…'_

¿Cómo podía ser que Zoro estuviera en presencia de su amiga fallecida? La única respuesta le resultaba del todo inconcebible pero sobre todo lo cabreaba. De ninguna manera podían haberle matado. Eso no podía haberle sucedido ahora, no cuando aún tenía tanto que hacer…promesas que cumplir.

_'Me niego a estar muerto.'_

"Lo siento."

Aquellas palabras le salieron sin pretenderlo y por lo menos consiguió mantenerle la mirada a pesar del dolor que le estaba atravesando el pecho por haberle fallado a su mejor amiga…su primera amiga.

_'La única.'_

"Caray, mírate. Después de tantos años y que grande te has hecho…" y de pronto aquella dulce sonrisa volvió a convertirse en la mueca burlona con la que siempre le había recibido a Zoro durante sus encuentros. "…pero sigues teniendo el mismo cerebro de guisante de siempre…aunque ahora tiene más espacio donde vivir."

Tal vez podría estar muerto…tal vez había arruinado la única posibilidad que le había quedado a Kuina para que pudiera cumplir su sueño…el de ambos…pero eso no quería decir que hubiese cambiado su forma de ser.

"**¡¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES, ONOKA!?!**"

Su reacción a los gritos de Zoro fue un simple gesto de sorpresa en el rostro de la muchacha que, por supuesto, logró apaciguarle los ánimos aunque fuera a regañadientes. No podía creerse que después de tanto tiempo sólo se necesitó un par de frases para que volviera a sentir las mismas ganas de antaño en querer cerrarle su presumida boca.

"Me parece que va a ser una eternidad bastante difícil de llevar." Admitió Zoro. "Aunque supongo que tras mi fracaso no me merezco menos."

Kuina movió su cabeza en gesto claro de negación con aire cansado en su rostro.

"¿Quién te ha dicho que estás muerto?"

Si algo no se esperaba era escuchar aquello viniendo de su amiga 'fallecida' que tenía delante suyo. Porque si no estaba muerto, ¿cómo explicar el estar en presencia de Kuina?

"Tú lo estás…por lo tanto yo también debo estarlo. Es lógico."

"Eres baka."

El esfuerzo para no saltarle encima por sus provocaciones iba a terminar por acabar finalmente con él y si no estaba realmente muerto no le faltaría mucho para estarlo en poco tiempo.

"Entonces, ¿cómo explicas que esté hablando contigo?" le preguntó irritado Zoro.

"¡¿¡Hablar!?!" el tono de incredulidad sólo servía para enfadar aún más a Zoro. "¿Es que no sabes que para eso es necesario un mínimo de dos personas, Zoro? Lo que aquí estamos teniendo en un monólogo."

Zoro miró con detenimiento a aquella voz que llevaba la imagen de Kuina consigo.

"¿No eres Kuina?" la voz de Zoro no quiso ocultar su tristeza que creció a la negación de ella. Zoro empezó a comprender lo que podía estar sucediendo. "Estoy en mi cabeza, ¿verdad? A punto de morir."

La sonrisa de Kuina volvía a pincharle el corazón.

"Creía que el espacio vacío a nuestro alrededor era pista suficiente para darse cuenta de ello, baka. Pero por supuesto te equivocas en lo más importante…como siempre." La atención de Zoro quedó atrapada por su interés. "No estás muerto y no vas a morir."

Zoro rememoró su combate con Mr. 1, los ataques recibidos y la sangre vertida durante su cumplimiento de la promesa a Kuina. Nunca retrocediendo ante las adversidades que se le pudieran presentar.

_'A Vida o Muerte.'_

Pasó la mano por su pecho donde no había ni rastro de la sangre ni de las heridas recibidas hace unos momentos antes…y a pesar de que se curaba rápidamente, no había duda de que no era su cuerpo real. Lo más seguro era que su cuerpo siguiera tirado en la calle donde había sido el combate mientras terminaba por desangrarse…entonces, ¿a qué venía entonces este momento onírico?

"Pues dime cómo despertar para que pueda marcharme de aquí." Exigió Zoro cansado de estar en un sitio que no llegaba a comprender, mientras tenía que ver la imagen de Kuina y escuchar su voz. Estaba muerta y todo esto no hacía más que provocarle daño, al tiempo que reafirmaba su intención de cumplir su promesa a ella.

"Tus dulces palabras me hacen sentir tan querida que podría ponerme a llorar en cualquier momento." Dijo irónicamente Kuina. "Te irás de igual manera en la que llegaste, pero antes debes saber una cosa sumamente importante para ti."

¿Por qué debían se tan crípticas las palabras del 'más allá'? Siempre pretendiendo decir algo sin hacerlo realmente. Y aún por encima quería darle lecciones.

"Lo que sea para poder irme." Su voz irritada dejaba claro que no le gustaba que estuvieran usando el cuerpo de Kuina para todo esto.

Ella se encogió de hombros resignada. El tiempo no logró cambiar la forma de ser de Zoro y eso era lo que importaba en estos momentos.

"Tú mismo. Debes olvidarte de la promesa que me hiciste." El rostro de incredulidad de Zoro hablaba más alto que cualquier palabra que pudiera decir. "Y con esto me estoy refiriendo a Kuina."

Aquello fue demasiado para que Zoro pudiera seguir soportándolo con calma. Su voz…su grito cubrió el vacío de aquel desolado paraje.

"**¡¡Estás Loca!!**" como deseaba Zoro en estos momentos hacerle algo más que gritarle. "Jamás romperé mi promesa a Kuina. ¡Es nuestro sueño!" la mirada de Zoro era de pura determinación que no dejaba lugar a ninguna duda sobre sus intenciones de cumplir con lo prometido. "Seré el mejor kenkaku del mundo…Por mi…Por Kuina…Por los dos."

Un suspiro de cansancio surgió de los labios de Kuina, como si estuviera hablando con un crío que no llegaba a entender las cosas más simples del mundo. Lo que en parte parecía ser cierto.

"Esa promesa…**¡no!**, pedazo de baka."

Aquello cogió desprevenido a Zoro.

"Entonces, ¿de qué promesa estás hablando?"

Realmente Zoro parecía ignorar de lo que le estaban hablando, lo que empezaba a irritar a Kuina. Sabía de la determinación de Zoro y que ponía sus sentimientos en cada una de sus acciones, lo que aumentaba considerablemente su fuerza y seguridad en cumplir con todo lo que se proponía.

Ahora mismo…eso era el mayor problema que se le presentaba a Zoro.

"De tu segunda promesa a Kuina…la que hiciste ante su tumba."

_'…'_

En silencio fue intentando asimilar lo que había oído pero…

_'¡¿De qué diablos…?!'_

"¡¿De qué diablos estás hablando?!" Zoro no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando y esto no hacía más que complicarse. "Yo no le hice ninguna otra promesa a Kuina ante…su…tumba." Zoro intentó controlarse. "Me parece que te estás equivocando."

Kuina sabía que se estaba quedando sin tiempo y parecía que no iba a lograr hacer ver a Zoro lo que tenía delante de él.

"¡Qué no te acuerdes no significa que no la hicieras!"

Antes de que Zoro pudiera darle una buena réplica sintió una punzada en su pecho. El dolor le hizo recordar el combate contra Mr. 1.

"Pues dímela de una vez." Le exigió Zoro mientras sentía que empezaba a perder la conciencia.

_'¿O será qué la estoy recuperando?'_

Kuina lanzó una mirada hacia los cielos preguntándose 'por qué yo'.

"Esa información solamente la tienes tú, shogakusha. ¿Es qué no ves que soy un simple recuerdo?"

Poco a poco le empezaba a costar cada vez más poder respirar. Algo no estaba yendo bien y aunque podía sentirlo era incapaz de determinar la causa de ello.

"Por eso mismo. ¿No podrías darte una vuelta por mi cabeza y averiguarlo?"

A Zoro aquello le resultaba algo sencillo de hacer. Un recuerdo encontrando a otro recuerdo.

"…no he dicho que yo sea un recuerdo de tu mente, baka…"

La voz triste y susurrante logró transportar a Zoro a la última noche que compartió con Kuina. Su derrota 2001. La noche de su promesa……Pero esta no era Kuina, si no un recuerdo de su corazón. El último lugar donde permanecía Kuina…aparte de…

"Da igual quien seas, lo que seas o lo que pretendas que haga." Zoro intentó adoptar una postura digna a pesar del dolor que estaba sufriendo. "Si le hice una promesa, la cumpliré o moriré en el intento."

"**¡¡PUES MORIRÁS!!**" finalmente perdió la paciencia con toda la cabezonería de Zoro. "**¡Y no te atrevas a escudarte en que es una promesa con Kuina porque no es lo mismo!** **Esto no es una promesa entre vosotros dos, si no que es un gesto estúpido y egoísta por tu parte.** **¡Si Kuina estuviera aquí te patearía tu estúpido culo!**"

Zoro la miró desafiante.

"Lo intentaría pero esta vez no lo lograría. Ahora sería ella quien saldría derrotada."

La risa de Kuina rebotaba por todo el lugar alterándole los nervios a Zoro.

"¡¿Vencerla?!" Kuina le miró de los pies a la cabeza negándolo. "Después de ver como has quedado tras luchar contra ese inútil de Mr. 1, ¿te atreves a decir algo así?"

_'Esta necesita que le den una buena lección.'_

Pero cuando Zoro intentó desenvainar su katana se dio cuenta de que no la llevaba encima. Mirando por todos lados intentó ver si era capaz de atisbarla por alguna parte pero allí no había rastro de su katana.

"Aparte de yowai…baka." Se burló nuevamente Kuina. "¿No te acuerdas que esto es tu mente?" la condescendencia en su voz seguía siendo igual de irritante como recordaba Zoro.

Una luz surgió del pecho de Kuina y Zoro no podía apartar la vista de allí. Así pudo ver como ella cerraba su mano derecha sobre aquel torrente de luz agarrándolo con firmeza y empezó a tirar. Ante la atónita mirada de Zoro vio como Kuina parecía estar blandiendo un rayo.

"Tu problema es que no puedes ver nada mientras sigas manteniendo los ojos cerrados, Zoro."

Con un rápido y seco movimiento de su muñeca aquel rayo de luz desapareció para dejar en su lugar la katana de Kuina.

_'…'_

"¡¿¡CÓMO QUE TENGO LOS OJOS CERRADOS!?!" preguntó incrédulo Zoro. "Si cuando me desperté aquí lo primero que hice fue abrir los ojos, ¿cómo si no podría haber sido capaz de verte entonces? A ti y todo…el vacío de este lugar."

A pesar de sus propias palabras no pudo resistir la tentación de llevarse una mano a su cara para poder comprobar quien de los dos llevaba la razón. Detuvo la mano cuando casi podía sentir su rostro porque estaba claro que era capaz de verla. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de verla si se suponía que tenía los ojos cerrados? Era ridículo.

_'Pues entonces no te detengas…y compruébalo.'_

Sus dedos se deslizaron por su rostro……por sus párpados cerrados.

Era cierto. Tenía los ojos cerrados…y a pesar de ello era capaz de mirar sin problemas. Nada de esto parecía tener sentido.

"¿Qué significa?" preguntó un totalmente confundido Zoro.

Cuando no recibió una respuesta alzó la vista para encontrar únicamente el vacío. Allí no había nadie. Kuina había desaparecido dejándole......**solo**.

_'Solo.'_

_'__**Que hay algo que te niegas a ver**__.'_ La voz de Kuina venía de todas direcciones. _'__**Necesitas abrir los ojos, Zoro. No es solamente por tu propio bien…si no también por el de…**__'_

Pero la voz se desvaneció antes de que pudiera terminar lo que estaba a punto de revelar.

"Odio cuando hacen eso."

Al intentar dar un paso Zoro se percató de que no se encontraba de pie como hacía un segundo, si no que ahora se encontraba tumbado en el suelo mientras el dolor de su pecho no hacía más que aumentar poco a poco. Tal vez no fuera real y estuviera todo en su cabeza pero, a pesar de ello, podía sentir algo más con él…

No estaba solo. Había alguien más cerca, a su lado.

El pensamiento de que fuera Mr. 1 le resultaba ridículo porque tenía la total convicción de que había acabado con su vida. Más muerto no se podía estar…pero que no fuera Mr. 1 no quería decir que no fuera la "Baroque Works", pues podía tratarse de alguno de los "Billions" que lo habían estado vigilando desde que llegó a la ciudad de Rain Base.

_'Lo único que necesitas hacer es abrir los ojos.'_

El vasto espacio empezó a ser cubierto por una tenue luz que parecía venir de otro mundo…el mundo real. Dentro de unos momentos la luz daría paso a la realidad y todo empezaría a ir para mejor.

¿Lo malo?

Seguía con los ojos cerrados.

De nuevo el dolor en su pecho, pero esta vez sintió algo más. Sintió a alguien a su lado. Instintivamente alzó su mano izquierda hasta que logró agarrar algo sobre lo que sus dedos empezaron a apretar con fuerza. Fuera quien fuera al que había cogido no iba a tener la posibilidad de huir.

La sensación le resultaba familiar.

_'Un cuello.'_

Así era. Había cogido a alguien por el cuello y ahora le iba a partir la cara con un buen puñetazo. Si había pensado que iba a ser una víctima indefensa por haberle encontrado inconsciente…que gran equivocación ha tomado.

Zoro se alzó para poner a quien fuera de espaldas al suelo e invertir la situación actual, pues prefería estar encima en el momento de acabar con la vida de su desafortunado asesino, pero cuando se logró colocarse de rodillas sintió como varias personas le sujetaron los brazos y su propio cuello. Zoro sonrió al ver que por lo menos no habían cometido el error de subestimarlo y enviar solamente a una persona para rematarle. Al final daría igual y resultaría inútil pero era respetable en cierto sentido.

La luz ya había cubierto su mente y ahora ya le empezaba a ser capaz de mostrar la borrosa visión del mundo real…y con el mundo, a la persona que ha intentado acabar con su vida.

Zoro usó todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para librarse de la presa de aquellas manos ejercían sobre su cuerpo, que le sujetaban, dando un fuerte tirón. Un grito y que sintió como era liberado de la presa le indicó que había tenido éxito y ahora nada ni nadie podrían impedirle que le partiera el cráneo a aquella persona antes de ir a por los demás. Sólo lamentaba que su visión no se hubiera aclarado lo suficiente para verle el rostro en el momento final de su vida.

El golpe seco de la espalda de aquella persona golpeando el suelo fue como el percutor para armar su puño derecho. Un par de segundos más y todo habría terminado para esa persona.

"…ken…shi-san…"

El sonido del puñetazo propinado por Zoro retumbó durante varios segundos por todo la sala, casi como si quisiera ocultar aquella débil voz que había hablado justo en el último segundo antes de que pudiera haberle golpeado.

_'…conozco esa voz…'_

Poco a poco su visión terminaba por aclarársele, lo que Zoro lamentaba en cierta manera fue el no haber sido capaz de haber abierto los ojos como Kuina le había pedido que hiciera, fuera lo que fuera lo que eso significase, y por fin pudo verle el rostro de la persona que le había intentado matar.

La sorpresa fue que no se trataba de un desconocido, pues recordaba con total claridad a esta persona. La había conocido recientemente y aunque era su enemiga, y había enviado a decenas de asesinos en el intento de sesgar su vida, nunca pensó en que ella misma lo fuera a intentar justamente cuando se encontraba inconsciente. Había pensado que se trataba de una persona con orgullo y dignidad…tal vez la había juzgado mal.

_'…esos ojos…'_

Algo no iba bien.

La tenía sujeta firmemente por el cuello impidiéndole cualquier intento de huída como de que pudiera respirar y hablar con normalidad. Su puñetazo había impactado a escasos centímetros de su cabeza.

Estaba totalmente dominada…su vida literalmente en sus manos…entonces ¿por qué esos ojos…?

_'…esos ojos…'_

Unos hermosos y cristalinos ojos azules.

_'¿…esos ojos lloran de felicidad…?'_

Continuará en el **Capítulo 9: ¡¿Enfrentamiento de sentimientos?!**

Lo primero disculparme por la tardanza del capítulo (aunque ha sido menor al de mi otro fic en castellano…lo que no sirve de excusa) pero me quedé sin ordenador desde el 14 de noviembre, menudo regalo de cumpleaños tan poco afortunado T_T y he vuelto a estar 'armado' el lunes 24. No pienso culpar a nadie pero creo que mi ordenador se puso celoso por la atención que recibió otro ordenador…y si pensaba que le iba a ofrecer algún tipo de fiesta en su honor al recuperarlo…**¡JA!** Por supuesto que nadie tiene la culpa si no es por culpa de llamémoslas casualidades (o christti ; P)

Parece ser que la historia aún no ha llegado a su final…lo cual es de esperar porque pienso (no literalmente) intentar aclarar todas las dudas y…¿sabes lo que es estar escuchando el tema 'Advent: One-Winged Angel' de Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children OST mientras intento aclarar mis pensamientos antes de escribirlos? Pregunta retórica, olvídenlo.

¡¿En qué estará pensando Zoro para no dejar de apretarle el cuello?!...bueno, tal vez no se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo…ya se sabe que es de lentitud de pensamientos.

Supongo que todos tenían claro sobre de dónde y cómo habían aparecido los siete cuerpos muertos porque nadie hizo mención al respecto. Hay veces en que todo resulta fácil de ver…en cambio hay otras en que nada es lo que parece.

Christti: No me des ideas…no me des ideas…que tras este paréntesis forzado he estado a punto de aceptar tu proposición ; P Y si, es cierto que podía haber colgado el capítulo desde otro ordenador pero…también puedo ser malo cuando me pongo a ello. n_n

¿Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo? Hay posibilidades de ello…aunque tampoco se puede estar muy seguro con gente como estos dos.

Parafraseando a cierta intelectual: "¡Mi querido ordenador está de vuelta!" ; )

stnuky: ¿Zoro haciendo caso a alguien…y para besar a Robin?...permítame que lo dude. Tal vez si…seguro que un beso sería lo mínimo que le daría a Robin. ; )

Malinterpretaciones o…¿es que no queremos ver la realidad?

No me lo he tomado con más calma, **¡¡**de verdad**!!** La culpa es de mi ordenador que quiso vacaciones adelantadas.

Me encanta cuando te pones a deducir. ; D Y supongo que ahora Robin tiene una buena excusa…¿o es una mano ahogándola?

¿Seguimos desilusionada?

;DD ¿Qué habrías hecho tú con el cuerpo de Zoro?......second thought, mejor no me lo digas por la sanidad de mi mente.

**¡¡¡NO…PERO SI LO ES EL SIGUIENTE!!! ;DD ;DD n_n**……bueno, a estas alturas no creo que alguien se lo crea…por lo que quién sabe si puede llegar a ser cierto.

Temo decirlo…pero…¿**besos**? ; )

DragFire: Todos tenemos malos despertares como este…aunque con la promesa de tener a una mujer como Robin al lado…así da gusto despertarse.

Bueno, aquí estamos para complacer a los lectores…con fics!!

**Onna**: Mujer.

**Baka**: Tonto. (siendo la más amable de las posibilidades)

**Onoka**: Estúpida.

**Shogakusha**: Principiante.

**Yowai**: Débil, sin destreza.

P.D. Espero que todos tengan sus ordenadores prestos para inundarme con reviews protestando por la tardanza…y si alguno es referido al actual capítulo será de agradecer pues algunos somos fáciles de contentar. ; )

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo…vamos christti conecta la voz en off del narrador que me allana el camino con su trabajo. :DD


	10. Chapter 9

**Chishio, Ase ken Namida.**

**Los sueños que comparten un mismo corazón**

**Capítulo 9: Omoi no gekitotsu?!**

Aquello era demasiado para asimilarlo en un instante. La última vez que había estado consciente se encontraba en plena calle herido, si no mortalmente, si bastante hecho polvo, y ante él estaban dos personas. Dos miembros de "Baroque Works".

Miss All Sunday y Mr. 1.

Si bien estaba completamente seguro de haber matado a Mr. 1, acerca de la onna ya no estaba tan seguro de lo que había pasado. Recuerda que tras el combate había aparecido una figura ante él…una figura que él había tomado por la muerte, aunque parece ser que en verdad se trataba de Miss All Sunday…

_'Pues eso…la Muerte.'_

Entonces tras rematar a Mr. 1 que no aceptó su segunda oportunidad de mantener la vida, Zoro tuvo una revelación respecto a esa onna. Y todo gracias a su mirada…a esos ojos azules que parecían llenos de incredulidad acerca de lo que estaba contemplando como si no pudiera creerse que Zoro se estuviera muriendo ante ella…Como si eso fuera lo que temiera que pudiera ocurrir finalmente y no podía soportar la idea.

_'…esos ojos…los conozco…'_

Bajo su cuerpo permanecía el casi inerte cuerpo de esa onna. Su rostro una extraña mezcla de sentimientos y sensaciones que perturbaban a Zoro. Sus labios formaban una triste sonrisa que intentaba ser feliz…y sus ojos…con namida cayendo por sus mejillas…

_'…esos ojos…son los de ella…'_

Finalmente Zoro liberó su presa sobre el cuello de Miss All Sunday, que lo primero que hizo fue intentar recuperar el aliento. Grandes bocanadas de aire tomadas por su boca…sus labios sin dejar de moverse…unos labios que parecían deliciosos…

_'¿Pero en qué diablos estás pensando, bloody baka? Sois enemigos, ¿cuántas veces va a tener que intentar matarte para que acabes por darte cuenta?'_

Aquel pensamiento logró traer a la superficie un suceso reciente. En verdad ella era su enemiga y sumamente peligrosa pero no trabajaba sola.

Zoro volvió la vista por encima de sus hombros pero no podía ver a nadie más en aquel piso desconocido. Parecía ser que mientras se disponía a acabar con ella, los demás aprovecharon para huir. He ahí la fidelidad de una organización de asesinos.

"¿Buscas a alguien, kenshi-san?"

Zoro se sintió más sorprendido por el tono tranquilo y ¿amable? de la voz de aquella onna que de fuera capaz de hablar tan pronto tras haberle estado a punto de partirle ese delicado cuello suyo.

_'No puede ser preocupación lo que puedo sentir en sus palabras.'_

No entendía a que diablos podía estar jugando pero de ninguna manera se iba a dejar atrapar en sus redes. Zoro sonrió para si mismo. Si así lo quería pues que así fuera. No era ella únicamente quien tenía cartas con las que jugar.

Durante su rápida búsqueda por el piso pudo fijarse en varios detalles. Lo primero que saltaba a la vista era que se trataba de un lugar muy espartano, pues tenía los muebles necesarios y no mostraba ningún tipo de ostentación. Y eso resultaba curioso viendo a esta onna. Su comportamiento, la clase que mostraba y por supuesto su estatus en el casino de Crocodile debían otorgarle suficiente dinero para permitirse un lugar mejor que este. Y eso sin contar los beneficios obtenidos al pertenecer a "Baroque Works".

Los ojos de Zoro no pudieron evitar sorprenderse cuando vio su amada katana sobre la mesilla al lado de la cama.

_'Y teniendo una cama, ¿por qué diablos estamos en el suelo?'_

Por supuesto que este pensamiento no se estaba refiriendo a cierta posibilidad que su propio cuerpo parecía dispuesto a experimentar si la posibilidad se le presentase. En cambio la parte consciente de Zoro, si pudiera, le partiría la cara a quien le daba ese tipo de ideas a su cuerpo. Aunque, por supuesto, solamente podía pensar en alguien a quien culpar.

_'Tú mismo, pedazo de baka.'_

La imagen de sus otras dos katana rompiéndose en pedazos ante sus ojos se repitió en una especie de bucle que parecía haberle engullido. Una vez más había terminado por destrozar sus katana. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al pensar que la katana de Kuina pudiera haber sido también destruida.

_'¿Por qué habrá traído consigo la katana?'_

Aunque la pregunta principal no era esa, si no…

_'¿Por qué me trajo a mi?'_

Zoro volvió su vista hacia la hermosa onna que…

_'¿…es necesario decir lo de hermosa…?'_

…se encontraba bajo su cuerpo que le impedía cualquier posibilidad de escape que se le pudiera ocurrir en esa linda cabecita.

_'………no, si lo que quieres es que me cabree………'_

"¿Dónde están los demás?" le preguntó con gran seriedad Zoro.

Lo que pretendía ser una muestra de que no estaba para juegos en estos momentos, hasta que fuera él quien decidiera jugarse sus cartas escondidas, se torció al ver que el rostro de ella no mostraba temor ni preocupación alguna.

_'Es casi como si…'_ Zoro negó mentalmente por la absurdez de sus pensamientos pero de alguna manera no podía detenerse a pensarlos. _'…si se lo esperase…como si ya hubiera pasado por esto…¡¿¡conmigo!?!'_

Lo dicho. Tenía ganas de jugar pero Zoro le mostraría que era él quien estaba al cargo de la situación y no al contrario como debía estar pensando ella.

"¿Los demás, kenshi-san?" repitió con su dulce voz mientras se frotaba el cuello en el que eran evidentes las marcas de los dedos de Zoro a su alrededor. "¿A quiénes te refieres?"

Por un instante Zoro sintió lástima por el daño que le había hecho…por haber estado a punto de matarla…pero entonces un único vistazo a aquella sonrisa maliciosamente sagaz que poseía ella le servía para recordar todos los intentos que la "Baroque Works", bajo sus órdenes, había tenido para acabar con su vida.

_'Hoy mismo sin ir más lejos…lo que sería ayer.'_

Así de fría podía llegar a ser ella. Haber estado paseando por la ciudad como si fueran conocidos para que casi después de que sus caminos se separasen, de una manera no muy amistosa, sufriera un nuevo intento de asesinato. Uno que casi logró realizar su objetivo. Y entonces al final vuelve a aparecer ella antes de que la oscuridad acabase por cubrir su mundo.

"No te atrevas a burlarte de mi, oroka onna." Zoro la agarró fijamente por las muñecas apartándole los brazos hacia los lados. Su rostro se colocó sobre el de ella a muy poca distancia…tan poca que…

_'…podríamos tocarnos solamente usando nuestras…'_

Zoro fue capaz de ver su propia cara de sorpresa por aquel pensamiento en los brillantes ojos azules que tenía enfrente. Y a pesar de todo, podía ver que ella estaba nerviosa pero no preocupada por que estuviera bajo su dominio. Casi como si supiera que no le iba a hacer daño, lo que resultaba irónico ya que fue lo primero que hizo al recuperar la consciencia. Y por muy poco no acabó por matarla.

"A los que intentaron sujetarme cuando te tenía sujeta por el cuello." A pesar de intentar sonar amenazadoramente lo único que recibió fue aquella misma sonrisa de alivio.

_'Me va a volver loco si sigue así.'_

Como si le hubiera leído la mente, o mirado a través de sus ojos, le lanzó una sugestiva mirada que hizo que todo su cuerpo temblara. Zoro no tenía ninguna duda de que algo extraño ocurría con esta onna.

_'…algo extraño __**te**__ ocurre con ell-…'_

"¿Realmente crees qué necesito ayuda para sujetarte, kenshi-san?" y tal vez fuera porque acababa de recuperarse de un episodio dramático pero el tono sonó a sus oídos demasiado insinuante.

De alguna manera supo lo que aquellas palabras le intentaban decir. Zoro no podía creérselo. Otra más. Era como si no pudiera dejar de encontrarse con esta gente. Y eso que muchos pensaban que solamente se trataban de leyendas.

_'Tal vez sea por estar en Grand Line.'_

"Poseedora de una akuma no mi." Sentenció Zoro. "No me digas más. Todos los miembros numerados de "Baroque Works" tienen poderes de akuma no mi."

"Desde Mr. 5 y Miss Valentine." Le aclaró con tranquilidad, como si estuvieran teniendo una tranquilidad conversación en un café. "Aunque ya deberías saberlo después de todos los que mataste."

Las sorpresas no paraban de suceder cuando ante la atónita mirada de Zoro aquella mujer se puso a reír ajena a la situación en la que se encontraba.

"Y ahora, ¿de qué te estás riendo?" le preguntó Zoro intentando evitar pensar en el suave contacto que sus pechos ejercían contra su cuerpo al reírse.

Si Zoro creía que su situación personal no podía empeorar rápidamente mudó de opinión cuando empezó a morderse el labio en un intento de parar de reír. Aquello se estaba volviendo insoportable.

_'Debe estar haciéndolo a propósito…tú contrólate como has estado haciendo desde que la viste en el casino.'_

"Recordé que Mr.0 no quería arriesgar a más miembros de "Baroque Works" en los intentos por deshacernos de ti, kenshi-san. Le había aconsejado que tal vez deberíamos empezar a buscar nuevos miembros pero dijo que no hacía falta…" los ojos de ella bebían del rostro de Zoro poniéndole de alguna manera nervioso porque tenía la sensación de que se estaba perdiendo algo. "…que con Mr.1 no existía riesgo alguno. Dijo que no podrías derrotarle y entenderías el error de haber venido a Arabasta."

_'¿Error?'_

Para Zoro el único que había cometido algún error fue ese Mr.0 al no aceptar su negativa a formar parte de "Baroque Works". Pero, ¿qué podía esperarse de una organización de asesinos y conspiradores?

"¿Estás cómodo, kenshi-san?"

Aquella pregunta cogió desprevenido a Zoro que por primera vez se fijó con detenimiento en que postura se encontraban. Ella de espaldas en el suelo y él arrodillado sobre ella mientras por las muñecas, bien sujetas, sujetaba sus brazos por encima de su cabeza. Sus rostros casi tocándose. Sus labios susurrándose.

Al momento Zoro la soltó y apartándose de ella se quedó de rodillas sobre sus piernas. Esto le dio una vista de todo su cuerpo y pudo ver que seguía llevando aquella minifalda y el corsé que le habían atraído tanto la atención al conocerla…pero esta vez había algo más…

Sangre. Había sangre sobre su estómago.

_'¿La he herido?'_

No pudo evitar preguntarse Zoro. Lo siguiente que sucedió fue que tenía una mano examinando su cuerpo en busca de la herida. Tal vez fue por la sorpresa de aquel gesto…o que tuviera las manos frías, pero ella no pudo evitar un suspiro de sorpresa.

"¿Te duele?" le preguntó preocupado Zoro. "Lo siento mucho…yo no quer-"

Ella le interrumpió mientras se apoyaba en sus codos para tener una primera vista de lo que pasaba.

"Tú no has hecho nada malo, kenshi-san." Le aseguró mientras cambiaba su posición a una sentada antes de ponerse también de rodillas.

Y así estaban los dos. Enemigos arrodillados uno frente al otro con cara de preocupación por el estado en que se encontraba la persona a la que, teóricamente, debían matar.

"La sangre no es mía." Le aseguró con un tinte de tristeza en su voz.

Zoro vio como surgió una mano en el suelo que recogió un trapo blanco que estaba rodeado de varios otros todos cubiertos de sangre. _La sangre no es mía_, volvió a repetirse sus palabras en la cabeza de Zoro.

_'¿Es mía?'_

"Vaya, es cierto que no necesitas ayuda para sujetarme."

Zoro tenía más curiosidad por el poder de ella que por saber si volvía a estar desangrándose. En cierto sentido, Zoro nunca se preocupaba mucho sobre si su vida pudiera correr peligro. Simplemente actuaba con la firme intención de salir victorioso sin importarle como pudiera quedar al final del combate. De ahí que muchas veces el dinero obtenido por las houshoukin terminaban…no en medicinas o facturas de hospital, si no en meshi y toda la bebida que pudiera tomar. Así se recuperaba Zoro de la visita de la Muerte.

"Te has vuelto a abrir uno de los cortes que te hizo Mr. 1, kenshi-san." Al mismo tiempo le empezó a limpiar la sangre que intentaba dejar el cuerpo de Zoro por la ligera abertura del corte. "No debiste hacer esos movimientos tan bruscos." Le amonestó a su enemigo intentando una ligera sonrisa.

"Perdóname por intentar defenderme." Protestó en voz baja. "Sentía que alguien estaba…sobre mi, y mi cuerpo dolía." El recordatorio de cómo habían estado sus cuerpos uno sobre el otro logró captar su atención desviándole de lo que pretendía decirle.

"Supongo que fue una reacción normal." Aquellos ojos examinaban con gran precisión que no hubiera más cortes abiertos. "Pero procura no…" a pesar de intentar aparentar fuerza había momentos, palabras, que volvían a recordarle el dolor. "…hacerte más daño…debes cuidarte."

_'¿De ti debo cuidarme?'_

"¿Normal?" Zoro no podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando. "Pero si por muy poco te mato y vas tú y te me pones a dar consejos. ¿Qué pasa, no tienes sangre en las venas?"

Los cambios en el rostro de esta onna le estaban alterando los nervios. Era como si no supiera como debía comportarse con él. Aunque en cierta parte él sentía lo mismo.

"¿Por qué me estás cuidando?" le preguntó agarrándole nuevamente la muñeca e impidiéndole que siguiera con sus cuidados. "Eres mi enemiga, mandaste a Mr. 1 para que me matara entonces, ¿por qué toda esta charada?"

"'Brazo fleur'" dijo con su sosegada voz.

Uno de aquellos brazos surgió del cuerpo de Zoro y le dio una palmada a la mano que estaba sujetando la muñeca haciendo que la soltara.

"¡Hey!" se quejó Zoro. "Decídete, ¿quieres? O me curas, o me haces daño pero ambas a la vez resulta absurdo." Dijo Zoro frotándose la mano.

"Si me dejases hacer iría más rápido. Y para que conste, yo no mandé a nadie a matarte, kenshi-san." Una vez más había recuperado su temple.

"¿No me digas? Supongo que debí imaginarme a todos esos miembros de "Baroque Works" que intentaron matarme." Dijo sarcásticamente Zoro. "¿Te acuerdas de ellos? Porque ellos de ti si lo hacían. A todos los que me molesté en preguntarles me dijeron que los enviaban Miss All Sunday."

"¿Y?" dijo despreocupada. "Yo lo único que hice fue transmitir las órdenes de Mr.0." le aclaró con un ligero encogimiento de hombros.

_'Y le parecerá poco.'_

"Además…de alguna manera debo…agradecerte que…me salvaras la vida…" la timidez de su voz resultaba encantadora a oídos de Zoro.

_'¡Quién no lo haría por alguien como tú!'_

_'…'_

Ahora volvía a tenerle en desventaja…y ya iban…

"¿Salvarte la vida?" Zoro ladeó levemente la cabeza a un lado. Su rostro un puzzle. "¿De qué me estás hablando ahora?"

Los ojos azules que le miraban parecían sorprendidos por aquella pregunta. De alguna forma no le parecía bien que tratara ese asunto con tanta ligereza.

_'¿Y quién eres tú para hablar? ¿Cuándo piensas confesarle que ya os conocíais de años antes?'_

"En la calle 'Sari Gani' cuando me presenté ante ti tras haber pensado que ya habías derrotado a Mr.1, kenshi-san." Vio como Zoro intentaba acordarse de ese momento haciendo grandes esfuerzos.

Finalmente parecía haber tenido su recompensa al ver como la luz se reflejaba en sus ojos.

"¡Ah, ya me acuerdo! Es cierto que había aparecido alguien…pero yo pensaba que era la Muerte." Las carcajadas que soltó Zoro la dejaron sin habla.

_'¡La Muerte!'_

Y en cierto sentido ella no podía estar más de acuerdo con su suposición.

"Pero te equivocas." Una vez más la sonrisa de Zoro la dejaba sin aliento. "Yo no pretendía salvarte la vida." Zoro le quitó importancia con un simple movimiento de hombros. "Él era mi enemigo pero decidí no matarle y usó mi 'clemencia' para volver al ataque una vez ya había terminado el combate. Así que lo maté."

"Mr.1 se levantó para matarme a mi, no a ti." Tal vez debía aclararle lo que de verdad había pasado. "Nos había visto juntos por Rain Base y pensó que…nosotros dos…estábamos…" lo que una vez pudo haber sido real ahora era una confusión. "…juntos…"

"Entiendo. Pensó que estabas traicionándoles." Zoro sentía algo más bajo aquellas palabras pero era incapaz de saber de que se trataba. "Si hubiera estado más atento a lo que dijiste antes de separarnos…tal vez ahora podría seguir con vida. O lo habría matado por cualquier otro motivo, ¿quién sabe? Es inútil perder el tiempo hablando de cosas que no se pueden cambiar como el pasado."

_'…nada puede cambiarlo…'_

"Pues la verdad, a pesar de haberte 'salvado la vida' me extraña que quisieras curarme…" la mirada de Zoro profundizaba en el alma que podía atisbar en los ojos azules que no se escondían de los suyos. "…sabiendo que conozco tu verdadera identidad, Miss All Sunday."

Intentando aparentar una tranquilidad que no sentía hizo que unos 'brazos fleur' le pasaran el vendaje que tenía para rematar la cura de Zoro.

_'¡Lo recuerda!'_ pensó emocionada. _'Creía que lo había olvidado…o que únicamente fue mi propio deseo haciéndome oír lo que quería.'_

Sin querer romper el momento decidió dedicar toda su atención en vendarle el torso herido a Zoro, sabiendo que si él pudiera seguir enfadado con ella es muy probable que nunca tenga otra oportunidad de tenerle entre sus brazos, usando únicamente sus propios brazos.

Zoro podía notar el cálido aliento que desprendía aquella onna sobre su piel desnuda mientras se pegaba a su cuerpo para poder coger la venda tras su espalda. Y así durante todos los giros necesarios para poder cubrirle sus heridas completamente. El suave contacto de sus pechos…el roce de sus manos…y la mirada de esos ojos…

_'¡Maldita sea y maldito tú mismo! ¡¡Recuerda que es tu enemiga y no únicamente una espectacular onna!!'_

Por algún motivo cada vez que pensaba en ella, el mundo parecía complicarse por segundos. Lo mejor era intentar mantener el mínimo contacto posible entre los dos.

_'Inteligente y hermosa.'_

Todo resultaba complicado en estos momentos en que sus cuerpos no hacían nada más que tocarse entre ellos.

Los recuerdos pasados volvían como una tortura a su mente sin que ella pudiera o quisiera hacer algo para evitarlo. Agradables recuerdos en que sus manos no tenían necesidad de controlarse y podían disfrutar del cuerpo de Zoro y todo de lo que este era capaz de ofrecerle a ella en respuesta.

Recuerdos en los que por fin había encontrado alguien quien la amaba y a quien ella amaba con todo su ser. Recuerdos que…simplemente ahora eran eso…**recuerdos**.

Zoro necesitó de todo su autocontrol para no cometer el estúpido error de dejarse llevar por lo que su '¿en qué diablos estás pensando?' cuerpo le pedía a gritos que hiciera, dijera y diera a la onna que tenía frente a él.

_'Realmente fue un error'_ pensó sobre la tortura de tener a Zoro tan cerca pero sabiendo que se encontraba totalmente lejos de ella. El único rayo de esperanza se encontraba en que Zoro pudiera perdonarla, y ahora sabiendo quien era en verdad…todo era posible si crees en ello.

Finalmente terminó de vendar el torso herido de Zoro y tan inmersa estaba en su mente, dejando que su propio cuerpo guiase todos sus movimientos pues, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, de ninguna forma se le había olvidado ningún detalle respecto al cuerpo de Zoro y como debía tratarlo. Cuantas veces en el pasado escenas como esta no paraban de suceder debida al ansia de Zoro por mejorar su destreza sin importar el daño que le podía causar a su castigado cuerpo.

Tan inmersa que no pudo impedir darle uno de los besos que siempre le ofrecía a Zoro como recompensa por el esfuerzo realizado, tanto en su entrenamiento como por soportar sus cuidados, y que hoy su propio cuerpo la traicionó ignorando la situación en la que ambos se encontraban respecto al otro.

Hoy no compartían su amor.

Hoy eran extraños.

El dulce sabor de aquello labios lograron que de manera inconsciente Zoro respondió al beso como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Una mano se deslizó por aquel cabello sedoso hasta que sujetándola por la cabeza la atrajo hacia él para profundizar aquel beso. Partiendo sus labios dejó paso a la lengua de Zoro que aceptando la invitación fue al encuentro de la lengua de ella, cálida y húmeda, que le estaba esperando.

Hacía tanto tiempo desde la última vez que pudo saborear el cuerpo de Zoro, sus labios, su lengua…su pasión…

"…kenshi-san…" gimió placenteramente cuando sus labios se separaron para que sus pulmones recuperasen el aliento.

Aquello resultó un grave error.

Como si se hubiera despertado de un sueño o hubiera salido de la espesura de la niebla que le impedía ver lo que ocurría a su alrededor, Zoro fue consciente de lo que estaban haciendo…lo que **él** estaba haciendo.

La pérdida de aquellos labios, del recuerdo de lo que una vez compartieron fue más doloroso que el violento empujón con el que Zoro la apartó de su lado. ¿Y por qué no la iba a empujar de esa manera? Tenía todo el derecho del mundo para hacerlo. Eso y mucho más era lo que creía merecerse por parte de Zoro.

_'Mi dolor nunca podrá compararse a su pérdida.'_

"¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?!" le gritó Zoro poniéndose en pie mientras su mente intentaba hacerle olvidar que él no había rechazado aquellos labios hasta que su voz lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. "¡¿¡NO ENTIENDES EL TÉRMINO 'ENEMIGOS'!?!"

Eso era en lo que sus decisiones les habían convertido.

_'Enemigos.'_

Tanta gente en todo el mundo la considera un akuma y que no se merece ni siquiera el derecho a haber nacido y la única persona que encontró tras catorce años de soledad, que no sólo la tenía en consideración y la trataba como una persona si no que también la amaba con todo su ser, fue a la que obligó a estar lejos de ella.

_'Aikouka.'_

"Lo siento…no pretendía…" su voz sonaba tan triste que, aunque no logró hacer desaparecer totalmente el enfado a Zoro, si le hizo calmarse un poco. "…me perdí en recuerdos…antiguos recuerdos."

Reticentemente Zoro decidió darle una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. La sorpresa en el rostro de la morena era visible y así quedaron durante suficientes segundos para empezar a sentirse ridículo e insultado por el gesto que ella parecía no querer aceptar. Sus ojos azules mirando sorprendida a la mano alzada frente a ella.

Zoro volvía a sentirse irritado por el comportamiento tan extraño que estaba teniendo ella desde que recuperó la consciencia.

_'Tal vez me pasé apretándole el cuello.'_

"Si prefieres quedarte en el suelo por mi no hay ning-"

"…no…" le interrumpió el discurso aquella débil voz mientras su mano agarraba la de Zoro como si su vida le fuera en ello. "Arigatou, kenshi-san."

Realmente algo debía pasar en la cabeza de esta onna para que no fuera capaz de reconocer en ella a la persona que conoció en el casino. Aquella persona que por poco no le arranca la cabeza cuando su conversación se centró en asuntos en los que no quería que Zoro se metiera.

No. Algo tuvo que ocurrir para provocar un cambio tan brutal en ella.

¿Lo qué? Zoro sólo tenía sus propias averiguaciones. Averiguaciones que no tenían nada que ver con los dulces y sabrosos labios que poseía…

_'…si no en sus __**ojos**__…'_

Tras levantarla del suelo soltó su mano y pudo notar como ese gesto entristecía al cuerpo de ella pero que no era mostrado en su rostro. Parecía que su voz, su rostro y el resto de su cuerpo tuvieran sus propias mentes…y cada una de ellas tenía su propia opinión de Zoro.

Tenía que salir de esta habitación donde estaba atrapado a solas con ella. Tenía que recordar lo que en verdad quería hacer. Tenía que mostrarle que sabía mucho más de lo que parecía.

"Así es…no debiste curarme porque ahora no tendré ninguna dificultad para poder acabar contigo…Nico Robin."

El rostro de ella mostraba la sorpresa de aquellas palabras pero más por la sonrisa malvada que veía en los labios de Zoro.

"…así que sabes quien soy…" su voz intentaba recuperarse de aquel golpe pues no se parecía al soñado encuentro que tuvo durante todos estos años de separación, mientras sus ojos no sabían a donde mirar.

"Por supuesto…y por eso mismo me extraña que me curases sabiendo cual iba a ser mi reacción." A pesar de todo Zoro tenía cierta curiosidad.

Robin mostraba su nerviosismo al no dejar de tocarse los dedos mientras temía hacerle la pregunta…

"…¿y qué vas a hacer ahora, kenshi-san?"

Esa era la pregunta que podía acabar con todas las posibilidades que aún tenía Robin para poder recuperar lo suyo con Zoro. Dejarle decidir hoy lo que no le dejó hacer hace años.

"La verdad es que no sé si usarte con Crocodile…" la intensidad de su mirada logró que Robin alzase la suya para verle los ojos. "…o, simplemente entregarte a la Marine."

¡Entregarla al Sekai Seifu! Ciertamente ese parecía ser el mejor castigo para ella. No merecía menos que convertir toda su vida en algo inútil…pues al abandonar a Zoro eso mismo ya lo había hecho ella.

"Lo que tu prefieras, kenshi-san."

La sumisión que pudo oír en aquellas palabras pareció molestar de alguna manera a Zoro pues seguían ocultando a la onna que conoció esta mañana por esta pálida versión que tenía delante.

"Lo que quiero es cumplir con mi objetivo y para ello necesito hablar con Crocodile…" Zoro suspiró resignado. "…y supongo que podré conseguir lo que necesito de él si no le hago perder a otro miembro después de haberme cargado a Mr. 1"

Robin no sabía si sentirse contenta por eso o triste porque aún su tormento no había terminado.

_'Te mereces cada segundo y lo sabes.'_

"Aunque con los setenta y nueve millones de tu houshoukin seguro que podría encontrar la información que necesito y al mismo tiempo volver a fastidiarle a ese imbécil por intentar matarme de nuevo."

Entonces, ¿eso quería decir qué aún no se había decidido?

"…le advertí que no mandase a otro agente pero dijo que no podrías vencer a Mr.1 de…ninguna…" Robin alzó sus atónitos ojos y vio como Zoro le sonreía ahora burlonamente. "¿…manera…?"

_'No puede ser…¿cómo lo ha sabido?…¿desde cuándo…?…'_

"¿Algún problema, Miss All Sunday?" el tono de Zoro sería irritante si no fuera por la importancia de lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Cómo has sabido que Mr.0 es Mr. Crocodile?" Robin no podía ocultar la sorpresa…ni el miedo en su voz. Pero no miedo por su propia seguridad si no por la de Zoro si Crocodile se llega a enterar de que su identidad ha sido descubierta.

Zoro se dirigió a la cama de donde recogió a Wadou. La desenvainó lo suficiente para ver como la hoja seguía tan intacta y letal como la primera vez que la vio.

"¿Tú que crees?" le preguntó, en su opinión algo sencillo pero al ver su rostro culpable supo que no lo había entendido del todo. "No por tu culpa, oroka. La culpa es toda de Crocodile."

Sentándose en el borde de la cama disfrutaba, ahora si, de los diferentes cambios en el rostro de aquella interesante onna.

_'…pero el destino quiso otra cosa para nosotros…'_

"No lo entiendo." Admitió Robin.

Zoro se echó hacia delante con su katana frente a sus ojos. En sus labios una sonrisa que Robin tenía grabada a fuego en su alma.

"Su primer error fue el atacarme al llegar a este país ya que al mostrarse me hizo darme cuenta de su presencia. Acto seguido vuelven a intentar matarme los de "Baroque Works". ¿Coincidencia?" Robin no dijo nada viendo que se trataba de una pregunta retórica. "Consigo una dirección y un nombre." La mirada de Zoro recorre el cuerpo de Robin de manera inconsciente. "Y lo que me encuentro allí es que esa persona está trabajando para Crocodile, el shichibukai. ¿El shichibukai Crocodile y "Baroque Works"? Vamos. O uno u otro pero alguien tenía que saber que estabas trabajando para ambos ya que resultaba imposible pensar que pudieran ser tan ciegos para no verlo."

Por lo que finalmente la pista fue ella.

"A no ser que lo supieran." Zoro vuelve a desenvainar a Wadou. "Aunque eso hizo que me preguntase ¿cómo era posible que dos individuos tan peligrosos como Crocodile y Mr.0 de "Baroque Works" pudieran compartir a un miembro de sus organizaciones siendo ambos tan egocentristas?" con un rápido movimiento envainó su katana. El sonido reverberó por toda la habitación. "Siendo ambos la misma persona."

_'Para que luego digan que kenshi-san no es capaz de usar su cabeza e investigar las cosas.'_

"Y lo más importante, o extraño según se mire, es que cuando te conocí en el casino tuve la impresión de que ya te conocía de antes." Zoro se puso en pie y caminó hasta quedar justo a un palmo de Robin…(la verdad es que no podía acercarse más por los pechos de Robin) "No sabía a qué se debía eso y me estuvo carcomiendo desde entonces…hasta que finalmente, en lo que muchos pensarían que era mi último aliento en este mundo, lo recordé."

"…y dijiste mi nombre…" habló con poca voz Robin.

La risa de Zoro hizo que los ojos de Robin finalmente cogieran la fuerza necesaria para mirarle estando tan cerca de ella. La sonrisa, entre divertida y sagaz, de Zoro confundió totalmente a Robin.

"Y una vez más volvemos a la misma cuestión, si sabías que conocía tu verdadera identidad, ¿por qué me ayudaste?"

Robin no entendía a lo que estaba jugando Zoro. ¿Cómo podía hacerle esa pregunta si en el fondo debía saber que a pesar de haberle dejado…? Tenía todo el derecho a hacerla. Porque no podía fiarse de alguien que le había traicionado…pero…

_'¿Por qué me sonríe así?'_

"Te lo debía…y no, no me refiero a lo de salvarme de Mr.1, kenshi-san. Si no por…" Robin sentía como las palabras se le hacían bola en la garganta. Zoro únicamente levantaba ligeramente una ceja como muestra de que no sabía de lo que le hablaba. "…haberte dejado hace cinco años."

_'…'_

_'…pero…¿qué?'_

"¿De qué diablos me estás hablando?" preguntó sin comprender nada de lo que le decía Robin. "Es que no me has escuchado, oroka onna. Nosotros dos nos hemos conocido esta mañana…si aún sigue siendo el mismo día, por supuesto."

Los ojos de sorpresa de Robin iban parejos a su falta de capacidad para expresar en palabras lo que lo dicho por Zoro le provocaba pues su boca se movía pero no salía ni una palabra de ella. En realidad…Zoro…

_'¡No se acuerda de mi!'_

Pero cómo era eso posible si él mismo fue quien dijo su nombre real y fue él quien…¡¿supo su…?!

"Me parece que me estás confundiendo con otra persona." Le dijo Zoro mientras con un delicado gesto le cerró la boca. "No está bien quedarse con la boca abierta." Zoro se rascó las vendas que cubrían sus heridas.

_'¡Qué molestias de vendas! No entiendo para qué diablos sirven aparte de molestar.'_

"Si me quitaste el haramaki me pregunto por qué no fuiste capaz de verlo." Robin miró a Zoro que le estaba señalando su haramaki ensangrentado que estaba en el suelo. Todo ello sin apartar su mirada de los ojos de ella. "¿Por qué no echas un vistazo?"

Unos 'brazos fleur' cogieron el haramaki y empezaron a examinarlo. La sensación pegajosa de la sangre le hacía recordar el estado en que Zoro había quedado tras su combate con Mr.1. Como la había visto a los ojos y dicho su nombre.

_'Tras tantos años y por fin pude escuchar de sus labios mi nombre.'_

Robin notaba como sus namida ansiaban mostrarse para que vieran el sufrimiento que estaba soportando. El dolor.

_'…un dolor que no puede ni compararse al que le causé a kenshi-san abandonándole.'_

Entonces algo captó su atención en el haramaki. Usó varios 'brazos fleur' para traerlo hasta sus propias manos.

Parecía tratarse de un trozo de papel…el cual estaba casi completamente cubierto por la sangre de Zoro y lo había pegado haciendo complicado intentar desplegarlo sin llegar a romperlo.

"Adelante, sin miedo." Le instó Zoro.

_'¿Sin miedo? Si eso es lo único que puedo sentir ahora mismo a tu lado. Miedo de que realmente no sepas quién soy…quienes fuimos…'_

Sólo necesito desplegar la primera mitad para saber de qué se trataba.

"…es…mi…" pero ahora se sentía sin fuerzas para hablar.

Sinceramente no podía, porque aquello era una prueba de que Zoro no la recordaba y volvía a alejarle de su lado. E irónicamente…

_'…vuelvo a ser yo…'_

Zoro, que se había colocado tras Robin sin que ella si hubiera percatado, miró por encima de su hombro a aquella hoja de papel.

"Está demasiado manchado de sangre pero lo realmente importante sigue siendo visible, ¿verdad, Nico Robin?" Zoro ladeó un poco la cabeza para mirarla de reojo.

"Es mi cartel de "Wanted"." Admitió Robin.

El extremo derecho del labio de Zoro se elevó cuando empezó a sonreír.

"Y, ¿eso qué importa? Es el cartel de una niña. Ya había dicho que era inútil si ya pasaron veinte años de haber echo esta foto…" la voz de Zoro suave e insinuante le ponía la carne de gallina a Robin mientras la iba rodeando hasta quedar nuevamente enfrente de ella. "…no. Lo que realmente importa en esta foto…" una mano se posó en la barbilla de Robin e hizo que alzase la vista del cartel. "…son tus ojos…"

_**Flashback mental sonoro**_

¿Qué estás haciendo, kenshi-san?

¿Qué crees que puedo estar haciendo teniéndote para mi sólo?

…pueden ser tantas cosas…….Me gusta verte sonreír…

Eres tú la única que puede lograrlo…pues no hay nadie m-…

…mis besos te harán callar hasta que dejes de eludir mi pregunta y me respondas, kenshi-san.

…entonces nunca te responderé…

¡No seas malo, kenshi-san!

…¿malo?...¿**malo**?...¿cómo puedes decirme algo así?.........Ha ha ha ha…pero mira que carita más adorable pones…

…eres malo…¡No me mires!...

…pero, ¿no lo ves?...no ocultes tu rostro de mi, Robin… ……Así está mejor.

¿Qué estás haciendo, kenshi-san?

Ver la belleza de tu rostro…y sentir la libertad reflejada en tus preciosos ojos azules…tan profundos que el cielo siente envidia de ellos…

…pero yo…en verdad no soy libre…

Yo te haré libre, Robin. Únicamente déjame estar a tu lado y lograré que seas libre……Hey, no llores…Vamos, no hagas eso, Robin. No me niegues mi libertad…

…es muy difícil…Zoro…

No, no lo es. Sólo tienes que abrir los ojos.

_**FIN DEL Flashback mental sonoro**_

"…mis ojos…" ahora Robin mirada con todas sus fuerzas a los ojos de Zoro. "¿Puedes verlos?"

Aquella pregunta carecía de sentido para él. Cómo 'qué si podía verlos', por supuesto que podía…si los tenía delante.

_'¿De qué me suena ese tipo de pregunta?……¡Ah!……ya me acuerdo…'_

"Esos ojos no han cambiado en todos estos años y siempre acabarán mostrando quien eres realmente a quien se detenga a observarlos con detenimiento." Zoro sentía como si estuviera siendo arrastrado al fondo de un pozo. "Porque tu propia alma es visible a través de esas ventanas."

"Entonces eso quiere decir que no te acuerdas de mi." Robin empezó a sangrar por el labio inferior que se mordía con fuerza para evitar llorar.

_'¿Pero de qué va esta?'_

"¡¡PARA!!" y así lo hizo pero no por el grito de Zoro, si no por escuchar el sonido de Wadou al tocar el suelo y sentir de nuevo aquellas manos agarrándola por los hombros…Recuerdos…"No sé lo que te pasa pero ahora no tengo tiempo para estas cosas. Necesito hablar con Crocodile y tú me vas a llevar ante él."

_'Su sueño…y el de Kuina puesto por delante de mí…algo que nunca antes había pasado. ¿Tanto mal he logrado hacerte, kenshi-san?'_

Robin se serenó, a pesar de que añoró al instante cuando Zoro dejó de tocar su piel, y reflexionó sobre todos los acontecimientos recientes y los teóricos planes futuros de Zoro y como se intercalarían con los suyos y los de "Baroque Works" y Crocodile. La verdad es que, a su pesar, su sueño estaba ligado al de Crocodile y si las acciones de Zoro pudieran entorpecer sus planes también se verían afectados los de ella.

"¿Para qué quieres hablar con Crocodile?" en las manos de Robin pronto aparecieron unos fósforos. Tenía la intención de quemar su cartel. "¿No ves qué cuando sepa que continuas con vida volverá a mandar matarte?"

Zoro se apoderó tanto del cartel como de los fósforos.

"Puede mandar a cuantos quiera para intentarlo pero…" la llama prendió el cartel y fue consumiéndose lentamente. "…mataré a cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino…a "Baroque Works"…a Crocodile…a cualquiera…"

Zoro lanzó al suelo los restos quemados del cartel de Robin.

_'…a quien sea…'_

Entonces mi única oportunidad de enmendar mi error es…

"Te llevaré junto a Crocodile para que puedas hablar con él…" Zoro sonrió victorioso al sentir haber dado un gran paso que le acercaba a la culminación de su sueño. "…pero antes debo decirte algo muy importante."

El gesto del rostro de Zoro mudó rápidamente a uno de puro fastidio al sentir como aquella onna iba a retrasarle nuevamente.

_'…y ahora, ¿qué?'_

"Di lo que quieras decir y vámonos." Le soltó de golpe ansioso por ponerse en marcha.

Robin permanecía en silencio con su mirada fija en la de Zoro…sin atreverse a apartarla, aunque fuera ligeramente, por miedo a perder las fuerzas.

"¿Es para hoy?" preguntó irritado Zoro.

_'Siempre igual de ansioso…nunca cambiará en ciertos aspectos…aunque ya era hora de que aprendiera a controlarse un poco.'_

"Tú, kenshi-san, y yo…" el constante golpeteo que estaba haciendo Zoro con un pie no era de ayuda para aplacar los nervios de Robin. "…" pero para nada. "¡¡QUIERES DEJAR DE HACER ESE RUIDO!!"

"¡¡PUES HABLA DE UNA VEZ, MALDITA SEA!!" le replicó también a voz en grito Zoro. "…no tengo todo la vida para ti…"

Zoro pudo ver como sus palabras parecieron causar cierto impacto en ella por el rostro de sorpresa que puso y las gotas de sudor que caían de su frente.

_'…esto no tiene fin…'_

"…tú y yo…nos conocemos de antes…" la voz de Robin recuperó la timidez que irritaba a Zoro. Por alguna razón no soportaba escucharla usando esa voz.

_'…'_

"¿…de antes…?" repitió Zoro. "¡¡¡PUES CLARO QUE NOS CONOCEMOS DE ANTES, JODER!!! ¡¡PERO NO NOS VIMOS EN EL CASINO ESTA MAÑANA!!"

_'¡Será baka!'_ pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

"Tanta estupidez para nada." Zoro se puso en movimiento para ser detenido por una mano de Robin que le agarró del brazo. "No tengo tiempo para estas tonterías."

De un tirón Robin logró volverle hacia ella. Esta vez su mirada no mostraba ni un atisbo de duda.

_'…pero, ¿de dónde ha salido esta…?'_

"**Tú y yo nos conocimos hace cinco años.**"

_'…otra vez con ese sinsentido…'_

"**¡¡Y fuimos aikouka durante un año!!**"

_'¿…aikouka…?'_

Robin sentía en su interior la desesperación de que Zoro la pudiera creer.

"…nos amamos…"

Continuará en el **Capítulo 10: Trato**

______________________________________________________________________

**FIN…**……………………………………………………………………………………..

.

.

.

.

.

.

del capítulo 9.

Lo que costó que Robin pudiera decirle ciertas palabras a Zoro…y eso que esto aún no se ha terminado…(pobre de mi? T.T'

Bueno que esto parece que tiene otro capítulo más…y ¿otro? y ¿otro?... u.u

Veamos esas reviews ^_^ si, esos 'comentarios' que podéis enviar respecto (que no con respeto, aunque esto último se agradece) al capítulo que acabáis de devorar. ^.^

DragFire: De Zoro nunca puedes saber por dónde te va a salir...por supuesto que a algunos lo de hoy les haya podido parecer interesante……u.u

Y sobre mi otro fic, Donde tu corazón vive, espero que te hayan gustado los últimos capítulos. ; P

Saludos.

Stnuky: ¿Tú y esa vieja estaréis contentos ahora? Mira lo que ha pasado…es que…no sabemos lo que pedimos hasta que lo tenemos y entonces..¡¡BUM!! Pide, pide…; DD

Oh, ¡¡**la malinterpretación**!! ¿Te has dado cuenta de cuál era? Yo ya estuve avisando de que estabais echando las campanas al vuelo demasiado pronto…pero me parece que algunas personas quieren ver lo que más desean ver…Por desgracia la realidad es más caprichosa ('la realidad' ;P)

Yo no diría 'burrita'…a no ser que sea una de esas tan adorables que… ; DD ¡Es broma!...pero adorable!!

**¡¡ACTUALIZAR!!** ¿Y esa palabra qué significa? Ahora mismo no caigo…no sé, tal vez podrías buscarla en un diccionario y luego me lo cuentas ; ))

¡¿Robin ha dicho algo?!......¿Finalmente?...y yo que creía que todas las tías eran así……… :DD

Juntitos…juntitos…no sé si podrán acabar así pues……¡Alguien se lo cree!.....pero les va a costar mucho….¿sabes lo qué? ^_^

Besos Besos Besos………………………………………………….

Un nuevo capítulo en marcha… n.n

Christti: ……tal vez haya sido un error al escribir…¡¿intelectual?! Era interestatal…porque me 'atacas' por todas partes….¡Nah!....Intelectual te queda perfecto. ; ))

Espero que tu cuenta de correo siga libre de ataques…o ¿esa es la causa de la recaída de tu ordenador?

¿Estas son horas de estar leyendo fics(en ordenadores que han sido muy malos)? ; P

Un capítulo en que intentar explicarlo resultaría más difícil que vivirlo…u.u Digamos que Zoro siempre encuentra nuevas maneras de meterse en líos.

La vieja esta se está quedando con mucha gente…me parece a mi…tal vez no volverán a caminar cerca de la tienda… ; P

El pobre no puede hacer muchas cosas a la vez y cuando las hace tiende a olvidarse de las anteriores…¿cuela? -.-'

Buenos días, tardes o noches(según convenga) insistente voz de mi cabeza…huy, no…me volví a equivocar…y te volví a confundir con Christti ;DD la repipi prodigiosa ; P

**GLOSARIO:**

**Onna:** Mujer.

Namida: Lagrimas.

Baka: Idiota.

Kenshi: Espadachín.

Oroka: Estúpida.

Houshoukin: Recompensa.

Akuma: Demonio.

Aikouka: Amantes.

Arigatou: Gracias.

Sekai Seifu: Gobierno Mundial.

Haramaki: Faja.

Desde aquí me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo……¿ya sabes el significado de la palabra esa Stnuky…? ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ……………y eso que intenté contenerme de verdad…y evitaré decir el título del fic…

**La leyenda de la Isla Wakareru**…………¿oops? O.o


	11. Chapter 10

**Chishio, Ase ken Namida.**

**Los sueños que comparten un mismo corazón**

**Capítulo 10: Hikiai**

No podía decirse cuanto tiempo permaneció en silencio mirando para aquella onna totalmente sorprendido por sus palabras, por su significado…pero, en cambio, si estaba claro el momento en que la situación cambió…

"¡¡Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha…!!" la risa de Zoro llenaba la pequeña habitación donde se encontraban.

No era que Zoro se estuviera burlando de ella, aunque nadie sería capaz de rebatirlo, si no que le resultaba algo tan inesperado que realmente no sabía como reaccionar. Así que su cuerpo decidió liberar la tensión de una manera, seguramente, no muy apropiada.

Inapropiada para él mismo, y no digamos para su herido cuerpo al que todo aquello no le hacía ningún bien, y por supuesto inapropiado para Robin porque de esta manera estaba no sólo faltándole al respecto si no que, sin saberlo, le estaba haciendo más daño del que nadie nunca le había hecho en toda su vida.

Por supuesto únicamente había una manera en que esto iba a poder acabar.

_**¡¡¡PLAAFFF!!!**_

La bofetada que le arreó Robin no fue, en verdad, un golpe muy fuerte o dado con la intención de hacer daño pero no solamente cortó de raíz la risa de Zoro si no que también le hizo centrarse en lo que tenía planeado hacer y que aquella 'revelación' le interrumpió sin pretenderlo.

La cabeza de Zoro fue ladeada por aquella bofetada y el kenshi podía sentir como el calor del golpe se extendía desde su mejilla dolorida hacia el resto de su cuerpo. De alguna forma sabía que tenía marcada la mano de Robin en la cara…aunque por las palabras de ella, tal vez, podría tenerla grabada en otras partes de él.

A pesar de haber sido él quien, de alguna manera, se había comportado de mala manera, no le impedía sentirse airado por el golpe recibido además de por aquellas mentirosas palabras de las que Zoro no podía entender sus intenciones. Sus ojos no tardaron en cubrirse por una capa de profunda rabia y oscuridad que le dotaba a su rostro de un aspecto tan fiero y letal que muchas veces no necesitaba nada más para derrotar a los enemigos que eran testigos de él.

"¡¿¡Cómo te atreves!?!" la voz de Zoro grave y peligrosa hacía caer de rodillas a sus enemigos. "¡¿¡Quién demonios te crees que eres para decir esas cos-!?!"

Cuando Zoro volvió su mirada de nuevo al rostro de Robin, en vez de encontrarse a una onna con la mirada perdida y el rostro descompuesto…o tal vez temerosa por lo que su acción había podido provocar…Lo que Zoro se encontró fue una mirada tan letal y peligrosa como la que decían que poseía el kenkaku. Aquello sí que le sorprendió, mucho más que las palabras de Robin.

"**¡¡¡NO VUELVAS A REÍRTE DE LO NUESTRO NUNCA MÁS EN TU VIDA…O TE ARREPENTIRÁS!!!**"

Aquella voz si que metía el miedo en el cuerpo de cualquiera…¿y la amenaza? Pues confundía un poco a Zoro pues tras aquellas palabras tan 'reveladoras', ¿no iba ella y le amenazaba?

_'Si esto no es un claro ejemplo de que todas las onna están locas, ¿no sé lo que puede ser?'_

"Perdón por encontrar hilarante tu 'gran revelación' pero qué esperabas que hiciera si una onna a la que conozco de apenas medio día, y en el que en apenas unos minutos ya me ataca por el simple hecho de preocuparme por ella." La voz sarcástica de Zoro intentaba sonar indiferente y fría para evitar cualquier tipo de cercanía con Robin.

Sabiendo que Zoro no la recordaba, ni nada de lo que vivieron juntos, sería muy injusto y desalmado por su parte enfadarse con él por aquella reacción, que en cierta manera, incluso la comprendía pues ella misma habría podido reaccionar de igual manera si la situación fuera a la inversa…Pero a pesar de ello seguía firme en su reacción.

"¡¡ME DA IGUAL, KENSHI-SAN!!" Robin dio un amenazante paso hacia Zoro. Sus ojos los de un predador ante su desvalida presa. "¡Como vuelvas a reírte…!"

La verdad era que ni ella misma sabría lo que le haría pues ahora mismo estaba totalmente desbordada y necesitaba aclarar la relación que compartían y no avivar las brasas de sus antagónicos pensamientos.

_'La verdad nos ayudará…o eso espero…'_

"¡¿Lo nuestro?!" se atrevió a preguntar con un tono escéptico. "Me parece que entre tú y yo me voy a fiar más de lo que yo puedo y recuerdo que de lo que me pueda contar una integrante de "Baroque Works". Y si te digo que entre nosotros no ha habido nada pues te lo crees como si estuviera grabado en piedra."

Zoro pudo notar un encogimiento en el gesto de Robin a sus palabras como si hubiera dicho algo relevante para ella…pero por mucho que Zoro se repitiese esas palabras una vez tras otra no podía entender que fue lo que causó ese efecto en ella.

Recuperándose lo más rápido que pudo, Robin volvió a edificar su protección pero dejando la puerta abierta a sus recuerdos.

"¡Qué no te acuerdes no significa que no sea cierto!" le dijo Robin intentando llegar al corazón de Zoro y de alguna forma conseguir que sea lo que le esté impidiendo recordarla desapareciese de una vez.

Aquellas palabras le sonaban de algo a Zoro, como si las hubiera escuchado no hacía mucho tiempo. Y como sabía que no había sido él quien las dijo no dejaba a mucha gente entre las que encontrar a la correcta.

"Pues entonces el problema no será lo que pueda o no pueda recordar si no que yo a ti, simplemente, no te conozco…de antes del día de hoy." Dijo Zoro mientras recogía la katana. "No sé lo que pretendes conseguir con todo esto pero es inútil y molesto. Así que o me llevas de vuelta al casino ahora mismo, o te apartas de mi camino ya que desde que te conocí, esta mañana, no he hecho nada más que perder el tiempo."

Robin no sabía que hacer pues conocía de primera mano que cuando Zoro se ponía testarudo con algo, ya podías dedicarte a otra cosa porque no daría su brazo a torcer…aunque la verdad era que ella conocía un método pero en estos momentos no veía posible utilizarlo.

"Te llevaré si me permites intentar hacerte ver que te equivocas respecto a nosotros y que en verdad si nos conocimos años atrás." le pidió Robin casi suplicantemente.

Zoro no podía creerse lo testaruda que se estaba poniendo con este tema, cuando a su ver no había sitio por donde seguir cogiéndolo.

"¿Y qué se supone que vas a hacer, contarme nuestras maravillosas aventuras? ¿O tal vez nuestras sexcapadas?" lo último dicho con una sonrisa en los labios.

_'Si no puedo conseguir que se lo tome en serio me será imposible hacerle ver la verdad.'_

"¿Estarías dispuesto a escucharme, kenshi-san?" la esperanza en su voz resultaba en parte dolorosa de escuchar para Zoro al saber cual iba a ser su respuesta.

"No. ¿Por quién me tomas?" poco a poco, sintiéndose en cierta manera un animal enjaulado, Zoro perdía la escasa paciencia que le quedaba. "Esperas que me siente a escuchar mil y una historias sobre una 'supuesta' relación que según tú mantuvimos hace años y de la cual yo no me acuerdo en absoluto, y todo viniendo de boca…"

_'Y menuda boca tengo que admitir.'_

"…de la experta en información y espionaje de la "Baroque Works". Pues permíteme que pueda poner aún más en duda cualquier cosa que puedas decirme."

Robin estaba frustrándose a cada segundo que pasaba, pues todo iba a resultar inútil si Zoro no decidía cooperar con ella. ¿Cómo iba a poder hacer para hablarle de ellos si él no quería escuchar? Retenerle, o secuestrarle, estaba fuera de toda discusión por el simple hecho de que le resultaría completamente imposible lograrlo. Simplemente le enfadaría enormemente y, con total seguridad, perdería su única oportunidad de _'¿recuperarle?'_, ¿era eso lo qué pretendía?

_'Si. Necesito volver a estar junto a él y esta vez no tener miedo de vivir juntos la búsqueda de nuestros sueños.'_

La mirada que podía ver Zoro en aquellos ojos azules, que no paraban de perseguirle desde el primer momento en que los vio en el cartel de "WANTED", era una que te decía que no se rendiría ante nada, ni ante nadie. Y ahora mismo esto era algo que Zoro no necesitaba.

_'¿Quién querría tener a una onna detrás de uno todo el rato?'_

"…pero es la verdad…" susurró Robin.

Casi tan bajo que por poco se le escapó a Zoro sus palabras.

"Querrás decir…'Tú verdad.' Porque la verdad varía dependiendo del punto de vista de la gente."

Ambos estaban siendo tan firmes en sus posiciones que daba la sensación de que iban a permanecer aquí durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Tiempo que Zoro no tenía pues sentía tan cerca la posibilidad de cumplir su sueño…que el hecho de estar perdiendo un tiempo valioso con algo que no le interesa en absoluto le irritaba.

_'…pero no todo tu ser piensa lo mismo…y lo sabes…'_

_'…más a mi favor para cortar esto de raíz…'_

La mirada de ella indicaba claramente que en esta cuestión sólo existía una verdad y era la suya. No la de Zoro.

_'Por supuesto.'_

Dando un suspiro desesperado y resignado Zoro sólo vio dos soluciones a su problema. Uno acababa con Robin en el suelo bajo él…

_'Y no en ese sentido, baka.'_

Y la segunda era cediendo a su petición…La cual pensándolo detenidamente pues tenía grandes posibilidades de que también…

_'Podría terminar con ella debajo de ti.'_

El movimiento resultó tan rápido que para cuando Robin supo que le había atacado este ya había terminado dejando la katana de empuñadura blanca, una katana que Robin conocía muy bien, con su filo sobre su garganta.

La sonrisa de Zoro sólo recibió una fría respuesta por parte de Robin.

"Podía haberte matado si hubiera querido."

La seguridad en la voz de Zoro desapareció cuando Robin le sonrió con su gran seguridad, como si no tuviera una letal katana unida a la mano de un peligroso kenshi bajo su indefenso y tierno cuello.

"Hazlo, kenshi-san." Robin alzó ligeramente la cabeza para permitir un buen deslizamiento de la hoja. "No te cortes."

Si había algo que Zoro no soportaba, es más, le resultaba irritante, era que le dijeran lo que tenía o no tenía que hacer…y mucho menos cuando se trata de manejar la katana. Ahí solamente tienen voz el kenkaku que la empuña y la propia katana.

"Nada me lo impide."

Aquella voz sonaba sin rastro de misericordia en ella y tan fría que parecía provenir del propio 'Más Allá'. Pero ella ni se inmutaba. Ni un ligero temblor de miedo o duda, ni un pestañeo inquieto. Robin permanecía con su mirada fija en los ojos de Zoro como si así fuera capaz de detener su mano.

Y tal vez si era capaz.

"Pero decidí ofrecerte una oportunidad para que desperdicies tu tiempo mientras yo trato mis propios temas en los que tu presencia no resulte una molestia." Le dijo Zoro con calma mientras envainaba la katana.

Aquellas palabras si fueron capaces de provocar reacciones en Robin. La sonrisa de alivio y felicidad resultaba tan hermosa y sincera que lograba intimidarle a Zoro. Jamás nadie le había ofrecido una sonrisa semejante y no sabía que pensar de ello.

Robin sabía que no la creía pero ahora daba igual porque podría demostrárselo.

_'Pronto podrás recordarme, kenshi-san…luego…luego espero que me perdones y podamos volver a estar juntos los dos una vez más y para siempre.'_

"Arigatou, kenshi-san." Las mejillas obtuvieron un suave color fruto del alivio que resultaba tierno y agradable para la vista.

_'…pero sería mejor que dejases de fijarte en detalles tan insignificantes de ella si no quieres acabar atrapado en su red de mentiras…'_

Aquellas palabras acompañadas de una leve inclinación de cabeza le resultaban demasiado formales para Zoro. Además…esto aún no había terminado.

"Con una condición." Le indicó con aire despreocupado Zoro.

A estas alturas y después de lograr que le permitiera intentar hacerle recordar el pasado que compartían, y que de alguna extraña manera él parecía totalmente ajeno, no había nada que pudiera estropear esta oportunidad.

"Lo que sea, kenshi-san." Aquellos ojos aceptaban con gran naturalidad las palabras de Zoro. "¿De qué se trata?"

Pero Zoro solamente le seguía sonriendo y entonces ella recordó ciertos momentos en que había sido testigo de aquella misma sonrisa. No era que estuviera contento por algo o espera conseguir una compensación de algún tipo. No. Esto era más profundo y de gran significado.

_'Tiene algo en contra de su aceptación.'_

"Con una condición." Repitió Zoro sin perder su sonrisa en un intento por hacerla desistir de sus intenciones.

La cuestión estaba clara. Aceptaba que ella intentase hacerle ver que realmente compartían no sólo un pasado, si no un pasado como aikouka, pero a cambio debería aceptar una carta tapada. Tenía que arriesgarse si pretendía lograr recuperar completamente al hombre que amaba.

"Acepto." Respondió Robin con una sonrisa.

A pesar de todas sus intenciones, Zoro sabía que aquella onna no iba a desistir tan fácilmente, por eso iba a disfrutar mucho viendo que se le podría ocurrir en el absurdo intento por 'devolverle' aquellos recuerdos.

"Tú misma." Dijo Zoro encogiéndose de hombros mientras le dio la espalda y se dirigía a la puerta para salir de aquel lugar.

Robin lo miraba con cara de sorpresa, pero rápidamente se recuperó de la impresión. Lo importante estaba hecho. Tenía su oportunidad ahora solamente faltaba saber la condición pero aparentemente Zoro no tenía la intención de decírsela ahora. Tras todo el tiempo que pasó desde la última vez que se vieron como pareja, esperar por que Zoro se decidiera en hablarle de su condición del trato aparentemente tendría que ser fácil de soportar.

La realidad en cambio era muy diferente.

_'No puedo esperar…y él, sabiéndolo, pretende hacerme sufrir…o suplicarle.'_

Lo que debía aprender Zoro era que tras todo el sufrimiento que provocó la decisión tomada por Robin hace años, no tenía ganas de perder un tiempo precioso que los podría volver a acercar de nuevo.

La posibilidad de volver a estar juntos era demasiado importante para ella.

"Espera, kenshi-san eso es…"

Empezó a hablarle para ser interrumpida por la voz confiada y burlona de Zoro.

"Mi decisión para decidir cuando contarte mi condición." Dijo Zoro mientras abría la puerta.

"…un armario, kenshi-san."

Ahora fue el tiempo para Robin de tener un poco de diversión a costa de Zoro, el recuerdo de momentos parecidos a este, en el que la falta de sentido de orientación del kenkaku no paraba de ponerle en situaciones realmente embarazosas, trajo una sonrisa en la voz y en el rostro de Robin.

Una sonrisa que Zoro fue capaz de percibir con gran claridad.

Cerrando la puerta se volvió para encontrarla con aquella sonrisa. Esta vez si era la misma onna que se encontró en el casino. Siempre aparentando estar un paso por delante de los demás, controlando las vidas de las personas como piezas de su propio juego personal.

_'…mmmm tal vez sea eso lo que pretende hacer conmigo, convertirme en una pieza más del juego de su vida…'_

Zoro se fijó que aún quedaban tres puertas más e intentar elegir de cuál de ellas podía tratarse la salida era volver a exponerse a un nuevo momento de humillación. Y Zoro no se sentía con ganas de rebajarse de esa manera ante ella.

"¡¿Quieres darte prisa?!" le pidió con cierta rudeza en un vano intento por ocultar la vergüenza del momento previo. "¡Se supone que debes llevarme ante Crocodile para hoy!"

Robin había adoptado una postura expectante con los brazos cruzados, pero cuando se llevó un dedo a sus labios en actitud pensativa los dos se fijaron que tenía las manos manchadas de sangre.

_'Mi sangre.'_

Los dos permanecieron en silencio mientras eran incapaces de apartar sus miradas de aquella sangre. Zoro se sentía responsable, a pesar de que había sido una elección propia de Robin. Si no hubiera estado jugando con Mr.1 y hubiera acabado con él en el momento de haberle atacado, nada de esto habría sucedido…nada de todo esto…lo que incluía…

_'Sus cuidados…sus caricias y sus palabras…Namida vertidas por mi…y una locura de revelación…'_

Inteligente…Hermosa…que tuviese esa extraña fijación por creerse un pasado inexistente entre ellos dos en el que eran aikouka…bueno, la verdad era que él tampoco podía decirse que fuera perfecto.

"¿Te importa si primero me lavo, kenshi-san?"

El momento de diversión se ahogó en el eco de tristeza que acompañaba a sus palabras. Era por causas como estas, aunque Zoro jamás pudo imaginarse un panorama semejante, que prefería enfrentarse a sus enemigos de la manera directa de sus katana. Eso evitaba momentos tan delirantes y extraños como estos.

"Será lo mejor, no quiero interrupciones durante el camino de vuelta al casino."

La voz toda seria y profesional habría podido engañar a muchos pero Robin sabía que estaba preocupado por ella, incluso si no se atreviera a confesarlo.

"Entonces podías limpiar la habitación mientras tanto." Le pidió con su sagaz sonrisa. Y al ver el cambio en el rostro de Zoro sabía que le había vuelto a pillar con la guardia baja.

Zoro la vio entrando en el baño, lo que dejaba solamente dos puertas más para elegir. Y con ella en el baño no tendría que preocuparse por si se volvía a equivocar. Pero por supuesto que no iba a huir de allí ya que eso sólo serviría para empeorar la situación que tenía con esta maldita onna…además, tras su ayuda, era lo mínimo que podía hacer. ¿Tampoco es que fuera muy complicado?

_'…'_

Ahora bien, ¿dónde se suponía que tendría que arrojar aquella sangrienta agua?

"¿Ves esa maceta con tierra, kenshi-san?" le preguntó de pronto Robin desde el baño. "Pues ahí."

La atención de Zoro se dirigió a la puerta del baño que aunque no estaba cerrada tampoco permitía ver esta habitación…pero ella, de alguna manera, había sabido lo que estaba pensando hacer.

_'Akuma no mi.'_

Mientras seguía el consejo que le había dado Robin, pues era lo único con cierto sentido para hacer ya que no era plan manchar de sangre nada más, extendió sus sentidos para intentar averiguar si había algo fuera de lo normal en aquella habitación.

En el baño Robin sonreía al ver como se estaba esforzando en encontrar la manera en que le había visto y recordó cuantas veces se había divertido provocándole en el pasado usando su poder. Por supuesto que lo mejor venía luego…aunque ahora esa parte no era posible…

_'Aun no es posible pero pronto lo será.'_

Zoro no entendía nada. Era capaz de sentir como si le estuvieran observando pero le resultaba incapaz de averiguar el lugar desde donde lo estaban haciendo. En esas se encontró que no sabía que hacer con todos los trapos ensangrentados, pues esta vez la solución no creía que fuera enterrarlos…

"¿Puedes enterrarlos, kenshi-san?" le volvió a leer el pensamiento Robin para fastidio del peliverde. "No te preocupes que este lugar es seguro."

Eso no tenía que asegurárselo. Viéndolo con detenimiento podía saberse que se trataba de un piso franco para emergencias y no para vivir en él. ¿Emergencias como si tu enemigo se te estuviera muriendo delante de ti? No, más bien serían emergencias como que la persona con la que crees haber tenido una vida en común, íntima y personal vida en común, se estuviera muriendo delante de tus ojos. Pues Zoro vio que esta vez no podía protestarle, mucho, por esa fantasía que le intentaba vender Robin pues le había salvado la vida…

_'…o, más bien, impidió que fuera atrapado ya que tampoco estaba tan mal para haberme muerto por tan poca cosa…'_

Y aún así había mantenido una extraña conversación con 'Kuina'.

_'Abrir los ojos…espero averiguar de qué se trata…y por tu bien más te vale que no tenga que ver con esta oroka o……¡Qué diablos!'_

¿De qué servían las amenazas a algo que formaba, en teoría, parte de él?

Intentando apartar esos pensamientos Zoro se calzó y volvió a colocarse su haramaki sin importarle que estuviera completamente manchado de sangre. La verdad era que, con él, el color del haramaki normalmente era rojizo en vez de verde. Y sin importarle aquello colocó en su lugar la katana antes de ser interrumpido…

"¿Podrías cogerme ropa limpia?" le preguntó la voz, ¿juguetona?, del baño.

_'¿Pero se puede saber quién se cree que soy? Ni que fuera su criado. Además…'_

"¿Y yo que sé dónde tien-?"

"En 'tú salida', kenshi-san." Le interrumpió Robin.

Zoro podía notar la risa en el fondo de sus palabras. _'Tú salida…será desgraciada.'_ Pensó Zoro mientras caminaba hacia el armario. Además, ¿no dijo qué sólo iba a lavarse para quitarse aquella sangre? ¿A qué cuento venía entonces el mudarse de ropa?

Sumido en este tipo de pensamientos Zoro abrió la puerta del armario para encontrarse frente a frente a una gran colección de ropa o, más bien en su opinión, de una excusa de tela a la que llamar ropa. Todo eran minifaldas, tops que estaba seguro marcarían sus pechos de una manera en que no podrías apartar la vista de ellos, corsés que simplemente podían ser sólo unas cuerdas entrelazadas, pantalones también llamados 'segundas pieles'…En definitiva, aquello era el sueño que cualquier hombre tendría sobre lo que le gustaría que todas las mujeres atractivas y sensuales como Robin estuvieran llevando siempre.

Para Zoro toda esta ropa únicamente le mostraba lo inteligente y peligrosa que era al unir su cerebro a ese cuerpo suyo. No le extrañaba que tuviera esa gran confianza en si misma pues seguramente se cree que puede conseguir todo lo que quiera…o a quien quiera.

Cerró la puerta del armario sin haber cogido la muda pedida.

"Si lo quieres ven y cógelo tú misma."

Zoro sonaba tan tranquilo y confiado como siempre pero en su mente no podía evitar ver desfilar a Robin con alguno de aquellos modelitos y se maldijo por haber caído en su trampa con tanta facilidad.

Por supuesto las ligeras risas que provenían del baño no hacían si no aumentar aquella sensación respecto a ella. Ambas sensaciones si fuera sincero consigo mismo.

"Vamos, kenshi-san. Recuerdo como antes querías comprobar que era lo qu-"

"Mi condición." La interrumpió Zoro provocando el silencio en el baño. "Puedes intentar convencerme de que en verdad tenemos ese pasado tan…pintoresco, pero no puedes contarme nada."

Zoro vio como la puerta del baño se abrió para dejar a la vista aquellos ojos azules que mostraban una gran preocupación.

_'…esos ojos…'_

"Ahora date prisa que me gustaría hablar con Crocodile hoy mismo."

En silencio, seguramente sumida en miles de pensamientos, Robin se encaminó hacia el armario siempre bajo la atenta mirada de Zoro que no perdía de vista sus ojos azules intentando averiguar hasta dónde le afectaron sus palabras. Cuando abrió la puerta del armario y estaba de espaldas a Zoro, este se volvió y centró su interés en las dos puertas que faltaban por abrir.

Pero a pesar de todas sus intenciones no podía apartar de su cabeza el sonido de la tela deslizándose por la piel de Robin. Suave y cálida piel que…

_'…deja de hundirte más en el pozo, baka. ¿Por qué diablos no ves lo que está intentado hacerte? Es lo mismo que todas las demás…así que, ¡compórtate como haces con todas y no te dejes arrastrar a su juego!'_

Pero en el momento en que pensó que lo había logrado una duda reptó hasta su cabeza volviéndolo a sumir en ella de nuevo. Su atención había estado en la mirada que proyectaban aquellos ojos azules que lo tenían totalmente atrapado…por eso ahora no podía estar seguro ciertamente si lo que le decía aquella duda era cierto o una más de las tretas de aquella onna.

_'Vamos, no puede ser tan difícil recordarlo…¿tenía o no tenía puesto su corsé cuándo salió del baño?'_

Y si aquella pregunta no le ayudaba a apartar su mente de la onna, que se encontraba a espaldas suyas medio desnuda vistiéndose, la siguiente que se le pasó por la cabeza terminó de hacerle enloquecer.

_'¿Salió del baño completamente desnuda?'_

Lo malo era que si así fuera cierto…¿cómo era posible que no se hubiera fijado? Vale que era su enemiga y su reacción al beso era de alguna manera justificado pero…¿ignorar a una onna tan hermosa y completamente desnuda? Eso ya estaba más allá de cualquier actitud posible para alguien.

¿Sería que a pesar de sus palabras, de sus miradas o de sus pensamientos no la encontrase hermosa, atractiva o deseable?

Zoro negó con la cabeza a esa absurdez.

_'Ni siquiera yo puedo ser tan cerrado para creer algo así.'_

Lo único en lo que podía pensar para justificar sus acciones, y realmente era algo que no le gustaba entrar a valorar, era que la respetaba demasiado para aprovecharse de la situación. Aunque era ella quién provocaba las situaciones eso no le daba el derecho de aprovecharse.

_'Y el resto del mundo debe estar coreando tu nombre como el del mayor baka que existe sobre la faz del planeta.'_

Pero no eran ellos quienes tenían que tratar con ella. Las maquinaciones eran su especialidad y por ello no podía estar seguro de las intenciones que se podrían ocultar detrás de sus actos.

_'…la verdad es que no podría ocultar nada si se encuentra totalmente desnuda…'_

Pero sabía que eso no era cierto. Vestida o desnuda daba igual, pues sabía que lo único que tenía ella en mente era intentar convencerle de su absurda teoría de que se habían conocido en el pasado y fueron aikouka.

¿Lo malo de su absurda teoría?

Que ahora mismo Zoro no podía estar completamente seguro de que no pudiera ser remotamente y lejanamente posible en una insignificante probabilidad ya que, ¿qué tipo de credibilidad podía dar si ni siquiera podía recordar si la había visto salir desnuda del baño apenas hace unos segundos?

_'Lo único de lo que te debe quedar claro es que ella es tu enemiga.'_

_'Eso ya lo sé y no necesito que nadie me lo recuerde constantemente.'_

_'Pues si eso es cierto no debo recordarte que en el amor y en la guerra todo está permitido.'_

_'……y, ¿esto qué es de las dos posibilidades?'_

_'¿…realmente necesitas preguntarlo, baka?'_

El sonido de su cabello al moverse atrajo su atención antes de escuchar su voz y le apartara aquella discusión de su cabeza.

"Ya podemos irnos, kenshi-san."

Zoro no sabía lo que esperaba encontrarse en su voz después de anunciarle su condición pero de ninguna manera era esa tranquilidad y despreocupación que podía escuchar al oírla hablar.

Echándose a un lado Zoro le dejó el camino libre para que fuera ella quien, de la manera que debía ser, dirigiera el camino pero ella en vez de dirigirse hacia las puertas se volvió hacia la cama.

Y esta vez era un nuevo abrigo morado, a juego con su cambio de ropa, quien la ocultaba a sus ojos.

Volviendo la cabeza sobre su hombro le lanzó una sugerente mirada medio oculta por su sombrero, conjuntado con el mismo color que el resto de su ropa, que logró hacer caminar a Zoro hacia ella antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando estaba justo a su lado apenas a la distancia de un abrazo Robin volvió su vista al frente y antes de que Zoro pudiera decir o, por muy poco fue evitado, hacer algo que estaba seguro que lamentaría al momento el sonido de un engranaje moviéndose llenó el vacío de la habitación.

Zoro vio como la cama se levantaba contra la pared mientras se llevaba consigo la parte del suelo que tenía debajo suya y dejando a la vista unas escaleras que se hundían en la oscuridad.

"Por aquí, kenshi-san." Le había vuelto a sorprender y ambos lo sabían. "Ten cuidado con los escalones."

Mientras descendía por aquella escalera Zoro no pudo evitar pensar en que seguir a Robin iba a ser más peligroso que caminar hacia lo desconocido.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Por fin se encontraba de nuevo bajo la luz del sol algo que Zoro estaba sintiendo como si hicieran décadas desde la última vez en que había sentido esta calidez. Tan absorto estaba disfrutando de esta sensación que no se daba cuenta de las miradas que le estaban lanzando todas las personas con las que se cruzaban en el camino al ver su aparatoso vendaje y el haramaki todo ensangrentado.

_'…o, en verdad, están disfrutando de las increíbles vistas que ofrece esta onna…'_

El pensamiento de Zoro pareció haber sido realizado a suficiente volumen para que la susodicha se hubiera enterado ya que decidió que ese era un buen momento para mirarle de reojo mientras no dejaba de sonreírle maliciosamente.

_'…a estas alturas ya estoy dudando si dejarle hablar para que deje esas miraditas que me está lanzando…'_

Robin se rió por lo bajo al ver la cara de pesar que había puesto Zoro.

_'…necesito una distracción para intentar volver a pensar con claridad…'_

"¡Dichosos los ojos, muchacho!" le habló una voz que venía de una calle adyacente a la que se encontraban. "¡Sabía que eras demasiado testarudo para que te hubieran matado!"

Zoro no pudo evitar tragar saliva al haber reconocido aquella voz.

_'¡No tiene gracia, maldita sea! __**¡¡Ninguna gracia!!**__ Tal vez si seguimos andando como si no la hubiéramos escuchado…'_

Pero para su desgracia vio como Robin se detenía y dirigía su atención a la dueña de aquella voz. Si, la dueña.

_'¡Vamos, si ni siquiera estamos en la calle de su maldita tienda!'_

La anciana de la tienda de perfumes se acercó a la pareja con una sospechosa curiosidad sobre la posible identidad de la mecchen que acompañaba a Zoro, pero cuando la vio sonreír, supo que se encontraba en problemas…graves problemas.

"Vaya, vaya…mira tú que suerte he tenido que voy a poder conocer a la mecchen de tu cita a ciegas, muchacho."

Las palabras de la anciana casi le provocaron un infarto a Zoro que no se atrevía a mirar hacia Robin por miedo a lo que podía encontrarse en su rostro, y con esta onna eso resultaría un golpe letal.

Sabía que lo único inteligente para hacer sería salir corriendo de allí cuanto antes, pero estaba seguro que la curiosidad de aquellas dos le impedirían cualquier intento de huida.

"¿Así qué una cita a ciegas, kenshi-san?" preguntó con un tono de perfecta inocencia.

Sus primeras palabras y Zoro ya sintió un escalofrío recorrerle por su espalda hasta llegarle a la cabeza. No podía entender por qué le tenían que pasar estas cosas a él pues si no era tan mal tipo. Es que no puede mantener un poco de normalidad en su vida sin que venga alguien a trastocársela.

"¡¡Yo nunca he dicho que fuera una cita a ciegas!!" se defendía Zoro, vete tú a saber por qué, de aquella acusación. "Es más, ¡¡nunca dije que fuera una cita!!"

La anciana miró a ambos jóvenes y no pudo reprimirse el reírse un poco. Aquello ya era lo último para Zoro.

_'…tranquilízate…tampoco es plan para que te la cargues así por las buenas…por lo menos espérate a que no haya tantos testigos o tendrás que matarles a ellos también…'_

Ajena a la carnicería que le estaba pasando por la cabeza a Zoro, Robin vio esto como una buena oportunidad para vengarse de la condición impuesta.

"Pero si tú mismo dijiste que durante la cita tuvisteis una pelea, muchacho." Le recordó la anciana a Zoro.

_'Esto te pasa por hablar con desconocidos, baka.'_

"Es cierto, bassan pero también es justo decir que en gran parte la culpa fue mía." La sinceridad en la voz de Robin volvió a captar el interés de Zoro a su pesar. "Kenshi-san solamente pretendía ayudarme pero yo, en esos momentos, no podía permitirle ayudarme."

"¿Y ahora si?" preguntó curiosa la anciana.

Robin sonreía feliz mientras le lanzaba una cariñosa mirada a un ruborizado Zoro. Ciertamente esta onna le tenía atrapado en su mano a pesar de todos sus intentos por controlar la situación.

"Ahora no le voy a dejar marcharse de mi lado." Su voz denotaba un tono de esperanza que lograba enternecer el ánimo de Zoro. "¡¡Nunca jamás!!"

_¡¡JODER, CASI PARECE UNA AMENAZA!!'_

La anciana no podía evitar sonreír contenta por la dulce pareja.

"Una mujer con una fuerte convicción es imparable." Les dijo con aire melancólico. Aunque casi sonó como una amenaza.

Las dos onna se rieron mientras Zoro tenía la mandíbula desencajada casi tocándole el suelo. De alguna forma había caído en un mundo desconocido para el hombre…pues eso es lo que siempre parece cuando se juntan más de una onna.

_'¡¡Sabía que era una amenaza!!'_

"Entonces supongo que para arreglaros seguiste mi consejo, ¿no, muchacho?" pregunto curiosa por saber la anciana.

_'¿Y ahora de qué diablos me está hablando?'_

Al ver el rostro perdido de Zoro la anciana decidió apiadarse de él…

"Darle un buen beso."

_'¿Esto es apiadarse de alguien?'_

Robin tenía cierto color en sus mejillas pero en comparación con Zoro se podía decir que estaba pálida como una aparición, ya que al kenshi parecía estar ardiéndole el rostro.

"Te lo vuelvo a repetir una vez más: ¡¿¡PERO CÓMO IBA YO A BESARL-!?!" pero entonces se acordó de que en verdad si se habían besado.

_'¡¡PERO NO FUI YO QUIÉN EMPEZÓ EL BESO!!'_

"Entonces, ¿no la besaste?" por alguna causa la anciana parecía tener una fijación con los dichosos besos, casi como si con ello se podrían solucionar todos los problemas. "Al veros tan monos pensé que lo habías hecho, muchacho."

_'¡¿¡MONOS!?!'_

Zoro sentía como si estuviera perdiendo el rumbo y la razón con el paso de los segundos, tal vez pronto todo dejaría de importarle y de esa manera sería más feliz que estar preocupándose por todas las sandeces que estas onna no paraban de decir.

"Fui yo quien besó a kenshi-san." Dijo con total naturalidad Robin.

Si al escuchar esas palabras la anciana parecía haber rejuvenecido unos años pero Zoro, en cambio, parecía haber sido desenterrado de su tumba tras cientos años después de haber fallecido…de vergüenza.

_'Pero, ¿qué les pasa a las onna? ¡¡Están todas locas!!'_

"Es que si esperamos a que se decidan ellos…" Robin pareció perderse en sus recuerdos, algo que a Zoro no le gustaba nada, antes de poner una radiante sonrisa en su rostro. "…nos pueden llegar a asustar por sus acciones."

De alguna manera Zoro sabía que aquellas palabras podían incurrir en el quebranto de la condición que le impuso…pero al estar hablando con la anciana podía ser que…

_'¡¡Todo esto es una maldita locura!!'_

"Lo sabía, un buen beso siempre soluciona cualquier tipo de problemas." Dijo la anciana mientras asentía para si misma.

La mirada asesina que le lanzó Zoro a Robin fue respondida por un seductor guiño que acabó por desarmarle completamente. Con ella no le servían sus amenazas o coacciones pues teniendo ese convencimiento de haber compartido un pasado como pareja lo hacía completamente inútil.

Entonces se acordó de que el muchacho no le había dado su regalo durante la cita y no pudo preguntarse si tras el beso se acordaría de entregárselo…aunque por la pinta que tenía Zoro estaba dispuesta a apostar a que se le había olvidado de nuevo.

"Oye, muchacho me gustaría preguntarte si le habí-"

Cuando la anciana volvió a abrir la boca con intención de continuar con esta tortura, Zoro decidió que ya había tenido suficiente por hoy, y para el resto de su vida. Sin previo aviso, menuda huída sería si lo fuera pregonando, salió corriendo agarrando a Robin de una mano, y casi llevándosela a rastras si no fuera que logró mantener el ritmo de Zoro.

"Lo siento pero tenemos mucha prisa ahora mismo." Dijo Zoro sin molestarse en volver la vista atrás.

Robin no dijo nada, sólo quería disfrutar de este momento con Zoro.

En cambio la anciana emitió un suspiro al ver a la joven pareja alejarse con tantas prisas que provocaban decenas de miradas hacia ellos.

"Supongo que ahora, tras la pelea y el beso, toca la mejor parte de una reconciliación."

Poniéndose en marcha pensando, no queramos saber en qué, ajena a las miradas espeluznadas de las personas que habían escuchado sus palabras.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cuando Zoro se acercó finalmente al edificio que había puesto como el objetivo a alcanzar, para lograr alejarse todo lo posible de la anciana, empezó a disminuir el ritmo de sus pasos hasta que terminó yendo a un lento paseo.

"¿Sabes qué lo más seguro es que le hayas dado una errónea impresión de adonde nos dirigíamos a esa bassan, kenshi-san?" le preguntó Robin cuando fue capaz de recuperar el aliento. El cual no había perdido mucho, ya que había usado sutilmente su hana hana no mi para ayudarla en la carrera.

Zoro la miró de reojo intentando evitar mucho contacto con ella.

"¿De qué hablas ahora?"

Robin sonrió al seco tono de Zoro. Le parecía muy tierno como seguía intentando aparentar ser distante y frío con ella, a pesar de que a estas alturas debía saber que era inútil.

"Bueno, primero está lo de la cita a ciegas…" Robin esperó por si se le ocurría decir algo al respecto pero solamente se puso algo tenso mientras permanecía en silencio. "…luego está el hecho de tener una, digamos, 'pelea de enamorados'…" ahora Zoro si parecía que iba a decir algo pero siguió controlándose apretando con fuerza los dientes. "…para que luego admitamos habernos reconciliado tras besarnos…" la mirada de Zoro no se apartaba del edificio al que aún se dirigía a pesar de que ya no era necesario seguir alejándose de la anciana, pero sentía la necesidad de hacer algo en estos momentos. "…y ahora nos marchamos corriendo…" ahora fue el turno de ella para mirarle de reojo. "…dime kenshi-san, ¿cuál crees que será el motivo en el que estará pensando para que nos hubiéramos marchado de esa manera?"

Incluso Zoro fue capaz de saber de lo que estaba hablando Robin, si se puede suponer por la manera en que se le abrieron los ojos.

_'Lo que le faltaba por pensar a esa bassan y vas tú y se lo ofreces en bandeja.'_

No tenía ninguna duda. Debía terminar sus asuntos en esta ciudad y largarse cuanto antes para, esperemos, nunca más volver. Pero para eso lo primero era hablar con Crocodile y la única manera era yendo al casino de su propiedad.

"Bueno, ahora que nadie está molestando pienso que es hora de que nos lleves al casino, ¿no crees, Robin?" por primera vez desde que salieron corriendo Zoro la miró directamente a la cara.

Por supuesto que ella lo recibió con su dulce sonrisa, pero Zoro intentó mantener la compostura y no rehuir a su mirada. No es que resultase una horrible condena pero…debía mostrar que no todos sus gestos tenían que llegar a alterarle con tanta facilidad.

"¿Al casino "Rain Dinners"?" preguntó inocentemente Robin.

Zoro tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no perder la poca paciencia que aún permanecía en él, testaruda, intentando hacerle parecer un ser humano normal y corriente.

"Pues claro que al casino "Rain Dinners". Ya te dije varias veces que quería hablar con Crocodile y por su bien espero que esté allí." Le habló entre dientes Zoro. "Así que deja de perder el tiempo y llévame allí."

Robin se colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de una oreja en un gesto que, a su pesar, logró alterar el latido del corazón a Zoro. Sus labios sonreían con una felicidad que logró que Zoro volviera a apartar sus ojos de ella.

_'¡Maldita sea esta tía!'_

"Yo, como saliste corriendo de aquella manera, pensé que ya te dirigías al "Rain Dinners", kenshi-san." La dulce voz que ponía Robin le sacaba de quicio a Zoro, más por el hecho de que se veía en parte incapaz de hacer algo al respecto.

"Si salí corriendo fue para detener aquella absurdez de conversación que no llevaba a ningún sitio." Admitió Zoro sin ningún complejo de culpa. "No porque supiera donde está ese casino."

"¿Ah no?" dijo Robin con una ligera inclinación de la cabeza.

La cabeza de Zoro parecía a punto de entrar en erupción y él dispuesto a arrancarle la cabeza de un bocado.

_'…aunque para boca…¡¡¡CENTRATE, BAKA!!!'_

Zoro respiró con calma y se tranquilizó hasta que su enfado fue cosa de un pasado muy lejano. Con un suspiro intentó de nuevo hacer entrar en razón a Robin para que le llevase al "Rain Dinners".

"Vamos, sólo te pido que me lleves al casino y nada más."

La cara de lastima que tenía Zoro le enternecía el corazón a Robin al mismo tiempo que le producía cierta risas que temía que surgieran en el peor momento e hicieran regresar la volcánica situación anterior.

_'Lo mejor será hacer lo que me pide.'_

"Pues entonces, ¿cómo es que ya llegamos al "Rain Dinners"?"

Zoro no podía creer lo que había escuchado y empezó a mirar hacia todos lados en busca del casino sin encontrarlo y entonces, cuando se disponía a pegarle un par de gritos a Robin por haberse vuelto a burlar de él, se fijó en el edificio que tenía en frente de él.

Un edificio en forma piramidal con una enorme estatua de un bananadrilo en la cumbre…y, si aquello le sonaba de algo, la pieza final fue cuando se fijó en el puente.

"¡¡Allí es donde se me cayó la botella de whisky!!" exclamó Zoro sin pensar.

Robin esta vez no pudo evitar las risas al comprobar el detalle que hizo recordar a Zoro que habían llegado al casino.

Sintiendo como sus mejillas se ruborizaban Zoro se encaminó de mala gana hacia el casino.

"¡Vamos!"

Robin le acompañó mientras procuraba controlarse, no obstante estaban llegando a su lugar de trabajo y no era plan entrar riéndose de aquella manera.

Una vez más el aspecto de Zoro atrajo la atención de los de seguridad que intentaron impedirle el paso. Por supuesto que no esperó a que Robin les dijera que tenía permiso o que iba con ella, porque a la primera ocasión que se les puso a tiro les dio unos cuantos golpes que necesitaba soltar para aliviar la tensión en su cuerpo y su mente…El corazón era un caso…aparte.

_'…por no decir perdido…'_

Rápidamente llegó el vicegerente a comprobar que estaba ocurriendo, pues si nunca quería tener ningún tipo de problemas, ahora mismo, con Mr. Crocodile en el edificio, mucho menos. La idea era solucionar lo más rápido posible cualquiera que fuera la emergencia pero no pudo evitar perder el color del rostro cuando vio de quien se trataba.

"¡¿¡T-Tú otra v-vez!?!" la incredulidad por ver de nuevo al kenshi, que no hacía apenas unas horas ya había armado un buen jaleo en el casino, era casi tan grande como ver la persona que lo acompañaba. "L-Los soldad-dos dijeron que estabas m-muerto."

Estas si eran situaciones en las que Zoro se sentía a gusto.

"Supongo que se puede decir que los rumores sobre mi muerte fueron exagerados." Sus palabras salían a través de su mueca burlona.

El vicegerente no podía creerse lo que le mostraban sus ojos, y no solamente por la presencia del kenshi, si no por ver quien le acompañaba.

"¡¿G-Gerente!?"

Era cierto. Ante él se encontraba la gerente del "Rain Dinners" junto al kenshi peliverde mientras se reía por las palabras dichas por este último. Y a pesar de verlo con sus propios ojos le resultaba muy difícil creérselo.

_'Será una broma.'_ Pensó mientras su mirada estaba fija en la pareja.

"Discúlpenos pero tenemos que tratar diligentemente unos asuntos con Mr. Crocodile." Le avisó Robin mientras se ponía en marcha guiando a Zoro a su cita de negocios.

El vicegerente se quedó allí de pie, pasmado, sin aún poder creérselo.

Todo lo ocurrido en el día de hoy le habría parecido el germen de un mal sueño si no fuera que al final no se había podido quedar con el tío bueno o, por lo menos, haber podido disfrutar de él durante un buen rato. Lo peor fue lo mal que se sintió cuando los soldados habían estado preguntando por él y la mandaron llamar para que les contara todo lo que sabía sobre el kenshi. Por supuesto que la noticia de su muerte había sido una tremenda e inesperada sorpresa para ella, y más después de haberle visto deshacerse de los miembros de seguridad con aquella facilidad. Lo único bueno que tuvo fue que pudo adornar, a su favor, el contacto con el kenkaku ya que él no podría rebatirlo estando muerto y a los demás no les importaba mucho un pequeño ligue en el casino.

La fortuna, como muchas otras cosas en este mundo, tenía dos caras en constante batalla y según quien fuera ganando la batalla las personas tendrían buena o mala suerte.

Sharia no sabía decir si ver vivo al kenshi podía entrar en la categoría de buena suerte pues, aunque le podía dar la posibilidad de intentar hacer realidad su fantasioso adorno, también era posible que su lengua, esta vez, la hubiera metido en un problema muy grave al ver a la persona que le acompañaba. La misma persona con la que se había ido del casino la vez anterior, la persona por la que había venido al casino la vez anterior. Y ahora regresaba al casino con ella.

Juntos se fueron, juntos volvieron.

Por lo que la idea que le cruzaba la cabeza no podía considerarse muy descabellada pues seguramente todos los presentes estarían haciéndosela también.

_'¿El kenshi y la gerente son pareja?'_

Eso era lo que le faltaba a Sharia, haber intentado ligar con el novio de la gerente delante de sus narices. Ahora si que sentía que su trabajo corría un grave peligro.

Pero lo que podía considerar buena y mala fortuna era que, si bien, podía dar unos gritos exageradamente altos y ruidosos, lo normal era que únicamente lo hacía cuando estaba en la cama, o donde fuera, teniendo un buen rato de sexo. Por lo que al ver a la pareja su grito fue tan ahogado que ni siquiera ella misma pudo notarlo…

¿Su mala fortuna? La mirada que le lanzó la gerente en su dirección.

¿Su buena fortuna? La sonrisa victoriosa que la acompañaba haciéndola ver que por su propio bien mantuviera sus pechos lejos de su hombre si quería que todo en su vida siguiera tal y como estaba.

Sharia no notó como Zoro le había cogido una de las botellas de whisky que llevaba en la bandeja pues estaba más pendiente en alejarse de la pareja que en estar atenta a su mercancía…y no, esta vez se refería a la bebida…no a sus pechos.

Zoro bebía tranquilo mientras la acompañaba por los pasillos que les llevaban hasta la presencia del hombre que parecía tener el destino de los sueños de ambos en sus manos. A pesar de todo, Robin temía por la vida de Zoro pues sabía que, aunque había momentos en que podía actuar con calma atendiendo y comprendiendo la situación en la que se encontraba, también había muchas veces en que dejaba que su lengua de doble filo le guiase en sus acciones. Y con Crocodile eso podía resultar muy peligroso. Además no se había olvidado de sus palabras, sus promesas.

_'Matará a quien se interponga en su camino.'_

Robin no podía permitir que Zoro luchase contra Crocodile y no porque no pensase que tuviera alguna oportunidad de derrotarle, pues Zoro jamás le había dejado de sorprender con la habilidad que tenía con sus katana logrando hacer posible lo que había parecido una simple quimera, si no porque su propio sueño se encontraba unido al destino actual del shichibukai.

Debía procurar que fuera lo que fuese lo que Zoro quisiera de Crocodile lo pudiera obtener sin necesidad de luchar porque en estos momentos no podía permitirse perder a ninguno de los dos…y si tuviera que elegir…¿a quién elegiría salvar?

_'…ahora mismo sólo podría salvarle a él…'_

Al final del pasillo se encontraron frente a una puerta en donde Robin se detuvo.

"Creo que ahora será mejor que no entremos juntos, pues no quiero que Mr. Crocodile se lleve a hacer ningún tipo de pregunta respecto a nosotros, kenshi-san." Le dijo Robin mirándole de reojo con una dulce y sutil sonrisa.

_'Ya estamos otra vez con lo mismo.'_

"Tú sabrás, pero no entiendo por qué tendría que pensar que pueda haber algo entre nosotros si tú no dices nada." Zoro mantenía las distancias incluso al hablar.

Cuando ella no le respondió, como Zoro había previsto que hiciera, soltó un bufido de resignación y le lanzó su propio mirada de reojo. Y allí se encontró con la de Robin, la mirada y la sonrisa. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más vio como Robin bajaba su mirada e instintivamente Zoro la imitó.

Lo que se encontró casi le detiene el latido de su corazón.

"¡¿D-Desde c-cuándo…?!" preguntó Zoro incapaz de terminar su propia pregunta.

Robin estaba disfrutando el momento…es más, lo llevaba disfrutando desde hacía un buen rato pero ahora, una vez Zoro era consciente de la situación en la que se encontraban, era el momento álgido.

"¿No te acuerdas, kenshi-san?" la dulzura de su voz sólo se podía comparar al shock que sentía Zoro. "Haz memoria, pues no es muy difícil recordar el momento."

Aunque a Zoro no le gustaba que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer ni siquiera cuando realmente necesitaba que lo hicieran, como ahora, esta vez hizo una excepción por encontrarse demasiado sorprendido para que le llegase a importar lo más mínimo.

Siguiendo el consejo de Robin empezó a rebobinar sus pasos desde este mismo momento hasta llegar al que le importaba ahora.

Por suerte no necesitaría mucho tiempo pues aparte del paseo por "Rain Dinners" todo fueron carreras desde que decidió poner tierra por medio con la anciana de la tienda de…

_'¡La anciana!'_

Ése había sido el momento.

Zoro recordó como la bassan se disponía a hablar sobre la ridícula compra que había hecho en su tienda, algo que seguramente le iba a resultar de una manera muy contraproducente en la, llamémosle, 'disputa' que mantiene con Robin. Por supuesto eso era algo que no podía permitir, ya había dejado pasar lo de la cita..._'dirás la __**no**__ cita'_…y de ninguna manera iba a dejarla creer, falsamente por supuesto, que le hubiera comprado un regalo para ella. Fue entonces cuando decidió que era hora para largarse y había cogido a Robin de la mano antes de salir corriendo…

_'Y ahora estamos aquí, frente a la puerta que nos separa de Crocodile y yo me encuentro __**cogiéndole**__ de la mano a Robin.'_

Su mirada seguía fija en aquel gesto tan inocente pero que para él, en estos momentos de confusión sobre los dos, resultaba perturbador y muy confuso. Pues…

_'¿Por qué no le solté la mano cuando nos detuvimos?'_

Robin no se sentía capaz de poner en palabras lo que sintió todo este tiempo cogida de la mano con Zoro. Para ella había sido un fugaz viaje al pasado donde gestos como este también habría sido muy difícil de conseguir ya que, con recuerdos o sin ellos, Zoro era un testarudo en querer dejar mostrar sus sentimientos a los demás.

_'"…a los únicos a quienes debería importarles es sólo a nosotros, Robin…los demás que se busquen una vida propia…"'_

Podía escuchar sus palabras con total claridad incluso tras todos estos años. Había guardado cada experiencia vivida, cada palabra y gestos ofrecidos y recibidos con gran cariño y pesar en su corazón.

_'Y pronto volveré a recuperar al hombre que amo y que me ama para siempre.'_

"Entonces, ¿qué me dices kenshi-san, nos soltamos las manos o entramos así?" la voz de Robin dulce y juguetona ya no mostraba ningún signo visible de la profunda tristeza que la había sumido el estado de Zoro tras su combate.

Las palabras de Robin le mostraron a Zoro que, a pesar de todo lo que había recordado y de todo lo que le dijo a ella desde que despertó en aquella habitación con su mano apresando su tierno cuello, aún mantenía agarrada su mano.

"¿Tú que crees?" dijo Zoro soltándose de aquella mano. Y sólo fue perder el contacto con ella que sintió nostalgia de aquella calidez. "Abre de una vez la puerta y acabemos con esto de una vez."

Crocodile se encontraba tras su mesa con toda su atención centrada en unos informes sobre la fabricación y costes del "Dance Powder" necesario para la realización de sus planes para Arabasta. Ni siquiera cuando oyó la puerta abrirse se molestó en alzar la vista pues sabía de quien se trataba. La única persona que podía entrar en esta sala aparte de él mismo.

La pieza clave de su plan.

Nico Robin.

Por eso es comprensible su sorpresa cuando escuchó otra voz.

"Sigo opinando que es un gasto innecesario para unos simples bichos."

"¡¡¿¡¡PERO QUÉ DIABLOS!!?!!"

Ante él se acercaban Zoro y Robin y si ella mostraba un rostro serio sabiendo el riesgo que estaba corriendo, él no podía evitar sonreír superiormente al ver la reacción de Crocodile a su presencia en su "Santa sactorum".

"¡Mira que bien! Me parece excelente que verme con vida te resulte tan sorprendente pues eso indica que no eres tan inteligente como piensas." Zoro se acercó hasta aquella mesa y sin esperar por una invitación que, dudaba fuera a recibir, se sentó sin más preámbulos. "Tal vez debiste hacer caso a Miss All Sunday y haber adelantado trabajo buscando nuevos miembros para sustituir a los que se enfrentarían conmigo."

La mirada de Crocodile pasó del bravucón kenkaku a la onna que permanecía en silencio de pie al lado de Zoro. Esta imagen únicamente lo producía una clase de sensación.

"Sé lo que estás pensando. "Me ha traicionado por este increíble kenshi."" Robin logró controlarse y no se puso a reír pero si que sonrió a sus palabras. Algo que no le gustaba a Crocodile. "Pero como te he dicho, no eres tan inteligente como piensas." Zoro ladeó un poco la cabeza mientras se acomodaba en la silla. "Si lo que quieres es buscar a un culpable de tu actual situación simplemente tienes que…" la sonrisa de Zoro se hizo más grande. "…mirar detrás de ti."

Sin poder evitarlo Crocodile se volvió como le había dicho Zoro para encontrarse con el fondo marino de su foso por donde nadaban ajenos a sus problemas su manada de bananadrilos. Cuando uno de ellos pasó cerca del enorme cristal pudo ver un reflejo.

Su propio reflejo.

El grave sonido de la risa de Crocodile resonó en la enorme sala.

"¿Te crees muy gracioso, Roronoa?" le preguntó Crocodile volviendo se atención al peliverde mientras se preparaba para encender un puro.

La sonrisa de Zoro no disminuyó lo más mínimo a pesar del cambio de actitud mostrado por Crocodile. No sentía ningún temor y no porque pensase en poder derrotarle, si no porque sabía que no había ninguna necesidad de iniciar un combate contra él.

"La verdad es que no, pues no puede decirse que eso sea mi fuerte, aunque tendrás que fiarte de mi palabra pues aquí **no** **hay** **nadie** que pueda confirmarlo." Incluso en estos momentos Zoro intentaba minar la decisión de Robin.

Crocodile no entendía de lo que hablaba y le daba completamente igual. Lo único que importaba era que Zoro era una gran molestia para sus planes y debía ser eliminado. Lo cual al encontrarse aquí…

"Supongo que habrán muchos testigos que te han visto entrar en el "Rain Dinners", ¿verdad?" la situación no era tan sencilla como pudiera aparentar. "Y después de que el ejercito real hubiera venido a hacerme preguntas sobre ti antes…complica un poco las cosas."

"Mira, **ama**. No sé que estás planeando ni me importa." La mirada de Crocodile se dirigió hacia Robin como si intentase leer en su rostro o en sus ojos si aquello era cierto. Por supuesto Zoro lo notó y no le gustó en absoluto. "Ella no me a dicho nada que no supiera de antemano. La verdad es que si lo hubiera hecho nos habríamos ahorrado tiempo y fuerzas, y algunos la vida, en situaciones innecesarias." La mirada de Zoro, fría y calculadora, se centró en Crocodile. "No he venido nada más para que me deas la información que necesito, **hama**."

Si todo lo que estaba sucediendo era demasiado extraño esto último le ganaba la partida a todo lo demás.

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que te voy a decir algo, Roronoa?" Crocodile se mostraba muy seguro de si mismo disfrutando de su puro.

"Porque si no lo haces…**¡¡¡te mato!!**"

La seguridad y certeza en que lo había dicho no dejaba sin lugar a dudas de que cumpliría con su palabra. Crocodile ni pestañeó. En cambio Robin no pudo evitar mirar hacia Zoro para encontrarse el rostro serio y decidido que conocía tan bien.

_'El que no dejaba de meterle en problemas.'_

La risa de Crocodile volvió a ser escuchada entre aquellas paredes. Le resultaría tan fácil acabar con él allí mismo que incluso sería injusto hacerlo, además tenía cierta curiosidad por el tipo de información que haría a una persona como Zoro entrar en territorio enemigo sin ningún apoyo o plan de seguridad. Solamente con sus palabras y sus katana como únicos argumentar para manejar.

"¿Y puede saberse cuál es esa información tan valiosa para alguien como usted?" aquella voz no mostraba curiosidad ni esperanza simplemente un sonoro vacío y seco como el que se encontraría uno en el desierto.

"Donde puedo encontrar a 'Taka no me'."

Una vez más Crocodile fue incapaz de ocultar la sorpresa en su rostro. Aquello se estaba volviendo de una tarea sencilla como era matar a un simple kenkaku a algo mucho más complicado y peligroso al haber la posibilidad de que se implicase en sus planes otro shichibukai…y el más peligroso de todos ellos.

"¿Para qué puede querer un gusano como tú encontrarse con ese hombre?" la pregunta de Crocodile, esperada, había sonado con más enfado de lo que podía esperarse.

"Para derrotarle." Dijo Zoro con un rostro decidido. "Jurakyuru Mihawk es el mejor kenshi del mundo, es normal que quiera enfrentarme a él en combate singular para derrotarle si mi ambición es la de convertirme en el mejor kenshi del mundo."

Podía verse en el rostro de Zoro y en sus palabras que no había fuerza en este mundo que le pudiera hacer desistir de esa idea, ni siquiera de replanteársela.

_'Es para lo que ha nacido.'_

"Muy bien."

Las palabras de Crocodile fueron inesperadas para Robin que no podía creer que fuera a ayudar a Zoro con tanta facilidad. Le conocía demasiado bien para no sospechar que había algo más oculto en sus acciones y que no era simple altruismo lo que le movía ayudar a Zoro.

"¿Entonces me dirás dónde puedo encontrarle?" le preguntó ilusionado Zoro.

La sonrisa burlona del rostro de Crocodile era lo que Robin se había estado temiendo desde que Zoro le contó lo que pretendía hacer.

"Lo que me gustaría a mi sería que me dijeras por qué crees que puedo saber donde se encuentra ese hombre."

¿Por qué? ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo? Era algo lógico y esperado.

"Porque los dos sois shichibukai." La voz de Zoro le tembló ligeramente al ver como sus esperanzas empezaban a caminar sobre el filo.

"Ser shichibukai no implica que seamos amigos o nakama, simplemente quiere decir que tenemos el beneplácito del Sekai Seifu para actuar en contra del resto de los kaizoku sin temor a represalias por su parte." La voz serena de Crocodile alteraba más a Zoro que el significado de lo que le estaba contando. "Nosotros actuamos de manera independiente a no ser bajo una orden directa de Sengoku o del Gorousei." Crocodile adoptó una postura relajada en su asiento. "Por lo tanto no sé donde pueda estar ese hombre al que buscas."

El rostro de Zoro se convirtió rápidamente en una mascara de sensaciones enfrentadas entre si. Esperanza…rabia…pero con la misma rapidez en que surgieron se desvanecieron dejando tras de si el rostro tranquilo de Zoro.

"Entonces supongo que tengo que volver a iniciar la búsqueda o…podría hacer que él viniera a mi." Zoro se mostraba pensativo mientras calculaba su próximo movimiento.

A Robin aquel rostro no le gustaba nada. Eran problemas, graves problemas.

"¿Y qué podrías hacer para atraer la atención de ese hombre?" preguntó curioso Crocodile.

La mirada letal de Zoro se clavó en la del shichibukai.

"Acabar contigo." La sonrisa en el rostro de Crocodile desapareció al oír aquellas palabras. "Seguro que tendría curiosidad por ver quien se enfrentó a un shichibukai y lo derrotó…además, si aún así no viniese pues espero que el Sekai Seifu se lo pudiese ordenar." La mirada de Zoro no bromeaba y su mano derecha tentando a su katana tampoco lo hacía.

Robin recordó las palabras de Zoro: _'Si Crocodile no quiere darme la información que necesito acabaré con él…y aunque me la dé, y luego si tú me lo pides mataré a todos los de "Baroque Works"'_. ¿Podía ser que estuviera cumpliendo con su palabra, una palabra que ella había rehusado aceptar?

Al notar que Crocodile podía atacar en cualquier momento, lo mismo podía decir de Zoro, decidió que debía intervenir antes de que los actos de Zoro acabasen con la posibilidad de realizar su sueño.

"No entiendo cuál es el problema si la solución puede ser satisfactoria para ambos."

Las palabras de Robin captaron la atención de los dos hombres pero ninguno apartó la mirada del otro.

"¿A qué se refiere Miss All Sunday?" preguntó Crocodile.

Robin sentía que había dado un buen paso si Crocodile aceptaba poder escuchar lo que se le había ocurrido. En cambio Zoro no dijo ni una palabra mientras todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión dispuesto a ejecutar su ataque a la primera oportunidad que se le presentase.

_'…mmmmm ese cuerpo en tensión……'_

"Bueno, usted quiere muerto a kenshi-san para eliminar un posible contratiempo en sus planes y kenshi-san quiere un combate contra 'Taka no me' Jurakyuru Mihawk. La mejor solución sería mandar mensajeros a todas las direcciones conocidas por donde suele moverse y hacerle saber que alguien le está buscando para retarle a un combate."

La idea era sencilla pero lógica y en verdad servía para solucionar el problema de los dos con una sola acción.

"Parece ser que está algo molesto por haber perdido a su rival y tal vez no le importaría luchar contra Roronoa." El que Crocodile estuviera pensándoselo seriamente indicaba las pocas ganas que tenía de enfrentarse a Zoro por miedo a atraer demasiado la atención. "Pero el problema radicará en que piense que vale la pena venir a luchar contra Roronoa. Ese hombre es muy caprichoso."

Zoro le sonrió maliciosamente como si estuviera a punto de rebanarle la cabeza con sus propias palabras.

"Entonces tal vez sea mejor que te mate primero para que vea que valdrá mucho la pena venir a luchar contra mi, ama."

Crocodile ignoró sus palabras y meditó si por querer quitarse a un molesto mosquito de encima no estuviera atrayendo a un akuma para que ocupase su lugar. Aunque la presencia de Mihawk podría hacer desaparecer cualquier sospecha que sus acciones pudiera estar atrayendo ya que, ¿quién se atrevería a traer a alguien como Mihawk mientras está planeando un golpe de estado?

"Muy bien. Encárguese de enviar los mensajes, Miss All Sunday." Crocodile exhaló el humo hacia donde se encontraba Zoro. "Mientras tanto se un buen muchacho y no te metas en líos, lo que significa que no hagas nada que me irrite o si no todo esto quedará anulado…**¡¡a** **excepción** **de** **tu** **muerte!!**"

Zoro se levantó estirándose mientras bostezaba de puro aburrimiento, no de sueño, y se dirigió hacia la salida.

"Trato hecho pero no pienso quedarme mucho tiempo, digamos que tenéis hasta que consiga un reemplazo para mis dos katana rotas." Ahora si, la mano de Zoro descansaba sobre su única katana. "Buscaré un lugar donde quedarme mientras tanto."

"Yo me encargaré de eso, kenshi-san. No se preocupe por nada." Robin no se molestó en volverse hacia donde se encontraba Zoro y miraba a los ojos a Crocodile. "Hay que mantener cerca a los amigos pero a los enemigos aún más cerca."

La sonrisa de Crocodile contrastaba con la mueca cansina de Zoro.

"¡Bah, lo que sea!" masculló Zoro mientras abría la puerta.

La voz de Robin le detuvo en el umbral.

"Espéreme un momento ahí mientras trato algunos detalles con Mr. Crocodile."

A pesar de que no hubo ninguna respuesta a sus palabras ella sabía que le había escuchado sin problemas. Otra cosa era que decidiera hacerle caso.

Varios minutos más tarde Robin salió del despacho de Crocodile y para su sorpresa se encontró esperándola a Zoro que estaba evitando mirarle a la cara. Ella sonrió divertida a sus acciones. Tal vez no la recordase pero eso no importaba para que se comportara de igual manera a como lo haría si lo hiciera.

"Arigatou por esperarme, kenshi-san."

Solamente acababan de reencontrarse y ya estaba usando de nuevo aquel tono condescendiente con él a la primera oportunidad que se le presentaba.

"Y ahora, ¿qué?" le preguntó rudamente Zoro no queriendo mostrarse a ella.

Robin se acercó a Zoro y alzó una mano en su dirección. Él se la quedó mirando como se le hubieran salido un par de ojos más en el rostro…aunque, eso tal vez no fuera tan descabellado como parecía.

"Lo siento, pensé que querrías volver a cogerme de la mano, kenshi-san." Le dijo divertida Robin.

La reacción natural de Zoro fue ruborizarse levemente por el comentario y por lo que le hizo recordar. Aún ahora no sabía como no se dio cuenta de que iban de la mano.

_'…ella si lo sabía pero no dijo nada porque seguro que lo estaba disfrutando…'_

Como vio que Zoro no iba a hacer o decir nada decidió seguir adelante con su plan. Tal vez pensó que con aquella condición que le impuso se había librado de sus intentos por hacerle recordar…pero eso claramente mostraba que no la conocía en absoluto.

_'Pero haré todo lo posible para que eso cambie pronto, kenshi-san.'_

"Sígueme. Te llevaré a tu suit privada." Le dijo mientras empezó a caminar en dirección de la susodicha suit. Zoro se quedó petrificado en el sitio.

Robin se detuvo al notar que Zoro no la estaba siguiendo y volviéndose hacia él volvió a ofrecerle la mano para que se la cogiera. Aquello fue suficiente para hacerle caminar y para traer una sonrisa, y unas risas, al rostro de Robin.

No queriendo forzar la delicada 'relación' que tenía con Zoro decidió no hacer ninguna otra provocación mientras durase el paseo hasta la suit.

_'…y ahora, ¿por qué de pronto se ha callado? Es que con esta onna no se puede estar seguro de nada.'_

La verdad es que Zoro habría preferido que ella hubiera seguido con sus comentarios y acciones irritantes a que se quedase en silencio, porque eso solamente significaba que estaba pensando detenidamente en algo y Zoro sabía que fuera lo que fuera no le iba a gustar.

La suit resultó ser la habitación más lujosa que Zoro hubiera visto en su vida y por alguna razón no le gustaba nada tener que quedarse en ella. Robin le explicó que era una manera de tenerle 'controlado' aunque solamente sería ella la encargada de su vigilancia. Por algún motivo eso no le resultó un alivio a Zoro.

"Aunque me da igual." Dijo Zoro mientras quitaba su katana del haramaki.

"¿Puede saberse por qué, kenshi-san?" le preguntó sin curiosidad Robin.

Zoro se volvió hacia ella y le quitó importancia a sus palabras encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente.

"A parte por el hecho de que nada me haría quedarme bajo el techo de ese hama, voy a estar ocupado buscando mis dos nuevas katana. No creas que voy a esperar a que me traigáis noticias sobre 'Taka no me', buscaré mis katana y si él no está aquí pues seguiré mi propio plan."

Robin sabía cual era ese plan.

"Matar a Mr. Crocodile."

Su frialdad no mostraba pena por la vida o la muerte de ese hombre pero Zoro sabía lo importante que parecía ser para ella, pues se lo había confesado. Y como él le había dicho la ayudaría…

_'Lo quiera o no.'_

"¿Eso es todo?" le preguntó Zoro fijándose en que Robin se había quedado tan inmóvil como lo había estado él antes en el pasillo. "Porque me gustaría estar solo en 'mi…suit'."

Robin le dedicó una cálida sonrisa antes de volverse.

Sintiendo la necesidad de mantenerla lo más lejos posible de él, Zoro no esperó para dirigirse al baño. El cual encontró al tener la puerta abierta, de otro modo seguramente se habría pasado un buen rato en su búsqueda.

El sonido de la puerta de la habitación cerrándose logró que pudiera relajarse por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Dejando la katana apoyada contra la pared cerca de la ducha, Zoro empezó a desvestirse. Lo primero quitarse aquellas incómodas vendas que no le permitían moverse con normalidad. Pronto le siguió el pantalón y en poco tiempo se encontraba completamente desnudo en el interior de la ducha.

_'Y otra vez con esta facilidad de agua.'_

Pero en estos momentos aquellos pensamientos desaparecieron de la misma manera que la tensión de su cuerpo cuando el agua empezó a deslizarse por toda su piel. La verdad era que hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía un momento de relajación como este y pensaba disfrutarlo aunque sólo fuera por hoy. A la mañana siguiente buscaría un par de katana e iría en busca de Crocodile para acabar con él. Y si con eso 'Taka no me' no aparecía por allí…

_'Pues tendré que buscarle a la antigua usanza…a golpe limpio.'_

A pesar del ruido del agua, de estar totalmente relajado y, en definitiva, que había pensado que estaba solo en la habitación, Zoro se volvió hacia su atacante antes de que este tuviera tiempo de hacer un movimiento contra él.

Debía haberlo esperado pero por alguna ingenua esperanza no lo hizo.

Ante él se encontró aquellos ojos azules que parecían estar persiguiéndole desde que los vio por primera vez en el rostro de una niña de un cartel de houshoukin. La suerte era que estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que únicamente podía ver su rostro pero no hacía ser muy inteligente para saber que ella se encontraba tan desnuda como lo estaba él.

"¿Qué quieres?" le preguntó Zoro sin permitir aflorar los nervios en su voz.

_'¿Acabas de preguntar a una onna desnuda que está contigo en la ducha que qué quiere?……¡Tú estás mal!'_

"Ducharme." La sonrisa de su rostro la iluminó por completo. "No obstante es mi ducha…mi cuarto."

Zoro recordó el momento en que Robin se había quedado en silencio mientras se dirigían a la suit. Había supuesto que estaba pensando en algo que no le iba a gustar en absoluto pero resulta que al final…

_'…pues me equivoqué…'_ pensó Zoro viendose reflejado en aquellos ojos azules. _'Si me ha gustado.'_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fin del capítulo 10…y un buen final todo hay que decirlo. Fíjate cuantas cosas han sucedido y que pocas parecen en verdad.

Espero que os haya encantado y esperéis impacientes por más porque hasta el año que viene no vas a tener más capítulos. ;DDD

Y ahora a esos valientes que se atreven a tener contacto con mi humilde persona a base de reviews…una manera segura y eficaz n.n'.

Stnuky: Pues entonces no sé que dirás de la manera en que se terminó este capítulo…ya sé que no tiene punto de comparación…Aquí Robin dijo lo que quería, ¿verdad? ^o^

¿Así que querías saber, no sé qué? Bueno, espero que pronto tu curiosidad pueda ser saciada. ;DDD Y no, no **lo** **hago** **a** **propósito**. Ni que fuera una mala persona o algo así. n_n

Cuerpo y cerebro y…bueno, creo que eso es todo.

¡¡A tus órdenes!! **FLASH!!!** Listo todo aclarado…¿qué dices ¿qué no ha pasado nada? Que raro…me pregunto qué habrá podido ir mal… ;P

Mira lo que conseguís entre la vieja, Robin y tú…y Zoro no es tonto…simplemente que el pobre necesita su tiempo para aclararse…¡Oh, mira! Si ya está aclarado…bueno, primero debe enjabonarse antes de aclararse..;DDD

**OMG!!!** No puedo creer que te hubiera estado dando la murga con que actualizases tu fic y voy yo y cuando por fin cuelgo el siguiente capítulo de este fic tú ya has actualizado **La leyenda de la Isla Wakareru **desde hacía días…como puedo ser tan injusto contigo pidiéndote que actualices **La leyenda de la Isla Wakareru** una y otra vez cuando yo tengo mis fics sin actualizar…T.T

Soy una muy mala persona T.T que pide por tu perdón…y la actualización de **La leyenda de la Isla Wakareru** si no es mucha molestia. ;P

Y, hablando en serio, no puedo creerme el acoso al que me he visto sometido por tus comentarios para que actualizase este fic. Alusiones directas sobre Robin en tu review de "¿Perdido y Encontrado?" y lo peor de todo fue en la review de "The cold rain is warm" en la que no sólo me acosas para que actualizase este fic si no que también lo haces para que actualize el "Donde tu corazón vive".

La verdad es que no sé de dónde has aprendido estas tácticas de acoso en las que solamente se consigue perturbar el estado del escritor impidiéndole ejercer su único deseo que es el proporcionar más y mejores momentos a sus lectores con buenos capítulos. Pero cuando alguien está todo el tiempo encima de uno sólo se consigue estresarle y que eso repercute de manera negativa en el propio fic.

Esperando que mis palabras constructivas lleguen a buen puerto y que el tiempo para la actualización de **La leyenda de la Isla Wakareru** se vea reducido de ese aterrador MES me despido deseándote unas felices fiestas!!

En las que puedes aprovechar para trabajar con muchas ganas en **La leyenda de la Isla Wakareru** y así actualizarla cuanto antes. ;DDDD

Un Beso…Dos Besos…Tres Besos…Cuatro Besos…Cinco Besos…Seis Besos………..actualizando……actualizando……Siete Besos…… ;DD

DragFire: Gracias por leer este capitulo y espero que pronto termines tus exámenes, de manera brillante y perfecta, y puedas leer todo lo que quieras…quien sabe tal vez en esos momentos incluso esté el capítulo séptimo de **La leyenda de la Isla Wakareru** y todo. ^^ Crucemos los dedos ;P

Christti: Me parece que te estás haciendo un lío con estos horarios…n_n' pero mientras tengas un tiempecito para dedicarlo a la buena lectura no habrá ningún problema…y si luego te pasas a leer alguno de mis fics pues la felicidad completa. ;DD

Lo malo es que siempre que hablas de alguien **¡¡¡BAM!!!** Siempre termina apareciendo…bueno, no con todos pues lo he testado y a mi no me funciona…ya ves, intentando que aparezca el siguiente capítulo de **La leyenda de la Isla Wakareru** pero nada de nada y de ni te digo que creo que tiene un hechizo de protección o algo que no hay manera… U.U

Supongo que cuenta el que las puedas encontrar en el diccionario que tienes al lado o.O', así que acepto intelectual para christti, ; ))

¡¡Hay mi madre!! ¡¿¡Cómo que estás pervirtiendo a otro pobre ordenador!?! Pero que clase de monstruo eres que no te detienes ante nada ni nadie…Sólo con pensarlo…todos esos pobres ordenadores sin saber a quien tienen al lado…T.T' Supongo que sabré el final leyéndolo en los periódicos o viéndolo en las noticias…T.T pero que triste de mundo en el que vivimos…T.T

……es Zoro……¿no te llega con saber eso?

Y ya ves que ambos tienen sus ideas que al final acaban en un buen lugar…; P

¡¿La verdad es que serías tú capaz de saber si Robin está escuchándote atentamente o está perdida en un flashback?! Con esas miradas que se gasta…O.O'

No HotFlashback…por ahora…mientras tanto tendrás que ¿conformarte? Con el final de este capítulo y rezar porque en el siguiente no aparezcan desayunado con una sonrisa en sus rostros…;DDDD **¡¡¿¿¡¡PUEDE PASAR ESO!!??!!** ^o^ (he he he he he)

Respuesta: ¿Tal vez?...pero al final el cántaro siempre termina de la única manera posible… ;DD

**Glosario rápido:**

**Hama:** Beach: Playa.  
**Ama: **Bitch.¿necesitas una traducción?)

Despidiéndose Flames to dust (huy, me he hecho puré los dedos al teclearlo ; P)

La verdad es que ya tienes una más cortito para ti…El nombre, más corto el nombre!!

BESOS y más BESOS para ti. ;)

Y a todos los que habéis leído el capítulo y habéis disfrutado haciéndolo (leyéndolo n.n') espero vuestros comentarios y opiniones que siempre son bienvenidas y recibidas con expectación y cariño. Para un escritor saber de sus lectores siempre es gratificante.

Felices Fiestas y nos leemos pronto en **La leyenda de la Isla Wakareru** ;DDD


	12. Chapter 11

**Chishio, Ase ken Namida.**

**Los sueños que comparten un mismo corazón**

**Capítulo 11**:

A pesar de las mil diferentes maneras en que podía llegar a provocar a Zoro por el hecho de encontrarse los dos en la ducha, completamente desnudos, y mirándose cara a cara, Robin no podía pensar en nada más que, simplemente, estar junto a él. Acariciarle y poder sentirle. Ni siquiera quería pensar en todos aquellos momentos tan parecidos que ocurrieron en el pasado, su pasado, porque la intención de Robin no era rememorarlos, ni intentar hacérselos recordar a Zoro. Lo que Robin quería era que Zoro volviera a enamorarse de ella y que luego, si no hubiera recordado el pasado que compartían, contárselo de principio a fin. Las partes buenas y el error que cometió al abandonarle pensando en que sería lo mejor para el kenshi.

Robin colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de Zoro ejerciendo una ligera presión para hacerle retroceder hasta que se volviese a encontrar bajo aquel chorro de agua. Sin apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos azules, Zoro se dejó hacer.

La sensación de aquella agua tan refrescante podía ser suficiente para aplacar el calor que existía en este país pero Zoro no podía sentir que el calor que llenaba y cubría su cuerpo estuviera siendo afectado por la ducha. No era posible porque este calor iba más allá de algo físico.

Las manos de Robin se fueron deslizando por la húmeda piel de Zoro mientras ascendían con gran calma pero con firmeza hacia su rostro con el único objetivo de llegar hasta su cabello. Pero el poder tener otra vez su rostro entre sus manos era una sensación demasiado vital para ella para pasarla por alto.

Por un ínfimo momento Zoro estaba seguro que había visto un manto de tristeza cubrir aquellos zafiros, por supuesto no reaccionó a su visión de la misma manera en que ella tampoco se dejó arrastrar por sus recuerdos. Era el momento actual lo que tenía importancia y sus acciones pero no por ello no le había tenido que parecer adorable la manera en que Robin había arrugado ligeramente la nariz cuando sus pulgares realizaron movimientos gemelos por el contorno de los labios de Zoro.

Sus ojos permanecieron abiertos mientras aquellos delicados dedos entraron en contacto con su cabello empapado por aquel chorro de agua bajo el que le había colocado Robin. Suaves movimientos recorrieron toda su cabeza mientras se introducían por cada posibilidad que le permitía tanta agua. No había necesidad de ocultar que estaba disfrutando del suave toque de Robin y si no, los movimientos de su propia cabeza siguiendo el son de aquellas caricias serían prueba suficiente.

Entonces aquella cascada de agua se terminó cuando Robin cerró el grifo. Grandes gotas de agua se deslizaban desde su rostro por todo su cuerpo. Para ella era un visión de lo más agradable y sensual pero no se detuvo en permanecer en un estado contemplativo y cuando sus manos abandonaron la cabeza de Zoro notó el ligero gesto de reproche en el rostro de Zoro.

En las manos de Robin apareció un bote de champú al mismo tiempo que sus labios formaban una sonrisa traviesa. Sin aguardar por un permiso, que tal vez pudiera llegar como seguramente se quedaría en la garganta de Zoro, dejó caer sobre una de sus palmas un buen chorro de aquel champú, cuyo aroma rápidamente fue llenando la habitación. Un aroma que siempre llevaba pegado a su piel Robin desde que consiguió salir de la oscuridad en la que su vida se había convertido. Cuando por fin empezó a comprender la manera en que tendría que regir su vida pudo conseguir tiempo para si misma. En ese tiempo había podido tener un baño como jamás pudo tener y asearse no sólo la suciedad que cubría su cuerpo sino también la que se le había introducido en el fondo de su vida. Una vez limpia y aseado comprobó que su cuerpo desprendía un ligero aroma que no podía identificar al principio. Eso fue su primera búsqueda y una marca que le quedó hasta el día de hoy. Aún recuerda como Zoro pudo notar el aroma de su cuerpo sin ni siquiera dedicarle un vistazo, al estar su mente ocupada en otros menesteres, pero a pesar de todo haber dicho las palabras exactas.

El aroma de lila que dijo que podía sentir le traía a la mente buenos y agradables recuerdos. A pesar de que se encontraba ante la tumba de Kuina de ninguna manera le venían los recuerdos de la amistad que compartieron. Resultaba extraño que aquel aroma le produjera algún tipo de reacción en Zoro. Más tarde, cuando sus vidas concurrieron juntas, supieron que fue el propio Zoro quien se sintió atraído por aquel aroma. Por Robin.

La lila ha sido desde tiempos inmemoriales la flor consagrada a todas las primeras emociones o sentimientos sobre el amor. Que mayor prueba necesitarían para poder creer que Zoro se había enamorado de ella que el haberle dicho que su cuerpo tenía un delicioso aroma a lilas. Un aroma que ni siquiera ella misma había sabido determinar. Seguramente porque su vida había sido arrancada del amor.

Hasta él. Hasta Zoro.

Las manos de Robin se posaron sobre la cabeza de Zoro y empezaron a masajearla mientras iba formándose una gran capa de espuma. Podía ver el rostro serio de Zoro pero en sus ojos se reflejaba con gran claridad lo que le gustaba sentir las manos de Robin. Ella siempre le tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras seguía su labor con gran meticulosidad pues no podía tener suficiente de aquellas sensaciones que obtenía junto a Zoro.

De sus labios surgió una pequeña y burbujeante risa cuando sus dedos rozaron la parte posterior de las orejas de Zoro y él no pudo evitar ladear la cabeza siguiendo aquel contacto. Era la viva imagen de un cachorrito. Por supuesto no lo dijo en voz alta pues sabía cual sería la reacción de Zoro y no tenía ganas de que todo esto terminase tan pronto. Aún quedaba mucha piel por recorrer.

De él… y de ella.

Con eses pensamientos en mente apartó sus manos de la cabeza de Zoro y, para alegría de Robin, pudo notar como aquella pérdida le molestó al kenshi. Poco a poco, pero iba acercándose a él, y él hacía lo propio acercándose a ella. Aunque no fuera muy consciente de ello.

Robin colocó sus manos cubiertas de espuma en el escaso espacio que había entre sus cuerpos a la altura de sus pechos. Con una media sonrisa alzó un poco más las manos hasta que de un soplido hizo que aquella espuma golpease el cuerpo de Zoro.

Los dos vieron aquella espuma deslizándose por el torso de Zoro mientras dejaba tras de si un pequeño reguero blanco indicando el camino que había tomado. Finalmente la espuma se detuvo evitando caer hasta el suelo. La sorpresa que se llevaron los dos fue pareja al comprobar que había detenido el avance de la espuma.

Tal vez Zoro estuviera actuando de manera fría y distante con Robin pero no había ningún lugar a dudas de que su cuerpo tenía otra cosa en mente.

Sus miradas pasaron de aquel montículo de espuma a los ojos del otro… y Zoro aprendió que en este mundo existía algo que podía provocarle un escalofrío que recorriese todo su cuerpo. La sonrisa maliciosa de Robin era la causante… y la acción que presagiaba fue un detonante.

Sintió los dedos de Robin recorrer toda su longitud desde la base siguiendo la palpitación con suaves movimientos que lograban alterarle la respiración. Cuando su mano se cerró justa bajo la cabeza de su miembro logró arrancarle un gemido que negaría haber dado. Con su mano cerrada, agarrando todo lo que podía de aquel sexo, Robin siguió ascendiendo hasta que se llevó aquella espuma que había tenido el atrevimiento de cubrir algo tan bello y ocultárselo a Robin. Después de tanto tiempo, ¿cómo se atrevía a negárselo?

Mientras Zoro recuperaba el control de su respiración veía como Robin estaba echando algo nuevo en sus manos. Parecía ser… gel de ducha. De la misma manera en que aquel bote había aparecido en sus manos volvió a desaparecer dejando únicamente la muestra de su paso el haber dejado un buen chorro en las palmas.

Entonces aquellas delicadas manos que se posaron sobre el pecho de Zoro empezaron a acariciarlo con sensuales y delicados movimientos. Cada porción de piel iba a recibir las atenciones de aquellas manos. Durante el paso por su pecho pudo sentir como de duros tenía los pezones pero a pesar de que no podía detenerse con ellos, si les dio un pequeño pellizco al pasar por encima. Aquellas manos siguieron su camino descendente a través de los duros abdominales del kenshi que parecían de granito durante el contacto de Robin. Zoro no sabía cuales iban a ser las intenciones de Robin cuando sus manos terminaron por llegar hasta su pelvis y quedaron atrapadas en el espacio que había entre el cuerpo de Zoro y su miembro erecto. Ella sabía que por la mente de Zoro debían estar pasándole miles de ideas y pensamientos pero estaba segura de que el que iba a hacer no se encontraba entre ellos.

Para sorpresa de Zoro aquellas manos volvieran tras sus pasos hasta llegar nuevamente hasta su clavícula. Las caricias que recorrieron el cuello de Zoro le provocaron tales sensaciones placenteras como las que había sentido cuando le cogiera el miembro. Y no pudo evitar mostrarlo, por lo que ahora Robin sabía que el cuello era una zona muy sensible para Zoro… aunque si lo que ella decía era cierto, entonces ella ya lo sabía de antemano.

Pasando por uno de sus hombros colocó el brazo de Zoro delante de su cuerpo para que ella pudiera recorrerlo con ambas manos sin tener que moverse de su posición. El mismo movimiento fue para el otro brazo al que rápidamente terminó por cubrir de aquel gel corporal.

Los ojos de Zoro se abrieron un poco más de lo normal cuando Robin entrelazó los dedos de sus manos con las de él. Bajando las manos acercó su cuerpo hasta que sintió el contacto de sus cuerpos por medio de sus pechos. Robin le sonreía enigmáticamente cuando le hizo colocar las manos a su espalda sobre cada nalga correspondiente. Allí liberó su presa.

Una vez más sus manos regresaron a aquellos abdominales que prometían intensos momentos. Para sorpresa de Zoro se fue arrodillando ante él y no pudo evitar la enorme palpitación que recorrió su miembro. Era una pena que no pudiera verle el rostro a Robin porque se estaba perdiendo una de sus más divertidas sonrisas. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido y de que la vida pareciera haber querido mantenerles apartados por los ingenuos deseos que una vez habían regido la vida de Robin, ella sabía que no había nada en el mundo que se pudiera comparar a provocar a Zoro.

Sin poder evitarlo, Zoro estaba aguantándose la respiración como si estuviera previniendo la próxima acción de Robin. Hoy iba a aprender que nunca podrá estar seguro de las acciones de ella.

Las manos de Robin recorrieron los músculos que había bajo la piel tensa de las piernas de Zoro. Podía notar como temblaba cuando sus manos se introducían por el interior de sus muslos. Su toque seguía siendo único porque si de algo podía estar segura era que Zoro a pesar de todo lo que pudiera llegar a decir… jamás se acercaría a otra onna. Puede que no la recuerde, puede que ya no pueda amarla… pero pudo ver en sus ojos que él no había cambiado y seguía siendo el mismo del que se había enamorado hacía ya tanto tiempo atrás.

Sigue siendo el mismo de siempre… sigue siendo su Zoro.

Mientras se ponía en pie sus manos recorrían sus piernas, cruzando por aquellas nalgas duras hasta llegar a su cintura. El calor que sentía a través de su piel haría palidecer a las altas temperaturas de Arabasta, no había nada más caliente que el contacto de dos cuerpos que se desean con tanta intensidad como los de ellos.

Ahora sus manos estaban enjabonando la espalda de Zoro pero Robin no estaba solamente atenta a las acciones de aquella parte de la anatomía del kenshi. Mientras sus manos recorrían cada centímetro de aquella poderosa espalda, no perdía el tiempo en acercarle contra su propio cuerpo. Sus senos se aplastaban contra el pecho de Zoro mientras sentía el miembro duro, erecto y palpitante hacer contacto con la humedad de su propio sexo. Separaba ligeramente sus piernas para que sus cuerpos pudieran amoldarse de la manera en que sabía que eran capaces de hacerlo. Una prueba más de que habían nacido el uno para el otro.

Los brazos de Robin se habían deslizado bajo los de Zoro entrelazándose en su espalda cerca de su cuello y atrayéndole hacia ella. Más cerca, mucho más cerca… nunca tendría suficiente de él y lo sabía, incluso Zoro estaba siendo consciente de ello.

Sus labios se acercaron todo lo posible sin llegar a hacer contacto. Se habían detenido justo a la distancia de un susurro, del murmullo de sus voces… de sus jadeos que buscaban darse a conocer… gemidos que quieren hacer sentir la fuerza y pasión que aquellos cuerpos estaban logrando provocar.

La media sonrisa de Robin fue el presagio de lo que iba a ocurrir.

Entonces para ¿sorpresa?, ¿decepción? o, ¿incredulidad? de Zoro percibió antes de sentir, muchísimo antes de ver, como el cuerpo de Robin, aquel cuerpo que empezaba a necesitar tocar, saborear y vivir se estaba alejando de él.

Zoro no sabía lo que decir, o si tenía el derecho a decir algo, a expresar la profundidad de las sensaciones que aquel acto por parte de Robin le estaba provocando. Tenía que hacerse recordar que aquella onna era una desconocida para él, que cualquier cosa que estuviera sintiendo por ella simplemente era debido a que se trataba de una onna terriblemente reijin, kannouteki y iroppoi. Pero por alguna razón no se sentía tentado en buscar excusas para poder acercarse a ella, para poder tocarla, acariciarla y ¿por qué no? ¡Besarla!

Notó como si le dilataron apreciadamente las pupilas de Robin cuando posó sus manos sobre aquellos delicados hombros. Sin decir ni una sola palabra intercambió las posiciones con ella. Robin tampoco dijo nada dejándose llevar por su contacto. Era como si el calor de aquellas manos contra su piel pudiera conseguir hacerla olvidar cualquier otra cosa que existiera en el mundo, a su alrededor… y únicamente poder verle a él.

A Zoro. La persona que amaba con todo su ser.

De pronto se encontraba bajo el chorro de agua que intentaba apaciguar el terrible calor que recorría su cuerpo. Tal vez podría haber tenido alguna posibilidad pero los tiernos contactos de las manos de Zoro impedían que tuvieran efecto.

De igual manera a la que Robin había hecho previamente con él, ahora era el turno de Zoro para lavarla. Sus dedos se entrelazaban por el sedoso cabello de Robin mientras el agua discurría cubriéndolo con aquella humedad. Como si en vez de estar lavándole el pelo estuviera acariciando a la onna que amaba, Zoro le apartaba con gran delicadeza el cabello que le cubría el rostro echándoselo hacia atrás y dejando a la vista toda la belleza de su rostro.

Inmersa en las deliciosas sensaciones que aquel ínfimo contacto estaba produciéndole, Robin había cerrado los ojos para sumergirse en su totalidad. Lo malo de esto era que le negaba a Zoro el poder contemplar la uruwashii de sus ojos azules, pero antes de que Zoro pudiera pedirle que los abriera por él, la propia Robin sintió la necesidad de hacerlo casi como si hubiera sido capaz de sentir el pensamiento, el deseo de Zoro por poder ver sus ojos.

La cabeza de Robin se dejaba arrastrar por aquellas caricias a las que estaba siendo sometida, pero lo hacía con todo el placer del mundo. Entonces de improviso el agua dejó de caer sobre ella. Sin apartar su mirada de las profundidades que se alzaban en los ojos del kenshi, Robin sintió como aquellas manos recorrían su cabello echándoselo hacia atrás para escurrirle algo de toda aquella agua.

Cuando sintió las manos de Zoro abandonarla pudo comprender el reproche que él había sentido cuando ella también había retirado sus manos de su cabello. No podía ser nada o podía serlo todo, pero Robin sentía como sus cuerpos se reconocían a pesar del tiempo transcurrido y no tenía necesidad de provocar estas sensaciones porque ellos mismos se les habían adelantado.

La idea de que sus propios cuerpos aún fueran conscientes de a quién le pertenecía aquel calor que se les estaba retransmitiendo a través del contacto de sus manos lograba hacer inmensamente feliz a Robin. Eso quería decir que, si bien ella aún recordaba el pasado conjunto que vivió con Zoro, a pesar de todas sus negaciones de una manera más allá de la inconsciencia Zoro también la recordaba… pero conociéndolo sabía que podía llegar a ser muy cabezota y testarudo… además de que esa sabía el horrible peso que ella le había hecho cargar sobre sus hombros. No tenía ninguna duda de que lo que hizo había sido pensando en el bienestar de Zoro, pero que al final terminó resultando la acción más cruel que se le podía haber imaginado realizar. Y lo peor es que fue contra la persona que amaba, la más querida por ella en todo el mundo. Y a pesar de todo esto aún tenía la esperanza de que cuando Zoro la recordase pudiera llegar a perdonarla.

¿Estaría siendo demasiado optimista al respecto? ¿o debería empezar a hacerse a la idea de recibir la dolorosa caricia de la katana de Zoro?

La visión de aquel rostro que no dejaba de turbarle mientras varias gotas de agua se deslizaban de una manera tan provocativa lograba que Zoro no pudiera pensar en nada más que en Robin. Tal vez luego podría intentar averiguar la causa de su comportamiento con ella, ya que seguía pareciéndole imposible y absurdo la teoría que Robin esgrimía de que ya se conocían y de que habían sido aikouka.

Sin saber de dónde había sacado el bote de champú, y dándole completamente igual, Zoro empezó a lavarle el pelo a Robin con gran cuidado de no hacerle el más mínimo daño. Sus movimientos lentos y, casi podría llegar a asegurarse que, estudiados a conciencia lograban sacar unos dulces suspiros de aquellos labios tan tentadores. Unos labios que parecían estar llamando a los de Zoro. Aquello le trajo el recuerdo de apenas un minuto antes en el que parecía que Robin iba a besarle pero que justo al final cambió de opinión. O tal vez no se merecía ni un simple chuu.

Esto debería darle completamente igual, y así se lo estaba repitiendo una y otra vez pero nada parecía ser capaz de atravesar la capa de necesidad que había surgido en Zoro que buscaba sentir todos los contactos posibles con aquella onna. No la conocía pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Debía matarla pero, y había mentido de ello cuando lo habló con ella, le salvó la vida a costa de acabar con la de Mr. 1. Y todo, ¿por qué? Por un completo enigma que únicamente parecía traerle problemas.

Zoro pasaba sus dedos por la cabeza de Robin mientras la otra mano hacía lo propio en su nuca, el movimiento fue tan sutil que Robin no se percató de nada hasta que se encontró con la cabeza levantada y su mirada fija en los ojos de Zoro.

Lo siguiente parecía suceder a gran lentitud cuando el rostro de Zoro se acercó hacia el de Robin. Podía sentir las caricias que sus manos le estaban produciendo sobre su cabello y como el calor de aquellos labios se acercaba hacia los suyos. Aquellos labios que se detuvieron sobre los suyos y de donde podía sentir el cálido aliento de su boca. Tan cerca… tan deseable…

Fue entonces cuando vio la sonrisa ladeada de Zoro y supo que esto había sido su venganza por la misma acción que previamente ella misma le había hecho a él. Debería estar enfadada por su actitud pero lo más cercano que estaba a punto de hacer habría sido reírse por toda aquella absurda situación. A su pesar no pudo evitar recordar ciertos momentos del pasado tan parecidos a este que a punto estuvieron de ahogar aquellas incipientes risas con namida.

Por suerte para Robin tal vez Zoro se había dado de cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de sucederle…, o tal vez no, pero lo que importaba era que Zoro le colocó un poco de espuma justo sobre su nariz. Y por primera vez desde que había entrado en el baño, con la intención de hacer ver a Zoro que entre ellos existía mucho más de lo que se podía ver a simple vista tal y como ella le había asegurado, Zoro le dedicó una sonrisa. No una mueca, ni una media sonrisa… tampoco una de sus adorables sonrisas maliciosas que tanto le gustaba ver… ¡No! Esta era una de sus pocas sonrisas reales que… que nadie había visto en años… una sonrisa que le había asegurado que desapareció el día en que Kuina había muerto… una sonrisa que Robin logró recuperar.

Y aquí estaba de nuevo… otra vez en su rostro… otra vez para ella.

La emoción era suficiente para hacerla llorar pero en su lugar logró hacerla sonreír a ella también. Con un soplido logró quitarse aquella espuma y con una ceja arqueada le provocaba a ver que tenía a continuación para ella. Entonces la sonrisa de Zoro siguió su cauce natural hasta transformarse en aquella sonrisa tan maliciosa que lograba hacer que el cuerpo de Robin se calentase desde dos puntos clave.

Su corazón y su sexo.

Robin le cogió por las muñecas a Zoro colocándole las palmas de sus manos boca arriba y un 'brazo fleur' se las llenó de suficiente gel corporal para que cubriera su cuerpo tantas veces como deseara. El 'brazo fleur' desapareció pero Zoro siguió allí de pie mirando para los ojos de Robin como sino se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había hecho Robin… pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo, aunque era una suerte pues no sabía que podría haberle dicho, Zoro posó sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Robin. Un rápido movimiento hizo que lo rodeara desde su torso, pasando por su vientre y terminando por su espalda. Las marcas fueron hechas y ahora era el turno para ofrecerle de lo que eran capaces sus manos en un cuerpo tan espléndido como el de Robin.

Suaves caricias sobre los hombros de Robin lograron arrebatarle algo más que un simple suspiro. Logró que su debilitado control se esfumara por completo y permitiese que su cuerpo tomase el mando de la situación. Si no puedes fiarte de tu propio cuerpo entonces, ¿de quién te vas a fiar?

Las manos de Zoro empezaron a deslizarse por cada brazo recorriéndolos en su totalidad hasta llegar a sus manos… a sus dedos y, una vez más imitando las acciones previas de Robin, entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. Pero a diferencia de ella, Zoro no aprovechó la situación para poder sentir el contacto de sus cuerpos. Parecía que le era suficiente con poder tener sus manos entrelazadas.

Liberándolo de aquel contacto las manos de Zoro recorrieron el vientre firme y compacto de Robin mediante sensuales caricias circulares que iban aumentando el calor que estaba sintiendo. Sin poder evitarlo Robin puso sus manos sobre las de él y las dirigió hacia sus pechos que ansiaban las atenciones del kenshi.

La mirada de Zoro no era curiosa, ni siquiera parecía molesta por que Robin le hubiera guiado en sus acciones. Todo lo que mostraban aquellos ojos era un fuego tan profundo que urgía por una salida… y ambos sabían de que manera pretendía salir.

El suave tacto de sus pechos iba en contraposición a las rudas manos de Zoro que mostraban el arduo entrenamiento al que se sometía para la culminación de su sueño. A Robin siempre le habían gustado esas manos. Unas manos duras y peligrosas que sobre su piel, sobre su cuerpo se transformaban en delicadas transmisoras de placer. E incluso ahora, cegado por su ignorancia acerca de su pasado, Zoro la seguía tratando con suma delicadeza a pesar de que, actualmente, eran únicamente enemigos.

Aquellas manos lograron que sus pezones se pusieran erectos en el mismo momento en que sus dedos los atraparon sin misericordia. Los gemidos placenteros servían como combustible para Zoro y le hacía buscar más maneras de provocarla, eso si, todo ello durante este inocente baño. Masajeaba sus pechos uno por uno para dedicarles la atención merecida y varias veces tuvo que reprimirse y recordar que solamente estaba lavándola para evitar que fuera su lengua y sus labios quienes tomaran el control de aquellos pechos.

Una vez enjabonados las manos de Zoro sabían cual iba a ser su siguiente objetivo. La espalda de Robin. Pero esta vez Zoro no repitió los mismos movimientos que Robin había usado con él, sino que con lentos movimientos la volvió de espaldas a él. Robin, sin necesidad de que nadie le dijera nada, apoyó sus manos contra la pared del baño inclinándose levemente. ¿Todo en beneficio de…? Digamos que de ambos.

Desde sus hombros las manos de Zoro fueron descendiendo por aquella espalda tan delicada y preciosa, iba ofreciéndole dobles caricias. Primero una mano se deslizaba con gran sensualidad para acto seguido repitiese ese mismo movimiento por el mismo lugar la otra mano. Robin ya había dejado de intentar reprimir sus dulces jadeos porque sabía que si Zoro los escuchase sabría lo que estaba haciéndole y ese conocimiento serviría para que él mismo empezase a perder su propio autocontrol.

Finalmente sus manos llegaron hasta aquel trasero que había seguido por las calles de Rain Base y que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le había provocado. Podía recordar el momento en que Robin se había quitado la gabardina lo suficiente para ofrecerle un vistazo de su perfecto culo. Tan prieto en aquella minifalda. El recuerdo lo puso aún más duro de lo que estaba, y eso que ahora lo tenía delante suyo al natural. La mejor manera de saborear las cosas. Sin aditivos.

Cada mano tomó posesión de una nalga que empezaron a acariciar, aunque la acción realmente se suponía que se trataba de enjabonarlo, y de vez en cuando no podía evitar el agarrar un buen pedazo de aquella carne que le estaba haciendo la boca agua.

Durante aquellas caricias no pudo evitar, seguramente porque eso mismo había sido su intención, que algunos dedos acariciasen la parte central de su culo. Aquello arrancó varios gemidos a los que reaccionó el sexo de Zoro con severas palpitaciones.

Robin notó como las manos de Zoro empezaron su descenso por sus largas piernas y supo que se había acuclillado para poder seguir con sus atenciones sin ningún problema. No solamente acariciaba sus piernas con ambas manos recorriéndolas con un movimiento que Robin le habría devuelto sobre el miembro de Zoro si en vez de estar lavándose estuvieran… Robin no se atrevía a dar voz a sus pensamientos por miedo a romper el momento actual. Pero Zoro seguía inmerso en sus propios pensamientos mientras le lavaba con mimo y cuidado los pies de Robin. Aquellos diez deditos lograron sacar una sonrisa a Zoro, una sonrisa perdida por Robin.

Recordando a lo que estaba, Zoro terminó con los pies para regresar a aquellas piernas tan sensuales. El baño se llenó de los sonidos que emitían los jadeos y gemidos de Robin cuando las manos de Zoro llegaron al interior de sus muslos. Poniéndose en pie y dándole la vuelta a Robin para tenerla cara a cara, Zoro la mantuvo contra la pared mientras una mano recuperó su lugar sobre uno de los pechos de Robin, que le dio la bienvenida con gran ansiedad, al tiempo que su otra mano no detuvo el movimiento que ejercía sobre el sexo de Robin al que acariciaba con sabios movimientos.

Aquellos dedos recibieron un beso por su buen hacer y ellos lo sintieron como una invitación para poder dedicar su atención a la última parte de la anatomía de Robin que les quedaba por lavar. Por supuesto que sabían de que manera debían tratarlo y los gemidos de Robin mostraban que, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, aquellas manos, aquellos dedos, aún recordaban perfectamente el cuerpo de Robin. Una lástima que el propio Zoro no lo hiciese pero no se puede tener todo… por ahora.

Robin se estaba dejando llevar por aquellas sensaciones que casi se había olvidado de que se estaban lavando. Algo que le recordó Zoro retirando sus manos de su cuerpo totalmente enjabonado. Esta vez el gemido de reproche de Robin no podía ser justificado aparte de por lo obvio del momento.

Debía morderse su labio inferior para evitar ponerse a gritar.

Gritarle a Zoro para que volviera de nuevo a su sexo que ardía por sus atenciones.

Gritarle por haberse atrevido a detener sus caricias.

Gritarle por querer lavarse únicamente sabiendo lo que sus cuerpos les estaban pidiendo y que ellos podían escuchar con total claridad.

…pero sobre todo, Robin quería **gritarse** por haber causado todo esto… por haber sido tan débil en el pasado y por haber perdido tantos años de la compañía de Zoro. De su amor… de su protección.

Él solamente había pedido protegerla durante el resto de su vida porque la amaba pero ella, con una ingenuidad egoísta, creyó que lo mejor que podía ofrecerle era una vida lejos de ella, lejos de los peligros que siempre estarían acechando en su vida. A Zoro no le importaba nada de eso y había decidido permanecer a su lado aún con más ganas… pero, tras todos los años que vivió en continua persecución, llena de miedo por la facilidad de traición que mostraban las personas… ¡No! Robin no podía permitir que Zoro estuviera con ella porque a pesar de sus palabras de amor, a pesar de sus promesas de protección y fidelidad… al final pensaba que conocía cual iba a ser el resultado.

Traición. Abandono.

¿Por su propia culpa? ¿Por alejarle de su propio sueño? ¿Por puro agotamiento?

Tantas posibilidades y un solo resultado.

Soledad.

Así que ella cortó con el camino que sabía iba a llevar hasta ese final y decidió cortar cuanto antes y así evitar un daño mayor. ¡Se había equivocado! El daño resultó tan devastador como pensó que sería tras el paso del tiempo. ¿Cómo era posible con el poco tiempo que compartieron? Por eso se intentó hacer a la idea de que si tan doloroso había resultado ser en esos momentos, ¿no habría sido mucho peor si hubiera esperado a que el tiempo transcurriera hasta el momento de la esperada traición y abandono? Robin se había agarrado a ese pensamiento como a un clavo ardiente… y ahora, tras estos años, se encuentra de nuevo con Zoro para comprobar que sigue siendo igual que antes. De ideas fijas y enfrentándose a todo y a cualquiera que se interpusiera entre él y su sueño… de la misma manera en que le había prometido que haría con ella. Colocarla a la altura de su sueño, e incluso por encima de él. Robin había pensado que solamente eran palabras de un muchacho enamorado…

Ahora estaba claro que habían sido verdades… y por eso dolía tanto… por eso necesitaba recuperarle… aunque solamente fuera para poder disculparse a un Zoro que la recordase y de esa manera pudiera gritarle, odiarla, pegarla e incluso… matarla. Porque se lo merecía después de lo que le había hecho…

…después de haber matado a la persona que Zoro quería.

Zoro la atrajo hacia él y Robin no pudo evitar fundirse en su cuerpo mediante un simple, pero más que sentido, abrazo. A pesar de que no le gustaba, pues en parte sabía lo que podía estar pasándole por la cabeza a Robin con todo eso del pasado compartido, Zoro no rompió el abrazo y la dejó tener su momento.

Por supuesto que solamente le dio unos segundos para disfrutarlo, no obstante ya se habían enjabonado todo el cuerpo y ahora tocaba aclararse. ¿Cuerpo y mente? Eso se vería más adelante, por ahora era el turno del cuerpo.

El chorro de agua cogió inesperadamente a Robin y su grito de sorpresa le devolvió la sonrisa a Zoro… una sonrisa que, una vez superado el momento, fue acompañada por una propia de Robin.

Sin decir palabra… solamente con delicados movimientos de sus manos, se fueron aclarando sus cuerpos y borrando la marca de aquel gel y champú de sus cuerpos. A pesar de que, una vez más, volvían a recorrer sus cuerpos, en estos momentos era más una experiencia de inocencia que de lujuria como habían estado viviendo antes el baño.

Por supuesto que ninguno de ellos parecía ser capaz de poder entrar en contacto con el cuerpo del otro para que el mundo dejara de existir salvo ellos dos. Y ahora se trataba de un 'ellos dos desnudos y mojados', y esto último en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

El agua, con la ayuda de aquellas manos, terminó por hacer desaparecer hasta la más insignificante burbuja de espuma de sus cuerpos. Ni champú, ni gel… ni nada. Únicamente quedaban sus cuerpos limpios y preparados para lo que viniera a continuación.

En algún momento durante el aclarado sus cuerpos volvieron a entrar en íntimo contacto. Sus sexos… sus piernas… los senos de Robin con el pecho de Zoro… sus manos con sus espaldas para mantenerse lo más juntos posible… y finalmente los más esquivos…

Sus labios.

Sus rostros se acercaron lentamente pero seguros de saber el desenlace de esta acción. Sus ojos profundizaban en el alma del otro y por un momento Robin creyó ver una chispa en las pupilas de Zoro… un fogonazo…

¿Reconocimiento?

Cerrando los ojos cuando sintió como las namida iban a surgir, Robin deseó con todas sus fuerzas que realmente fuera reconocimiento… aunque fuera algo ínfimo y vago… pero la esperanza de que en su interior aún estuviera el Zoro que la conocía… que la amaba era, en estos momentos, lo más importante de su vida…

…no su sueño… no el Rio Poneglyph…

Recuperar el amor de Zoro.

Y como en un senjo no konto todo comenzaría con un seppun.

Los labios de Zoro y Robin se fundieron mientras se perdían en las intensas sensaciones a las que se veían arrastrados por un simple chuu.

Por un momento era incapaz de hacerse a la idea de estar besando a Zoro. Tanto tiempo había transcurrido en el que habían compartido un baño… seguido del sabor de sus cuerpos.

Robin notó como las manos de Zoro pasaron de su espalda hacia su torso en un conocido movimiento que la cogió por sorpresa. Momento elegido por Zoro para saborear la calidez de la lengua de Robin. Cogiendo el rostro de Robin entre sus manos la besó con una intensidad que, realmente, negaba el desconocimiento que tenía Zoro de ella. Sus lenguas se reencontraron tras tanto tiempo pero a pesar de ello, seguían recordándose como si no hubiera pasado ni siquiera unos minutos del último seppun compartido.

Esta sensación era lo que más echaba de menos… mucho más que el contacto de sus cuerpos… de sus besos incendiarios… Para Robin nada podía compararse con los gestos tan tiernos que Zoro le ofrecía cuando le acariciaba su rostro. Una simple caricia pero que para ella significaba más que el mundo entero.

Sus cuerpos necesitaban más y el contacto entre ellos no hacía sino aumentar la tensión de sus sexos. Les hacían ver lo que querían pero ellos estaban perdidos en los labios del otro. Nada parecía ser capaz de traerlos de vuelta del lugar en el que se encontraban. Nada… a excepción de sus ojos…

La mirada de Robin logró dejar sin aliento a Zoro que separando sus labios dejó lugar para que pudieran recuperar el ritmo normal de sus respiraciones. Pero aquella mirada le hizo recordar a Zoro el interés que tenía Robin en él… en ese Zoro que se suponía la conocía y… la amaba. Por una mirada semejante Zoro habría deseado que él pudiera ser esa persona, pero si de algo estaba seguro era que resultaba imposible e incomprensible el que alguien, incluso alguien como él, pudiera olvidarse completamente de una onna tan particular como era Robin. Reijin… Eigo… ¡No! Era imposible que pudiera olvidar a alguien como ella. La única explicación posible era que Robin se equivocaba de persona. No era de él de quien estaba koikomoru… y Zoro no podía dejar de pensar que era una pena. Onna como ella no había muchas… ¿la verdad? no había ninguna más. Ella era única y especial.

Y no era para Zoro.

Robin sabía lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza a Zoro y eso le hacía aún más daño a su corazón del que ya estaba sufriendo. Su mano acariciaba con gran ternura la mejilla de Zoro, y su corazón saltó cuando él se dejó llevar por aquel gesto.

Sus labios la urgían a regresar de nuevo al seppun que compartían con los labios de Zoro pero se detuvo justo delante. Cuando no les separaba apenas su propio aliento. Lo que más quería era volver con aquellos labios… con aquel cuerpo que conocía tan bien, pero ese era el problema. Conocía el cuerpo pero la persona era otra. ¿Podría estar con esta persona, o estaría pensando en su Zoro?

El kenshi sabía muy bien de que trataban las dudas que podía ver en el rostro de Robin, en sus profundos intensos ojos azules. Si aceptase la palabra de Robin de que realmente se conocían y que por alguna extraña causa había sido capaz de olvidarla, entonces sabía que Robin no se sentiría tan mal por lo que quería hacer… pero si en cambio, seguía en sus trece de que era ella quien se equivocaba y ellos dos nunca se habían conocido… entonces no podrían estar juntos tal y como Robin quería. Simplemente serían dos personas disfrutando de un poco de placer por la atracción que sentían entre ellos.

Sexo… y no el amor que Robin proclamaba que sentían el uno por el otro.

¿Y ahora qué era lo que tenía que hacer Zoro acerca de todo esto?

Cuando Robin sintió alejarse el rostro de Zoro del contacto que tenía con su mano sintió como si su corazón se le fuera a detener en ese mismo instante. Con la misma mirada distante en sus ojos Zoro se alejó de ella y sin importarle lo que pudiera pensar de ella, dejó que aquellas namida, que tanto le suplicaban que las dejase mostrarse, brotaron sin control deslizándose por sus mejillas.

En el baño únicamente se podía escuchar el sonido de los pasos de Zoro y los sollozos liberados de Robin. Unos sollozos que no paraban de aumentar su intensidad al escuchar como los pasos de Zoro le alejaban de su lado.

Así permaneció perdida en sus lamentos que no notó nada hasta que una toalla le cubrió la cabeza. La sorpresa fue suficiente para detener su llanto. Alzando ligeramente una mano la llevó hasta agarrar aquella toalla. Volviéndose se encontró con Zoro a su lado.

Sus ojos seguían igual de indiferentes que antes. Y a pesar de ello sentía como si algo hubiera cambiado. No sabría poder explicarlo pero era una sensación que recorría su cuerpo. Una sensación que pugnaba con el cálido deseo que la embargó cuando, en silencio, Zoro empezó a secarle el cabello.

Se trataba de un gesto tan dulce, tan emotivo que logró devolverle las namida a su rostro, aunque ahora no eran de tristeza… pero tampoco de completa felicidad, sino de dura determinación por recuperar a su kenshi. A su Zoro.

La persona a la que ama.

En la punta de su lengua se le quedó el llamarla baka por ponerse de nuevo a llorar, pero al ver sus ojos supo que aquellas ya no eran namida de tristeza y solamente por eso se contuvo.

Con sus dedos enjugó las namida que recorrían las mejillas de Robin. La belleza de su rostro, a pesar de la acción de las namida o incluso gracias a ella, resultaba de una intensidad que se le estaba grabando a su pesar en el corazón de Zoro. Ciertamente, si no conocía a Robin ahora le resultaría imposible olvidarla… pero si en verdad la conocía… ¿cómo pudo olvidarla? Esto era algo que a su pesar se estaba preguntando Zoro y comprendió que su idea de prohibirle hablarle sobre ese supuesto pasado compartido había resultado un grave error. Finalmente ella había logrado ser capaz de hacerle pensar en aquella extraña posibilidad… y, a su pesar, desear levemente que fuera cierta.

Sus dedos humedecidos por las namida de Robin se posaron sobre sus tiernos labios que bebieron de ellos. Luego hizo lo propio llevando aquellos mismos dedos a sus propios labios para saborear la mezcla de namida y rippu que ahora había en ellos.

Se trató de uno de los sabores más deliciosos que había tenido el placer de saborear… y no pudo evitar pensar si no era la primera vez que lo probaba. La única persona que pudiera darle una respuesta sería Robin y él se lo había prohibido.

En verdad él era el baka de esta historia.

Al quitarle la toalla de la cabeza pudo ver como le dejó todo su hermoso cabello oscuro todo alborotado. Sin poder evitarlo empezó a reírse entre dientes mientras mostraba su media sonrisa… a pesar de que hacía tanto que no había podido ver la sonrisa de Zoro o escuchar la alegría de su risa, tampoco es que le hiciera mucha gracia ser ¿la causante o el blanco? de ella.

Antes de darle la oportunidad de defenderse, Robin le quitó la toalla y empezó a secarle la cabeza con fuerza. Las protestas del kenkaku solamente servían para hacer reír a Robin y redoblar sus esfuerzos. Pero a pesar de todo Zoro logró agarrarla de las muñecas… y aún así Robin continuó secándole la cabeza.

¿?

A través de la toalla pudo ver que lo que había agarrado eran unos 'brazos fleur' que Robin usó de cebo para Zoro. Pero lo que más le volvió a llamar la atención de Zoro fue la sonrisa de Robin.

Su sonrisa… sus ojos… sin poder evitarlo Robin estaba introduciéndosele en el fondo de su ser. De su corazón… su alma… ¿su cuerpo?

Zoro le soltó aquellos brazos extra y se dejó hacer hasta que Robin tuviera suficiente con aquella toalla. Pero no fue el haber terminado de secarle el cabello, que así lo parecía, sino el estar bajo la mirada tentadora de Zoro.

Para Robin no había ninguna duda… nadie podría dedicarle semejante mirada sin que tras ella se ocultase la fuerza del sentimiento del amor. Sabía que estaba ahí y lo que debía hacer era hacerle ver… recordar…

La tierna caricia sobre la mejilla de Zoro fue el preludio de lo que tenía que venir. Absorto en aquella agradable sensación fue como ver en lentos movimientos como Robin acercaba su rostro al de Zoro. Sus labios reencontrándose en un nuevo y apasionado seppun.

Querido y deseado por ambos.

Robin entrelazó sus brazos en el cuello del kenshi mientras este se iba perdiendo en las profundidades de semejante seppun. Sin avisar, ni una palabra o gesto, Zoro la cogió en brazos sin dejar de besarla. Si Robin se dio cuenta de que ahora sus pies ya no tocaban suelo no lo hizo ver. Lo único en lo que parecía estar toda su atención y todo su interés era en los labios de Zoro… en aquel chuu y en el contacto de sus cuerpos desnudos. Piel contra piel.

Los pasos de Zoro los llevó hasta la enorme cama que presidía el dormitorio. ¿Cómo le fue posible encontrar la habitación correcta en la elección que tuvo que hacer entre cuatro puertas? Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar y simplemente se dejó llevar por lo que quería hacer ahora mismo. Tal vez ese sea el motivo… para hacer lo correcto debería dejar de pensar las cosas tanto y simplemente hacer lo que le pide…

¿Robin? ¿Zoro?

Daba igual, lo único importante aquí era la sensación de tranquilidad, paz y plenitud que podía sentir por cada poro de su piel. ¿Era Nico Robin la causante de que sintiera todo eso? ¿Quería decir que realmente se conocen de antes y que fueron aikouka?

Zoro colocó con gran delicadeza a Robin sobre la cama. Su cuerpo limpio y renovado del que no quedaba ni rastro de aquella agua purificadora. La suavidad de su piel era como el canto de una ningyo: atrayente.

Se quedó allí de pie observando la uruwashii del cuerpo de Robin mientras ella le miraba con sus ojos entornados de una manera muy kannouteki que le ponía el vello de punta a Zoro… y, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no era lo único que aquella onna lograba levantarle.

Con aquella sonrisa maliciosa Robin alzó una mano hacia Zoro que, para sorpresa de ambos, cogió entre la suya sin un mínimo atisbo de duda en su acción. Con sumo cuidado Robin lo atrajo hacia si y Zoro se postró al lado de aquella bijo.

Por unos minutos parecía que se iban a quedar de aquella manera, pero entonces Robin se giró hasta que su cuerpo quedó parcialmente sobre el de Zoro. Su cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho del kenshi. Acomodándose colocó su pierna derecha sobre la de Zoro.

Y cerrando los ojos se hundió en las profundidades del sueño… con la esperanza que una vez se hubiera despertado Zoro siguiera a su lado y más cerca de ella.

Lo último que sintió antes de caer dormida fue el leve contacto de los labios de Zoro dándole un seppun en la frente.

Robin se durmió con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Continuará en el **Capítulo 12: Lo que ahora necesito**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Este ha sido el final del capítulo 11… un capítulo en el que había tanto que decir que al final… ¿se dijo lo suficiente? La verdad es que fue un capítulo tranquilo de transición en el que no ocurrió nada relevante y en el que únicamente se puede constatar… ¡¡qué no sabemos nada!! ;DD

Bueno, después de mucho tiempo no sé si esta clase de capítulos son los que se necesitan pero, ¿qué se le va a hacer? Lo que es, es y lo que ocurre pues ocurre.

Veamos las reviews del anterior capítulo… me encanta que la gente pida más capítulos y los lean con tantas ganas, lo ¿gracioso? es que en el anterior capítulo poca gente se atrevió a dejar alguna palabra… supongo que será por el tiempo… y el tiempo que se tarda en escribir algo para dar ánimos o quitarlos ;P Ahora en serio…veamos que me han dicho el año pasado, ¡huy, para acordarse ahora! ;DD

**StNuky**: Fíjate que desde este día ya no he vuelto a nombrar tu fic, ahora se ha convertido en 'el fic que no puede ser nombrado' y, a pesar de que no te esté atosigando con mis peticiones y súplicas, ya tienes a punto el nuevo capítulo… aunque pensándolo bien lo tienes desde el año pasado y aún no lo has subido… **¡¿UN AÑO?!** eso si que es tomarse su tiempo… (aunque yo no puedo hablar mucho acerca de este tema ;P)

Pues para que veas que al final no todo va a salir como uno quiere, pues ¿quién querría acabar desnudo en una cama con uno de estos dos? ¡¿o con los dos?! O.O

Ya sé uno de tus regalos de Reyes… ¡¡¡unas uñas nuevas!!! Ha ha ha ha ha… es lo que dijiste que iba a suceder, ¿verdad? Me pregunto cuando fue el día en que te quedaste sin uñas… ¿echarías 'mano' de las de los pies? ^^

Y para que veas que al final se obtiene todo lo que uno desea (o casi todo ;P) no podrás decir que llegó tarde, muy muy muy tarde, el último capítulo de 'Donde vive tu corazón', último en ser subido, no que fuera el último. ¡Menudo final más raro me habría quedado! n.n

Pues fíjate, ahora ni pasado, ni presente, ¿ni futuro?... bueno, futuro seguramente.. ¡Si!

Un inciso, ahora mismo estoy escuchando la soundtrack de 'Death Note', el corte de Kira y ¡¿qué quieres que te diga?! He terminado de ver el anime hace unos días, no sé si el haber estado enfermo fue un aviso o no, porque el final, la aportación de Near a la resolución no me gustó nada. L… y no se necesita añadir nada más.

Si para ti es interesante lo que pasa entre estos dos… pues menudo chasco te habrás llevado ;DDD

¿A qué te has estado dedicando todo este tiempo? Espero que trabajando intensamente en 'el fic que no puede ser nombrado'.^^

Gracias por los Besos… y para que veas que soy generoso (eh, eh… si tú ya sabes que hablo de ti… ¿o sería de la otra? A veces me complico la vida yo solito) te mando mi propia remesa de Besos y todos, todos para ti solita. ;)

P.D. Siempre todo para ellos dos… T.T ¡¡Pero se lo merecen todo!! ^-^

**Gabe Logan**: Pues al final si hubo suerte y finalmente e podido subir el capítulo. Ahora lo que me toca por hacer es romper con todo y cargar con vuestras quejas y protestas… si, si. Sé de lo que estoy hablando y seguramente no exagero para nada. Pero ya se sabe que las cosas siempre salen como uno quiere hasta que no lo hacen. ;DD

Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo… y ya nos leeremos pronto.

**Christti**: Besos y más Besos para mi lunátic- digo, lectora fiel, ¿o debería decir lectoras con tantas personalidades que se esconden en esa cabeza loca tuya? ;P

Y ahora, ¿en qué vespertina hora has terminado por leer el capítulo? Aunque tampoco es que me interese mucho (¡¡si que lo hace!!) y me parece que 'gracias' a ti la rebelión de las máquinas se va a adelantar unos años antes. *-* ¡Arigatou! Y no engañas a nadie, que tú no duermes en absoluto. Seguro que eres un sosias de L. ;DDD

¿Lo de Mihawk iba en serio? O sea, ¿lo nombraste para decir que si lo nombrabas aparecería o lo nombraste sin la intención de que pensase que lo había nombrado para hacerlo aparecer por haberlo nombrado? Mmmmm… mejor olvídalo y ya aparecerá. ;P

Únicamente debemos esperar a que no lo despierten porque tengo la ligera sospecha de que no es de los que les gusta el ser despertado de su sueño… fíjate, igualito a cierto kenshi que conocemos, ¿verdad? ^^

Supongo que la noticia recorrerá la ciudad por los cauces más normales… seguro que Cobra es de los primeros a los que les irán con el chisme… Si es que la gente cuando se aburre no hace más que cotillear de los demás. ;DDD

Tal vez si se diera cuenta pero pensaría que sería su imaginación pues, ¿para qué se podría quedar Robin en la habitación estando él desnudo en el baño? Mmmm… creo que habías dicho algo de que era baka, ¿verdad? ¿Te vale como respuesta? ;P

¿El nombre de este capítulo? Pues el que ponía en el aviso de continuará… justamente el mismo que poner aquí al lado del **Capítulo 11:**

¿No está lo suficientemente claro después de leer el capítulo? El nombre del capítulo es

Como no se cuantos Besos me has mandado yo te mandaré simplemente unos cuantos Besos para ti. ;) Y esa bromita la veía venir desde que se me ocurrió darte este nombre. Huy, ¿será qué la originalidad brilla por su ausencia…**'intelectual'**? ;P

Nah, unos cuantos Besos más. ^^

Hasta aquí por hoy (y por unos cuantos día más)

Ya sabéis, dejad reviews si os sentís con fuerzas para ello y mientras tanto disfrutad de los fics que más os gusten. Podáis decir el nombre del fic o no… ;P

'**La leyenda de la isl-**' AAAHHHH, **¡¡¡TABÚ, TABÚ!!!** ;DDDD

Huy, que se me olvidaba otra vez… n.n

**GLOSARIO:**

**Kenshi:** Espadachín.

**Onna:** Mujer.

**Reijin**: Mujer hermosa.

**Kannouteki**: Sensual.

**Iroppoi**: Voluptuosa y sexy.

**Uruwashii**: Belleza.

**Aikouka**: Amantes.

**Chuu**: Beso.

**Namida**: Lágrimas.

**Senjo no konto**: Cuento de Hadas.

**Seppun**: Beso.

**Eigo**: Inteligente.

**Koikomoru**: Estar profundamente enamorado.

**Baka**: Idiota.

**Rippu**: Labios.

**Kenkaku**: Espadachín.

**Ningyo**: Mujer pez. Sirena.

**Bijo**: Mujer hermosa.

Y tras habernos dicho todo lo que teníamos que decirnos me despido de todos ustedes hasta el próximo capítulo. Disfruten y lean, lean de todo y vean también. ;P

Nos leemos. ^^


	13. Chapter 12

**Chishio, Ase ken Namida.**

**Los sueños que comparten un mismo corazón**

**Capítulo 12: Hitsuyou sono moka**

A pesar de estar profundamente dormido y no sentir la necesidad de tener que despertarse, por alguna causa precisamente esto es lo que terminó por hacer.

Abriendo los ojos sin prisas Zoro abandonó el país de los sueños para regresar a la realidad… la dura realidad… aunque ahora parecía más mullidita de la que recordaba. Volviendo la cabeza a su derecha se encontró con el rostro de Nico Robin justo al lado descansando con total tranquilidad sobre su pecho.

_'¿Cómo se te ha podido olvidar que te la llevaste a la cama, baka?… aunque no en ese sentido…'_ Zoro se miró antes de hacer lo propio con Robin. _'…eso espero porque de otra manera tendría que darle la razón en que tengo problemas de memoria.'_

Ambos se encontraban desnudos y abrazados sobre la cama. Tal vez sea esto lo que algunos llaman confraternizar con el enemigo… no, Zoro únicamente sabía que era algo que debía hacerse.

No daños, no lamentos.

Volviendo su mirada, otra vez, al rostro de Robin, se sorprendió encontrando aquella calma y felicidad escrita por toda su cara. En la sonrisa de sus labios… la paz de su gesto y sus párpados cerrados… todo parecía un canto a la paz de espíritu. Y todo eso no hacía sino poner aún más nervioso a Zoro, porque significaba que Robin seguía creyendo en su historia… y todo esto estaba empezando a erosionar la seguridad que tenía Zoro en que todo pudiera ser el resultado de una simple confusión.

Por suerte encontró algo con lo que centrarse y olvidar todo este dolor de cabeza, pues no importaba si se conociesen o no, porque cuando Robin se despertase y se encontrase el cabello en el estado en el que estaba, Zoro no tenía muchas dudas en que su vida estaría en peligro. ¿Quién se podía imaginar que le iba a quedar tan alborotado el pelo al secársele?

Tal vez si se lo pudiera peinar antes de que se despertase…

_'¿En verdad estás pensando en peinar a tu enemiga mientras duerme por miedo a su reacción respecto a su cabello?'_

Si uno se parase a pensarlo es normal que lo encontrase ridículo y más viendo que por muy enemiga que fuera, según ella misma eran antiguos conocidos… y, por supuesto, no hay que olvidar el que hubieran dormido juntos y desnudos.

_'¿Captas la palabra clave, baka? ¡DESNUDOS!'_

Si, seguramente el asunto de su pelo no iba a encontrarse en lo más alto de sus prioridades en esos momentos. Aunque con las onna uno nunca puede estar seguro de lo que terminarán pensando.

Lo que ahora necesitaba Zoro era salir de aquella cama que le pedía no moverse y volver a cerrar los ojos y dormirse al lado de aquella onna tan interesante que tenía al lado. ¿Por qué no podía disfrutar de estos momentos? Tampoco es que le sucedieran a menudo… aunque si fuese sincero consigo mismo…

_'No ocurren porque __**tú**__ no quieres que ocurran, baka. Y ya sabes el motivo.'_

Eso le recordó que necesitaba algo que hacer ahora que había 'pedido amablemente' al **ama** de Crocodile que se pusiera en contacto con 'Taka no me' para conseguir un combate contra él. Y a pesar de todo esto, Zoro no sentía muchas ganas de moverse de donde se encontraba. ¿Esto lo hacía eigo o baka?

Dado su historial la respuesta estaba muy clara.

Ahora el problema era cómo hacer para poder salir de aquella cama sin despertar a Robin, pues no estaba solamente durmiendo sobre el pecho de Zoro sino que él tenía su brazo derecho bajo el cuerpo de Robin mientras la abrazaba contra su propio cuerpo.

_'¿Y aún necesitas preguntarte las cosas, baka?'_

Liberándola de su presa Zoro se quedó allí tumbado con sus brazos en cruz mientras el dormitorio se llenaba únicamente con el sonido sosegado de la respiración de Robin. Por un momento a Zoro no se le ocurrió nada más que cerrar los ojos para sumergirse en aquel hermoso sonido, y por muy poco no fue arrastrado de regreso al país de los sueños en donde, ya no tenía muchas dudas, estaría Robin esperando por él.

_'¿Una Robin desnuda en la cama contigo mientras estás despierto, o una, seguramente, Robin desnuda en una cama contigo mientras estás dormido?'_

¿Tan débil resultó ser con ella para que pudiera haberle arrastrado con tanta facilidad? No podía ser únicamente por haber compartido estos momentos en el baño, a pesar de que el hecho de haberlos vivido mientras se encontraban desnudos le otorgaba muchos puntos a su favor, aunque en su mente aún se repetía el momento en que la conoció en el casino. ¿La primera vez? Ahora ya empezaba a dudarlo, y todo por haber permitido a Robin nombrar esa absurda posibilidad.

Lo que empezaba a creer era que si no salía de aquí cuanto antes, y tenía motivos para irse y no sólo una excusa para intentar evitar a Robin, tal vez le fuera imposible hacerlo más tarde al verse irremediablemente atado a ella.

_'Yo atado a una onna… si el mundo no está loco yo ya no sé que creer.'_

Cuando abrió los ojos la prueba se le presentó con mayor claridad. Su cuerpo, traidor como ninguno, había vuelto al abrazo del cuerpo de Robin al que volvía a tener entre sus brazos. Zoro podría estar sorprendido por esto pero estaba claro que a Robin no le molestaba en absoluto.

Lo estaba disfrutando cada segundo.

Otra vez de vuelta a la casilla de salida. Con más convicción Zoro apartó su mano del cuerpo de Robin, pero eso no quería decir que no sintiera la pérdida de aquella calidez. Zoro tuvo que apretar los dientes para no ponerse a gritar a los cuatro vientos. Esto empezaba a resultar risible. Y únicamente en tan poco tiempo… no podía imaginar como podrían acabar las cosas si Robin tuviera más tiempo para estar con él…

Girando su cuerpo con mucho cuidado intentó quitarse a Robin de encima sin llegar a despertarla. Eso era lo último que necesitaba en estos momentos, que se despertarse teniéndole casi encima de ella. Aunque su intención era la de quitarse de encima a Robin, la situación podía llegar a tener demasiadas lecturas e interpretaciones.

Incluso Zoro quedó congelado cuando tuvo a Robin justo debajo suyo, y pudo ver la paz que reflejaba su rostro. Una paz que podía ser a causa de estar durmiendo con él… Aquello lo único que hacía era aumentarle el dolor de cabeza que trajo Robin a su vida desde el momento en que la conoció.

Sería tan sencillo darle un chuu en aquellos labios tan atrayentes…

_'…'_

Zoro salió de aquella trampa que era esta cama y se dirigió al baño donde había dejado su ropa… o lo que quedaba de ella. No podía dejar de pensar que si en aquel momento hubiera abierto los ojos… aquellos ojos azules que lo tenían tan fascinado… lo más seguro es que no hubiera podido contenerse. Y eso no le gustaba nada.

Debía admitir que algo extraño le ocurría con Robin, pero de ahí a aceptar la teoría que le ofrecía ella había un mundo. Lo mejor que podía hacer en estos momentos era vestirse cuanto antes y largarse de allí para hacer lo que debía hacer, haber si de esa manera se podía sacar a Robin de la cabeza.

"Se me había olvidado." Se dijo Zoro al terminar de vestirse.

No tenía camiseta y las vendas ahora ya resultaban inútiles, aunque tampoco era que se las hubiera puesto de haber podido. Pues lo único era ir descamisado, tampoco es que fuera algo fuera de lo normal con el calor que hacía en este país. Habría el problema de que se terminase por quemar pero de alguna manera lo dudaba. Él no era de esos.

Volviendo al dormitorio se encontró como Robin seguía durmiendo pero ahora su mano, de manera inconsciente, intentaba encontrar el cuerpo de Zoro. Este negó levemente con la cabeza. Aquello no iba camino de mejorar, sino todo lo contrario.

La elección sobre lo que debía hacer en estos momentos se desniveló cuando escuchó el gemido lastimero de Robin… casi parecía el preludio de la aparición de sus namida. Eso a Zoro le molestaba bastante porque nunca se consideró una persona que hiciera llorar a las mecchen… a propósito o de manera indirecta. Normalmente se marcha de los lugares antes de poder comprobar el efecto que pudo tener en ellas. Y si era por culpa de un combate, pues ese tipo de namida no le conmovían en absoluto.

Zoro se acercó hasta Robin y la cubrió con una sábana. No es que hiciera mucho frío pero… sin su presencia seguramente perdería el suficiente calor corporal para sentir algo de fresco. Lo que estando totalmente desnuda no la iba a ayudar mucho.

Estaba tapándola lo mejor que podía cuando volvió aquella sensación de antes justo cuando volvió a tener el rostro de Robin apenas a unos suspiros de distancia. Sería tan fácil darle un seppun en estos momentos que Zoro terminó por llegar a la conclusión que no debía ser muy correcto. Ahí está él todo el tiempo intentando que ella se aleje y mantenga una actitud profesional de enemigos para que a la primera oportunidad que se le presente para poder besarla sin que Robin pudiera ser consciente de ello y, por lo tanto, no intentar convertir algo tan inocente en una prueba de su 'relación', y se lo esté pensando.

_'¿Por qué te lo estás pensando, baka? No hay nada que pensar, joder. Deja de liar aún más las cosas.'_

Con un suspiro ahogado en su garganta Zoro se puso en pie dispuesto a marcharse de la habitación. La verdad no podía pensar en que era una suerte el que Robin estuviera durmiendo para no tener que hablar sobre lo ocurrido o lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

"¿Te marchas sin siquiera una despedida, kenshi-san?"

La voz de Robin le detuvo en seco.

Volviéndose, baka por hacerlo, vio como Robin se encontraba tumbada de costado sin apartar la vista de su cuerpo. O de él.

"Tampoco creo yo que dejar una nota fuera una buena idea. Y como te encontrabas dormida pensé que podría ir a hacer lo que ahora necesito antes…

_'Baka.'_

"… ¿de qué me despertase?" le terminó con su tono dulce y provocador. "¡Qué dulce por tu parte, kenshi-san!"

La visión que tenía ante él era suficiente para lograr enloquecer a cualquiera y Zoro estaba empezando a sospechar que él no era tan inmune a sus encantos como había supuesto en un principio. Por suerte tenía algo que hacer en verdad y no se trataba de una mera excusa para poder alejarse de Robin.

"Lo que sea. Ahora tengo que irme." Pero antes de que pudiera volverse no pudo evitar fijarse como la mirada de Robin recorría su torso desnudo, algo que no tenía ninguna duda de que se iba a repetir una vez estuviera caminando por las calles vestido, o debería decirse desvestido, de esta manera.

"Tienes alguna ropa para ponerte en el armario." Le indicó con un gesto hacia el armario que había enfrente de la cama.

Zoro no supo de donde salieron aquellas palabras pero fue incapaz de contenerlas por alguna causa. Por supuesto que la causa era muy obvia pero él seguía dispuesto a resistirse.

"¿De tus amantes?" preguntó con cierta dureza. "Arigatou pero no."

Zoro había pensado que con estas palabras habría logrado hacerla enfadar o irritarla lo suficiente para que empezase a abandonar sus acciones con respecto a ellos dos, pero, para sorpresa del kenshi, ella no hizo sino sonreírle bastante más contenta de lo que ya lo estaba.

¿Cómo era posible que esas palabras la pudieran haber puesto tan contenta?

"Si, son tuyas." Admitió maliciosamente Robin. "Mientras nos dirigíamos para hablar con Crocodile hice que las trajeran a mi habitación. Por supuesto que las elegí usando mis poderes Hana Hana pero, eso si, de una manera muy discreta."

Así que ahora tenía un armario con ropa y dormía con ella en la misma cama. Esto cada vez se estaba pareciendo a algo que ponía bastante nervioso a Zoro pero bastante contenta a Robin.

Zoro cogió un chaleco oscuro de manga corta y se lo puso con fluidos movimientos. No tenía mucha intención de quedarse aquí y no solamente por lo que tenía que hacer sino porque sentía como Robin estaba haciendo muy buenos movimientos para lograr acercarle a su lado.

"Arigatou." Bramó mientras se dirigía hacia la salida. No fue muy lejos cuando la voz de Robin le detuvo de nuevo.

"¿Puedes hacerme un favor antes de nada, kenshi-san?" le preguntó con esa voz tan serena y dulce que solamente podía indicar que tenía un as en la manga… a pesar de encontrarse totalmente desnuda.

Zoro sabía que le iría mucho mejor, excelentemente, si le dijera que no. Que se fuera ella y sus peticiones a donde no pudieran molestarle. Pero también sabía que hacer eso era demostrar que ella estaba ganando poder en su vida y en sus acciones.

No tenía salida. Hiciera lo que hiciera perdía.

_'Así que, ¿qué prefieres?: ¿Perder a solas o perder junto a Robin?'_

Y a pesar de que ella era la causa de todos sus últimos dolores de cabeza, o precisamente por eso mismo, Zoro eligió la segunda opción.

"¿Qué clase de favor?" le preguntó mientras se volvía hacia la cama.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Robin se hizo más grande al comprobar como Zoro se quedó totalmente absorto en su visión. Sabía que era por su cuerpo pero también podía ver que los ojos del kengou no se apartaron de los suyos propios una vez lograron enfocarse.

"Me gustaría que me peinases, kenshi-san."

Robin se encontraba sentada en la cama mientras se agarraba a sus piernas flexionadas hasta que tocaban su pecho, más bien sus pechos, y la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas.

Cuando Zoro reaccionó finalmente no podía creerse lo que le había pedido Robin y pensó que por alguna extraña causa había tenido que escucharla mal.

"¿Puedes repetírmelo?" le pidió Zoro totalmente confuso.

Por culpa de no poder explicarle el pasado que compartían le era imposible decirle que el peinarla se había convertido en un ritual que siempre repetían cuando Robin tenía que peinarse. Sólo fueron necesarios sufrir un par de tirones para convertir a Zoro en un experto con el peine.

"Por supuesto que sí, kenshi-san." La sonrisa de su rostro nunca lo abandonaba. "Me gustaría que me peinases."

Entonces Zoro supo que no la había oído mal. En verdad le estaba pidiendo que él, el futuro mejor kengou del mundo, fuera a peinarla.

_'… y eso que tal y como tiene el cabello en estos momentos me parece una misión imposible de realizar…'_

Pero por supuesto que Zoro sabía que estaba atrapado con su palabra y con Robin. Por lo menos ya tenía la ropa puesta… por lo menos él la tenía puesta, Robin en cambio. No.

_'Y demos gracias por ello.'_

Intentando darse prisa para así poder continuar con sus propias misiones, las cuales esperaría que lograsen mantenerle alejado de Robin el tiempo suficiente para que se le pudiera pasar toda esta fijación creciente por ella. De que Robin dejase de pensar en ese pasado compartido por ellos ya no estaba tan seguro de que pudiera suceder.

De pronto Zoro se encontró intentando peinar el desastre que tenía en la cabeza Robin. Ciertamente había acertado en lo que le iba a pasar en el cabello pero no en la reacción que ella tendría. Fue una suerte que estuviera demasiado concentrando intentado desenmarañar todos aquellos nudos y lograr devolver al cabello de Robin el mismo aspecto que tenía cuando la vio ¿por primera vez? en el casino, porque si se detuviera un momento podría darse cuenta de que se encontraba sentado en la cama justo detrás de Robin, teniéndola entre sus piernas abiertas.

Los movimientos del peine iban acompañados por las acciones de los dedos de Zoro a través del cabello. La suavidad no había sido una gran sorpresa para el kengou pues era algo que podía adivinarse a simple vista pero todo cambiaba al tener la posibilidad de poder tocarlo. Por suerte para Zoro su mente estaba totalmente enfocada en la tarea que estaba realizando y no en la propia Robin, o en que la estaba peinando.

Hasta que ella decidió hablar.

"Tienes buena mano para esto, kenshi-san." Se podía adivinar la sonrisa en sus palabras. "¿Se trata de algo que todo kengou debe saber hacer?"

Cuando las palabras de Robin llegaron a oídos de Zoro este empezó a darse de cuenta de lo que estaba pasando… y cómo estaba pasando. Una vez más estaban los dos en la cama compartiendo un momento bastante personal, incluso íntimo.

Cada movimiento del peine iba acompañado por el paso de la mano de Zoro. El cabello se dividía entre sus dedos con suaves caricias que ambos parecían estar disfrutando. Solamente se trataba de peinarle el cabello a Robin, pero los dos estaban empezando a notar como sus cuerpos se iban calentando poco a poco con cada paso de las manos de Zoro por el cabello de Robin.

¿Cómo llegó a esto cuando había estado a unos cuantos pasos de salir de la habitación? Unas pocas palabras por parte de Robin y ya empieza a perder el control de su propia vida. Zoro no tenía ninguna duda de que tenía que seguir con su propia vida en busca de la consecución de su sueño.

Algo en lo que Robin no tenía nada que ver.

_'Aparte del hecho de que es gracias a ella que puedas tener esa lucha contra 'Taka no me' antes de lo que nunca habías soñado.'_

"No te muevas o tendré que atarte." A pesar de la manera en que sonó, todo iba a peor por el sonido fantasioso que salía de labios de Robin. "Estoy acostumbrado a peinar las crines de los caballos."

Con esto todo estaba totalmente claro. Zoro no podía estar junto a Robin evitando no ser él mismo porque empezaba a comportarse y a hablar de cosas que no tenían ni el más mínimo sentido.

A pesar de intentar reprimirlas Zoro fue capaz de escuchar unas pocas risas por parte de Robin. Aquello ya era demasiado… y a pesar de todo esto no era capaz de levantarse y dejarla allí… no mientras aún no había terminado de peinarla, por supuesto.

_'Por supuesto.'_

-¿Y cómo se llamaba tu caballo… o era una yegua?-. Continuó Robin con el tema ofrecido sin querer por Zoro.

_Te está bien merecido por bocazas, pedazo de baka inútil_.

Sin darse cuenta Zoro se había terminado por inclinar sobre Robin y su rostro se encontraba tan cerca de su cabello que podía oler cada uno de cada singular pelo que formaba su melena. Era un aroma atrayente para él.

_Y ahora que vas a responder… un nombre, vamos, ni que fuera tan difícil… hey, ¿le estás oliendo el cabello?_

-Se llamaba… Ohara-. Le respondió mientras se apartaba de Robin y no solo de su cabello. Poniéndose en pie dejó el peine sobre la mesilla de noche.-Y antes de que preguntes está tan muerta como esta conversación. Debo irme. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Con todo lo que tenía que decirle a Robin dicho, Zoro caminó, con algo de precipitación, hacia la puerta antes de que le pudiera decir algo al respecto pero no hubo ni una palabra. Ya tenía la mano sobre el pomo y estaba dispuesto a salir de allí pero el silencio por parte de Robin le molestaba… y para su desgracia no en un sentido irritante sino preocupado.

Regresando al dormitorio Zoro no sabía lo que se iba a encontrar pero el ver a una lívida Robin no era precisamente su primer pensamiento. Parecía tan pálida como… bueno, no como las sábanas porque estas eran de un suave color escarlata como el de un vino ligero, pero si estas fueran blancas pues si sería correcta la comparación.

Olvidándose de que lo que quería de verdad en estos momentos era salir de ese dormitorio, de esta suite, de este casino, y si le apurases, también de esta ciudad, Zoro entró sin titubeos dirigiéndose hacia Robin hasta que se detuvo a su lado. Ella no reaccionó a su presencia. Parecía ausente.

-Oi, onna-. La llamó sin ninguna delicadeza pero no recibió respuesta por parte de Robin. Esto ya le estaba molestando. ¿Por qué tenía que importarle lo que le pasase o dejase de pasar a Robin? Y sobre todo, ¿qué le había pasado?-¿Qué diablos te pasa?-. Pero siguió sin respuesta.-Tú misma.

Zoro se volvió para marcharse pero solamente fue capaz de dar medio paso antes de regresar a su lugar al lado de Robin… ¿Su lugar?

-¡¡Respóndeme, maldita seas!!-. Realmente no podía decirse que Zoro fuera un remanso de amabilidad cuando algo le irritaba. Agarrándola por el hombro derecho la volvió hacia él a la fuerza.

Craso error.

Los ojos aguamarina de Robin se encontraban humedecidos por unas namida que amenazaban con brotar en cualquier momento. Zoro no comprendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, y a menos que ella se lo explicase no podría ayudarla.

-Dime que te pasa, Robin-. El abrupto cambio de tono por parte de Zoro, de uno alterado y fuera de si, a uno de preocupación pareció llegarle finalmente a Robin que enfocó su mirada en la del kengou.

-Recuerdos. Nada más, kenshi-san. Gomen por haberte molestado.

-Y que lo digas-. Se burló con una mueca Zoro sacándole una sonrisa a Robin. Sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera se iba a equivocar pero no tenía otra opción.-Lo mejor que puedes hacer es dormir un rato, seguro que cuando te despiertes ya habrás olvidado lo que te puso tan mal.

Robin sabía que no tenía derecho a preguntárselo pero eso no le impidió hacerlo.

-¿Estarás aquí cuando me despierte, kenshi-san?

Zoro ya estaba más que convencido de que era ella su mayor problema actualmente y no la falta de dos katana o la búsqueda de 'Taka no me'. Ella sola había conseguido, a su pesar, darle un enorme vuelco a su vida. Pero esperaba poder aún tener cierto control.

-Depende de si termino a tiempo lo que tengo que hacer-. Le dijo retrocediendo un paso.-Ahora, no me gustaría repetirme pero, ¡duérmete!

Robin le observaba alejarse de ella y, a pesar de saber que no lo hacía para siempre, no pudo resistirse en impedir su pronta partida.

-No encontrarás lo que buscas en esta ciudad, kenshi-san-. Le avisó con calma Robin.

Esto era, sobre otras muchas cosas, lo que lograba irritar a Zoro. Esa confianza en si misma para pensar que conocía cada acto que pudiera querer dar y que no podría hacerlo sin su consentimiento.

-¿Y puede saberse de qué se trata?-. Zoro no se molestó en ocultar el filo de su voz para ver si así captaba su intención; por desgracia Robin estaba mucho más que acostumbrada a ese tono de voz. Era más. Le gustaba escucharlo.

-Quieres salir en busca de dos katana para reemplazar las que se rompieron durante tu combate contra Mr.1, kenshi-san-. Vale, lo acertó. Eso no quería decir que siempre lo fuera a hacer, ¿verdad?-Pero en esta ciudad existe cierta 'dificultad' para conseguir buenas armas y, mucho más, para encontrar unas katana como las que necesitas.

-Solamente necesito dos katana-. Le replicó Zoro tozudamente.-No es que necesite encontrar el One Piece o algo parecido.

Para irritación de Zoro, Robin se sentó, sobre sus piernas, en dirección a donde se encontraba el kengou mientras pateaba con una mano sobre la cama a su derecha. La invitación a que se sentara en la cama con ella… ¿era simplemente eso?

La mirada de Zoro intentaba disuadirla de seguir por ese camino pero a ella no se le inmuto ni un pelo. Parecía ser que lo que quería lo terminaba consiguiendo.

_Y eso es algo malo para ti, ¿verdad?_

Que tuviera que hacerse esa pregunta no hablaba muy claro de si mismo.

-¡Maldita sea!-. Protestó Zoro sentándose de mala gana en la cama.-No tengo tiempo para estas tawagoto.

Pero las protestas del kengou solamente parecían hacer más feliz a Robin.

-No creo que para enfrentarte al mejor kengou del mundo te vaya a servir blandir cualquier katana, kenshi-san-. El tono de Robin sonaba demasiado regañante para el gusto de Zoro, pero se contuvo en hacérselo saber.-Tienes suerte de que Wadou Ichimonji no se rompiera como las otras dos, pero eso demuestra la gran calidad de su hoja. No obstante es una de las 21 Ō Wazamono.

La mirada que ahora le dirigió Zoro era de pura incredulidad.

-¿Cómo puedes saber todo es-?-. Cuando Robin levantó una cejar desafiantemente, Zoro supo que lo mejor sería permanecer callado.-Continua.

-Arigatou, kenshi-san-. El tono burlón de Robin hizo que Zoro apretase los dientes para no saltar. Sabía que se lo merecía pero… aún así.-Lo que deberías sería conseguir alguna katana de la misma calidad que la de Wadou pero resulta muy complicado al haber solamente 21 en todo el mundo. Ya no hablemos de las Saijou Ō Wazamono, pues de estas solamente existen 12 modelos. Y por último estarían las Ryō Wazamono de las que existen 50.

-La verdad me parece que intentar encontrar alguna de esas katana me llevaría más tiempo que el de buscar al propio 'Taka no me', y lo que no tengo es tiempo-. Le recordó Zoro.-Por lo que sigo diciendo que lo mejor es que coja cualquier katana que no se me rompa al primer movimiento.

Robin le sorprendió cogiéndole de la mano de una manera demasiado delicada para su gusto. Aunque la culpa solamente podía ser suya por sentarse a su lado y permitirle que le cogiera la mano. Solamente se trataba de una onna, podía imponerse e impedírselo… pero no lo hacía.

-Enfrentarse contra 'Taka no me' Mihawk el shichibukai con cualquier katana es tirar, prácticamente, todo el combate antes de que este dé comienzo, kenshi-san. Y tú lo sabes muy bien-. Las manos de Robin trazaban suaves caricias con sus dedos tanto en la palma como en el dorso de la mano de Zoro.-Sin unas katana de garantías cualquier otra que lleves será devorada por Kokutou Yoru, la mejor espada del mundo.

Sabía que no debía preguntárselo… sabía que no **tenía** que preguntárselo porque solamente iba a servirle para confundirlo aún más de lo que ya lo estaba. A pesar de saberlo no pudo contenerse y preguntárselo.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso, Robin?

Y lo peor no era el que le hubiera hecho la pregunta sino que había usado su nombre en ella. ¿Tan abajo se encontraba ya en el pozo? ¿Sería capaz de salir?

-Digamos… que me lo aprendí junto a un gran kengou, kenshi-san-. La sonrisa de su rostro y la caricia en su mano, antes de liberársela, resultaban bastante esclarecedoras acerca de la 'posible' identidad de ese kengou.

_Y se te había advertido de que te callases_.

-Pero yo te puedo ayudar a conseguir, por lo menos, una buena katana-. Los ojos de Robin brillaban con las ansias reflejadas en los ojos de Zoro.- ¿Qué me dices?

Podía llamarla cualquier cosa pero no cambiaría el hecho de que lo que decía era la pura verdad. Si se enfrentase a Mihawk con cualquier acero no cabía ninguna duda de que perdería antes incluso de que pudiera lanzar un solo ataque. Este combate era la culminación de su sueño. Toda su vida giraba en torno a él. No podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de lograrlo siendo un cabezota.

_Ya has hablado con Hama… ¿por qué te cuesta tanto hablar con Robin?_

-¿Qué es lo que propones?-. Se resignó Zoro.

La sonrisa de Robin podría haber iluminado la noche más oscura de luna nueva.

-Sé que en una de las tiendas de espadas en la ciudad de LogueTown en el East Blue está la Sandai Kitetsu una de las 50 Ryō Wazamono existentes. De esta manera ya tendrías dos buenas katana. Seguramente puedas encontrar la tercera en la misma tienda pues no creo que alguien que tenga una de las Ryō Wazamono no tenga algo más de calidad parecida-. La mirada que Zoro le estaba lanzando no auguraba nada bueno para ella.- ¿Nani?

El movimiento del cuello de Zoro sacó unos cuantos crujidos que no alteraron en absoluto la calma de Robin. Tal vez el encontrarse totalmente desnuda en la cama con Zoro la ayudaba al respecto.

-¿Estás diciéndome que tengo que regresar al East Blue solamente para conseguir una katana, y sin la certeza de que pueda haber una tercera de buena calidad?-. La incredulidad de su tono no pasaría desapercibido ni para un sordo.

-Si, ¿algún problema con ello, kenshi-san?-. Pero la tranquila voz de Robin le ganaba a la de Zoro por goleada.

No pudo evitarlo. Zoro se puso a reír a su pesar.

-Ni siquiera sé cómo llegué aquí, mucho menos voy a poder regresar al East Blue-. Pero cuando volvió su mirada a Robin, una desnuda Robin, la sonrisa paciente de su rostro logró cortarle la risa al instante. No había ninguna duda de que Robin tenía un plan.-Tienes un plan.

No era una pregunta, sino un hecho.

-Puedo tener una embarcación que te llevará hasta a LogueTown en una semana. Es una suerte que sea la shima que está justo enfrente de la Red Line-. La cara de Zoro no parecía muy feliz con la estimación.-Debes saber que lo normal sería unos veinte días más o menos, pero usando Bananawani se puede reducir el tiempo hasta que únicamente se necesiten siete días, kenshi-san. Me parece que es un buen tiempo.

-¿Y si 'Taka no me' llegase antes de mi regreso? En total tardaré dos semanas contando que no ocurra nada durante la travesía-. Todo el mundo es capaz de decir verdades como puños en alguna ocasión.-No creo que él sea de los que esperan. Lo único que pasaría es que se cabrearía por hacerle perder el tiempo y si tengo muy buena suerte lo hará lo suficiente para que viniera en mi búsqueda para matarme, pero viendo que estoy interesado en luchar contra él, lo más seguro es que como castigo se marcharía y no lucharía conmig-

Robin le silenció dándole un seppun que, sin poder evitarlo, fue respondido casi al momento de sentir sus labios sobre los suyos. Tras unos agradables segundos en los que no fue necesario decir ni una palabra se separaron a pesar de que sus cuerpos les pedían justamente lo contrario. Por eso mismo Zoro decidió hacer lo contrario.

-Muy bien-, Zoro se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia la salida.-hazlo cuanto antes para poder partir inmediatamente.

Esperó a que se encontrase en el umbral de la habitación antes de volver a hablarle. ¿Por qué debería jugar con otras reglas si estas le gustaban tanto?

-No te olvides de llevar dinero, kenshi-san. Recuerda que las Ryō Wazamono pueden valer a partir del millón de berries pero si esperamos encontrar algo más, y mejor si tenemos suerte, pongamos por ejemplo alguna Ō Wazamono, estas pueden valer como mínimo unos veinte millones-. Zoro se volvió con una acerada mirada que ella correspondió con su cálida sonrisa.-No digo que te lleves todo el dinero pero si lo suficiente para no tener que lamentarlo luego.

Ahora fue Zoro quien le sonrió maliciosamente.

-Si necesito dinero seguramente puedo entregar algunos kaizoku. Supongo que estando tan cerca de la entrada a Grand Line habrá muchos reunidos en LogueTown, lo que me facilitaría conseguir el dinero necesario para comprar las katana.

Vale, a veces pueden ser en dos ocasiones.

-Mejor es ser precavido, kenshi-san.

Fue el tono condescendiente el que irritó más a Zoro haciéndole dar un gruñido como respuesta inicial a sus palabras.

-¡Lo qué sea!-. Le soltó marchándose de la habitación murmurando un montón de sinsentidos referidos, sin ningún lugar a dudas, a la onna que se encontraba sentada desnuda en la cama viéndole marchar.

-¡¡Ten cuidado y no te pierdas, kenshi-san!!

Robin pudo escuchar como le resonaron los dientes y por un momento pensó en que se le iban a romper de seguir apretándolos con tanta fuerza. La puerta de la suite se cerró de un buen golpe, dejando a una meditabunda Robin pensando en que sería su siguiente movimiento respecto a Zoro.

-¿Qué pensará de una 'inesperada' acompañante?-. Se dijo con una sonrisa creciente en sus labios.

__________

Zoro no pudo moverse ni un paso después de cerrar la puerta de la suite a su espalda y se dejó deslizar hasta el suelo apoyado contra ella. Su mirada clavada en el techo como si fuera capaz de atravesarlo y perderlo en la creciente oscuridad que se acercaba con el paso de las horas.

Perderse estaba volviéndose una posibilidad que sopesar antes de regresar a la suite en donde le estaría esperando Robin. ¿Cómo había llegado a esta situación? Le resultaba tan extraño la facilidad con la que ella se había logrado introducir, no solamente, en su vida, sino también bajo su piel.

Solo la conocía de unas horas. Era ridículo pensar que algo así pudiera haberle sucedido precisamente a él… era casi como…

_No lo pienses, baka. Como se te ocurra pensar en ello no tendrás más salida posible que aceptar sus locuras como 'la verdad' y sabes qué es imposible. Ahora levántate y que te dé el aire lo suficiente hasta que se te aclaren las ideas, y con algo de suerte solamente tienes que volver para coger el dinero y partir a LogueTown_.

Siguiendo su propio consejo Zoro se levantó y se dispuso a salir de allí.

__________

Veinte minutos más tarde, Zoro salía del 'Rain Dinners' de vuelta a las calles de Rainbase. Unas calles que le traían demasiados recuerdos encontrados y no sabía cuales eran los que más le preocupaban.

Perdido en sus pensamientos solamente fue capaz de esquivar a tres de las cuatro personas con las que se cruzó en la calle chocando con la última de ellas. Por supuesto que ni siquiera esto fue suficiente para traerlo de vuelta de sus profundas cavilaciones.

'Por suerte' aquellos tenían otras maneras de lograrlo.

-¡¡Oi, usted!!-. Le gritaron tres personas al mismo tiempo.- ¡¡DETÉNGASE!!

Pero Zoro siguió su camino haciendo verdaderos oídos sordos a las palabras que iban dirigidas únicamente a él. Afortunadamente existía un método infalible para lograr detener el avance de Zoro.

-¡¿Cómo se atreve a ignorar una orden directa?!-. El hombre solamente fue capaz de rozarle el brazo con la mano en su afán por detener a Zoro para encontrarse al momento en una situación nada agradable.

Sin mirar para él, Zoro le agarró por la muñeca y lo arrojó contra una de las paredes de la calle como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. Por supuesto que esto no gustó a los otros dos que iban con el hombre. No les gustó nada por el sonido del acero siendo desenvainado.

-¡¡Maldito, baka!!

-Acabas de meterte en un verdadero problema, ¡bakayarou!

Tantas interrupciones realmente le estaban apartando del hilo de sus pensamientos y eso era algo que no le gustaba para nada a Zoro, pues luego le resultaba complicado, la mayoría de las veces, el recordar de que estaba pensando.

-¿No os enseñaron que os podéis cortar con los objetos afilados?-. Zoro se volvió y la oscuridad que cubría su mirada les quitó todo el valor de golpe a aquellos…- ¡¿¡MARINES!?!

Bueno, tal vez, el que se había metido en un lío en esta ocasión no eran ellos.

-Has atacado a un marine-. Le explicó uno de aquellos hombres señalando el cuerpo inconsciente de su compañero tirado en el suelo.-Así que no empeores tu situación resistiéndote al arresto.

-¡¿¡ARRESTO!?!-. La voz de Zoro no había sonado muy fuerte pero si totalmente grave y peligrosa.-Primero aprendan a caminar antes de nada.

-¿Cómo te atreves maldito kaiz-?

-¡¡SILENCIO!!

La voz de la cuarta persona logró acallar al marine en media, y equivocada, palabra. La voz de una onna…

_Lo que me faltaba para completar mi 'fantástico' día_.

-Es una sorpresa encontrarte aquí, Roronoa-. La extraña avanzó hacia Zoro al tiempo que los marines iban a comprobar el estado de su compañero. Ni que decir que aquella onna, desconocida para él, le conociera no auguraba nada bueno. Hoy tiene un ejemplo perfecto de lo que puede llegar a ocurrir en este tipo de situaciones.

-Pues podíamos dejarlo en eso y volver a nuestros caminos-. Le sugirió Zoro con una débil esperanza de que le hiciera caso. Débil era una palabra demasiado grande para tan poca oportunidad.

-Gomen, pero Hina tiene unas cuantas preguntas para hacerte.

_¿…?_

-¿Quién diablos es Hina?

La pregunta de Zoro solamente consiguió que la onna de cabellos rosados que estaba delante de él frunciera el ceño molesta por haberla escuchado. Y, a pesar de lo raro que pudiera parecer, Zoro supo quién era Hina.

-Hina está enfadada.

__________

Continuará en el **Capítulo 13: ¿Por qué yo?**

_____________________________

Ya estamos de vuelta con este multi-chapter que había quedado algo descolgado ante la avalancha de fis que pedían su turno para salir de mi cabeza. Lo primero un enorme ¡¡GOMEN!! Y a continuación esperar que la espera no haya sido una 'pérdida', no solamente de tiempo, sino también de lectores. Eso es algo que me afectaría…

Acerca de este capítulo, no sería decir nada nuevo si me refiero a Zoro como el '¿Nani?'. El pobre tiene una jaleo mayor en su cabeza que yo en la mía... ;DDD

¿Y ahora Hina? Es una suerte que Sanji no aparezca por aquí porque se pondría de un celoso que… ¡¡el 'verde' solamente le sienta bien a Zoro!! O.o

_____

Por si no había pasado el suficiente tiempo recordemos las últimas reviews recibidas…

**Luminos** 2009-01-13: ¿Arigatou? Espero que aún andes por aquí ahora que finalmente ha salido el siguiente capítulo. El próximo será bastante corto así que estará mucho antes de lo que puedas pensar… U.U

**Gabe Logan** 2009-01-13: Me parece que un poco nunca ha hecho mal a nadie.^^ Tenerte es un alivio después de una tardanza tan grande. ;DD

**Christti** 2009-01-15: ¡¿Tres días tarde?! Me parece que yo no puedo decir nada al respecto, ¿verdad? Huy, ¿puedo usar como excusa 'nuestros contagios'? ;P

Vamos, ya te gustaría arrugarte si a tu lado estuviera Zoro. -.-

Supongo que con la experiencia 'ventolera' de hoy, tal vez no es muy bueno el que no engordes nada ;P

Hay narrador, gomen por la tardanza. ¡¡Gomennasai!! Hay, a ti es a quien más he echado de menos espantapájaros… o.O… creo que me he desviado del tema u.u

Necesitan tantas cosas que podrías hacer una lista y quedarte corta. ;DD

Arigatou por los besos… es bueno recibirlos porque se tienen que racionar durante la espera.^^

**¡¡BESOS,** christti**!!** Huy, mira… pero si tu nombre tampoco engorda ;P

P.D. Al final lo he podido subir… ¿un acierto? -.-

**Stnuky** 2009-01-15: No sé si ha quedado muy claro el que si te parece una pareja adorable o mona… deberías ser un poco más específica. ;P

La memoria… ¡qué frágil es! Y en mi caso, y en el de Zoro ya no te digo para que no te asustes. ;DDD Tal vez Robin pudiera exponer sus pensamientos en un monólogo de ---- gomen, me había dormido, ¿dónde íbamos? ^^

¡¡'El fic que no debe ser nombrado'!! No sabes como estoy esperando esa obra maestra de la escritura que estás creando. Nominada para el "Premio Planeta", pero qué digo, para "El Pullitzer" ;DDD

¿Con esta clase de pensamientos te pasas las noches de manera más agradable? ;P

Al final tus **besos** han servido para dar más cuerda a la historia… lo de por qué Zoro se olvidó de Robin… ¿cuántos **¡¡¡BESOS!!!** serían necesarios? Es tan difícil hacer este tipo de cálculos. ;DD

¿Y si te digo que para saberlo debo matar a Zoro? ¿Sigues teniendo curiosidad por saberlo? ¡¿Morbosa curiosidad?!

**BESOS**, porque todos los necesitamos.^^

**Silberwolf15** 2009-02-05: Pues si que pienso continuar la historia, pero como puede verse en este capítulo, no hay que prestar mucha atención para darse cuenta, de que hubo una dificultad para mover la historia. Y no por la historia en sí, ya que sé como va cada paso, sino el hacer que las palabras y la situación se diera. ¡¿Eso es lo que se conoce como bloqueo?! Porque debo decir que fue una verdadera putada y gomen por el lenguaje. ;P

Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado y sigas por aquí.^^

**Erk92** 2009-02-13: Luffy aún anda haciendo el baka en su pueblo. ;DDD Esta historia ocurre, si no meto la pata porque últimamente…, unos dos años antes de que Luffy decidiera salir a la aventura. Tendría más posibilidades de aparecer Ace que Luffy. ¡¡QUÉ NO ESTOY DICIENDO QUE VAYA A APARECER ACE!! Solamente es un nombre que ha surgido. ;DDD

_____

Muy bien, espero que os hayáis leído todo el capítulo porque así viene recomendado por el Doctor Chopper. ;P

Si pensáis que me merezco un tirón de orejas por la **tardanza**… ¡¡REVIEW!!

Si pensáis que la historia no ha cumplido las expectativas por la **tardanza**…¡¡REVIEW!!

Si pensáis que debería dejar de escribir tanto después de poner el título del próximo capítulo, y la **tardanza** que ello conlleva,… ¡¡REVIEW!!

Y si alguien cree que, a pesar de la **tardanza** y tanta palabrería, puede ofrecerme unas cuantas palabras… ¡¿ES QUÉ ESTÁS ENFERMO?!... digo, ¡¡REVIEW!!

_____

**GLOSARIO:**

**Baka**: Idiota.

**Onna**: Mujer.

**Eigo**: Inteligente.

**Chuu**: Beso.

**Namida**: Lágrimas.

**Mecchen**: Muchacha.

**Seppun**: Beso.

**Kenshi**: Espadachín.

**Arigatou**: Gracias.

**Kengou**: Espadachín.

**Gomen**: Lo siento.

**Tawagoto**: Tonterías.

**Hama**: Beach: Playa.

**Nani**: Qué.

**Shima**: Isla.

**Bananawani**: Cocodrilo Banana.

**Kaizoku**: Pirata.

**Bakayarou**: ¡Maldito idiota!

___

GOMEN… digo Gracias por haber leído el capítulo, no creo que haya muchos que estén leyendo estos últimos desvaríos.;P

Nos leemos… ¿pronto? ;P ^^


	14. Chapter 13

**Chishio, Ase ken Namida.**

**Los sueños que comparten un mismo corazón**

**Capítulo 13: Naze ware?**

Robin se encontraba totalmente entregada en su misión de proporcionarle el barco a Zoro para que pudiera ir hasta LogueTown y conseguir sus nuevas katana. De una manera indirecta pero le gustaba poder volver a serle de ayuda en la consecución de su sueño. Tal vez de esta manera podría aclarársele los recuerdos a Zoro… tal vez…

-Muy bien, necesito a los cuatro más fuertes y resistentes. Se tratará de una carrera contrareloj y nuestro rival es un hombre muy peligroso que no dudará en matarnos a todos de fallar-. La seriedad de su voz no reflejaba el temor que sonaba al otro lado del Den Den mushi.-Así que dedíquese a cumplir las órdenes que se le han dado cuanto antes. Deberíamos poder partir esta noche.

Cortando la comunicación Robin dirigió su atención a todos los conjuntos que había sacado del armario. Nunca se molestaba en realizar este tipo de decisiones porque solamente buscaba dominar la atención de quien se cruzase en su camino con la visión de su cuerpo. Pero ahora, con Zoro, la intención era otra. Quería gustarle.

Hacía tanto tiempo de que había hecho algo así… precisamente la última persona para quien se había tomado este tipo de molestias era la misma para las que se las estaba tomando ahora.

Zoro.

El único que la hacía sentirse viva otra vez.

_Pero si logras hacerle recordar, entonces, ¿qué crees que hará?_

Esta pregunta no paraba de volver a repetirse en su cabeza desde que le vio en el casino y volvió a hablar con él. Sabía que era una acción de doble filo pero si algo había aprendido al lado de Zoro es que con práctica se podía dominar cualquier cosa.

Incluso la vida que el mundo te arrebató.

__________

Los marines se habían marchado con una simple orden de la tal Hina que les lanzó una mirada tan severa que les hizo temblar en sus uniformes. Parecía ser que no le gustaba repetirse y que se le obedeciera a la primera.

Entonces Zoro estaba en un buen problema con ella. Primero porque no era de los que les gusta seguir las órdenes de nadie que no fuera él mismo.

_Y por eso sigues el plan de Robin, ¿verdad, baka?_

Bueno, más o menos. A ella le había dado un tiempo de prueba por si le pudiera resultar tan útil como parece ser capaz de serlo. Si le defrauda pues la apartará de su lado y de su vida, no necesitaba complicaciones y ese podía ser fácilmente un apellido para Robin.

-Muy bien-. Zoro no tenía tiempo para esto, ni para meterse en problemas con la Marine cuando se encontraba en apalabradas con Crocodile pues si por su culpa los llevaba hasta él… incluso Zoro sabía que eso significaría que 'Taka no me' se le alejaría de su alcance; y eso no podía permitirlo tras este golpe de suerte con Crocodile.-Me parece que me estás confundiendo con otra persona así que lo mejor es que nos demos la vuelta y volvamos a nuestros caminos.

Hina no cambió el semblante serio de su rostro mientras encendía un cigarrillo y le daba una lenta calada. Todo ello sin apartar la vista del kengou.

_¿Se puede saber qué diablos les pasa a las onna conmigo? ¿Es qué ahora va a ser que las tengo que conocer a todas?_

-Eso no puede ser por varios motivos, Roronoa-. A Zoro no le gustaba la manera en que estaba comprobando el estado de los puños de su chaqueta.-El primero porque Hina necesita que le respondas acerca del incidente con el kaizoku-kari conocido como Daz Bones; y segundo porque quiere saber qué haces aquí en Grand Line, y más en concreto, en Arabasta.

_¿Por qué todas tienen que tener preguntas?_

-Y yo te repito que ahora no tengo tiempo porque tengo que partir en nada, así que lo mejor es que lo dejemos para cuando vuelva… dentro de unas dos semanas-. Zoro intentó mantener la calma pero era un estado con el que no acostumbraba a trata.- ¿Qué le parece a Hina?

Como respuesta Hina le lanzó una patada contra su costado izquierdo, un golpe absurdamente fácil de bloquear en opinión de Zoro. ¿Podría usar la excusa de 'la defensa propia' contra un alto cargo de la Marine? En verdad fue ella quien lanzó el primer golpe así que tal vez…

_¡¡Algo va mal!!_

Justo antes de que la patada conectase con el brazo de Zoro, el kenshi se inclinó lo más rápido posible para esquivar la patada que pasó por encima de su nariz casi a punto de llegar a rozársela.

-Buenos reflejos, Roronoa-. La voz de Hina seguía sonando totalmente extraña a oídos de Zoro pero…-Hina está complacida de que opongas resistencia.

_¿Por qué lo esquivaste?_-. Zoro sabía que tenía que haber un motivo para que de pronto pensase que detener aquel ataque con el brazo iba a ser una auténtica tawagoto.-_Piensa, maldita sea. Hazlo aunque te acabe saliendo humo de tanto esfuerzo… ¿humo?_

Algo se cerró en la mente de Zoro y por fin, en este día de locos, logró recordar algo. Por desgracia para Robin no iba a ser lo referido a ella, cosa que Zoro seguía manteniendo que no era cierto… pero eso es otra cuestión.

-¡¡Beranmee!!-. La mano de Zoro agarró la empuñadura de Wadou.- ¡¡Eres Okusama!!-. Solamente fue decirlo para darse cuenta de que había sido un grave error el hacerlo. Hina empezó a caminar hacia él de una manera más que amenazante. Zoro alzó una mano en señal de calma, pero sin soltar a Wadou.-Hey, tranquila. ¡Gomen! No me acordaba de lo poco que te gustaba ese apodo.

Por un momento pensó que no se iba a detener con la consecuencia de tener que luchar contra ella, algo que no le apetecía nada en estos momentos. No estaba en posición para iniciar ningún tipo de combate con la Marine sino quería que su 'trato' con Crocodile se pudiera ver seriamente perjudicado.

Hina se detuvo pero no cambió la dureza de su mirada… por suerte Zoro ya era capaz de recordar que esa era su mirada habitual. Otro tipo anunciaría un gran siniestro.

-Así que ya te acuerdas, Roronoa. Eso complace a Hina.

Esas eran unas palabras que regían las acciones de aquella onna. Todo debía hacerse para la complacencia de Hina o, de otra manera, te meterías en un buen problema. Y ahora no era momento para problemas.

_Deberías volver a la suite, baka. Mejor con Robin… siempre es mejor una loca conocida, y que no conoces, que una loca conocida y que si conoces_.

-Me alegro. Y ahora me despido.

Zoro se volvió tras un gesto de despedida de su mano pero la voz de Hina lo detuvo en el sitio.

-No tan rápido, Roronoa. Hina tiene varias preguntas para ti.

Y por su tono de voz no iba a aceptar nada más que una total colaboración por su parte. Tal vez podría contestarle las preguntas y no meterse en ningún lío. Tampoco era que tuvieran que ser referidas acerca de los temas que Zoro no podía hablar.

-Pues que Hina comience con sus preguntas cuanto antes porque tengo prisa.

Las palabras sonaban tranquilas pero la mano de Zoro no se había alejado de Wadou para, esperemos, la poca improbable necesidad de tener que desenvainarla. Esta acción no pasó desapercibida para la marine.

-Muy bien. ¿Por qué mataste a Daz Bones?-. Le preguntó toda tranquila mientras se encendía un cigarrillo.- ¿Sabes qué si se te hubieran roto tus tres katana Hina habría descubierto que eras tú mucho antes? Dos katana no era mucha información para conseguirlo antes de obtener la descripción del segundo combatiente.

_Genial, a la primera_.

-Defensa propia-. La incrédula mirada de Hina mostraba claramente que dudaba que ese pudiera ser el verdadero motivo.-No me mires así porque hay una obaasan que puede decirte que eso es exactamente lo que ocurrió.

El humo brotó de entre los finos labios de Hina y Zoro volvió a recordar algo aún más peligroso que la onna que tenía delante.

-Hina ya escuchó sus palabras pero quería oírlo de tu boca, Roronoa.

Lo mejor que podía hacer para desviar la atención de Hina sobre los sucesos que llevaron a la muerte de Daz Bones, y que terminarían por relacionar a Crocodile sino tuviera cuidado, resultaba casi igual de peligroso para la integridad de Zoro. Lo malo es que no tenía otra salida.

-Por cierto, ¿está por aquí tu 'compañero'?-. El tono usado en 'compañero' era lo que podía encender la llama. Y por como se le oscureció al instante la mirada a Hina supo que había pinchado en nervio.- ¿No me digas que te ha dejado atrás?

Cuando vio como Hina se aseguraba que tenía sus guantes perfectamente colocados Zoro sabía que o decía algo más para, una vez más, cambiar de tema o tendría que enfrentarse con ella. Y no, no es que le tuviese miedo. Ahora la situación no era parecida, para nada, con la de la primera vez que la conoció.

-Supongo que tendría algún objetivo en mente y no le debió gustar el verme en la ciudad-. Empezó a explicarle Zoro.-Así que luchamos un rato vertimos un poco de sangre y le derroté. Por supuesto que tratándose de alguien con una cabeza tan dura no se dio por enterado por lo que me hizo sudar un poco más y terminé por matarle.

Zoro podía ver en los ojos de Hina como había algo más oculto en ellos y sabía que la obaasan le había contado **todo**.

_Será chismosa la vieja_.

-Por supuesto que había alguien allí en esos momentos pero, para tu desgracia, yo me encontraba más muerto que vivo en esos instantes y no puedo decirte de quien se trataba-. Le aseguró Zoro aunque por su sonrisa parecía que le estuviera mintiendo.

-Hina está complacida y ahora quiere saber qué haces en Arabasta, Roronoa.

Por mucho que ella lo hubiera dicho, para Zoro no había un cambio muy visible en su aspecto que respaldase sus palabras. Para él seguía igual de irritada y enfadada como lo estaba antes de su explicación.

-La verdad es que no tengo mucho idea de cómo llegué aquí pero si que no voy a desaprovechar esta ocasión para poder enfrentarme con 'Taka no me' como tenía planeado desde hace años.

-Eso suena muy tuyo, Roronoa-. Dijo Hina algo más tranquila mientras exhalaba un poco de humo de su cigarrillo.-Pero deberías seguir el consejo de Hina y retrasar tu lucha contra 'Taka no me' por lo menos un par de años más si no quieres acabar muerto.

La sonrisa de Zoro mudó a una demasiado condescendiente.

-¿Y ahora Hina se preocupa por mí? Supongo que esta es la prueba de que en Grand Line puede ocurrir cualquier cosa, ¿verdad?-. A pesar de sus ligeras palabras su mano no se apartaba de Wadou. A los buenos rivales siempre se tienen en consideración.

-A Hina le preocupa que por culpa de tu impertinencia e impulsividad vayas a echar a perder tu vida. Las cosas ocurren cuando es el momento elegido y no por casualidades. De esa manera solo te acercarás a tu muerte-. Hina dejó caer su cigarrillo al suelo y lo aplastó con la suela de su zapato.-Haz caso a Hina.

-Al único que hago caso es a mi mismo.

Hina negó cansadamente la cabeza.

-Y así te va. Hina sigue viendo la misma tozudez en ti como la que tiene Smoker.

Zoro pensó que siendo ella quien trajo a la conversación al marine no habría ningún problema para que él también hablase acerca de él.

-Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que el tipo ese está por aquí también?

Por un momento pensó que Hina se le iba a enfadar de nuevo hasta que la vio suspirar resignada y con una mueca de fastidio. Parecía ser que la relación entre esos dos no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que los había visto.

-No, no está por aquí. Algo que Hina agradece enormemente porque de lo contrario uno de los dos acabaría muy mal-. Lo que significaba que aún no habían arreglado sus diferencias, pensó Zoro.

_Un motivo más para que sigua siendo un solitario_.

-Cuando a Hina le ofrecieron tener bajo vigilancia esta parte de Grand Line aceptó sin discusiones porque es lo que un oficial debe hacer-. La mirada se volvió entre gélida y un fuego incandescente.-Pero cuando le ofrecieron su destino a Smoker este se negó, para sorpresa de Hina y de los altos mandos, y continuó en Mariejoa desobedeciendo todas las órdenes que le daban hasta que finalmente desistieron y le ofrecieron el destino que él quería.

Zoro tenía la certeza de que esa información debía saberla pero en estos momentos tenía demasiado en la cabeza para ser capaz de recordarla.

-Y no me equivoco al pensar en que al final ha logrado su objetivo, ¿verdad?-. Zoro ya se sentía algo más relajado al tener toda la certeza de quién y qué podía hacer Hina. Seguía siendo peligrosa pero ya no para él.

_Seguro que eso la irrita mucho más…_

-Así es, Roronoa-. Hina pasó el cigarrillo hasta el otro extremo de sus labios.-Es algo que siempre le ha irritado a Hina y que, aunque lo comprende en parte, no puede pensar para qué tanto interés en ese lugar. ¿Para qué le sirve todo su entrenamiento para combatir a los kaizoku en Grand Line si él prefiere combatirlos en Loguetown?-. Zoro no pudo evitar poner la cara de incomprensión lo cual irritó más a la pobre Hina.-Diablos, Roronoa. ¿Cómo es posible que seas tan corto? Hina no puede llegar a comprenderlo.

-Oi, que no todos podemos conocer todos los lugares del mundo-. Se defendió Zoro algo molesto por las acusaciones de aquella onna.

-Loguetown es una shima del East Blue, Roronoa. Y Hina sabe que ese es tu mar natal.

Zoro no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. No era culpa suya que no le diera mucha importancia a los nombres de los lugares ya que lo importante para Zoro era ir avanzando. Ya sabría el nombre del sitio cuando estuviera en él.

-Lo que le hace preguntarse a Hina qué es lo que haces tan lejos, aparte de armar jaleos y broncas como es algo natural en ti-. Zoro le iba a recordar que ya le había dicho que era lo que hacía aquí pero Hina lo silenció con un gesto de la mano.-Si, Hina recuerda que quieres luchar contra 'Taka no me' pero le resulta difícil comprender la confianza que tienes de que un shichibukai se vaya a presentar ante ti por tu simple deseo.

Por supuesto que Zoro no podía decirle nada acerca de la ayuda e intervención de Crocodile en todo esto pero, por suerte para él, unas de las palabras de Hina finalmente alcanzaron el cerebro del kengou.

-¡¿Loguetown?!-. ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que Smoker fuera precisamente al mismo lugar al que él tenía que ir?

La mirada condescendiente de Hina resultaba bastante molesta y más conociendo que no era un gesto bastante habitual en ella.

-Hina no tiene palabras, Roronoa. Sigues igual de lento-. Dijo exhalando una bocanada de humo.-Hace casi quince días que partió de Nanohana.

-Maldita sea. Si hubiera llegado antes pues…-, Zoro se paró a pensar en lo que iba a decir y no cuadraba en absoluto. Si hubiera llegado a Arabasta en ese momento seguramente no se habría encontrado con Bones y, mucho menos, con Robin… pero, eso era algo bueno, ¿verdad?-… no tengo tiempo que perder. Debo darme pris-

Zoro se había dado la vuelta para, supuestamente, regresar al casino para pedirle a Robin que terminase con los preparativos para irse inmediatamente cuando no fue capaz de dar más de medio paso antes de chocar contra algo que le cortó la palabra.

-¿Qué diablos?-. Zoro retrocedió unos pasos mientras se frotaba la cara en donde se había golpeado.- ¿Quién ha colocado una… pared aquí?-. Zoro elevó la vista mientras retrocedía para que le fuera capaz de ver el punto más elevado de aquella 'pared' que había aparecido ante él de pronto.-Me parece que en esta ciudad la gente no ha aprendido a caminar sin chocar con otros… especialmente conmigo.

Hina se tensó al momento en que le vio aparecer. No sabía si había alguna conexión con todo lo que había pasado últimamente en Arabasta pero no podía descartar nada. No había algo más peligroso y sospechoso como la presencia de dos de esas personas en un mismo lugar.

-Oi, Teddy-. Le intentó atraer la atención Zoro al extraño personaje con el que había chocado.-Deberías dejar de leer y mirar por donde caminas.

A pesar de estar escuchando a Zoro, Hina no podía creerse la temeridad de sus acciones. ¿Es qué no sabía de quien se trataba? Entonces recordó de quien estaba hablando y la respuesta fue un sonoro 'NO'.

-Es mejor que hagas caso por una vez a Hina y cierres la boca, Roronoa-. Sin apartar mucho la vista de aquel desconocido Zoro levantó una ceja de modo algo curioso.-Será mejor que te marches a donde pensabas ir porque sino puede que nunca tengas tu oportunidad para luchar contra 'Taka no me'.

Solamente fue nombrar al shichibukai para que la atención de aquel desconocido se dirigiera a Zoro. Con un lento movimiento de su cabeza observó al muchacho de pelo verde que tenía ante él con una sonrisa que denotaba una gran confianza en si mismo. A pesar de notar la fuerza de Zoro no tenía ninguna duda de que era insuficiente para que pudiera poder en grave peligro a Mihawk.

-Yo no huyo ante nada ni ante nadie. Quien debería irse es el Teddy este antes de que la situación se vuelve irremediable.

-Maldito baka. Entre Smoker y tú le vais a dar un gran dolor de cabeza a Hina-. Antes de que Zoro pudiera reaccionar fue atrapado en un grillete de hierro negro cortesía de Hina 'La jaula negra' y su Ori Ori no mi.

_Bajaste la guardia, baka_.

-Oi, ¿a qué viene esto?-. Le protestó Zoro pero Hina le ignoró por completo mientras se dirigía hacia el extraño 'Teddy'.

-Deberías dejar de meterte en líos Roronoa e ir a buscar tus nuevas katana mientras tanto Hina quiere saber que es lo que haces en Arabasta, Ouka Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma.

_¡¿Qué?! ¿Este tío también es un shichibukai?_

-No tiene nada que ver con el Sekai Seifu por lo tanto no tengo ninguna obligación a decírtelo-. Respondió con monótona voz Kuma logrando hacer reír a Zoro por su respuesta sabiendo que no le iba a gustar nada a Hina.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle de esa manera a Hina?-. Le exigió la marine con gran irritación. Por suerte Zoro no tenía tanto tiempo para perderlo con tanta tawagoto.

-Lo primero es lo primero-. Dijo Zoro logrando agarrar la empuñadura de Wadou a pesar de tener sus brazos sujetos por el cepo de Hina.-_'It tou ryuu Iai'_ "**¡¡**_**Shishi Sonson**_**!!**"

-Es inút-

Hina se quedó muda cuando vio su cepo fue fácilmente cortado por Zoro logrando liberarse sin ninguna, aparente, dificultad. Pero lo que más la molestó fue la sonrisa burlona que Zoro le dirigió.

-¡Imposible! Hina no puede creer lo que ven sus ojos.

En muy pocas ocasiones podía verse a Hina totalmente cogida por sorpresa en una acción inesperada. Esta era una de ellas y, curiosamente, no fue la primera vez que Zoro logro algo parecido con ella.

-¿Cómo te creías que había podido derrotar a Bones?-. Le dijo antes de volver su atención a Kuma quien le estaba mirando con gran atención.-Y tú, ¡¡**apártate de mi camino**!!

La curiosidad de Kuma necesitaba ser saciada.

-¿Si fueras de viaje, dónde te gustaría ir……?

Antes de que Zoro pudiera dar algún tipo de respuesta desapareció.

_Justo lo que me faltaba para arreglarme el día_.

A pesar de lo que Hina pensaba no podía sentirse algo molesta porque no hubiera podido hacer nada para impedir que Kuma hubiera hecho desaparecer a Zoro delante de sus propias narices.

-Hina quiere saber a dónde mandaste al kengou Roronoa Zoro-. Le preguntó mientras Kuma volvía a colocarse su guante con total calma como si nada extraño hubiera pasado.-Aunque seas un shichibukai Hina es quien representa la autoridad en estas aguas.

Kuma la miró sin que su expresión cambiase.

-Está donde quería ir.

Y con esto el shichibukai también desapareció dejando a una perpleja Hina detrás con la única evidencia de que algo había ocurrido allí en la forma de su cepo negro cortado en dos trozos por la katana de Zoro.

_A donde quería ir…_

-Con una katana no podrás ni siquiera ser considerado un rival para ese hombre.

Unas suaves pisadas se le acercaron a Hina por su espalda pero al no ser tratadas de ocultar supo que no podía ser ningún tipo de ataque, y si así lo fuera sería uno de los más patéticos a los que se había visto enfrentada.

-¿Sabe qué le ha pasado al muchacho que desapareció?-. Le preguntó una voz que había visto pasar muchas estaciones.

Al volverse Hina se vio confrontada por una persona con la que ya había hablado hacía muy poco tiempo.

-¿Puede explicarle a Hina por qué tiene interés en saber del kengou, obaasan?

__________

Continuará en el **Capítulo 14: Ojos de Halcón.**

_________________________

Y aquí termina el capítulo 13 que solamente ha servido para librarme de Zoro y ahora cuidado con lo que decís si pretendéis volver a verle el pelo(verde) al kengou. ;DD

Algo duro de mollera llega a ser Zoro pero al final termina por recordar las cosas, aunque lo de Robin me parece que va a ser de Juzgado de Guardia… T.T … Jo, menuda expresión me ha salido. ;P

Muy bien, ahora la pregunta es, ¿a dónde ha ido a parar Zoro? Puedo ser malo… ¿o dejarlo por un rato y portarme bien? ^^

**Reviews:**

**Erk92**: Tal vez demasiadas cosas en la cabeza… ¿o será solamente un montón de aire? ;P Supongo que es porque nada parece salirle muy bien… aunque la presencia de Robin puede intuirse como una posible causa.

Leyendo mis fics es fácil adivinar por donde irán mis intenciones… ¿verdad?

Arigatou por leer y continuar haciéndolo ;DD

**Gabe Logan**: Yo siempre apoyaré la teoría de que la culpa es de Zoro. Si quiere que le deje de 'torturar' ya puede agarrar a Robin y plantarle un buen seppun cuando la vuelva a ver. Es él quien debe darme el pie para la historia ;DD

Ah, la pequeña Tashigi… supongo que en estos momentos aún será recluta o alférez. Mientras que Hina es la encargada de los mares en los que está Arabasta por lo que me parecía lógico hacerla aparecer. Lo de ya conociera a Zoro, bueno… con el 'gran' sentido de la orientación del pobre ¿quién sabe? ;P

Totalmente fiel y es una suerte para nosotros.^^

**Christti**: ¿Huelo a quemado? Tal vez, ¿demasiadas Fallas? Aunque creo que de eso no se puede tener suficiente. ;DD

Supongo que Zoro ejerce algún tipo de atracción… ya se sabe que a vosotras os dejáis llevar por el paradigma del chico malo. Duro y peligroso. ;P

Sanji estará ocupado fregando platos en estos momentos (atchuu) así que cada uno tiene lo que se merece ;DDD

¿Pagados? Totalmente gratis… aunque ¿a dónde? Y lo más importante… ¡¡SIN EL DINERO PARA LAS KATANA!! No sé si acabo de meter la pata U.U

Bueno, habrá que ver si Mihawk se toma en serio la petición… como le pillen durmiendo… O.O

¡¡Go, Narrador!! ;P

Pues solamente debes ir a dormir una noche con Robin y saldrás de dudas…^^

… AAARRGGGHH… no me recuerdes lo del dinero… supongo que es el sino de Zoro andar siempre sin un mísero berri encima T.T

Arigatou por los besos, Christti. Muchos BESOS para ti de mi humilde parte ;P

**Silber D. Wolf**: Espero que la espera no haya sido muy larga… ;DD Pero supongo que a estas alturas ya se sabe el por qué de tanto retraso o.O

Te espero pronto por aquí y ver si el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.^^

**Luminos**: La verdad no sé que voy a hacer con vosotros… en fin. ¿corto? Bueno, se suponía que los capítulos de este fic no iban a ser muy extensos pero… hay veces en que no se puede evitar y otras en las que las cosas salen así. ;DD

Hay veces en que recordar puede ser algo bueno, y otras en las que se estaba mejor totalmente ignorante… ¿a cuál pertenecerá esta situación en la que estaba Zoro? Ahora ya no importa mucho… U.U

**GLOSARIO:**

**Baka**: Idiota.

**Kengou**: Espadachín.

**Onna**: Mujer.

**Kaizoku-kari**: Cazador de piratas.

**Kenshi**: Espadachín.

**Tawagoto**: Estupidez.

**Beranmee**: ¡Maldito imbécil!

**Okusama**: Esposa.

**Gomen**: Lo siento. Perdón.

**Obaasan**: Abuela.

**Taka no me**: Ojos de Halcón.

**Kaizoku**: Pirata.

**Shima**: Isla.

**Ori**: Jaula.

**Sekai Seifu**: Gobierno Mundial.

**It tou ryuu Iai' "¡¡****Shishi Sonson****!!"**: Estilo una espada iai. Canción del León.

Hasta aquí llegamos. Espero que haya sido un buen capítulo para ustedes. Por supuesto que podéis hacérmelo saber mandando alguna review al respecto. Ya sabéis que son muy agradecidas por un servidor.

Despidiéndome hasta el próximo capítulo.

Nos leemos.^^


	15. Chapter 14

**Chishio, Ase ken Namida.**

**Los sueños que comparten un mismo corazón**

**Capítulo 14: Taka no me**

Dos días después de la desaparición de Zoro en Rain Base

No podía creerse que tuviera que ir a semejante lugar por culpa de unas simples palabras. ¿No podía haberle tocado a otro? Pues no. Tenía que haber sido a él a quien le tocara. Como si su vida ya no fuera lo suficientemente complicada y peligrosa para tener que añadirle algo así.

Fue pasando rápidamente por un montón de lugares hasta que le llegó su turno pero, en vez de pasárselo a otro, tuvo que haber tenido 'suerte' y haberle encontrado.

_Si, '__**suerte**__'. ¿Y por qué yo no lo veo de esa manera?_

Lo mejor era tomar todo tipo de precauciones para luego duplicarlas como mínimo. No tenía la intención de morir allí y, por un instante, llegó a pensar en ignorar la pista que le llevó a la shima pero supo que Mr.0 sabría lo que hizo y entonces volvería a tener su vida pendiente de un hilo. No tenía otra salida que intentar cumplir con su misión. Seguramente de conseguirlo se ganaría un buen ascenso.

Desembarcando en el otro extremo de la shima fue lo más inteligente por su parte. Era una auténtica locura el presentarse ante aquel… ¿hombre? No podía decirse que fuera una persona muy eigo pero si sabía algo era precisamente que a aquel tipo no se le podía considerar un simple hombre como cualquier otro.

_Es un monstruo superior a los monstruos_.

Tardó unas tres horas en recorrer la distancia que le separaba de su objetivo. Tres horas para recorrer unos 900 metros. ¿Exagerado? Ante semejante peligro cualquier precaución siempre resulta poca.

_Si no fuera por culpa de aquel maldito mocoso que entró al pueblo gritando que le había visto… yo no me vería en esta espantosa situación. Mi sino es terrible_.

Cuando se encontraba a suficiente distancia en la que no existía nada que impidiese la visión de su objetivo se detuvo para observar mejor la situación. Con el catalejo se llevó una horrible noticia.

_¡¿¡ESTÁ DURMIENDO!?!_

Por supuesto que todo podía llegar a empeorar. Ahora solamente no tenía que darle la noticia sino que, ¿tenía que despertarle para poder dársela? En verdad parecía que el mundo estaba jugando en su contra.

¿Qué sería lo más eigo? ¿Acercarse haciendo notar su presencia desde una buena distancia o esperar a estar cerca de él para presentarse?

_¿Y por qué tengo la impresión que no existe una respuesta correcta?_

Arrastrándose como pudo evitando hacer cualquier tipo de sonido que pudiera delatar su presencia continuó avanzando hasta que llegó a encontrarse a unos veinte metros de alcanzar su objetivo. A cada metro que recorría podía sentir como su cuerpo se iba alterando de mala manera. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que le resultaba ensordecedor y su respiración habría sido capaz de mover su embarcación sin necesidad de viento.

_¡Contrólate, maldita sea!_-, se reprochó a si mismo.-_Ya casi has completado la misión así que no vayas a cagarl-_

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron hasta que permitieron ver por completo sus globos oculares. Y, a pesar de ello, no podía creerse lo que tenía ante él.

Delante de él no había ¡¡NADIE!!

¡_¿Qué ha pasado?! ¡¿Dónde se ha metido?!_

No podía creerse lo que estaba pasando. Si hacía un latido lo había visto delante suyo durmiendo placidamente, ¿cómo era posible que ya no se encontrase allí? Mirando por todos lados intentó encontrar algún tipo de rastro que le indicase qué había pasado y dónde se encontraba a quien había venido a ver… más bien, a quien le había traído un mensaje muy importante.

-¿Y qué puede querer un gusano como tú si no sabe cuál es su lugar en este mundo?

El hombre tembló al escuchar aquella voz sonando a su espalda y su mente se le bloqueó con lo que ya no sabía que era lo mejor para hacer. Por algún estúpido motivo se fue volviendo lentamente hasta quedar de frente ante aquel monstruo.

-Me has despertado.

El hombre temblaba de manera más evidente al quedar bajo el influjo de aquello poderosa mirada que parecía poder atravesarte el alma. Sus palabras simplemente daban voz a los peores miedos del hombre.

-¡No me gusta que me despierten mientras duermo!

Y algo tan simple como esa frase había sonado en sus oídos como una sentencia de muerte. Sentía como si en cualquier momento se fuera a caer desmayado al suelo, pero logró mantenerse en pie por miedo a que si lo hiciera no se volviera a poder despertar nunca más.

-Yo… yo… yo, no era m-mi intención, señor-. Sabía que cada vez que habría la boca cavaba más hondo su propia tumba pero no podía evitarlo.-Yo… yo… yo, me han mandado ent-entregarle un me-mensaje.

No podía decirse, por su mirada, si toda esta situación le estaba molestando tanto o simplemente un poco. Era imposible leer en sus ojos. Pero eso no significaba nada. El mensaje debía ser entregado.

_¿Y por qué no pudieron transcribirlo en una carta para poder dársela y así marcharme cuanto antes?_

-Es a-acerca de un du-duelo…-, si por lo menos no le estuviera lanzando semejante mirada todo sería algo más sencillo, no mucho pero si algo más.-… en Rain Ba-Base le está esper-

No podía decir que hubiera visto algún tipo de cambio en aquellos ojos pero no había ninguna duda de que algo había sucedido cuando dijo el nombre de la ciudad. ¿Por qué? Eso no lo podía saber al desconocer muchas cosas sobre lo que estaba pasando.

La reacción fue esperada al recibir tan poca información.

-¿Cómo se atreve ese infeliz en querer retarme?-. Por supuesto que él estaba pensando en Crocodile pues sabe que está asentado en la ciudad Rain Base de Arabasta.-Debería recordar con quién está tratando.

El hombre no entendía nada y solamente pudo pensar que se estaba refiriendo a Mr.0, aunque le extrañaba que pudiera conocer la identidad de su jefe cuando solamente parecía saberla Miss All Sunday. Pero, por supuesto, no había que subestimar a un monstruo como este.

-No es así. Se equivoca…-, cuando la mirada volvió a fijarse en su persona supo que había hablado de más. Ahora que su atención se había desviado de él y no se le ocurre nada mejor que traerla de vuelta.-Se trata d-de un kaizoku-kari el que qui-quiere luchar contra usted.

Por un ínfimo instante parecía interesado en lo que le estaba contando. Resultaba interesante que a pesar de que fuera un shichibukai un kaizoku-kari pretendiera querer medir sus pequeñas fuerzas contra la suya. Por supuesto que solamente fue por un instante, luego volvió el presente y no le gustó nada que le mandasen un mensaje para invocarle como si se tratase de un simple criado o una mascota. A él nadie le daba órdenes ni le decían qué o no qué podía hacer.

-Vuelve con tu amo y dile que cómo vuelva a cometer una imprudencia como esta lo mataré sin dudarlo.

El hombre estaba en parte aliviado de poder salir de allí con vida pero preocupado de no haber conseguido que respondiera afirmativamente al mensaje. Seguramente Mr.0 le mataría por ello ya que a pesar de haber cumplido con su misión de entregar el mensaje, el resultado obtenido no fue el esperado.

-¡Ti-Tiene que ir a Rain Base!

_¿De dónde ha salido esto?_-, se preguntó tapándose la boca.

Pero fue demasiado tarde pues sus palabras habían sido escuchadas. La mirada que le dirigió aquel monstruo le hacía querer desear estar muerto. Pero entonces se dio de cuenta de que de los dos él era quien estaba armado. Un simple vistazo sirvió para comprobar que aquella enorme espada negra descansaba en el mástil de la extraña embarcación que poseía aquel monstruo.

¿Servirían sus pistolas y su espada para 'convencerle' de que aceptase el duelo o, por lo menos, ir hasta Rain Base y allí que eligiera lo que hacer?

-Mi jefe me mandó en su búsqueda porque es algo importante. El kaizoku-kari quiere luchar contra usted y, aunque ignore este duelo, no dudará en seguir buscándole para retarle y luchar con la intención de derrotarle.

La verdad era que hacía mucho que se estaba aburriendo y, tal vez, podía tener la fortuna de que ese kaizoku-kari resultase ser algo más que un simple principiante. Tal vez incluso pudiera hacer merecer la pena el viaje hasta Arabasta. Y si al final no era así pues…

-Le enseñaré que nadie me da órdenes.

Si la mirada ya resultaba pavorosa cuando aquel hombre sonrió de aquella manera te mostraba la cercanía de la muerte. Por supuesto que por sus palabras no supo que había aceptado el duelo y pensó que iba a ir hasta Arabasta en busca de Mr.0 para matarle. ¿Qué podía hacer un simple hombre como él para impedir que un monstruo como este se hiciera a la mar para ir a matar a su jefe? La verdad no mucho y por eso se podía culpar a la inconsciencia por sus acciones.

Sin pensárselo mucho empezó a disparar contra aquella figura pero, para su sorpresa, ya no se encontraba delante de él. Sus ojos buscaban frenéticamente la localización del monstruo y cual fue su sorpresa cuando lo localizó en el mar recién iniciada la travesía hacia Arabasta.

No podía permitirlo y por eso abrió fuego contra él.

Ni siquiera tuvo necesidad de intentar esquivar aquellos disparos porque nervioso como se encontraba aquel tipo erró cada uno de ellos. Por supuesto que eso no quería decir que no le fuera a dar una lección de 'buenos modales' por dicha acción.

El hombre vio como el monstruo agarró su enorme espada negra y la blandió con delicados movimientos de su muñeca. No sabía que podía hacerle desde esa distancia pero, por alguna razón, no se sentía a salvo estando él en tierra y el monstruo en el mar.

Un rápido movimiento lateral pareció cortar el mismísimo aire… pero nada más que un simple susto parecía haber sido capaz de provocar. Y hecho ese movimiento volvió a colocar la espada a su espalda y siguió su rumbo hacia Arabasta.

El hombre no podía preguntarse como iba a poder hacer para llegar hasta allí sin una logu pousu pero eso jugaría a su favor para poder adelantarle y avisar a Miss All Sunday de lo que había pasado.

-… aunque podía ser mejor avisarla por el Den Den mushi y evitar así encontrarme de nuevo con ese monstr-

Un estruendoso sonido hizo que se callase y, temblando como una hoja al viento, se volvió para contemplar un espectáculo aterrador.

-Oh, Kamisama.

La cumbre de la enorme montaña que había en la shima de unos quinientos metros de diámetro había sido cortada en una gran cantidad de enormes trozos que, en su caída hacia la base de la montaña, fueron destrozando el resto de ella dirigiéndose sin posibilidad de ser detenidos en su caída hacia la playa en donde se encontraba el hombre. Se trataba de una enorme avalancha de piedra y tierra procedente de una, antiguamente, gigantesca montaña que hacía imposible cualquier posibilidad de escape. Lo último que pensó fue en cómo pudo un hombre por muy fuerte que pudiera ser para cortar una montaña.

El temblor fue transportado por el mar provocando un fuerte oleaje que no parecía ser capaz de hundir la pequeña embarcación del monstruo causante de aquel asombroso prodigio. Su mente solamente estaba pensando en una sola cosa.

El kaizoku-kari que pretendía tener un duelo contra él.

-¿Qué será? ¿Una muerte o dos, Crocodile?

La sonrisa de 'Taka no me' Mihawk aseguraba diversión y, sin duda, sangre.

__________

Continuará en el **Capítulo 15: ¿Viajes y katana?**

______________________________

Pequeño capítulo para dejar claro que la intención de Mihawk va a ser variada si no consigue pasar un buen rato en el combate contra Zoro… eso si logra regresar a tiempo de dónde le haya mandado Kuma. Y si no es así pues entonces tendremos un combate entre shichibukai.^^

**GLOSARIO:**

**Shima**: Isla.

**Eigo**: Inteligente.

**Kaizoku-kari**: Cazador de piratas.

**Logu pousu**: Brújula.

**Kamisama**: Dios.

Bien, no creo que ninguno hubiera pensado por las primeras palabras que se trataba de Zoro, ¿verdad que no? ;P

**Reviews**

**Erk92**: Justamente por ser un personaje tan misterioso y ambiguo me interesó hacerlo aparecer en estos momentos en Arabasta donde se está fraguando los inicios de un levantamiento contra el rey en no mucho tiempo. Zoro estará durmiendo mientras espera para ver a dónde va a parar. Otro motivo para hacer aparecer a Kuma fue para que Zoro no perdiera mucho tiempo viajando desde Arabasta hasta Loguetown. ;DD 'Aerolíneas Kuma'.

**Gabe Logan**: No creo que el crear broncas sea algo que le quite el sueño a Zoro. Por supuesto que Zoro no tiene sentido de la orientación pero… bueno, como nadie sabe qué es realmente el One Piece pues tiene una buena excusa para no haberse dado de cuenta… ;P

¿A dónde Zoro quería ir? Nah, esa frase de Kuma es más para confundir a la gente que por ser la verdad de lo que sucede. Es decisión de Kuma el destino de la gente a la que 'envía' con su poder. Ahora solo hay que esperar a ver lo que quería Kuma. ¿Y Robin? La verdad es que muchas acciones no tiene para elegir. U.U

¿El apodo que le dijo Zoro a Hina? ¿Lo de 'Okusama'? Bueno, como significa 'esposa' supongo que es por su actitud y la suma de sus poderes con los que te deja atrapado y no te deja hacer nada que tú quieras. ;DDD Tengo que decir que seguramente fue un apodo que le pusieron durante su instrucción y que Zoro debió de escuchar cuando se encontró ahí atrás con Smoker y Hina. Ya se sabe que estos apodos son una gran molestia para los que los reciben. ;P

**Silber D. Wolf**: Se agradece que te hayan gustado las apariciones de Hina y Kuma. Ahora espero que los siguientes capítulos logren mantener el interés creado por toda la acción previa.

**Christti**: ¿Quién quiere dormir cuando tienes tanto por leer? ;P

Son lo suficiente para que puedan evitar matarse entre ellos… por ahora. O.O

Nunca lo son… ¿y eso lo dice alguien que se las pasó de una sola tacada sin dormir? Porque seguro que fue así… ;DDD es como si lo pudiera estar viendo.

¿Dolor de cabeza? Buena e inocente metáfora ;P

Me hace gracia que Zoro por fin tenga dinero y va el muy… y se lo deja atrás -.-U

Hahahahaha eso si que habría sido demasiado… menudo susto se llevaría Robin con Zoro entrando en la suit a través de la ventana destrozando el lugar. ;DD

Pues no está con Mihawk, aunque aquí aún pasaron dos días por lo que podría caerle en cualquier momento.^^

Arreglaría todo yendo a parar a una tienda para ¿comprar? las katana que necesita.

Gracias por los besos. Te mando unos cuantos **¡¡¡BESOS!!!** para que te recuperes, aunque menudo 'dolor de cabeza' si aún te continuase a estas alturas ;DDD

¿"Donde tu corazón vive"? T.T

P.D. Era broma. ;P

__________

Muy bien, tras este cortito capítulo, ¿a dónde iremos? Hay tantas posibilidades que bueno, habrá que esperar un poco para averiguarlo. Esperemos que no suceda como en el manga original en donde le hemos perdido de vista. ;DDD Naahh, ni que yo fuera así de ¿**malo**?

Nos leemos.^^


	16. Chapter 15

**Chishio, Ase ken Namida.**

**Los sueños que comparten un mismo corazón**

**Capítulo 15: ¿Ryokou to katana?**

Veinte minutos después de la desaparición de Zoro

La mujer no podía dejar de pensar en el extraño destino que parecía perseguir al joven kengou. Era casi como si algo intentase acabar con él por cualquier método. Fue una gran sorpresa averiguar de quién se trataba en realidad ya que su aspecto engañaba y ocultaba la realidad pues, en lugar de ser un simple muchacho con un gran interés por las katana, resultó ser un famoso kaizoku-kari del East Blue que parecía perseguir el sueño de convertirse en el mejor kengou del mundo.

_Una gran ambición para alguien tan joven. Tal vez por ello el destino parece estar siempre en su contra, porque no puede permitir que alguien que aún no ha vivido lo suficiente pueda alcanzar la meta de toda una vida en tan poco espacio de tiempo_.

Las palabras de la marine resonaban en su cabeza y, a pesar de todos los años que llevaba a sus espaldas, no podía dejar de sorprenderse por la revelación de la identidad de aquel que había hecho desaparecer al kengou.

El Ouka Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma. Pero no solamente se trataba de él sino que también parecía ser que había una relación con el shichibukai presente en la ciudad, Crocodile; y todo mientras se busca a un tercero: el ouka shichibukai 'Taka no me' Mihawk.

_¿Cómo puede alguien querer meterse entre gente tan peligrosa por propia voluntad? ¿Tanto interés puede tenerse en la consecución de un sueño?_

Finalmente sus pasos la terminaron por llevar a su propio, y actual, destino. El casino "Rain Dinners" en donde se encontraba la onna del muchacho. A pesar de las palabras dichas por él sobre que no había sido una cita o que no le interesaba para nada, o que se trataba de la primera vez que la veía… sabía que bajo todo esto existía algo muy profundo que lo llevaba hacia ella sin que él pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo.

¿Y la onna? Podía verse con tanta facilidad lo que ella sentía por el muchacho que resultaba imposible el pensar que se hubieran conocido por primera vez hacía unas horas.

Por eso mismo se encontraba aquí. Debía decirle lo que había sucedido y esperaba que pudiera asimilarlo rápidamente para ponerse en la búsqueda del muchacho.

_¿Dónde estarás ahora?_

Al llegar al casino le pidió al encargado que mandase un aviso a la gerente del "Rain Dinners" de que necesitaba hablar con ella urgentemente. Por su puesto que el hombre la había mirado como si estuviera loca por lo que solamente tuvo que nombrar el tema de la conversación, el kengou con el que salía la gerente, para que el color del rostro del encargado desapareciera de su rostro. Al instante fue hacia un Den Den mushi para dar el aviso.

_Este muchacho… menudo éxito tiene para relacionarse_.

__________

Robin se encontraba en el salón de su suite realizando todas las llamadas para preparar el contingente que llevaría a Zoro hasta Loguetown. Sabía que el tiempo era un asunto esencial porque no podían estar seguros de cuando podrían tener noticias de 'Taka no me' y lo peor sobre esta cuestión era que si Zoro no se encontrase en la ciudad una vez hubiera llegado Mihawk… Había oído suficientes historias sobre el voluble carácter de ese hombre que sabía que se lo tomaría como una grave afrenta o un intento de burla a su persona.

_Seguramente nos mataría a todos… y, si bien podía matar a Crocodile, necesito seguir con vida para intentar encontrar el poneglyph que está oculto en este reino. Y que no puedo morirme estando tan cerca de Zoro… otra vez no_.

En esos momentos sonó el Den Den mushi que la comunicaba con el casino. Por un momento pensó en ignorarlo o en ordenarles que no la molestasen en estos momentos. Ahora tenía asuntos más urgentes que su tapadera en el "Rain Dinners" pero estábamos hablando de Zoro por lo que aquella llamada podía tratar sobre él. Había muchas posibilidades de que se hubiera vuelto a meter en algún lío con los de seguridad o podía haberse perdido.

_Eso sería lo más previsto que pudiera suceder por su parte_.

-¿Moshi moshi?

Existían tantos motivos por el que la pudieran llamar. Tantas veces, desde que empezó a formar parte del plan de Crocodile, tuvo que responder a este tipo de llamadas que debía estar preparada para todo. Por desgracia una cosa eran sus vívidos recuerdos sobre Zoro y otra muy distinta volver a formar parte de su vida.

Siempre era capaz de sorprenderte.

-Ahora mismo voy para ahí.

No tenía tiempo que perder y había sido una suerte que decidiera vestirse cuando Zoro abandonó la habitación. Tenía planeado acompañarlo durante todo el tiempo que le quedase en Rain Base mientras cogía fuerzas para atreverse a preguntarle si le podía dejar acompañarle.

Y ahora ocurría algo inesperado.

-Ya debías haber sospechado que algo así iba a ocurrir-. Se dijo mientras salía de la suite apurando el paso hacia la entrada del casino.-No se le puede dejar a su aire sin que suceda algo. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

_La gente suele cambiar con el tiempo pero solamente con el primer vistazo deberías haberte dado de cuenta de que eso es algo que no se podía decir de él. Incluso cuando Crocodile te dijo de su presencia y que le había atacado… ¿cómo podías pensar que había cambiado?_

Si normalmente la gente se mantenía a cierta distancia de Robin cuando la vieron aparecer con aquel rostro tan serio nadie se arriesgó a cruzarse en su camino. La verdad era que nadie sabía por qué pero la sola presencia de ella conseguía poner a muchos de ellos muy nerviosos a pesar de las sonrisas que normalmente ocupaban su rostro. Claro que ninguna cualquiera podía ser la voz de Crocodile y por ese motivo era mejor no arriesgarse a enfadarla porque sería como enfadar al mismísimo shichibukai.

Cuando Robin miró hacia la entrada pudo ver a la obaasan con la que se habían encontrado en su camino hacia el casino. Y por su rostro sabía que algo malo había sucedido.

Algo malo le sucedió a Zoro y ella no había estado a su lado.

Reduciendo su paso sintió como su estómago se le retorcía y una horrible sensación dolorosa empezó a apoderarse de su estado anímico. Increíblemente nada de esto podía verse reflejado en su rostro serio e inalterable.

Con un gesto de la mano permitió el paso a la obaasan para que se dirigiera a donde ella se encontraba. Robin se sentó en la barra del bar obligando a todos los allí presentes, con solamente su presencia, a que se buscasen otra parte del casino para estar.

-Ohayo, obaasan-. Saludó Robin con una despreocupación que ocultaba perfectamente los nervios que la estaban consumiendo.-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

-Me parece, hija, que soy yo quien puede hacer algo por ti. O, más bien, contarte lo que le ha ocurrido a ese atolondrado muchacho-. La mirada de la anciana casi parecía que suspirase resignase ante las acciones de Zoro.-Me parece que a pesar de todo lo que ha dicho existe algo muy profundo y real entre vosotros, pero eso es algo que debéis de solucionar entre vosotros.

-¿Qué es lo que ha hecho ahora?

La voz de Robin denotaba que ya había pasado por este tipo de situaciones con anterioridad pero, por desgracia, no todas las situaciones son iguales.

-Pues primero casi parecía que se iba a pelear contra un grupo de marines-. La anciana vio como Robin negaba con la cabeza incrédula a las acciones de Zoro.

_¿Cómo se le ocurre con todo lo que está pasando?_

-En su defensa debo decir que intentó evitar la confrontación pero la superior del grupo parecía que tenía ganas de hacerle algunas preguntas-. Le contó como si le hubiera leído la mente.-Parecía que se conocieran aunque en un principio el muchacho actuaba como si no fuera así.

_¿Una onna de la Marine en estas aguas? Solamente podría tratarse de ella_.

-Elegantemente vestida con un traje con guantes a juego y con un cigarrillo descansando en la comisura de sus labios-. Dijo Robin como si la estuviera viendo delante suya.-Una larga melena rosada y profundos ojos. Por supuesto que siempre se refiere a ella en tercera persona.

La anciana la miró sorprendida y curiosa.

-¿La conoces?

-No personalmente, aunque tampoco sabía que ellos se conocieran.

_Supongo que se conocieron durante sus 'viajes' pero… no, olvídalo y céntrate_.

-Pues hablaron durante un rato, aunque hubo momentos en que parecían a punto de ponerse a pelear, y viendo la forma de ser de ese muchacho no tengo dudas de que lo habría hecho si llegase el momento; pero entonces apareció alguien de pronto surgido de la nada justo en el camino del muchacho haciendo que chocaran.

_¿Del aire?_

-¿Qué aspecto tenía esa persona, obaasan?

La anciana no necesitó ni un momento para hacer memoria porque aquel individuo no era de los que se pudieran olvidar con tanta facilidad.

-Debía medir fácilmente por encima de los 5 metros, una melena rizada oscura y un sombrero con unas orejas de oso o algo parecido. Iba con una chaqueta de cuello alto totalmente cerrada con una especie de dibujo de un objetivo de color blanco como si fuera una cruz. Llevaba unos guantes y una Biblia. Recuerdo que cuando hizo desaparecer al muchacho se había quitado uno de los guantes.

-¡¿¡DESAPARECER!?!

La anciana se dio cuenta de que había soltado la noticia de improviso sin darse cuenta. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan descuidada? Por el tono de voz de Robin estaba claro que aquella no era una noticia para decirla de semejante manera sin tomar ningún tipo de precaución previa.

-Bueno, si. Ese hombre le dijo algo y de pronto el muchacho despareció y…

Robin se puso en pie inmediatamente. En su mente un único objetivo.

Crocodile.

-Arigatou por venir, obaasan. Se lo agradezco mucho pero ahora tengo algo importante que hacer.

-No te preocupes querida. Y lamento habértelo dicho de una manera tan brusca.

Con una ligera inclinación de la cabeza Robin se volvió por donde había venido. Su rostro una máscara de determinación. Necesitaba respuestas por parte de Crocodile y las iba a obtener aunque este último no se las quisiera dar.

De pronto Robin se detuvo e hizo unas señas para que viniera el vice-gerente.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?-. Le preguntó devotamente.

-El kengou-, dijo Robin.-¿cogió su dinero antes de salir del casino?

-No, no lo hizo.

Con esto Robin volvió a ponerse en marcha hacia el despacho de Crocodile.

_¡Maldita sea, Zoro! Sé que te gustan las dificultades pero esta vez no hay duda de que te has pasado con tus acciones_.

La sospecha de quién se trataba aquel misterioso personaje no hacía sino empeorar la situación de todos ellos. Seguramente Crocodile no estaría muy contento de su presencia en Arabasta.

_¿Qué buscará Bartholomew Kuma aquí y ahora?_

__________

No podía decirse que Crocodile estuviera muy feliz ante la visión que tenía ante él, al otro lado de su mesa. Y su disconformidad estaba totalmente justificada porque nunca sucedía algo bueno cuando se juntaban un par de shichibukai en el mismo lugar sin haber sido convocados por la Marina o el Gorousei.

Por supuesto que Crocodile no iba a dejar que se notara su disconformidad, así que actuó como si este tipo de encuentros fueran de lo más normal en el mundo. O lo que es lo mismo, actuar con Kuma igual que hace con cualquier otro.

-Pues, a pesar de lo que pudiera parecer, los aires revolucionarios que se puedan sentir en Arabasta no tienen nada que ver con Dragon sino que es un grupo de ciudadanos descontentos con la política de Cobra.

Crocodile se veía totalmente relajado fumándose su puro sin mostrar ningún atisbo de preocupación. Frío y calculador como siempre.

-¿Conoces a un kengou de pelo verde y que, presuntamente, usa tres katana llamado Roronoa Zoro?-. Le preguntó la sosegada voz de Kuma.

_Ese maldito baka… ¿cómo ha podido meterse en tan graves problemas con tan poco tiempo? Me amenaza a mí, quiere luchar contra Mihawk y ahora también se encuentra con Kuma… en definitiva, su vida será muy corta_.

-La verdad creo que alguien que se asemeja a esa descripción ganó algunos berries en el casino pero, personalmente, como creo que pretendes insinuar, pues no lo conozco.

Ninguno de los dos shichibukai daba muestras de nerviosismo o duda mientras sus miradas permanecían clavadas la una en la del otro. Aquí lo único que se movía era el puro de Crocodile mientras era siendo fumado.

-Parece ser que Roronoa pretende luchar contra Taka no me y parece ser que el combate será aquí en Arabasta-. Era tan difícil adivinar lo que pudiera estar pensando Kuma con esa actitud tan serena.-Estás diciendo qué no tenías ni idea de algo así.

-La verdad es que me parece interesante lo que cuentas-, dijo Crocodile con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras exhalaba una bocanada de humo.-supongo que a ese hombre le hacía falta algo para sacarle de su aburrimiento. Aunque este kengou no sea Akagami supongo que pueda resultar un pequeño reto si es alguien que quiere enfrentarse al mejor del mundo. O eso, o es un simple suicida. Sea lo que sea resultará un espectáculo y, por lo menos, habrá logrado mover a Mihawk que ya es mucho decir.

-Aunque no tengas nada que ver es seguro que, estando en estas tierras, te culpará si el combate resulta ser un fracaso-. Le advirtió Kuma con toda tranquilidad.

A pesar de que eso resultaba tan cierto como su deseo por conseguir "Plutón", tenía la certeza de que Mihawk se llevaría una buena sorpresa con Zoro. Detrás de aquella actitud de chulo podía verse una gran fuerza y determinación.

-La verdad es que no me importaría que pensase que yo mismo le envié al kengou para luchar contra él.

Kuma también había reconocido esa fuerza interior en Zoro y, aunque sabía que le iba a resultar imposible derrotar a Mihawk, si le iba a devolver el espíritu que se le había apagado a causa de la pérdida de su mayor rival.

-¿Se te ofrece algo más, Kuma?-. Crocodile apagó la colilla de su puro en el cenicero.-Porque tengo asuntos que atender.

-No, nada más.

Y con esto se volvió hacia las enormes puertas de la sala dejando atrás a un extrañado Crocodile que no llegaba a comprender en su totalidad a Kuma. Era mucho más extraño que de costumbre y eso que ya pensaba que lo había calado.

-Pues cierra la puerta al salir-. Crocodile se centró en una carpeta que sacó del primer cajón de su escritorio.-Y si quieres jugar un poco en el casino… no te preocupes que se te aceptarán tus berries a pesar de ser un perro del Sekai Seifu.

Kuma cerró la puerta sin dar una réplica a las últimas palabras de Crocodile. La verdad era así por lo que negarla sería dar una información que no era necesario ser divulgada a nadie.

__________

Robin había estado corriendo por los pasillos del casino en dirección al despacho de Crocodile pues era el único lugar en donde pensaba que pudiera haber ido Kuma, y por el que hubiera venido a Arabasta en primer lugar. Fue cuando la distancia empezó a acorarse cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía hacer nada para averiguar a dónde había mandado Kuma a Zoro.

Ahora Robin caminaba inmersa en sus divagaciones. Alterada y confundida sin saber muy bien qué hacer y sabiendo lo que no podía hacer. No podía preguntarle a Kuma porque este shichibukai, a diferencia de Crocodile, la detendría al momento de que descubriera su verdadera identidad. Y, aunque esta era la primera vez que veía a Kuma, sabía, por alguna razón, que la reconocería a pesar de que en su cartel se encontraba la foto de una niña de ocho años.

_Zoro te reconoció incluso sin necesidad de recordarte… sólo con mirarme a los ojos descubrió a la niña que el Sekai Seifu destrozó su vida. ¿En cuántos segundos te descubriría ese shichibukai? Pero, entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer?_

Tantos pensamientos que cuando se dio cuenta tenía a menos de veinte metros a Kuma que caminaba hacia ella. Bajando algo la vista jaló el sombrero para ocultar su rostro pero, sobre todo, sus reconocibles ojos, de la mirada del shichibukai.

Con su rostro cubierto por su sombrero, pero manteniéndose firme y con la cabeza en alto, Robin, ¿o debería decirse Miss All Sunday? Pasó al lado de Kuma que parecía ni siquiera haberse dado cuenta de su presencia en el pasillo porque no se vio ningún tipo de reacción en su rostro ni en su lenguaje corporal.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior Robin se detuvo cuando se encontró a espaldas de Kuma. Tenía que hacer algo y no importaba si la pudieran llegar a descubrir. Ya buscaría la forma de poder escapar, no obstante era muy buena en esa especialidad.

-¿Ha sido usted, Bartholomew Kuma, quien ha hecho desaparecer al kengou Roronoa Zoro?-. Robin, una vez segura de cual sería su movimiento, no escatimaría presencia para dar fuerza a sus palabras. Un tono amable y respetuoso pero no exento de reprensión por lo que había hecho con Zoro.

Kuma se detuvo pero, igual que Robin, siguió con la vista al frente sin volverse.

-Y si así fuera, ¿quién es usted y por qué le pudiera ser de interés el destino de Roronoa?

Aquella voz parecía cargar una gran seguridad en si mismo o que no le importase, en absoluto, con quien estuviera hablando.

-Soy la gerente del "Rain Dinners", Mr. Kuma. Y me gustaría saber que le ocurrió a uno de nuestros clientes. Uno, debo añadir, que ganó una buena suma y que, por culpa de su intervención, no ha podido reclamar.

-Lamento mucho escuchar esto pero Roronoa se encuentra en donde quiere estar.

Y con estas palabras, últimas palabras, Kuma volvió a ponerse a caminar alejándose de Robin y dejándola a solas en el pasillo junto a sus pensamientos. Unos pensamientos que no podían evitar aguijonearle el corazón por unos momentos mientras trataba de descifrar el significado de aquellas palabras: 'en donde quiere estar.'

Lo que, viendo que no se encontraba aquí, dejaba una cosa clara.

_No quiere estar conmigo_.

__________

Dos días y 23 horas con 59 minutos después de la desaparición de Zoro

La plaza se encontraba atestada de gente que casi resultaba imposible el caminar sin llegar a tropezar con alguien, lo que no haría nada más que provocar un conato de pelea que pronto se propagaría con suma facilidad hasta que todos los presentes terminasen por ser partícipes de la pelea iniciada, como la mayoría, sin pretenderlo.

Por supuesto que desde hacía un tiempo atrás, casi unos tres días, había una zona de la plaza por la que nadie se atrevía a caminar porque les resultaba un símbolo de mal augurio y algo así, en este lugar, era arriesgarse inútilmente si se quería enfrentar al mar más peligroso de todo el mundo.

Cinco ligeros socavones en medio de la plaza. Uno grande del radio de una persona y otros cuatro más pequeños colocados casi como corana del mayor. Nadie tiene la menor idea de dónde surgieron o quién fue el causante pero nadie se atreve a hacer nada al respecto con ellos.

-Oi, ¿qué diablos se supone que es eso que viene por ahí?-. Dijo un tipo señalando hacia el cielo.

Unos cuantos hombres que estaban cerca de esa persona alzaron la vista al cielo y, entornando los ojos, lograron divisar algo que se acercaba a ellos por el aire.

-¿Será un pájaro?-. Dijo uno de ellos.

-¿Será un…?-. Otro de ellos, un hombre que tenía sus cuarenta años, no supo que más decir así que…-¿¿… pájaro más grande??

Todos los que estaban allí con los ojos hacia el cielo le miraron como si acabase de decir lo que dijo, una absoluta tawagoto. E iban a añadir algo para terminar de humillar a un avergonzado hombre cuando las palabras de otra persona les devolvieron la mirada al cielo.

-¡Parece una persona!-. Exclamó totalmente atónito a lo que veía.

Muchos empezaron a reírse de aquel comentario argumentando la absurdez de una persona capaz de volar y pensaron en ofrecerle una demostración de aquella imposibilidad de primera mano cuando, para su sorpresa, escucharon unos gritos procedentes del cielo.

-¡¡ESTO NO SE PARAAAAAAA-!!

Todos los presentes en la plaza corrieron a ponerse a salvo sin saber en donde quedaba ese lugar pero, afortunadamente, para alivio de la gente que había allí en este momento, aquella persona voladora se dirigió a tiro fijo hacia aquellos cinco socavones. Y no habría que decir que se equivocó con aquello de que no se paraba porque así lo hizo cuando se golpeó contra el suelo con una enorme explosión acompañando a su, llamémoslo, aterrizaje.

Muchos perdieron el equilibrio a causa del temblor que siguió a semejante impacto. Los más alejados no comprendían lo que había sucedido y pensaban que se trataba de una explosión por culpa de cualquiera de los presentes en la plaza. Siguiendo sus instintos todos querían comprobar lo que ocultaba la polvareda que se levantó por lo ocurrido.

Entre murmullos se acercaron pero todos se quedaron a una distancia pactada entre su curiosidad y su valor. Fue entonces cuando surgió una mano del agujero que se formó por el golpe.

-¡Para haberme matado!-. Se quejó Zoro saliendo del agujero mientras se frotaba la cabeza.-Ese maldito Teddy, cuando me lo vuelva a encontrar lo cortaré en rodajas tan finas que se podrá ver a través de ellas.

Zoro se sentó en el suelo lo poco que tardó en tumbarse con la vista clavada en aquel cielo tan despejado, de un azul sumamente limpio que no tardó nada en recordarle los ojos de cierta onna que se había quedado en Arabasta mientras él estaba en …

-… no tengo ni idea de dónde estoy… no tengo mis katana-, empezó a enumerar para si mismo ajeno a las miradas que tenía sobre él.-… no tengo ni un mísero berri… y no te tengo conmigo, a pesar de que no me importa si lo estás o no, pero, en cambio, tengo sed… tengo hambre… y tengo un dolor de cabeza por culpa de semejante golpe-. Zoro recordó las palabras que le había dicho Kuma antes de que le lanzara por los aires.-Y sé que aquí no es donde querría estar porque…-, Zoro volvió a sentarse y clavó su dura mirada en el primero que encontró frente a él. Su voz sonó grave y sumamente peligrosa.-¿Dónde estoy?

El hombre no veía otra cosa que responderle ya que con solo haberse dirigido a él con ese tono de voz denotaba que estaría muerto de no responderle. Y sería absurdo morir por no decir el nombre del lugar en el que se encuentran.

-En la ciudad de LogueTown.

-… kuso… en LogueTown…-, Zoro suspiró cansinamente.-¿por qué nada puede salirme bien por una… vez?

_……… ella había dicho que…… pero eso no quiere decir que yo quisiera………_

-¡¿¿¡LOGUETOWN!??!

Las personas que se encontraban, relativamente cerca de Zoro, se alejaron ante aquella explosión por parte del kengou. Muchos se encontraban asombrados de que aquella explosión hubiera sido causada por una persona cayendo del cielo pero, lo que más sorprendía a la mayoría, era el que hubiera sobrevivido totalmente intacto.

Alguien así no debía ser humano, por lo que empezó a crecer la sospecha de que se debía tratar de algún usuario de Akuma no mi. Eso fue hasta que alguien reconoció de quien se trataba realmente la persona caída del cielo… y no, no se trataba de un ángel precisamente.

-Mira que acabar en LogueTown… y todo después de que ella hubiera preparado todo para el viaje. Seguro que se habrá enfadado conmigo y no creo que sea algo bueno para mí que algo así pase-. Zoro no pudo evitar pensar en Robin y lo que podría haber hecho una vez tuviera conocimiento de su desaparición.-No creo que fuera a hablar con Hina porque eso sólo la metería en graves problemas si la reconociese y si algo posee esa irritante onna es sentido común.

Zoro se puso en pie sacudiéndose el polvo de su ropa antes de frotarse la cabeza justo por debajo de su oreja izquierda hacia su nuca. El tintineo de sus pendientes fue la confirmación de un hecho. Eso y la katana que llevaba a la cintura.

_No sé por qué no tiene las otras dos pero eso puede ser un punto a nuestro favor_.

-Pero cómo haré para volver a Arabasta-. Zoro se encontrado sumido en grandes dudas hasta que decidió que lo mejor no era ponerse a pensar en el futuro, aunque fuera a corto plazo, sino en el presente. No importaba cómo había hecho para llegar a LogueTown sino que se encontraba en la ciudad donde, según Robin, había una espada perfecta para su combate contra Taka no me.-Pero sin dinero, ¿cómo haré para poder comprarla?

Justo ese momento fue el elegido para que una de los allí presentes hablara, a voz en grito, para revelar la identidad del extraño kengou caído del cielo.

-El dinero es lo que menos debería importarte en estos momentos-. Dijo uno de aquellos hombres con su espada desenvainada.-¿Creerías que nadie iba a reconocerte, Roronoa? Pues te has equivocado, aquí hay muchos amigos o nakama de algunos de los que entregaste a la Marina, maldito kaizoku-kari.

La revelación se extendió por la plaza con mayor velocidad que lo haría una botella de licor por la garganta de Zoro y el nombre de Roronoa pronto fue lo único que podía escucharse en la plaza. Lo malo fue que con este pensamiento recordó que hacía unos tres días de la última vez que bebió y comió algo… pero sin dinero; entonces observó a su alrededor y se encontró con un montón de personas con sus armas apuntándole.

El dinero no iba a ser problema dentro de muy poco tiempo.

-Veamos si unos inútiles como ustedes son capaces de conseguir esta cabeza-. Les retó con una mueca de autosuficiencia Zoro.

"_¡Tu cabeza presidirá esta plaza, Roronoa!_" "_Solamente lleva una katana_." "_El que logre acabar con él cobrará una buena suma_."

Zoro escuchaba un montón de comentarios y sólo los que se referían a su estado actual como poseedor de una única katana eran los que más le molestaban. Pero eso iba a cambiar pronto, para eso mismo había decidido viajar a LogueTown. Para conseguir dos nuevos reemplazos de valor para sus katana muertas.

El primer valiente, o inconsciente, intentó ensartarlo con su espada como si fuera unas brochetas pero lo único que logró fue un directo en el rostro que le incrustó la nariz y lo lanzó por los aires derribando a unos cuantos en su aterrizaje. A pesar de lo que habían visto, escudados en su mayor número, le empezaron a atacar por todos lados.

Zoro esquivaba y propinaba fuertes golpes con sus puños y pies. Puñetazos y patadas de alguien con la fuerza del kengou resultaban devastadores y, a su juicio, suficientes para enfrentarse a estos kaizoku. Fue cuando tuvo que esquivar unos cuantos disparos cuando decidió desenvainar a su amada katana.

Un giro de 360 grados sirvió para obtener el espacio suficiente para lanzar su ataque contra todos aquellos que tenía ante él.

-_'Ittou Ryuu'__**Sanjuu Roku Pound Hou**_.

Una fuerte onda expansiva lanzó a los kaizoku por los aires creando un camino perfecto para Zoro. Sin tiempo que perder agarró un par de espadas que les cayeron a unos de sus rivales para volver a sentirse completo, pero…

_No es lo mismo… no las siento mías porque no lo son_.

A pesar de ello empezó a realizar ataque tras ataque derribando a cada kaizoku que se le ponía por delante. No se cortaba ante nada ni ante nadie. Su cuerpo giraba en torno las espadas y sus rivales que no podían creer que no pudiera, entre tantos que ellos eran, llegar siquiera a rozar a Zoro.

_Tengo sed y no tengo tiempo para perderlo aquí. No con mi combate contra Mihawk en juego_.

-_'Santou Ryuu'_ _**Sanbyaku Pound Hou**_.

Esta vez el ataque se llevó todo, y a todos, los que se encontraban en la plaza logrando silenciar la enorme algarabía que se podía escuchar antes del ataque. Pero lo peor vino cuando kaizoku y gran parte del poder lanzado por Zoro golpearon contra el patíbulo que había levantado en la plaza. Entonces el silencio, breve, dio paso al sonido de metal quebrándose y retorciéndose cuando la torre de ejecución se vino abajo.

Algunos desdichados no tuvieron mucha suerte y quedaron sepultados por los restos que hasta hacía unos segundos daban forma a la torre de ejecución más famosa de todo el mundo.

-Menudo ataque más débil me salió-. Se amonestó Zoro mientras soltaba las dos espadas prestadas.-Necesito un par de buenas katana o realmente no tendré ni una mísera posibilidad en cualquier combate decente.

Y hablando de buenas katana Zoro empezó a caminar por en medio de los kaizoku caídos esperando que, a pesar de haberse encontrado en medio de una lucha, sus sentidos no le hubieran jugado una mala pasada. Si eso fuera así, finalmente, es que debía encontrarse más falto de fuerzas de lo esperado.

-Y a mí, ¿por qué todo esto me suena de haberlo visto en alguna parte?-. Se preguntó Zoro mientras seguía con su búsqueda en medio de la plaza cubierta de los kaizoku que había derrotado. Una escena prácticamente idéntica a la que realizó en la Plaza Mizu al poco de llegar a Arabasta.-Bah, será que me estoy confundiendo. Oi, ¡tú, muéstrate!

A pesar de no haber alzado mucho la voz, o sea que no gritó pero su voz si pudo ser escuchada por toda la plaza. Quedaba demostrado que la plaza tenía una muy buena acústica.

-¡¿… si…?!

De una de las entradas a la plaza surgió la figura temblorosa de un marine que ni siquiera tenía su arma en las manos de lo impresionado que se había quedado ante el combate que se desarrolló ante su asombrada mirada.

-¿Quién es usted y por qué ha hecho todo esto?-. Preguntó tembloroso el marine mientras sus ojos recorrían la gran cantidad de cuerpos caídos por toda la plaza. Entonces vio para el patíbulo destrozado por el suelo.-¡¿¡Ha destrozado el patíbulo!?!

Zoro seguía moviéndose entre los cuerpos caídos y sólo dedicó una ligera mirada en dirección a los restos del patíbulo antes de continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

-Esta en medio, además se veía bastante viejo y un peligro para la gente… como ha quedado demostrado. Así que ha sido para bien-. Los ojos de Zoro brillaron cuando encontró lo que estaba buscando. Ciertamente no se había equivocado con sus instintos.

-Pero es que…-, el marine no sabía en que lío podía meterse por estar presente cuando tiraron el patíbulo y no hubiera hecho nada para impedirlo aunque, con una mirada a todos los kaizoku derrotados por el kengou, ¿cómo podría haberlo impedido?-… ahí fue en donde ejecutaron a Gol-

-Oi, ¿quién se queda con las pertenencias de estos kaizoku?

El marine miró con cierta confusión para Zoro. Lo normal era que la Marine encerrase a los kaizoku y se encargase de todas las pertenencias de estos y al que se los había entregado darle las recompensas que pudiera haber por sus cabezas, pero… en este caso en donde tantos kaizoku han sido derrotados por una sola persona…

-Todo lo que pertenece a los kaizoku tiene que quedar bajo custodia de la Marine pero no creo que importe si quiere quedarse con un par de espadas.

Zoro volvió su rostro sorprendido porque el marine hubiera llegado a esa conclusión. No es que se equivocase pero, ¿tan obvias eran sus acciones?

-¿No pasará nada?-. Quiso estar seguro Zoro.

-Con tantas armas que vamos a confiscarles a todos estos kaizoku no creo que un par de espadas más o menos sea de alguna importancia-. Le aseguró el marine negando con la cabeza.

En el rostro de Zoro se formó una gran sonrisa mientras su mano agarraba la funda de una katana que se encontraba envainada. No sabía si el kaizoku no había tenido tiempo de desenvainarla o si era porque no sabía usarla y pudiera llevarla únicamente como adorno.

La saya, la funda de la katana, parecía ser, a simple vista y por el tacto, de magnolia lacada y por toda su extensión tenía unos profundos cortes en forma de colmillos mientras, separando cada fila de colmillos, tenía una ligera depresión en la madera que se encontraban decoradas con unas tiras de rotten. Toda de un color negro que contrastaba con las tiras de rotten doradas. Podía verse que la tsuba, la guarda de la hoja, de la katana era rojiza por lo que debía de ser de cobre y tenía una forma elíptica pero con unos relieves que semejaban a los cortes producidos por las garras de un felino de gran tamaño. La tsuka, la empuñadura, tenía un color azulado y estaba realizada en roble y podía verse que se encontraba recubierta de same, piel de raya, y el trenzado del ito con tiras de cuero. El fushi y la kashira eran del mismo material que la tsuba y, seguramente, los diseños de su decoración siguen a los de la tsuba.

Zoro agarró con firmeza la empuñadura y la funda para empezar a desenvainar la katana sin que sus ojos perdieran ni un ápice de la hoja que estaba siendo descubierta. De un rápido movimiento la desenvainó por completo y se dedicó a admirar el buen trabajo que habían hecho con aquella hoja.

_Extraño equilibrio… ciertamente es curioso_.

Zoro podía sentir como, a pesar de que toda la hoja parecía poseer el mismo grosor a lo largo hasta llegar a la punta y que el material era el mismo, la parte central de la hoja poseía un peso mayor lo que le otorgaba un fuerte centro de gravedad y mayor ligereza en el filo de la katana.

Aquella hoja sacaba unos intensos reflejos sobre el gris acerado de su superficie. Podía ver como aquel filo parecía ser capaz de cortar el mismísimo cielo si se atreviera a querer cortar un trozo.

Por algún motivo le vino a la cabeza los ojos de Robin, por lo que volvió a envainar la katana de un seco movimiento. El sonido que produjo al cerrarse produjo un eco que resonó por toda la plaza.

-Entonces me llevo esta katana-. Dijo Zoro mientras la colocaba al lado de Wadou tras lo cual sonrió satisfecho al no sentir ninguna disputa entre ambas katana. Eso estaba bien porque lo último que necesitaba era que hubiera problemas con sus katana.

Pero aún no había acabado. Faltaba una tercera katana y Zoro podía sentir su falta, tanto en el peso como en la sensación que le producía la sola presencia de sus katana.

-Ahora si solamente tuviera algo de dinero para tomar un trago antes de ir a la armería en busca de esa katana de la que me habló-. Los ojos de Zoro cayeron sobre una cartera de cuero, muy bien alimentada, pero se reprendió negando con la cabeza. Una cosa era acabar con ellos para cobrar el precio por sus cabezas y otra muy diferente era el robarles cual simple ladrón o carterista.

-Si quiere puede coger una de las carteras de los kaizoku como adelanto por la recompensa por sus cabezas-. Dijo el marine casi como si le hubiera leído la mente a Zoro.-No se preocupe por nada.

Zoro observó como el marine, bastante más tranquilo ahora que parecía comprender la situación en la que se encontraba, empezaba a comunicarse con un Den Den Mushi bebé para pedir refuerzos con los que llevar a los kaizoku hasta las cárceles de los cuarteles de la Marine de la ciudad.

Sólo fue el tener la cartera en la mano para sentirse mal por coger aquel dinero así que, con una maldición, se la tiró encima del kaizoku al que le pertenecía. Farfullando por tener que esperar a recibir el dinero de la recompensa para poder beber, comer e ir a comprar la última katana se puso en movimiento sin darse cuenta para que, cuando alzó la vista del suelo, encontrarse en una callejuela y sin la plaza por ninguna parte.

-Lo que me faltaba para completar este excelente día-. Se dijo Zoro caminando para ver si llegaba a algún sitio que le fuera útil.-Si es que hay días que es mejor quedarse en la cama… mira que si al final voy a tener que darle la razón a esa onna y todo.

Al doblar una curva se encontró con el cartel de un bar cuyo nombre captó la atención del kengou, tanto como el ruido que hacía la multitud allí congregada.

-Así que "GOLD ROGER"-. Zoro empezó a bajar las escaleras.-Espero que sea un buen lugar en donde encontrar lo que necesito al mismo tiempo. Bebida, comida y con que pagarlo.

Tal y como había sospechado Zoro se encontró con un bar repleto de gente, sin ningún lugar a dudas, kaizoku, que no se inmutaron cuando entró y empezó a caminar directo hacia la barra. Sus ojos brillaban ansiosos ante la enorme cantidad de bebida que había colocada a la vista pero, una vez sentado en el extremo más opuesto de la barra y apunto de realizar su pedido, recordó que no tenía con que pagar.

-¡Maldito, Teddy!-. Maldijo Zoro a Kuma por haberle mandado hasta aquí sin ni un mísero berri a pesar de que tenía millones en el casino.-Cuando te vuelva a encontrar desearás haber estado hibernando.

Zoro se encontraba con la cabeza sobre la mano izquierda que tenía apoyada sobre la barra. Su rostro una mezcla de cansancio y, sobre todo, sed que no podía saciar. Ni siquiera tuvo que volverse par saber que a sus espaldas se había formado un pequeño grupo de kaizoku.

_¿Otros más qué me habrán reconocido? Venga ya, qué diablos puedo tener para que resulte tan reconocible_.

-Oi, tú, pedazo de baka-. En opinión de Zoro no se trataba del mejor acercamiento que podía hacerse pero decidió seguir ignorándoles hasta que fuera totalmente necesario. Por supuesto que esto no hizo sino empeorar la situación y el enfado que traían aquellos tipos.-La katana de la empuñadura azul, dime si es tuya.

-¿No la ves conmigo?-. Le respondió secamente, no obstante tenía sed y su garganta estaba totalmente seca.

Parecía ser que todo lo que hiciera o dijera Zoro estaba destinado a caldear el ambiente y los ánimos de los kaizoku.

-Pues es justamente la katana de uno de nuestros nakama así que me parece que estás mintiendo, chico-. Zoro se volvió para apoyarse con los codos contra la barra. Así pudo ver como el kaizoku que le estaba hablando parecía del tamaño de un oso y el aspecto de uno, lo que, en estos momentos, no era nada bueno para él.

-Como he dicho ahora la ves conmigo porque es mía-. Zoro le clavó su mirada al grupito de kaizoku retándoles a que hicieran algo al respecto.-Le derrote junto al resto de los que había en la plaza así que no creo que alguien pueda acusarme de robarla.

Aquello no fue la mejor noticia para decírsela a unos nakama.

-¡¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A LUCHAR CONTRA NUESTRO NAKAMA!?!

-Él, y el resto de kaizoku, empezaron cuando algunos descubrieron que soy Z-

-¡¡RORONOA ZORO!!-. Gritó un tipo con una larga perilla trenzada negra.

Al instante todo el bar pareció darse cuenta de quién era el muchacho peliverde que había entrado y que empezaba a armar bronca. Al momento todos tenían sus armas dispuestos a usarlas.

-Oi, no quiero peleas en mi bar-. Se quejó el dueño tras la barra. Un anciano de cara regordeta y cabello corto y grisaceo con un par de aros en cada oreja. Llevaba un gorro de lana puesto y unas gafas oscuras de cristales redondos.-Si queréis armar jaleo ya me podéis ir saliendo.-Tú, chaval. Ni se te ocurra pelearte en mi local.

Zoro volvió su rostro para mirar al dueño.

-Yo no empiezo nada, jii-san-. Y una cruel sonrisa surgió en el rostro del kengou.-Pero si que lo termino.

-¡¡MUERE, RORONOA!!

__________

Dos días y 23 horas con 56 minutos después de la desaparición de Zoro

Faltaba muy poco para que llegasen a su destino y, salvo un pequeño incidente con unos kaizoku con los que se habían cruzado y que sirvieron para aplacar el mal humor de su capitán, todo había salido a la perfección. Entonces el vigía observó algo en el cielo.

-¿Qué diablos es eso?-. Se preguntó cogiendo los prismáticos e intentando enfocar el pequeño punto en el horizonte.

En la cubierta un par de compañeros llegaron a escuchar las palabras del vigía y, fijándose en la dirección hacia la que estaba mirando, trataron de encontrar aquello que lo había sorprendido.

-OI, ¿DE QUÉ SE TRATA?-. Le gritó uno de los marines.

-No estoy seguro pero parece un objeto volador no identificado.

Solamente fue el dar la respuesta para que una voz atronadora surgiera del interior del puesto de mando.

-¡¡HE DICHO QUE NO SE GRITE!!-. En cubierta todos los marines se pusieron todos tiesos.-¡¡Tashigi!!

-Si, Smoker taisa, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted-. Dijo una jovencita que abrió con tanto ímpetu la puerta que llegó a perder el equilibrio tropezando consigo misma, haciendo equilibrios con una katana que llevaba entre las manos, y cayéndose al suelo.-¡Ouch!-. Se quejó sentándose de rodillas en el suelo.-Menudo golpe más absurdo.

-Menuda marine está usted hecha que no puede dar ni dos pasos sin terminar por tropezar-. Un hombre de cabello blanco y gris, pero joven para que se tratase a causa de la edad, cogió la katana que se había detenido a sus pies y se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacia la puerta pasando al lado de Tashigi a la que le dejó caer la katana en sus manos. Su torso desnudo y en su boca dos puros encendidos.-Supongo que le servirá para hacer carrera al tener que ir paso a paso caminando y no corriendo para no tropezar.

-Gomennasai, Smoker taisa-. Se disculpó mientras se levantaba con la katana firmemente pegada al cuerpo y empezó a caminar tras su superior. Por suerte no se le habían caído las gafas. Con un gesto serio se ajustó bien la gorra.

Sólo fue salir para que Smoker alzase la vista hacia su vigía para exigirle respuestas pero cuando había iniciado la pregunta…

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo…?

Smoker dejó su pregunta en el aire cuando algo, seguramente lo que había visto el vigía a lo lejos, pasó a cierta distancia sobre la nave a una velocidad asombrosa que dejó a todos mudos.

Hasta que alguien logró articular lo que todos pensaban.

-¿Qué ha sido eso, Smoker taisa?

Mordiendo con fuerza sus puros se volvió hacia Tashigi.

-Justamente lo que parecía-. Le aseguró sin dudas.-Un hombre volador.

Los marines murmuraban sorprendidos por aquella visión y la revelación que dio Smoker. Pero se quedaron en silencio cuando Smoker les dirigió una dura mirada.

-¿Eso es posible?

-Aunque ya nos encontremos cerca del inicio de Grand Line aún seguimos en ella, así que todo es posible.

El vigía seguía con la vista fija en el punto en el que perdió aquel hombre volador. Se estaba preguntando por qué tenía que haber sucedido en su turno. Estas cosas era siempre mejor que les sucedieran a otros.

-¿Un marimo volador?

__________

Actualmente en el bar "GOLD ROGER"

El grupo de kaizoku que habían tratado de, tanto recuperar la katana de su nakama como de darle una paliza a Zoro, se encontraban tirados por el suelo inconscientes pero, por suerte para ellos, bastante más enteros de lo que podrían haber quedado.

En esas a Zoro se le ocurrió una buena manera de conseguir la bebida y comida que tanto le hacían falta sino quería ir arrastrándose por la ciudad.

-Oi, muchacho, ¿no te dije que no quería peleas en mi bar?-. Le recordó el anciano a un Zoro que tenía agarrada la cabeza del kaizoku que le había amenazado, con una sola mano, contra la barra.-¿Es qué los jóvenes de hoy en día estáis sordos?

-Solamente me defendí, jii-san-. Le recordó Zoro antes de dirigirse al kaizoku. Los labios de Zoro se ensancharon formando una peligrosa sonrisa.-No te importaría invitarme a un trago, ¿verdad?

Tal vez fuera por haber recibido una paliza o de encontrarse en manos de Zoro pero no veía otra cosa que hacer lo que le habían pedido. Con mano temblorosa dejó caer su cartera sobre la barra antes de perder el conocimiento.

-Arigatou-. Dijo Zoro liberándolo de su presa. Al momento cayó inconsciente al suelo.-Bueno, ahora me pones para empezar cinco biiru y un par de platos de la especialidad del día.

A pesar de ponerse a rumiar por lo bajo el viejo empezó a traerle los pedidos a Zoro que se bajó la primera biiru de un solo trago. Tras un suspiro de pura satisfacción no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, ahora solamente necesito encontrar esa armería para ver si la katana es tan buena como me dijo y ya estaré preparado para la lucha-. Se dijo Zoro mientras empezaba a devorar un plato de sushi.

Aquello captó la atención del anciano que se acercó a donde se encontraba sentado Zoro mientras le echaba un vistazo a las dos katana que había colocado sobre la barra.

-¿Un chavalín como tú pretende meterse en peleas?-. El viejo sacó una botella de ramu y se llenó un vaso.-Los jóvenes de hoy no sabéis lo que es un combate de verdad. Os ceñís los pantalones para que no se os caigan y ya os creéis unos verdaderos kaizoku. Si piensas que por derrotar a esa banda de perdedores ya puedes sentirte orgulloso sería mejor que volvieras a tu casa antes de que acaben matándote, muchacho-. Dijo dando otro trago de ramu.-Debes saber que no importan el número de armas que lleves encima si no tienes ni idea de lo peligroso que es el mar.

-Me da completamente igual lo que puedas pensar, jii-san. Aunque debo darte la razón respecto a esta banda de perdedores-. Zoro se tomó la mitad de su tercera biiru.-Yo pensaba que siendo esta shima donde se reunían los kaizoku antes de entrar en Grand Line serían bastante fuertes pero me han decepcionado. Aunque tampoco es que a los que me enfrenté en Arabasta fueran mucho mejores.

El viejo se quedó atónito ante lo que había dicho Zoro y se detuvo a examinarlo con mayor detalle. Podía ser ya un anciano pero había visto a muchos kaizoku para saber distinguir los que solamente eran pura bravata de los verdaderos monstruos de los mares.

-Si has estado en Arabasta, ¿por qué saliste de Grand Line?-. Quiso saber el anciano. Los que habían en el bar se quedaron en silencio al escuchar nombrar el reino de Arabasta y Grand Line.-Fue demasiado para un simple kaizoku como tú o es qué tu tripulación fue barrida por Grand Line.

Zoro apartó los dos platos vacíos y se dispuso a hacer lo propio con las biiru que le quedaban.

-Necesito una katana y me dijeron que en esta ciudad había una que me serviría para mis propósitos-. Tras esto le dio un trago que vació la botella.-Y, para que quede claro, yo no soy ningún kaizoku.

-¿Y por qué no la cogiste cuando pasaste por aquí en primer lugar?-. Le preguntó algo desesperado el anciano ante las absurdeces que decía Zoro.

-Pues porque nunca vino a esta ciudad-. Le aclaró Zoro.-Parece ser que entré en Grand Line por ese sitio lleno de monstruos.

-¿Por la Calm Belt?-. Al viejo no le cuadraba que alguien que no tenía ni un berri para un trago pudiera tener un barco capaz de cruzar la Calm Belt.-¿Qué clase de barco es el que tienes, muchacho?

-¿Barco? Ningún barco. Era una simple chalupa para ir de shima a shima pero me confundí con el rumbo, o algo así, y caí en ese lugar-. Todos los presentes tenían las mandíbulas desencajadas.-No me acuerdo muy bien como llegué a Arabasta pero fue gracias a que obligué a uno de esos monstruos para que me llevara.

El viejo no podía creer todo lo que estaba escuchando. Tenía que saber de quién se trataba y, antes de que pudiera irse, le preguntó.

-¿Cuál dijiste que es tu nombre, muchacho?-. El viejo cogió una botella nueva de ramu y llenó un vaso que le ofreció a Zoro.-¿Y qué es lo que te empuja a cometer semejantes locuras?

La mano de Zoro se posó sobre su katana y la imagen de Kuina se le apareció en su mente. Una Kuina que tenía esa sonrisa de burla superioridad que siempre ponía cuando le administraba una nueva derrota a Zoro.

-Roronoa Zoro-. Muchos de los presentes soltaron gritos de asombro, otros de miedo pero nadie quedó indiferente. Lo cual era absurdo pues ya había quedado bastante claro de quien se trataba antes de que empezara la pelea.-Y me convertiré en el mejor kengou del mundo por mí, y por la promesa que hice-. Dijo apretando con fuerza la vaina de Wadou.

-… el kaizoku-kari…

Los murmullos iban creciendo al mismo tiempo que los kaizoku abandonaban el local hasta que solamente quedaron los que se encontraban inconscientes junto a Zoro y el dueño.

-Esto no es nada bueno para el negocio.

-Pues me parece que se te pondrá mucho peor con el acaban de destinar los de la Marine para LogueTown-. Le aseguró Zoro con una medio sonrisa sabiendo lo que le dijo Hina de que Smoker venía a la ciudad.

-Aparte, ¿sabes contra quién tienes que enfrentarte para convertirte en el mejor kengou del mundo?

Zoro sonrió con gran seguridad.

-Por eso mismo vine en busca de mi tercera katana porque tengo que estar completamente armado con mis tres katana para poder enfrentarme a Taka no me-. Zoro se puso en pie y se fue colocando las katana a la cintura.-Debo regresar a Rain Base antes de que aparezca por allí para nuestro combate y no me encuentre, entonces si que habría graves problemas.

El anciano miraba con gran sorpresa a Zoro y asombrado con el fuerte espíritu que este poseía. Un espíritu capaz de doblegar todo lo que se opusiera contra su sueño.

-Seguro que no le gustaría que le hicieran perder el tiempo-. Dijo el anciano.-Y serían los que estuvieran a su alrededor quienes sufrieran su ira.

-Si pierdo mi oportunidad de luchar contra él…-, la mirada de Zoro se endureció bajo una máscara de oscuridad.-… entonces Crocodile pagará por hacerme perder el tiempo.

Con estas palabras abandonó el local dejando atrás a un atónito anciano que había sentido como si el tiempo hubiera vuelto al pasado, al momento de los kaizoku de verdad.

-Aunque este muchacho no sea un kaizoku…-, se dijo el anciano cogiendo su vaso y realizando un kanpai.-… o aún no lo sepa, podría llegar a ser uno de los mejores que hayan existido nunca.

__________

Continuará en el **Capítulo 16: ¡Fukami Tameiki y Sandai Kitetsu!**

______________________________

Un nuevo capítulo. Como dije en el anterior iba a subirlo pronto y así fue… ¿Eh? ¿Qué?¿¡¿Qué no ha sido así?!? Vaya, hahahaha ¡Qué cosas pasan, verdad! ;P

Bueno, espero que aún quede algunos por ahí a los que les interese este fic… sino es así pues… me lo merecería por subir tan tarde el capítulo. Espero por lo menos que la aparición de una nueva katana, ¡pobre Yubashiri! Snif, snif T.T, haya sido una buena novedad. Ya se sabe que las katana pueden encontrarse en las manos de cualquiera que no se las merecen.

Y ahora voy yo y me arriesgo a pediros unos cuantos **REVIEWS**, esperando que no me manden palos ;DDD

Veamos a eses que ya se olvidaron de que habían mandado **reviews** hace tanto tiempo:

**Gabe Logan**: Como siempre el devorador de mis fics y lector **¡¡¡NÚMERO 1!!!** siempre presente para darme unas cuantas palabras de apoyo y confianza que siempre son agradecidas.

**Christti**: Ahora si que me gané el ser llamado MALO por la tardanza U.U

Aumento y todas las pagas extras que quiera… porque no sobrevivió para poder disfrutarlas ;DDD… pues si que soy malo ;P

Después de todo este tiempo espero que todo haya salido como esperabas… o que te haya salido bien porque lo vendías como si fuera el Fin del Mundo. ;D

Me parece que se te están escapando algunos de los que mantienes retenidos al fondo de tu cabeza ;DDD

Pues Mihawk no ha salido, ni saldrá que también tiene derecho a perderse porque no sé como hace para viajar por Grand Line sin Log Pose. ;DDD

Y Zoro se dejó caer ;P en donde tenía que caer. ;DD

**Silber D. Wolf**: Eso habría estado de muerte, la del pobre Zoro, pero menudo viaje se habría pegado el pobre para luego poder regresar a Arabasta… aunque tal vez lo mismo que desde LogueTown. Y aquí finalmente la actualización.

La verdad es que viendo las pocas **reviews** recibidas me parece que no había mucho interés por la historia y por eso la tardanza ha debido pasar muy desapercibida para la mayoría de los lectores.

Espero que a partir de aquí, los antiguos dejen **reviews** y los nuevos hagan lo propio que siempre espero leer **reviews** de todos vosotros y comentar cómo estáis viendo el fic.

**GLOSARIO:**

**Kengou**: Espadachín.

**Kaizoku-kari**: Cazador de piratas.

**Onna**: Mujer.

**Moshi**, **moshi**: ¿Hola? ¿Dígame?

**Obaasan**: Abuela.

**Sekai Seifu**: Gobierno Mundial.

**Tawagoto**: Tontería.

**Jii-san**: Abuelo.

**Taisa**: Capitán.

**Gomennasai**: Suplico perdón.

**Biiru**: Cerveza.

**Ramu**: Ron.

**Shima**: Isla.

**Taka no me**: Ojos de Halcón.

Pues desde aquí hasta la próxima.

Nos leemos.^^


	17. Chapter 16

**Chishio, Ase ken Namida.**

**Los sueños que comparten un mismo corazón**

**Capítulo 16: ¡Fukami Tameiki y Sandai Kitetsu!**

Zoro caminaba por las calles de Loguetown con algo más de comodidad pero sin llegar a sentirse totalmente completo. No era de extrañar si contamos que solamente portaba dos katana a la cintura. No solo era la costumbre de llevar tres sino que, la verdad, era que la ausencia de una de sus katana, no digamos antes con dos de ellas, le resultaba bastante traumático. Casi como si hubiera perdido alguno de sus miembros.

Sus katana no son simples armas sino extensiones de si mismo. Y por ello la pérdida lo llegaba a molestar, por decir algo leve, tanto que no llegó a tomarse muy en serio sus extraños encuentros con Hina o con Kuma, aunque él no conozca la identidad de este último.

Ahora, se encontraba de camino a lo que, se suponía, que habría venido a esta ciudad en concreto. Buscar una nueva katana. Precisamente ese detalle, que Robin sólo le hubiera prometido una katana en esta ciudad y que, por la manera de haber llegado mucho antes de lo previsto y, literalmente, caído del cielo, le hacía pensar que no podía tratarse de simple casualidad. Pero Zoro no se encontraba para tratar de buscar algún tipo de lógica o sentido a lo que le estaba sucediendo pues tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar como, por ejemplo…

-¡¿Dónde está esa dichosa armería?!-. Se preguntó irritado al volver a encontrarse frente a una tienda de ropa, especializada en onna, concretamente, por tercera vez en los últimos cinco minutos.-¿Es que los arquitectos de las ciudades no tienen ningún sentido práctico para facilitar la búsqueda de calles y lugares?

Siempre ocurría lo mismo siempre que tenía prisa por llegar a un lugar. Era como si alguien lo supiera y lo estuviera moviendo de su sitio para impedirle el poder llegar. Lo que tenía que ser absurdo porque nadie se molestaría en cometer algo así sólo para irritarle a él.

Aprovechando que se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos, un kaizoku que lo había estado observando, mientras daba vueltas en apenas cincuenta metros, decidió que podría acabar con le kaizoku-kari Roronoa Zoro para aumentar su prestigio. Por supuesto que no le trató de atacar abiertamente, porque baka no era, e intentó un método más sutil como un arma oculta, una daga, bajo la manga.

Zoro estaba decidiendo si seguir buscando por su cuenta y riesgo o pedirle a alguien que le indicara el camino, de una manera mucho más clara que las últimas dos personas que no hicieron sino mandarlo de vuelta al puerto y a la plaza del patíbulo, en donde aún se encontraban los marines limpiándola de kazioku, cuando se volvió como un rayo y le agarró por la muñeca al kaizoku que pasó a su lado.

-¿Y qué diablos es lo que quieres tú?-. Le preguntó con tono asesino.

El kaizoku no tenía ni idea de cómo había hecho Zoro para darse cuenta de su ataque si ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de sacar su arma. Por eso mismo pensó que aún podía salir de esta.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Yo lo único que estaba haciendo era dar una vuelta-. Le dijo mientras trataba, infructuosamente, de liberarse del agarre de Zoro.-¡Eres tú quien me ha atacado! Así que suéltame.

-¿En serio?-. La sonrisa letal de Zoro trajo el eco del crujido y desgarro de huesos, metal y carne cuando apretó con fuerza su puño.

-¡¡¡AAAAHHHH!!!-. El kaizoku perdió las fuerzas de las piernas derrumbándose en el suelo. Incluso le salían namida de sus ojos que se deslizaban por el rostro quemado por el Sol.-Espera, para… por favor…

Zoro no tenía tiempo que perder y le soltó el brazo por el cual corría la sangre de las heridas producidas por el arma oculta que le cortó.

-Busco una armería por esta zona-. Le comentó Zoro.-¿Sabes por dónde queda?

El hombre le miró con total incredulidad al ver como le hacía semejante pregunta como si no le hubiera estado a punto de aplastarle la muñeca no hacía sino unos segundos antes. Precisamente porque tiene esa capacidad, decidió que lo más inteligente para hacer en esta situación era ofrecerle la información que le estaba pidiendo.

-Si, si… conozco esa tienda…-, el hombre dirigió su atención a la zona en la que se encontraban para buscar la mejor manera de darle la dirección a Zoro. Después de haber estado observándole, y sabiendo a donde se quería dirigir, había llegado a la conclusión de que no tenía ningún sentido de la orientación.¿Ves esa fachada con la puerta verde? Pues debes coger la calle que se encuentra a continuación a mano… por donde llevas las katana y luego, al llegar al final de esa calle tomar hacia la izq… hacia el lado en donde llevas la bandana atada.

Zoro escuchaba aquellas indicaciones y si podía llegar a sentirse molesto por el tipo de indicaciones ofrecidas, no lo demostraba viendo la intensidad con la que parecía tratar de comprender el camino a tomar.

-Muy bien.

El kaizoku vio como Zoro se alejaba y tomaba, correctamente, la dirección a seguir. Una vez se encontraba fuera de su vista decidió que lo mejor para su salud era largarse de allí cuanto antes. Tal vez incluso un cambio de oficio estaría bien.

Zoro no podía creerse cuando vio la armería frente a él apenas unos minutos después de ponerse en camino, vale que por octava vez pero eso no importaba ahora. Esto tenía que significar un cambio de suerte, lo que, de seguro, le traería el conseguir una nueva katana y así, finalmente, volver a tener las tres que buscaba.

-¡¡Roronoa Zoro!!

El que alguien grite tu nombre puede significar muchas cosas muy diferente entre si pero, si quien lo grita es un marine que viene acompañado de una docena más, para nada significa algo bueno para uno.

Por las malas, hace tiempo, había aprendido a que no se debía luchar contra la Marine a no ser que fueran ellos quienes iniciaran las hostilidades y no hubieras cometido nada que pudiera llegar a darles la razón una vez presentasen su informe a sus superiores desde el hospital.

Zoro no podía pensar en nada malo que pudiera haber hecho en la ciudad desde que había llegado pues sólo derrotó a unos cuantos kaizoku y se tomó un par de tragos en un bar en donde había vuelto a darle una paliza a otros pocos kaizoku.

En definitiva no había hecho nada malo así que, si querían luchar, pues que vinieran a por él porque les demostraría el grave error de atacarle. Pero, a pesar de esto, Zoro no podía dejar de sentir el ligero peso en su costado derecho y el, extraño, brillo que tenía la armería frente a él.

-Esperad un momento-. Les pidió Zoro mientras entraba en la tienda.-Ahora mismo compro una katana y luego podemos seguir con esto.

Los marines vieron como Zoro entró en la armería ignorándoles por completo. Tenían órdenes concretas y, aunque sabían de la fama del kaizoku-kari, no se iban a echar atrás a la primera muestra de dificultades. Además solamente debían tenerlo localizado y avisar a su superior…

… pero les hubiera gustado que no fuera mientras Zoro se dedicaba a comprar porque no les dejaba en un muy buen lugar. Ellos aquí fuera y él en la tienda comprando, supuestamente, una nueva katana si la información de su superior era correcta.

-Será desgraciado-. Pero hasta aquí, sin que pudiera escucharles, llegarían.-Muy bien, que uno vaya a buscar al capitán.

……

-¿Al capitán Smoker?- Preguntó un novato.

-¡¡¡PUES CLARO QUE AL CAPITÁN SMOKER!!!-. Que poco le gustaban los recién licenciados.-¡¿¿QUIÉN NOS DIO LAS ÓRDENES SINO??!

-¡¡Si, señor!!-. Saludó el novato.-¡¡Ahora mismo, señor!!

Al instante el marine salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.

-He, menudos gritos. Se nota que no está presente el capitán Smoker.

En el interior de la tienda Zoro se había detenido al escuchar los gritos y, sólo, por la mención del nombre de Smoker no había salido a mandarles callar. Lo mejor sería comprar la katana y salir de la ciudad cuanto antes.

Entonces recordó un detalle en particular.

_Si aún no tengo ni un berrie en el bolsillo… ¿cómo voy a poder comprar la katana antes de que llegue ese?_

-Ni que estuviera maldito.

__________

Tres días después de la desaparición de Zoro

La tripulación se encontraba en cubierta celebrando… bueno, daba igual lo que pudieran estar celebrando, lo único que importaba era que se encontraban de fiesta; además de que se dirigían a cierto pueblo de East Blue que buenos recuerdos y sensaciones les traían.

Aunque estuvieran de fiesta, algunos de ellos se mantenían algo más centrados en sus puestos como, por ejemplo, el vigía. Y fue una suerte porque sino no habría podido localizar la embarcación que les estaba siguiendo. Vale que, en realidad, se encontraba a bastante distancia pero… eso no la hacía, ni en años, menos peligrosa por la persona que iba en ella.

La botella se le deslizó de los dedos cayendo al piso y, afortunadamente no rompiéndose, vertiendo su preciado licor que empezó a beber la madera con gran celeridad.

-No, no puede ser él… ahora no…-. Pero no había ninguna duda de su identidad. Nadie más tenía una embarcación semejante.-Esperemos que el capitán logre controlarle e impedir que acabemos todos en el fondo del mar a visitar a Davy Jones.

Rápidamente la voz corrió por cada uno de los kaizoku desde la cubierta hasta el lugar más recóndito del barco hasta que, al final, le llegó a su senchou.

-Vaya, me pregunto que hará este hombre por estas aguas-. Se dijo mientras caminaba hasta cubierta esperando encontrarse a su tripulación toda asustada ante la presencia de aquel hombre. Para su sorpresa, aunque nerviosa, su tripulación estaba mejor de cómo se la esperaba encontrar. Tal vez el hecho de que no estuviera aquel hombre en cubierta podía ser la causa.-¿Y dónde se nos ha escondido nuestro inesperado invitado?-. Preguntó divertido akagami.

Apoyado de espaldas en la barandilla de estribor, en la cubierta, su fiel nakama le indicó ese lado del barco.

-Parece ser que hoy no se encuentra de humor para nosotros, senchou.

Shanks se asomó por la barandilla y vio a Mihawk en su peculiar bote, su mirada al frente ignorando, por completo, al barco que tenía a su lado. Además de ignorar a los kaizoku a quienes le pertenecían dicha nave.

-Oi, Taka no me-. Le llamó Shanks.-¿Estamos aquí, hombre? ¿Por qué no subes y nos tomamos unas copas para celebrar este encuentro?-. Pero Mihawk siguió ignorándole.

-Pues es muy raro que te ignore de esta manera, senchou.

La cara de preocupación de Shanks mudó rápidamente o una de auténtica malicia mientras una idea se le pasó por la cabeza.

-Vamos, muchachos. Zafarrancho de combate. Todos los hombres a sus puestos en los cañones de estribor para disparar contra Taka no me a mi orden.

Ni que decir que aquella orden les hizo sudar frío a todos ellos. Sólo a su senchou se le podría ocurrir semejante temeridad y, mucho peor, el anunciarla a viva voz teniendo al lado a Mihawk.

-¡¡No diga idioteces, senchou!!

-¿Por qué quiere enfadarle por una vez que está tan tranquilo ignorándonos?

Shanks puso una cara de enfado.

-Justamente por eso, baka. A mí no me puede ignorar-. Shanks se abalanzó sobre la barandilla.-¡¡Oi, Mihawk!! Ven que te daré ventaja y todo. Lucharé con una mano a la espalda-. Le dijo riéndose.

Fueron esas palabras las que lograron que Mihawk volviera su mirada hacia los kaizoku. Y, para desgracia de estos, se puso en pie para, de un sencillo salto, subir a la nave de akagami.

-Te das demasiada importancia-. Los kaizoku se apartaron de su camino dejando un espacio personal a su alrededor.-¿Crees qué me apetece luchar contra un borracho como tú? Lo siento pero tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

-¿En serio?-. Shanks le miró suspicazmente.-Entonces, ¿por qué me estabas siguiendo?

-¿Seguirte?-. Mihawk sonrió burlonamente.-El llevar el mismo curso no significa que te estén siguiendo. Aunque no me extraña que a un senchou como tú se le haya podido ocurrir algo tan absurdo. La verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas de luchar contigo sólo cuando es a ti a quien le apetece. Así que, como supongo que estás haciendo, ve de vuelta al East Blue, a ese pueblecito, a rememorar viejas glorias.

Shanks tenía la mirada oscurecida y parecía dispuesto a iniciar un combate. Podía sentirse la energía vibrar en el ambiente. Entonces el rostro de akagami mudó por completo.

-Tienes toda la razón. Vamos, muchachos. Sacad unos cuantos barriles de ramu para celebrar las palizas que le di a este rookie-. Se rió Shanks tratando de enfadar a Mihawk pero, como era de esperar, el kenshi no se inmutó por sus palabras a diferencia de su tripulación que no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo su senchou.

-¡¡¡AAAHHHH!!!

-¿Pero qué hace, senchou?

-No enfade a este hombre cuando estamos en el barco.

-¿Es qué quiere ir hasta el East Blue a nado?

Mihawk se había dado la vuelta para regresar a su bote cuando escuchó la voz de Shanks, esta vez con un tono totalmente serio y sin rastro de burla o diversión.

-Y, si no me estabas siguiendo, ¿adónde te diriges, Mihawk?

-Arabasta-. Dijo con su seriedad habitual.

Por supuesto que Shanks sabía que en Arabasta se encontraba otro shichibukai, Crocodile, por lo que le parecía muy extraño el que Mihawk fuera allí.

-¡¡Huy, no sabía que fuerais tan amiguitos!!-. Se burló Shanks, agitando la mano en dirección de Mihawk, logrando que sus nakama no pudieran evitar llorar por la proximidad de sus muertes.

Mihawk únicamente echó una mirada de reojo por encima de su hombro para que, al encontrarse con la de Shanks, se produjera un fuerte golpe en el ambiente que logró arrojar a muchos de los kaizoku por la cubierta.

-Viendo que prefieres pasártela en un bar, seguro que dirigido por una bella señorita, tengo que encontrar alguien contra el que poner a prueba mi espíritu y ambición.

-Ya eres el mejor kenshi del Mundo-. Le dijo Shanks.-Y eso no quiere decir que lo seas de los cuatro Blue o Grand Line, sino también del Nuevo Mundo. De ahí que el título sea el de "Mejor del Mundo". No sé si puedes llegar a encontrar alguien contra el que medirte tan fácilmente.

Mihawk le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice pero, antes de poder abandonar el barco, Shanks se agarró a él pasándole la mano por los hombros mientras sujetaba una jarra de ramu.

-Venga, no seas aguafiestas y tómate un trago conmigo-. Le pidió Shanks todo divertido.-No querrás hundir la fiesta, ¿verdad?

Para sorpresa de Mihawk, la cubierta se había llenado de un montón de kaizoku bastantes ebrios y una gran cantidad de barriles de bebida abiertos y dispensando alcohol a todo el mundo.

-Lo dices como si tuviera elección.

Shanks se rió de las palabras de su tomodachi mientras le pasaba una jarra.

-Venga, hombre. Alegra esa cara y no te preocupes que te dejaremos en Arabasta cuando pasemos por allí-. Le aseguró Shanks.-Y así podrás jugar a las espaditas con ese rookie.

-Compadezco a esa pobre onna si tiene que aguantarte durante más de unas horas-. Dijo Mihawk antes de tomar un trago.-Debe ser muy paciente para lograrlo.

A Shanks se le puso cara soñadora.

-¡Ah, Makino! Ciertamente es una onna única pero, también anda por allí un muchachito que captó mi interés y me gustaría ver cómo se encuentra.

-¿Un muchacho?-. Mihawk miró al brazo con el que le tenía sujeto por los hombros.-No sabía de tu interés por ese chico.

-Hahahahaha no te preocupes, hombre. Tú siempre serás el primero-. Se burló Shanks.-Estoy seguro que lo llegarás a conocer muy pronto y verás de lo que te hablo.

-Oi, aún sigues con eso-. Shanks volvió la cabeza hacia su primer oficial.-Ya sabes que prometiste no volverle a ver hasta que fuera él quien te buscase en el Nuevo Mundo.

Shanks puso cara larga y empezó a protestar.

-Eso no es propio de mí, seguro que estaba borracho cuando dije algo tan idiota-. Dijo Shanks mientras le daba un trago a su bebida.

-Pero si vas hasta allí, no harás sino estropearle su sueño de volver a encontrarte-. Le indicó sabiamente Beckman.

Shanks puso un puchero apartando la vista de su primer oficial molesto por su intervención haciéndole recordar sus propias promesas.

-Pero podemos llevar a Mihawk hasta Arabasta, ¿verdad?-. Shanks hablaba con cierta esperanza en su voz.-Nunca dije nada acerca de esto.

-No, nunca lo has hecho.

Shanks explotó de alegría brindando por ello.

-¡¡Sugoi!!-. Shanks se dirigía a Mihawk riéndose con ganas.-¿Has oído? Podré llevarte a Arabasta sin problemas.

Por la cara de Mihawk no parecía muy contento con la noticia.

_Será un viaje muy largo_.

__________

Los soldados de la Marina que se encontraban en las proximidades de la armería seguían esperando por la llegada de Smoker pero, cuando entró otro kaizoku en la tienda, muchos sospecharon que la tranquilidad del lugar se iba a romper antes de su llegada. Y, tal y como lo habían sospechado, eso fue lo que ocurrió.

De pronto se escucharon los alaridos de una persona provenientes del interior de la tienda. Quedándose unos cuantos marines bloqueando la calle, unos cuantos se dirigieron hacia la tienda para comprobar que estaba sucediendo allí dentro. Cuando abrieron la puerta se encontraron con una imagen atroz.

El kaizoku se encontraba arrodillado sobre un charco de sangre, que provenía de su brazo derecho o, más concretamente, de su brazo derecho seccionado cerca del codo, junto al trozo de su brazo cortado. Y, ante el kaizoku, estaba Zoro empuñando una katana cuya hoja se encontraba toda ensangrentada. El rostro del kaizoku-kari estaba cubierto por una mueca malvada.

Al fondo, tras el mostrador, el dueño de la tienda se había quedado sin palabras mientras su rostro, todo bañado en sudor, reflejaba un terror espantoso.

Los gritos del kaizoku eran insoportables.

-Joder, deja de gritar de una vez que ya te oímos-. Le dijo Zoro antes de propinarle una patada que lo lanzó fuera de la tienda. Entonces se percató de la presencia de los marines.-Oi, vosotros. Llevarlo a ver si pueden hacer algo con esto-. Para desgracia de uno de los marines, Zoro le arrojó el brazo cortado del kaizoku.

A pesar de la situación, logró mantener la sangre fría y hacer lo que había sugerido Zoro. Mandó a un par de marines que lo llevasen al hospital, junto al brazo, para ver si podían cosérselo. Una vez solucionado ese tema quedaba otro más importante y peligroso.

-Le ordeno que suelte las katana y no oponga resistencia-. Zoro apartó la vista de la katana que tenía en sus manos y miró para el marine.-Queda detenido por atacar a ese hombre y mutilarlo.

En silencio, y con un seco movimiento, Zoro limpió la hoja de la katana. Sintió como tuvo que hacer más fuerza de la habitual, casi como si la hoja se negara a dejar ir aquella sangre.

-¿Habéis traído mi dinero?-. Preguntó Zoro a los marines.-Tengo prisa y no voy a estar todo el día esperando a que hagáis vuestro trabajo.

-No sé de qué está hablando pero le he ordenado que suelte la katana y se entregue-. Volvió a hablarle el mismo marine.-Sólo un baka atacaría a alguien estando nosotros aquí mismo.

Zoro miró para el grupo de marines muy serio hasta que una gran idea se le pasó por la cabeza para tener que evitar seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

-Oi, ¿qué te parece si se quedan aquí estos y te entregan el dinero cuando, finalmente, lo traigan?-. Se dirigió directamente al dueño de la tienda ignorando a los marines.

-¡¡HEY, NO NOS IGNORES!!

-Maldito kenshi… burlándose de la Marina-. Dijo antes de apuntar con su arma a Zoro.-La última vez que se te ordena soltar esa katana y las que tienes a la cintura.

-Y por qué debería hacer algo tan absurdo.

-¡¡Por haber atacado a aquel hombre cortándole el brazo!!

Zoro no se mostraba muy preocupado.

-Yo no le hice nada.

-¿Y piensas qué vamos a creerte si te vimos con la katana ensangrentada en tus manos? No seas absurdo.

Zoro sonrió de una manera que, únicamente, podía llamarse diabólica mientras alzaba la katana apuntando a los marines. Por supuesto que entre ellos había varios con poca sangre fría y abrieron fuego contra Zoro.

-¡¡ALTO!!-. Los gritos del marine sonaron tras varios disparos.-¡¡QUÉ NADIE ABRA FUEGO!!-. El hombre se había dado la vuelta para hablarles a sus hombres de frente por eso mismo, una vez bajaron sus armas, pensó que los rostros que tenían, de auténtico asombro e incredulidad, era a causa de haber herido a Zoro. Su sorpresa fue enorme cuando, al volverse hacia Zoro, vio que este no tenía ningún rasguño y, a sus pies, se encontraban cada una de las balas que le habían disparado.

-… imposible…

-¡… sugoi…!

Zoro no podía dejar pasar esta katana de largo tras haber podido comprobar su poder. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era demostrar quien mandaba entre ellos.

-Muy bien, ahora veremos quien es más fuerte-. Dijo Zoro.

Por supuesto que sus palabras, como suele ocurrir cuando no se llega tarde a la función, fueron malinterpretadas por los recién llegados.

-¿Amenazando a mis hombres, Roronoa?-. Una voz grave sonó tras el grupo de marines, desde el exterior.-Me parece que es cierto cuando se dice que algunos nunca cambiarán.

_Esa voz… ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Ya está aquí?! Y todo por culpa de todos estos entrometidos… pero necesito esta katana. No pienso marcharme sin…_

-¡¡Ooohhh!!-. Un marine uniformado con gorra y gafas se abrió paso entre los presentes dirigiéndose, directamente, hacia la katana en la mano de Zoro.-Es una katana fantástica fíjate qu…

-¡¡TASHIGI!!-. Rugió la voz de Smoker.-¡¡Contrólate y deja de comportarte como una dichosa fanática de las katana!!

Al volverse, con demasiado ímpetu, Tashigi tropezó consigo y se trastrabilló contra unas katana que estaban expuestas tirando con todo. Esto arrancó ciertas risas por parte de unos marines, una mirada agotada por parte de Smoker y la indiferencia por la de Zoro. El dueño de la tienda no estaba muy contento.

-Hoy no es mi día-. Se quejaba.-Primero un cliente pierde el brazo y ahora una patosa pretende destrozarme la tienda.

-Gomennasai-. Se disculpó Tashigi mientras trataba de ponerse en pie.

Las palabras del dueño llegaron a oídos de Smoker.

-Así que ahora nos dedicamos a cortar brazos, Roronoa.

-¿Y cuándo no lo he hecho?-. Los labios de Zoro se curvaron en una media sonrisa orgullosa.-Pero ya sabes que prefiero acabar los combates rápidamente así que soy de los que cortan las cabezas antes que los brazos.

-¿Estás diciendo que no has sido tú quien le cortó el brazo a ese tipo?

-¡¡Es mentira!!-. Interrumpió el marine.-¡¡Nosotros le vimos con la katan-!!

-¡¡NO ME GRITES!!-. Le interrumpió Smoker.-No me gusta que me griten-. El marine cerró la boca al instante, casi dejando de respirar también por si acaso.-Entonces si no has sido tú, ¿quién le cortó el brazo?

Zoro permaneció en silencio sin que se le borrara la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Ha sido la katana-. Dijo de pronto el dueño de la tienda.

Todo el mundo miró para el hombre antes de centrar todas sus miradas en la katana que tenía Zoro en la mano.

-¡¿La katana?!

-¿No se trata de Sandai Kitetsu?-. Preguntó de improviso Tashigi mientras buscaba algo en un libro.

El dueño de la tienda parecía verdaderamente asustado.

-Así es, es Sandai Kitetsu y es una katana maldita. Todas las Kitetsu están malditas y nadie las usa porque conducen a quienes las empuñen a una muerte horrible-. Su rostro estaba perlado de sudor.-Ya les he dicho que no está en venta porque no quiero cargar con la muerte de nadie en mi conciencia pero no me hacen caso-. El hombre señaló a Zoro.-Este tipo le propuso una manera para decidir quién de los dos compraría la katana y… de esa manera fue como perdió el brazo.

La pregunta surgió en la mente de todos los presentes pero fue una sola persona quien la formuló. Entrando, finalmente, en la tienda Smoker habló.

-¿De qué se trata la propuesta, Roronoa?

-Muy sencillo-. Dijo Zoro levantando su brazo izquierdo horizontalmente al suelo.-Comprobar si se es más fuerte que la katana.

Y, ante la atónita mirada de todos, Zoro lanzó la katana al aire sobre su brazo estirado al que, girando, se acercaba de manera amenazante con su afiladísimo filo dispuesto a dejarle también a Zoro sin un brazo.

-¡¡Está loco!!

-… otra vez no… hoy no me debí levantar de la cama…

Los únicos ojos que no mostraron miedo a lo que iba a ocurrir eran los de Smoker que observaba aquello con una increíble calma. Los de Zoro no se podían ver ya que los había cerrado para mantener la concentración. El resto querían apartar la vista pero toda su atención se encontraba atrapada por lo que estaba sucediendo ante sus ojos, como si estuvieran hipnotizados o absortos cual serpiente.

Zoro sintió el frío metal acariciar su brazo y no pudo evitar una sonrisa satisfecha por aquel suceso. Realmente iba a ser una katana bastante rebelde.

Unos marines tuvieron que salir a la calle para vomitar tras no aguantar lo que vieron, otros, simplemente, perdieron las fuerzas de las piernas cayendo al suelo. Y eso que aún no había terminado.

-¿Aún tenías ganas de más sangre, Sandai?-. Le preguntó a la katana que se encontraba clavada hasta la empuñadura en el suelo.-Pues espero que hayas tenido suficiente de la mía porque no probarás ni una gota más.

Doblando el brazo vieron como se abría en su carne un corte limpio dejando brotar bastante sangre. A Zoro, aquella herida, le hacía bastante gracia.

-Hay que llevarle a un hospital cuanto antes.

Pero Zoro ignoró aquellas palabras y, únicamente, estiró el brazo y lo apretó con fuerza tensándolo todo lo que le era posible. Y, ante aquellas miradas atónitas, la sangre dejó de manar.

-Bien, ahora sólo hace falta que llegue uno de tus marineritos con mi dinero para poder llevarme mi katana-. Dijo Zoro recogiendo a Sandai. Su brazo se dobló pero ya no había ningún corte visible. La herida se había cerrado.

Nadie podía creer lo que habían visto. Como su herida se había podido cerrar de tal manera que resultaba imposible asegurar que allí había habido un corte realizado por una katana.

-Ha sido algo imposible.

-Si no lo hubiera visto no me lo podría haber llegado a creer en mi vida.

Smoker, tan tranquilo e impasible como siempre, exhaló una bocanada de humo.

-Sigues igual de loco como siempre, Roronoa. Aunque era algo que se suponía viendo la manera en que llegaste a esta ciudad-. Dijo Smoker.-¿Dónde te encontraste con Bartholomew Kuma?

Aquel nombre hizo que los murmullos por lo hecho por Zoro mudaran en volumen ante la sospecha de que pudiera haberse encontrado con el shichibukai.

-¿Kuma? ¿Y ese quién se supone que es?-. Preguntó Zoro antes de pararse a pensar detenidamente en el nombre y cómo había surgido en la conversación.-El tío que me mandó por los aires. Así que ese Teddy se llama Kuma. Bien, así no tendré que preguntárselo cuando me lo cargue.

Aquella afirmación no hacía sino aumentar la confusión de los marines.

-Este tío está loco. Mira que pretender luchar contra un shichibukai. Es una sentencia de muerte.

Zoro envainó la katana y se volvió hacia el dueño de la tienda.

-Oi, mira. Tengo prisa y me preguntaba si podrían quedarse estos tíos como garantía por la katana. Estoy seguro que, de no perderse, un marine traerá el dinero para pagarla.

-No hace falta que la pagues-. Le dijo el hombre.-Será un verdadero honor entregarte esa katana pues, ha sido la propia Sandai Kitetsu quien te eligió para que la blandieses. Así que, ¿quién soy yo para oponerme a ello?

Zoro sonrió agradecido.

-Lo que digas pero cuando venga el marine coge el dinero que por una vez que puedo pagar sin problemas por algo no pienso irme sin hacerlo.

Las prisas de Zoro captaron la atención de Smoker que le gustaría saber la conexión que podía haber entre el kaizoku-kari y el shichibukai Kuma. Antes de que pudiera hablar se le volvió a adelantar Tashigi por el mismo motivo de siempre.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¡No puede ser!!-. Tashigi se le acercó a Zoro sin apartar la vista de las tres katana que portaba sujetas en su haramaki.-No sólo tienes a Sandai Kitetsu que es una Ō Wazamono sino que también tienes-, Tashigi buscó las otras dos katana en su libro.-otras dos Ō Wazamono más como son Wadou Ichimonji, 'El Camino a la Armonía', y Fukami Tameiki, 'Signo profundo'. ¿Por qué llevas tres katana? ¿Eres un coleccionista o algo por el estilo?

Smoker no podía creer lo corta que podía llegar a ser Tashigi a veces. Si sólo hacía menos de unas horas que le había explicado quien era aquella persona que pasó por encima de su barco.

-¡¡Es el kaizoku-kari, baka!! ¡¡Presta más atención cuando se te está hablando!!

Tashigi empezó a asentir dándole la razón a Smoker con demasiado ímpetu. Tanto que no tardó en perder tanto la gorra como las gafas que salieron volando pasando por delante de Zoro.

_Con marines como este no me extrañe que los kaizoku sigan apareciendo sin parar, si es que la Marina es un chiste de muy mal gust…_

Zoro se puso pálido como cuando estuvo a punto de morir desangrado durante su combate contra Mr. 1 al ver el rostro del marine, la marine realmente, tan aficionada a las katana. Era la viva imagen de ella… de alguien a quien no podía parecerse…

El rostro de Zoro se oscureció provocando el miedo en los corazones de los marines y preocupación en Smoker que no le gustó nada aquella mirada y, mucho menos, el que estuviera dirigida hacia Tashigi.

-Gomen, gomennasai. Smoker tais…

Zoro levantó a Tashigi cerrando su mano en su cuello, apretándoselo lo suficiente para impedirle respirar pero sin llegar a partírselo, por ahora, aunque le resultase de lo más sencillo el hacerlo.

-¡¡Roronoa!!

Pero Zoro no estaba para escuchar a nadie ya que se encontraba en su propio mundo. Un mundo en el que aquella imagen que tenía ante él no podía estar presente.

-¡¿Qué diablos te crees que haces aquí?!-. Se podía sentir la rabia en cada una de sus palabras.-No creas que me vas a tomar el pelo como la última vez. Sé que no eres ella porque está muerta así que quiero que desaparezcas y no te atrevas a volver a mostrarte ante mí porque te mataré-. Zoro entrecerró sus ojos adquiriendo una mirada totalmente peligrosa.-Aunque se realmente no existes, no importa si te mato ahora mismo, ¿verdad?

Tashigi, a pesar de estar tratando de liberarse de aquella presa, le resultaba incapaz de lograr imponerse a la tremenda fuerza que mostraba Zoro y, de no hacer algo pronto, sabía que iba a morir aquí mismo.

Al no tener respuesta del kenshi no dudó ni un segundo en actuar para salvarle la vida, porque sabía que estaba en peligro de muerte, a Tashigi. Menuda manera de comenzar en su nuevo destino.

-Fíjate que ahora sí que tengo los ojos abiertos y puedo verte e, incluso, tocarte, por lo que podría matarte si fueras real-. Le dijo Zoro todo serio.-Pero como no lo eres, espero que partiéndote este cuello captes el mensaje de que no quiero verte nunca más.

Tashigi escuchaba todo aquello sin comprender su significado pero si que podía entender la parte más importante del discurso. Pretendía matarla y, por lo que podía ver en sus ojos, lo decía en serio. De pronto, tanto ella como Zoro, fueron cubiertos por una densa humareda que pretendía arrojar al kenshi contra el mostrador pero que, como este no la llegó a soltar, los arrastró a ambos. Por suerte para Tashigi fue Zoro quien se llevó el golpe.

-¿Qué pretendes atacando a uno de mis subordinados delante mía, Roronoa?

Zoro trató de ignorar las palabras de Smoker pues él no entendía lo que le estaba sucediendo. Él no podía ver la imagen de Kuina y, por ello mismo, no le extrañaba que pudiera pensar que estaba mal de la cabeza.

-No te metas en lo que no te incumbe. Esto es entre esta ilusión y yo-. Zoro le clavó la mirada en aquellos aterrados ojos.-Ahora ya no estamos tan valientes, ¿verdad? no, ahora puedo ver el miedo en tus ojos. Unos ojos bien abiertos.

-Suelta a Tashigi o será tu turno para perder el brazo, Roronoa-. La dureza del tono de Smoker logró arrancar a Zoro de su ensimismamiento de Tashigi.

-Te he advertido que esto no es asunto tuyo y, ¿quién diablos es esa Tashigi?

-¡La marine a la que estás a punto de partir el cuello, baka!

Volviéndose hacia la persona que tenía sujeta por el cuello la alejó todo lo posible al estirar su brazo. Realmente se puso a observar cada detalle de su rostro pero era inútil. Se encontraba demasiado asustada para que pudiera ver algo en ella.

-Mírame-. Le ordenó liberándola. Ella resistió las ganas de llevarse las manos al cuello y comprobar el daño causado. En su lugar hizo lo que le pidió Zoro. Le miró. Sus ojos aún daban muestras de temor.-¿Quién eres?

-Tashigi-. No estaba con fuerzas para decir nada más aunque, por lo visto, había sido suficiente.

-¿Estuviste recientemente dentro de mi cabeza?

La pregunta de Zoro dejó totalmente confusos a todos los presentes con la excepción de Smoker que, a pesar de no saber nada acerca de algo así, no podía poner en duda que pudiera hacerse lo que había dicho Zoro. Las Akuma no mi eran muy desconcertantes y poderosas, desconocidas.

-¿Nani?

-¡En mi cabeza!-. Repitió Zoro.-¡¿¿¡Estuviste dentro de mi cabeza dándome la lata hace unos días!??!

Tashigi negó con vehemencia la cabeza.

-No. ¡¡No!! Si ni siquiera te conozco.

Zoro estaba teniendo la creciente sospecha de que había metido la pata porque, a cada segundo que pasaba mirando para ella, le era más y más obvio que no se trataba de la misma que le estuvo molestando en su propia mente. A pesar de todo había una respuesta que lo aclararía todo, por lo menos en su caso.

-¿Cuál es tu sueño?

No había ninguna duda de que Tashigi quedó perpleja ante semejante pregunta. Por suerte para ella ya se había repuesto de la impresión dada por la extraña situación en la que se encontraba y podía pensar con cierta claridad.

-¿Mi sueño?-. Tashigi se percató de cómo Zoro se había tensado cuando su mirada se había dirigido hacia las katana en su costado.-Quiero recuperar todas las katana wazamono que estén en malas manos. Kaizoku o… kaizoku-kari. Las katana que se usan de manera incorrecta lloran por su desgracia.

Zoro, tras escucharla, se puso en pie negando con la cabeza. Estaba claro que se había equivocado, se había dejado llevar por el parecido y por su encuentro anterior.

-Gomen, mi culpa. Me he equivocado.

Dicho esto se dirigió hacia la salida justo cuando un marine, el mismo que Zoro se encontró en la plaza, se hizo sitio para entrar en la tienda captando la atención de Zoro.

-Oi, al fin te encuentro-. Ignorando a todos los presentes se acercó a Zoro. Le puso delante una hoja sobre el maletín en donde llevaba el dinero y le entregó una pluma.-Debes firmar en esa línea de puntos.-Zoro hizo lo que le pidió para luego pedirle que abriera el maletín.-Ha ha ha, no te preocupes que es la cantidad acordada por la captura de los kaizoku.

Pero, a pesar de sus palabras, abrió el maletín tal y como le había pedido Zoro que cogió unos fajos de billetes que guardó en su haramaki.

-Así tendré para pagar la meshi y la bebida más tarde-. Cogiendo el maletín se lo lanzó al propietario de la tienda.-Ahí hay…

-Diecinueve millones de berries.

El hombre se agarró al maletín con tanta fuerza que habría que cortarle los brazos para que pudiera llegar a soltarlo.

-Así que deja que la chica elija una katana-. Dijo Zoro moviéndose hacia la salida.

Tashigi no entendía el por qué ahora le daba por comprarle una katana cuando no hacía ni unos minutos estaba dispuesto a matarla por haberla confundido con otra persona.

-¿Por qué?-. No pudo evitar preguntarle.-¿Es por haber estado a punto de matarme? ¿Es por compasión, lástima o porque te arrepientes de lo que casi llegaste a hacerme?

-No-. Aquella negación tan rotunda la dejó sin palabras.-Si estuviste en esa situación es por tu propia culpa, por ser débil. Si yo no me hubiera equivocado o si hubieras sido tú a quien estuviera buscando, ahora mismo, ya estarías muerta. Pero, como he dicho no es por eso sino porque tu sueño es demasiado ambicioso y no lo lograrás con las katana que pueda ofrecerte la Marina. Son una porquería que no sirven más que para azuzar las brasas. Y yo no necesito todo ese dinero ahora que ya conseguí la katana que buscaba.

Smoker seguía justo en el camino de Zoro.

-¿Y crees qué vas a poder irte así sin más después de atacar a un marine, Roronoa? Y llevando una katana robada.

Si algo no le gustaba a Zoro era ser tachado de algo que no era, aunque la mayoría de las veces le daba completamente igual. Pero, decírselo a la cara después de ver lo sucedido, era otra cosa muy diferente.

-La katana me la ofreció así que no puedes decir que la robé y sobre lo otro ya dejé claro que me había equivocado de persona.

-Lo que quiere decir que si te llegas a encontrar con la muchacha que se parece a Tashigi la piensas matar.

Zoro le dedicó una mueca.

-Ya está muerta así que dudo mucho que pueda matarla, aunque no niego que me gustaría luchar contra ella para darle una paliza bien merecida.

Aquello realmente no era, para nada, algo muy normal.

-¿La confundiste con una chica muerta?-. Preguntó un marine confuso.

-Pues se parecen-. Se defendió Zoro.

-¡¡¡PERO SI ESTÁ MUERTA!!!

Zoro tenía sus tres katana y nada más lo mantenía en esta ciudad. Ahora lo único que debía hacer es buscar la manera para poder regresar a Arabasta cuanto antes para no dejar escapar esta oportunidad de luchar contra Taka no me.

-Tengo prisa-. Pero Smoker seguía sin apartarse del camino.-Muévete.

Y su voz sonó a clara amenaza.

-Tu segunda katana, la de la funda negra y dorada, tengo entendido que la cogiste de uno de los kaizoku que derrotaste en la plaza del patíbulo que, por cierto, parece ser que eres el culpable de haberlo derribado.

Zoro no mostraba ninguna emoción en su rostro serio.

-Se me dijo que podía llevarme cualquier pertenencia de los kaizoku que derroté porque, como lo escuchas, fue yo quien los derrotó y no vosotros los marines. Y, sobre el patíbulo, no haberlo dejado por ahí. Si era algo de importancia es culpa vuestra por dejarlo sin protección.

-Tienes razón, Roronoa; pero ahora mismo he decidido que no se hará entrega de ninguna pertenencia de los kaizoku que sean derrotados. Ya veremos si, al final, se hace una subasta con todos esos objetos para recaudar fondos para las víctimas de los kaizoku. Entonces podrás pujar por la katana.

-Por mi bien, pero esta katana la cogí antes de que se te ocurriera semejante idea así que no me incumbe en absoluto-. Le recordó Zoro.

-Te equivocas, Roronoa. Esta es una idea que tengo desde el día que me dieron este destino así que es de mucho antes de que hubieras cogido la katana-. Dijo Smoker con una absoluta calma.

-¿Y yo cómo iba a poder saber algo así? Yo pregunté si podía llevármela y me dijeron que no había ningún problema-. Zoro ya se estaba cabreando.-Así que me da igual lo que me digas ahora. Esta katana… ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba?-. Le preguntó a Tashigi.

-¿Eh? Ah, pues…-, la muchacha miró en su libro dicha katana.-Fukami Tameiki, 'Signo profundo'.

-Pues Fukami es mía, marine. Y ahora, o te apartas o te aparto-. La amenaza no podía ser más clara ni habiendo desenvainado sus tres katana.

Todos los marines desenvainaron sus espadas y le apuntaron con sus rifles.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirte de esa manera a Smoker taisa?!

-¡¡Maldito kaizoku-kari!!

-¡¡SILENCIO!! ¡He dicho que no se grita!-. Smoker no parecía muy preocupado por Zoro y, era normal, teniendo semejante Akuma no mi como la suya.-Y quitaros del medio sino queréis salir malparados. Deberías saber que el desconocimiento de la ley no exime de cumplirla, Roronoa.

Los marines se distribuyeron a ambos lados de la tienda mientras que Tashigi se encontraba absorta mirando las katana en busca de una que se adecuara a su estilo de lucha. El it tou ryuu.

-Vaya, así que sigue molestándote el que la gente grite en tu presencia-. Comentó Zoro despreocupadamente.-No me extraña que te llevaras, medianamente, bien con Hina ya que a ella le pasa algo muy parecido.

Zoro vio un ligero fruncimiento en Smoker.

-¿Hina?

-Es cierto, no te lo he dicho-. Zoro empezaba a disfrutar de esta conversación.-Me la encontré en Arabasta antes de que partiera de improvisto. Hablando de lo que, te envía recuerdos.

Ahora el gesto de sorpresa en el rostro de Smoker era más que evidente. Si había algo que no se esperaba eran recuerdos por parte de Hina.

-¿En serio?-. No pudo evitar preguntar sorprendido por la noticia. Entonces Zoro se puso a reír de manera en que quedaba claro que lo hacía de Smoker.

-Por supuesto que no. Joder, ¿cómo puedes llegar a creértelo después de lo que le hiciste la última vez que… bueno, la última vez que supe de vosotros? Conociéndola y conociéndote, seguro que seguís igual.

Smoker estuvo a punto de partir con los dientes los puros que tenía en la boca.

-Y, ahora, apártate-. Pero Smoker siguió ante él impasible.-Muy bien, tú lo has querido así.

Ante la incredulidad de Smoker, Zoro se lanzó de cara contra él dispuesto a darle un puñetazo. Era muy difícil de creer que pudiera cometer semejante acción sabiendo muy bien cual era el poder de su Moku Moku no mi.

-… tch…

Tal y como se esperaba, de una acción semejante, Zoro atravesó el cuerpo de Smoker cuando este se convirtió en una nube de humo blanco.

-Me parece que deberías recordar cosas más importantes del pasad…

El golpe le cogió por sorpresa pero era algo lógico ya que siendo un logia su cuerpo físico era intangible. El golpe fue dado en sus piernas derribándolo de espaldas al suelo y, justo antes de que lo llegara a tocar, fue golpeado en su pecho con fuerza aplastándolo y dejándolo indefenso. El remate final fue el tener el filo de Fukami amenazándole con segarle la cabeza de sus hombros.

-Y, como te lo he dicho antes, no tengo tiempo que perder aquí porque tengo un combate que no puedo perderme contra Taka no me-. Gritos de sorpresa por lo ocurrido a Smoker se juntaban con los dados al escuchar las palabras de Zoro.-Esta es mi katana como este-, Zoro hizo un poco de presión sobre el pecho de Smoker con aquella arma.-es tu jutte. Es muy peligroso llevar un arma con kairoseki encima si tienes los poderes de una Akuma no mi.

Para sorpresa de todos, que no podían creer lo que habían visto, Zoro apartó la punto del jutte del pecho de Smoker y se puso en pie. Lo que quería ya lo tenía. Dos nuevas katana y estar al lado de la puerta de la tienda para poder salir. Cuando Smoker se puso en pie, Zoro le lanzó el jutte que se volvió a colocar en la espalda.

-Ese monstruo te matará, Roronoa.

Zoro no pudo evitar una sonrisa diabólica al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-Es el mejor del Mundo y mi meta es derrotarlo. Me da igual si tengo que morir para lograrlo si, finalmente, logro derrotarle.

Cuando Zoro se encontraba cruzando el umbral de la puerta Smoker volvió a hablarle, aunque de un tema que Zoro no se esperaba.

-Cuando vuelvas a Arabasta y te encuentras con esa onna… dile que… los Den Den mushi no se pueden usar para asuntos personales.

Ciertamente, por mucho tiempo que pudiera pasar, ni Smoker ni Hina parecían que fueran a cambiar. Para qué hacerlo si es así como han llegado a conocerse tan bien.

-Muy bien. Le daré tu orden que seguro que se alegra por ello-. Se rió Zoro mientras se alejaba calle abajo.

_Si eso no la cabrea lo suficiente para llamar, no sé que lo hará_.

Zoro, una vez logrado su objetivo, no podía evitar pensar en el parecido que había entre Kuina y aquella marine, Tashigi. ¿Qué posibilidades había de encontrarse a alguien así con lo grande que es el Mundo?

-¡¡Esta es la katana que quiero!!

Se escuchó decir a Tashigi desde el interior de la tienda. Parecía ser que algo bueno había pasado a alguien más que a Zoro. Otra persona había encontrado su katana. Inmerso en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que había alguien en un callejón haciéndole señas para que se acercara.

-… oi… oi…-, pero Zoro se encontraba en su propio mundo y, a no ser que su vida se encontrara en peligro, no se enteraba de nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Por supuesto que eso no le agradó mucho a aquella persona que, en un arrebato, le lanzó una piedra, algo menor que un puño, que le impactó de lleno en la cabeza consiguiendo, de este modo, la atención de Zoro.-¡¡Atiende!!

-¡¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS QUIERES!?!

Al ver acercarse a un furioso kenshi, con tres katana, a su encuentro fue suficiente para temer por su vida ya que podía haberse pasado un poquito con lo de la piedra. La verdad es que podía haber tratado de llamarle alzando algo más la voz pero, en estos momentos, eso ya daba igual porque Zoro estaba justo delante.

-¡¿Quién coño eres y por qué me tiras una piedra a la cabeza?!-. Le preguntó Zoro agarrándole por el cuello, de la ropa, y acercándole a su rostro quedando cara a cara.

-… yo… gomennasai… fue sin querer…

Aquello dejó algo perplejo a Zoro. No era muy habitual, por lo menos en su caso, el encontrarse con alguien así y menos de la manera en que lo había hecho.

-Yo le ha pedido perdón así que…

Pero la mirada que le lanzó Zoro logró que cerrara la boca porque, estaba implícita la manera en que le haría callarse.

-¿Quiénes sois?

-Somos 'billions'-. Le respondió su presa a la que Zoro liberó ante aquella respuesta. La miró entre incrédulo y divertido.

-Pues sólo parecéis una extraña pareja la verdad-. Dijo Zoro cruzándose de brazos.-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Ya te lo he dicho-. Le respondió con toda la dignidad posible.-Somos 'billions' y estamos aquí para llevarte de vuelta a Arabasta. Nos ha enviado Miss All Sunday.

Ese nombre le trajo de regreso la imagen de Robin y los últimos momentos que había compartido con ella antes de su abrupta partida. En la cama peinándola, aún no podía creer que se dejó hacer algo así, en la cama durmiendo, en la ducha…

_¿Duchándoos?_

-¡Maldita onna!-. Zoro observó a la persona que tenía ante él.-Sólo a ella se le podría ocurrir mandarme a una cría.

-No soy ninguna niña-. Protestó la muchacha.-Soy un 'billion' de "Baroque Works" y deberías tomarme en serio.

Pero, para vergüenza de la muchacha, Zoro le palmeó, condescendientemente, la cabeza a la muchacha.

-Claro, claro, niña. ¿Nos vamos?

-¡¡Qué no soy ninguna niña!!-. Protestó con más fuerza.-¡¡Tengo 14 años, Mr. Bushido!!

-Pues entonces te tendré que invitar a un zumo, niña.

__________

Continuará en el **Capítulo 17: ¿Quién es la niñera de quién?**

______________________________

¡¡Gomennasai!! Lo primero y, lo segundo, parabienes. Por fin un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Hahahaha ¡¡Gomennsai!! Y la verdad es que aún no tengo idea de cuantos le quedan porque, aunque sepa la historia como se desarrollará, el pasarla después a palabras es otra cosa.

Bueno, espero que la espera haya merecido la pena. Y sino pues… ¡¡Gomennasai!!

Me da algo de cosa pero… **REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS**… tal vez sean capaces de conseguir que los capítulos salgan antes… (lo dudo pues el ritmo no sé quien lo pone en verdad) pero siempre se agradecen el recibirlos.

Dar las gracias por sus **REVIEWS** a:

**Erk92**.

**Foko**: Las demoras vienen a causa de tantos fics. Me cuesta centrarme cuando siempre estoy, llamémosle, pensando todo el rato. Pero, al final, siempre saldrá el capítulo. Tal vez, al terminar los cortos que estoy subiendo me centre, con un gran esfuerzo, únicamente a este y a mi otro gran fic, que muchos también parece ser que esperan pero claro, como no lo dicen… ya sabes, una **REVIEW** el Mundo no se acaba pero los fics son llevados hacia su final.

**Gabe Logan**.

**Silber D. Wolf**.

**Nemo Robin**.

Muchas gracias por vuestras palabras. Espero seguir teniéndoos por aquí, a vosotros y a todos los que disfrutan de este fic. Gracias a todos. Pulsar ese botón y dejar una **REVIEW** hahahaha

Nos leemos.^^


	18. Chapter 17

**Chishio, Ase ken Namida.**

**Los sueños que comparten un mismo corazón**

**Capítulo 17: ¿Dare no komori dare?**

La verdad era que Zoro no tenía nada que hacer en Loguetown una vez conseguidas las katana que había venido a buscar. Podía ser que su manera de llegar hubiera sido mucho más que peculiar pero eso no quitaba el que hubiera logrado su propósito. Volvía a estar completo y ahora ya se encontraba preparado para luchar contra Taka no me y demostrar que es mejor kenshi que el mejor del Mundo.

Lo que debía hacer era encontrar un barco para volver a Arabasta aunque el tiempo que le iba a llevar el viaje iba a ser mucho mayor que el que le costó para llegar a Loguetown. Aunque es de suponer que el tiempo ganado en el viaje de ida desde Arabasta le permitiría llegar a tiempo a Arabasta antes de que lo llegue a hacer el propio Mihawk. De otra manera es obvio que su combate nunca podría llegar a darse al tener que buscar un reemplazo para sus katana.

_Pero nadie te mandó tener que buscarlas en el East Blue fuera de Grand Line, baka. Lo hiciste porque ella te dijo que aquí conseguirías un buen reemplazo para tus katana… y tenía toda la razón. Ahora es cosa tuya el poder hacer para regresar a tiempo. Pase lo que pase no puedes ni tienes el derecho a culpar a nadie salvo a ti mismo si, al final, no llegas a tiempo… aunque eso no quiere decir que Crocodile no vaya a recibir una visita por mi parte si eso llegase a suceder_.

A pesar de que o había prestado mucha atención al llegar a Loguetown, pues estaba más preocupado viendo como de rápido se le acercaba el suelo que de admirar la ciudad desde las alturas, no le estaba resultando muy difícil el dirigirse hacia el puerto en donde debía encontrar un barco que le pudiera llevar a Arabasta. ¿Por qué era tan sencillo? La respuesta tenía un nombre propio… si a eso se le podía llamar nombre.

Smoker.

Se distinguían las calles por donde había pasado porque se encontraban llenas de kaizoku inconscientes siendo arrestados por marines que, en estos momentos, más parecían encargados de la limpieza ya que lo único que debían hacer era recogerlos del suelo. Estaba claro que sólo debía seguir el rastro de kaizoku para llegar a puerto. Aunque, antes de ello, debía de encargarse de un problema que le estaba siguiendo. Literalmente hablando.

-¿Qué diablos es lo que queréis vosotros dos?-. Se quejó Zoro volviéndose hacia los dos personajes que no hacían nada más que seguirle desde que salió de la armería.-Ya te di unos cuantos berries para que te compres algo para ti, lo que te apetezca y para que me dejes en paz. Y tú podías hacer algo más que seguirla sin decir nada, ¿qué clase de niñera estás tú hecho?

Por supuesto que esto no le gustó para nada a la muchacha.

-Ya te dije que me dejes de tratar como una cría porque no lo soy-. Entonces bajó el volumen antes de continuar hablando.- Soy un 'billion' de "Baroque Works" y no estoy aquí por gusto si no para ayudarte a regresar a Arabasta.-. Zoro se la quedó mirando fijamente logrando ponerla algo nerviosa.-¿Qu-Qué es lo que pasa?

Sin decir nada Zoro se dio la vuelta a seguir su camino.

-¡¡NO ME IGNORES!!-. La muchacha apuró hasta colocarse frente a Zoro para detenerle pero Zoro sólo se movió hacia un lado para superarla sin ningún problema. Aquello logró irritar a la chica que volvió a ponerse delante de Zoro pero, esta vez, poniéndole ambas manos sobre su pecho para pararle.-Pero a ti qué te pasa, ¡¿es qué no lo entiendes?! Vinimos para ayudarte.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, niña?

Zoro pudo ver como la muchacha tensó la mandíbula cuando la volvió a llamar niña después de haberle dicho que no lo hiciera.

-Tengo 14 años.

-No, no los tienes-. Le aseguró Zoro todo seguro de si mismo. Teniendo a la pareja de la muchacha a su espalda no pudo ver la cara de sorpresa que puso cuando le negó su edad.-¿Cuántos años tienes?

La peliazul se mordía el labio inferior dudando de si tratar de seguir con la respuesta dada o, en cambio, decirle toda la verdad sobre su edad.

-Cumpliré 14 en unos meses pero eso no importa pues estando en el año de mis catorce quiere decir que ya tengo 14-. Trató de justificarse pero en el rostro de Zoro no se mostraba ningún signo de comprensión por sus palabras.-Pues tú no pareces mucho mayor que digamos, Mr. Bushido. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Dieciocho.

-Pues tampoco es que me lleves muchos de diferencia-. Le dijo toda segura.

-Cinco años es demasiado tiempo y como no lo ves demuestras que aún eres una cría que no debería estar por ahí jugando a ser un 'billion' de "Baroque Works" porque no sabes en donde te estás metiendo.

_Si lo sé, Mr. Bushido. Lo sé muy bien pero es donde debo estar si quiero lograr mi objetivo; y por ello debo cumplir con las órdenes que me han sido dadas_.

-Si piensas que estoy aquí jugando te estás equivocando conmigo, Mr. Bushido-. Zoro clavó su mirada en aquellos desafiantes ojos.-Miss All Sunday nos dijo que te llevásemos de vuelta a Arabasta y eso es lo que haremos, lo quieras o no. Pero, por tu bien, mejor que cooperes o te llevaré atado a rastras.

Aquel ímpetu mostrado por la muchacha no hizo si no mucha gracia a Zoro pero, al mismo tiempo, le mostró la gran fuerza que tenía. Seguridad en si misma y en lo que sentía que era su deber.

-Tú misma, niña; pero te advierto que de no llegar a tiempo para mi combate contra Taka no me descubrirás que habría sido mejor que te hubieras quedado en tu casita porque, después de ver a tu jefe de nuevo y cargármelo será tu turno… y el del rulos este, también.

Zoro siguió el camino que, suponía, le llevaba al puerto pasando al lado de una atónita muchacha que no podía creerse lo que acababa de escuchar. Fue su compañero quien la hizo ponerse en marcha tras los pasos de Zoro porque no parecía que pudiera haberlo hecho ella sola al tratar de asimilar lo que había escuchado.

_¡¡Sabe quién es el jefe de "Baroque Works"!!_

Intercambiando una mirada con su compañero vio en sus ojos la misma sorpresa que, estaba totalmente segura, había en los suyos propios. Lo que supuso que podía ser una misión que le llevaría una buena cantidad de años se había convertido en lograr conseguir que una persona que tenía ante ella le revelase el nombre de su jefe. Y todo habría acabado para bien.

-Este es un golpe de suerte tan inesperado que no podemos dejarlo pasar.

-Tiene toda la razón pero debemos tener precaución ya que po- cough, cough… ¡mah, mah, maaaah! podría ser una trampa o una prueba-. Le dijo con algo de desconfianza al no creer que pudieran llegar a tener tanta suerte dado la enorme importancia de lo que se estaban jugando.

-Pues trataremos de sonsacarle la información de alguna forma que no parezca que tengamos algún interés por ella. Y si eso no funciona pues lo siento por Mr. Bushido pero se la sacaremos a la fuerza.

En cierta parte de Grand Line camino a Arabasta

Si algo podía decirse de Mihawk era que le gustaba la calma, aunque no le hacía ascos a una buena celebración, pero, otra cosa muy diferente, era el tener que soportar varios días de juerga sin un fin en el horizonte. Sabía de la fuerza de akagami pero, verlo arrastrándose desde las últimas cuatro horas, y seguir tomando era demasiado para seguir viéndolo. Lo malo era que no le iba a dejar irse por las buenas y, aunque podía hacerlo por las malas, tampoco quería cebarse en una banda de, en estos momentos, panda de kaizoku borrachos.

Claro que Shanks no facilitaba las cosas.

-Oi, Taka no me, pero que haces con la jarra medio vacía- le dijo mientras se la volvía a llenar-. Que luego no vayas diciendo que no somos amables con nuestros invitados.

-La jarra estaba medio llena- le contradijo Mihawk-. Y no crea que vaya a contarle a alguien que pasé días junto a una banda de borrachos.

Aquello sólo le hizo más gracia a Shanks.

-Lo que pasa es que seguro que hace tiempo que no la has visto, ¿verdad, bribón?- se burlaba Shanks dándole de codazos a su amigo-. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te pasaste por el Rip-off Bar? De seguro que Shakky te partirá cada uno de tus dedos por el tiempo que ha pasado desde la última vez.

En vez de contestarle, lo que habría sido algo fuera de lo normal en Mihawk, el kenshi sólo le dio un trago a su bebida dejando a Shanks sin una respuesta para poder continuar metiéndose con él. Por supuesto que Shanks no necesitaba tener una respuesta para poder continuar metiéndose con Mihawk. Sólo necesitaba seguir consciente para ello.

-Venga, no te pongas tan serio. La verdad es que yo también echo de menos a Makino pero, como tengo a mis nakama para montarnos buenas juergas todo el rato, la distancia se me hace más llevadera- entonces un brillo malicioso surgió en su mirada-. A no ser que el problema que tienes es que te has metido entre dos onna, embustero. Pues claro que no te pasas por el Shakky's Rip-off Bar, si tienes a una buena compañera Shichibukai. A la más hermosa del Mundo, ¿verdad?

-No sé de lo que habláis normalmente pero, en estos momentos, sólo está diciendo insensateces.

-Oh, no. Vamos, Taka no me, dime ¿cómo es la Hebi-hime Boa Hancock? Seguro que con tu gran personalidad la tienes loca a tus pies- Shanks se encontraba dándole, por desgracia para Mihawk, un masaje conspirador en los hombros-. La verdad es que debe de ser toda una Onna para que pongas tu cuello en peligro si Shakky llega a enterarse de tus _encuentros privados_ con la bella shichibukai.

-Debería dejar de beber tanto porque un día llegará a creerse las cosas que dice en este estado de ebriedad- respondió Mihawk.

Shanks, testarudo como nadie, y borracho como ninguno, no le iba a dejar irse tan fácilmente pero, antes de que pudiera decir nada más, el vigía le interrumpió. En el estado que se encontraba no le había llegado a escuchar, a diferencia del resto de la tripulación que se quedó en un silencio sepulcral al instante.

-¡¡Oi, no grites!!- se quejó Shanks-. ¿No ves qué estoy teniendo una conversación de caballeros con nuestro invitado?- dijo mientras le daba fuertes palmadas en el hombro a Mihawk.

-Pero senchou, es que se ve una vela en el horizonte- se defendió el vigía. Aunque aquello no le movió ni un pelo a Shanks.

-¡¿Tanto problema por una vela?!- Shanks dio un largo trago a su jarra-. Ni que fuera la primera vez que ves una. Hahahahaha si pareces un crío cuando ve a su primera onna desnuda, ahí todo nervioso hahahahaha.

-¡¡Pero es que se tratan de las Kuja Kaizoku!!

Aquello ya era otra cosa. La situación se había vuelto de lo más seria porque todos conocían el temible poder de las Kuja y, sobre todo, de su Hebihime-sama. Y ellos borrachos como cubas.

-¡¿Las Kuja Kaizoku?!- la sorpresa de la voz de Shanks dio paso a una cara de picardía maliciosa mientras se reía por lo bajo, sentado al lado de Mihawk, y le daba con el codo conspiratoriamente-. Así que te ibas a encontrar con Hancock, pillín. Y luego te pones todo orgulloso negándolo, maldito bribón- Shanks se apoyó en la barandilla saludando al barco de las Kuja-. ¡¡Oi, aquí está al que están buscando!!

-¡¡SENCHOU!!

Sabían que su senchou, a menudo, hacía un montón de insensateces pero el buscar pelea sin motivo con las Kuja kaizoku era demasiado. Por supuesto que siempre existe un método para casos como este.

-El senchou no se siente bien, lo mejor será que lo encerremos… digo, que lo llevemos a la enfermería, o a su camarote, mientras se le pasa la borrachera que lleva encima- dijo uno de sus nakama poniendo voz a los demás.

Por supuesto que, incluso borracho, cuando a Shanks se le metía una cosa en la cabeza no se la podía quitar nada. Mihawk vio, para su desgracia, como los kaizoku trataban de atrapar a su senchou mientras este dirigía el barco al encuentro con las Kuja.

-¡¡Nos va a meter en el Calm Belt, senchou!!

Y así hubiera sido si las Kuja ya no se encontrasen fuera de esas peligrosas aguas y se dirigieran en dirección de colisión contra el barco de Akagami. Ya no había escapatoria porque, las serpientes marinas con las que contaban las Kuja para navegar, les daba una velocidad con la que no se podía luchar.

-¡¡Ya están aquí!!- se lamentaban los kaizoku al ver como la nave de las Kuja se detuvo a estribor.

Aún así, a pesar del peligro, el miedo de los kaizoku de Akagami, dio paso a un interés y deseo por varias de las amazonas que se encontraban en la cubierta de su nave. A pesar de las miradas letales con las que les otorgaban aunque, algunas de ellas, también miraban para ellos, tanto con curiosidad como con deseo.

-Oi, kawaii kaizoku- saludaba Shanks a las Kuja borracho perdido-. ¿Dónde está la preciosidad de vuestra senchou? Tenemos una sorpresa para ella, a quién estaba buscando... ¡¡Se encuentra con nosotros!!- dijo mientras le golpeaba, de manera cómplice, con el codo a un Mihawk que seguía totalmente serio.

-Debéis entregarnos a ese hombre- dijo una mujer de gran estatura, y peso, de cabellos akage-. O de lo contrario lo cogeremos junto a todas vuestras posesiones antes de hundiros en los mares.

-Vaya, pues si que las tienes bien cogida que se atreven a amenazarnos de esta manera. Ve tranquilo que no le diré nada a Shakky de tu lío con Hebihime-chan.

La verdad era que, al ser una persona de gran serenidad, Mihawk no llegó a pensar, en ningún momento, el tirar por la borda, atado como un cochinillo, a Shanks. No obstante seguía siendo su amigo pero es que, cuando está totalmente borracho, la amistad hila demasiado fino.

-¡¡Oi, Hime-chan!!- gritaba Shanks ante el asombro de las Kuja, y de su propia tripulación-. No le hagas esperar tanto que está indeciso y puedes perderlo.

Los murmullos de las Kuja se centraban, sobre todo, en cuantos segundos duraría Shanks una vez Hancock asomara ante tales impertinencias por su parte. El hecho de que se estuviera riendo a pulmón abierto tampoco ayudaba, para nada, a la situación en la que se había metido él solito.

-Hahahahaha amor en el puesto de trabajo, quién lo diría, ¿eh, me-chan? Seguro que te la llevaste gracias a tu _imponente_ presencia. Aunque por una letra y no la tendrías por _impotente_… **hahahahahaha**.

Cierto, la amistad llegaba hasta un punto, rebasado hace años por akagami pero, por suerte para él, Mihawk no era de los que consideran la existencia de límites.

-He dicho que no la conozco, no es que seamos un grupo muy cercano- le recordó Mihawk-. Es más, de todos, esta onna nunca ha hecho acto de presencia o acometió algún tipo de orden dada por el Sekai Seifu. Parece ser que se contentan con tenerla de su lado aunque no actúe para ellos.

A pesar del ruido que hacía Shanks, y que cerró la boca cuando se dio cuenta de que se acercaba la senchou de las Kuja, pudo escucharse los pasos que venían del interior del barco hacia la cubierta. Ante la mirada de asombro vieron a un gatito volando por los aires, y por la cara que tenía, de seguro que no por gusto.

Cuando las Kuja se hicieron a los lados para dejar un pasillo, al final, o al inicio, según se mire, surgió la figura de la senchou de las Kuja kaizoku, la Hebihime-sama de Amazon Lily, la Ouka Shichibukai Boa Hancock.

-Malditos hombres, ¿cómo os atrevéis a proteger a un enemigo de las Kuja?- las palabras de Hancock venían acompañadas por una mirada de lo más altiva, tanto que se inclinaba tanto hacia atrás que miraba para atrás sin problemas.

Paso a paso se acercó hasta la barandilla del barco pero no se detuvo ahí ya que, siguiendo hacia delante, subió a una de aquellas serpientes marinas que la acercó frente a donde se encontraban Shanks y Mihawk; mientras que el resto de la tripulación se le pasó el miedo ante la visión de gran belleza de Hancock. Tanto Beckman como Roo siguen bebiendo y comiendo mientras comprueban el absurdo nivel que llega a alcanzar su senchou cuando bebe de más.

-Oi, oi, kawaii-chan, no te pongas así por la tardanza ya que lo retuvimos en una fiesta- le dijo Shanks mientras mantenía agarrado, para desesperación de este, a Mihawk por el cuello al haberle pasado un brazo por encima-. Es que hacía tiempo que no le veíamos y no nos dijo nada sobre que tenía prisas.

La verdad es que si tenía prisas pero nunca dijo nada sobre Boa Hancock lo que, quería decir que, Shanks podría estar…

-Entregarnos a ese maldito kenshi antes de que…

Hancock se echó hacia delante para ver a los kaizoku, como las demás personas. Juntando sus manos formando un corazón, la intensidad de la mirada de Hancock pareció hacer más pesado el aire de la zona. Lo último que pudo escucharse fue la voz de hebihime ahogando los gritos gozosos de los kaizoku.

-¿No es un amor?- le comentó Shanks a un silencioso y, normalmente, serio Mihawk, aunque, en estos momentos, portaba una media sonrisa en su rostro.

_Interesante_.

-**¡¡Mero Mero Merrow!!**

__________

Zoro llegó al puerto, mucho más rápido de lo que nunca hubiera sospechado, aunque le fue de mucha ayuda el rastro de kaizoku que dejó a su paso Smoker, tanto como por las indicaciones, no muy sutiles, de los 'billion' de Baroque Works. Aunque, una vez en el puerto, se tuvo que preguntar, qué debería hacer ahora. Porque, en verdad, no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a hacer para regresar a Arabasta.

-Todo es culpa de ese Teddy que me mandó aquí sin preguntar… bueno, eso si lo hizo pero ¿quién podía tomarse en serio una pregunta semejante?- Zoro observaba los barcos que habían allí anclados pero, la idea de llevarse uno de ellos, tampoco era factible porque no tenía muchos conocimientos de navegación y tardaría una eternidad en volver a Arabasta-. Aunque podría llevarme a toda la tripulación. O, directamente hacer lo mismo que hice para llegar en primer lugar pero… la verdad es que no sé cómo lo hice.

Inmerso en sus profundos pensamientos se dio de cuenta de que, a su lado, se encontraban aquellos dos. A su derecha la niña peliazul y, a su izquierda, el tío de los rulos. Lo peor era que se estaban tomando un helado que compraron con los berries que les había dado para que le dejaran en paz.

-¿Algún problema Mr. Bushido?- preguntó inocentemente la muchacha. Aunque por el tono usado, a Zoro, lo único que le apetecía, era tirarla al agua sin ningún tipo de compasión.

-¿Por qué no nos dej,… po- cough, cough… ¡mah, mah, maaaah!, por qué no nos deja cumplir con nuestras órdenes para llevarle de vuelta a Arabasta?- le dijo el tipo de los rulos que casi llega a tirar su helado.

Zoro mantenía la cara seria y pensativa. La verdad es que no podía perder la oportunidad de poder enfrentarse contra Mihawk y, a la vista estaba, que no podría encontrar un método más sencillo para volver a Arabasta que el permitirles a estos dos que le llevaran.

-Además son nuestras órdenes y, de no llegar a cumplirlas, nos meteríamos en un grave problema con nuestros superiores- una primera oportunidad por parte de la peliazul por conseguir el nombre del Jefe-. Tanto con Miss All Sunday como con Mr.O. Por cierto, ¿tienes la confianza de tutearle al jefe, o sea, cómo le llamas?

-Kaimu- dijo Zoro-. Y ¿cuál es vuestro barco?

_¡¿Kaimu?! Será desgraciado… así que le llama __**nada**__ a Mr.0_

-Por aquí, Mr. Bushido, no se pierda- le espetó con rabia contenida la peliazul.

__________

Continuará en el **Capítulo 18: Viaje tranquilo.**

______________________________

Siglos más tarde… ¡¡Un nuevo capítulo!! ¿Lo mejor de todo esto? Pues cuando el fic esté completo, para los que lo lean por primera vez no notarán estas largas esperas por los capítulos. -.-U Aunque estos también pueden dejar lo que todos sabéis…

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Muchas gracias por los **REVIEWS** enviados por:

**Erk92:** La verdad es que no existen muchas peliazules que llamen a Zoro Mr. Bushido. Me alegro de que te haya gustado más mi versión hahahaha

Y, parece ser que, por tiempo, a Zoro no le faltará con lo que les sucede a Shanks y Mihawk… ¿quién se hubiera pensado semejante aparición?

**Silber D. Wolf:** Actualizando cuando hay material para hacerlo. Me alegro de que tengas en tan buena estima a esta historia. Espero seguir controlándola y que no se me pierda por el camino.

**Gabe Logan:** Hay maneras de hablar con la que se puede identificar a la gente al instante. Ella es una de estas personas. ¡¿Luffy?! Que yo sepa sigue en Fucsia esperando a cumplir la edad con la que poder embarcarse.

Y hasta aquí por hoy con los **REVIEWS** de este capítulo, fic, la verdad es que, a pesar de seguir recibiendo lectores pues… los **REVIEWS** no acompañan. Bueno, yo a leer y vosotros a escribir… ¿o es al revés? ;P

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
